Chosen
by magiie
Summary: Everything was 'normal' at WolfRam&Heart. Until she fell into their laps and everything changed. Who was she and why was she there? Saving her might cost them their lives. But letting her die would destroy the world. SpikexO.C.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Fanning her lashes out against her cheek, she felt the sleep come loose. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the darkness of her cavern room.  
"Naman...-what time is it?" She called.

There was no answer. "Naman?" She called out again. Once again there was no answer

Naman wasn't one to sleep in. And he wasn't one to be off his guard.

Walking out of her room, he feet hit the cold cobble stone floor, sending chills up her back. As she reached the spiral stair case, a disgusting spell came to her. "Oh my god..." She whispered as she started to descend.

_Cooking again. _She thought.

As she rounded the stairs and reached the main floor, peered into the kitchen and saw the oven. rolling her eyes, she stepped out. "Naman, what did I tell you about..." Stopping dead, she stared at the dead body of her Pylean protector. "Shit."

"Hello Chosen One." A voice hissed from behind her.

Turning fast, she was ready for anything. But what she faced was not what she expected.

Standing before her was a tall, slim blond with beaming hazel eyes. He hair was in a tight braid that hung down back the small of her back. She wore a skin tight black leather suit.

_Shaman...-evil Shaman._ She thought.

"How did you get in? We have guards. Magic user guards."

She blond smiled, her teeth a terrible yellow. "Did you ever think that a Magic User could destroy the guards?" She asked.

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Nothing really. I was only sent here to give you a message." The blond took two steps forward and she jumped back, her feet hitting Naman's hand. "Please. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then what the hell do you want?" She shouted. "I couldn't kill you right now." She threatened.

"But you won't cause your afraid." It was true. "Because I've invaded your safe zone, and you don't know what to do." This was also true. "Well then, shall we get started?"

The blond brought her hand up and folded them gently in front of her. She pursed her lips into an evil smile. "Acuma Slumber Forestva!" She whispered.

The girl watched in horror, fear making her unable to move. She was casting a spell and it was aimed at her. "Shit." She whispered.

The blond opened her eyes. "Walk and sleep, till your true love comes. But if he is too late, then never will you wake. One month time is what you have. Good luck Chosen, your life is in your hearts hands."

The shimmed that slowly appeared in the blonde's hands as she pulled them apart was a mix of black and blood red. These colors scared her. And what scared her even more now was the fact that those evil colors were flying towards her.

She threw her hands up and tried to utter a protective spell, but she was just too afraid.  
The spell hit her so hard that it sent her flying back. She hit the stove in the kitchen and landed hard on the floor, right next to Naman's body. She slowly opened her eyes and beheld the blond standing before her.

"See you soon Chosen One. It's been a pleasure." Laughing as she turned, she watched as she simply disappeared.

Pain was coursing through her. It would fade eventually, but it still hurt. She needed to get help and she needed it fast.  
Raising her hand up, she placed it cautiously on her chest right above her heart. "Take me where I belong. Where friends and family are one in the same. Where my life will be spared and friends will be made. Take me somewhere safe, right way." She whispered the last words before she passed out suddenly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel! Behind you!" Fred yelled.

Angel turned just in time to thrust the stake into the vampire. Looking over his shoulder, she smiled at the brunette. "Thanks Fred."

She nodded. "Anytime."

"Is that all of them?" Wesley asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose looking around.

Fred was mindlessly pointing at all the piles of dust that surrounded them. "I count forty three piles."

"That's all of them then." Gunn smiled. "Good work gang."

Angel grinned at him. "That's my line." Gunn shrugged.

"Stupid rat git!" A British voice boomed around them.

"What the hell..." Angel whispered before turning to investigate the voice.

As he neared the dark corridor from where they entered, Angel reached into his pocket and pulled his stake back out.

Rushing forward was the worst possible thing. "Spike!" Angel yelled.

"Bleeding hell! What are you gonna do with that? Stake me?"

Angel pulled the wooden tool away. "Why are you here?" Angel demanded.

Spike looked around at everyone standing behind Angel. "Thought I'd lost you lot for a while there."

"Spike." Angel persisted.

"Right, well I was thinking about that offer you gave me and I realized something." Spike stopped.

"And...?" Fred asked.

"I thought why go there and kill vamps when I can stay here and do the exact same thing, while bugging you of course."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Dammit Spike."

Fred smiled. "Come on Wesley, let's go back to your place and...-examine these artifacts." Fred giggled.

Wesley smiled at her. "Sure thing."

Spike and Angel both rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Come on." Fred smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him along.

As they disappeared down the corridor, Gunn heaved a heavy sigh.

"Cheer up mate, at least they didn't start a sucking lip right there." Spike slapped him hard on her back.

Gunn only looked up at him, a little angry. "Thanks, that helps."

"ANGEL!" Fred's shrill scream rang round the room.

Angel looked up fast. "Shit..."

"FRED!" Gunn yelled before taking off in their direction.

"Buggar really does love her doesn't he?" Spike smiled before he and Angel ran after him.

"Fred?!" Angel called as he came to a skidding halt behind Gunn.

Looking past him, Angel beheld a girl simply laying on the stone floor.   
Spike finally arrived and gashed at the sigh of her. "Bloody hell." He whispered as he took in her beauty.

Her hair was dark, dark brown and in simply curls. Her features were that of an angel, so feminine that it made all other woman that Spike had ever seen look like nothing. Her lips, a dark burgundy looked as kissable as any lips that Spike had ever seen.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"Where did she come from?" Angel asked, not hearing the blonde vampire behind him.

"She just fell from out of no where." Wesley's voice quivered.

"Is she alive?" Fred whimpered.

Spike stepped forward and walked closer to the girl. "I can hear her heart beating." He said, astonished.

"What?" Angel hissed.

"Nothing..." Spike crouched down and pressed his forefinger to her neck. He skin was as soft as silk and as warm as the sun had once been on his living skin. "She's alive." HE called.

"Let's get her back to the office. She's got some bad injuries. Let's go." Angel pushed Spike aside and swooped his arm under her and picked her up.

"She alright?" Fred asked as she leaned towards her.

Angel looked at her. She suddenly rolled her head over towards him, her forehead hitting his chest hard. "She's moving...-that's a good sign."

"Let's go." Wesley pulled Fred close to him as they all started to walk out.

Spike stood there for a moment. _I heard her heart beating! _ It was impossible, he knew that. But he heard it. And it scared him.

"Harmony...-Harmony!" Angel paced behind his desk as he fought with the blond soulless vampire he hired as his secretary. "Look I don't know what he told you but there is no possible way for a vampire to be a vegetarian." He paused. "I am not stupid! Harmony...-just get me a healer in here okay?" Angel slammed the phone down. "How is she?" He asked as he looked up at Fred who was gently stroking her forehead with a damp cloth.

"She seems fine. Dreaming actually." Fred smiled as she pulled back the sleeves on her shirt. As she ran her fingers over her tight skin looking for broken bones, she felt immense heat serge into her hand. "What the..." Pulling the sleeves up, she gasped at what she saw.

"What is it?" Wesley asked as he and Gunn slowly walked over.

"Look at these marks. They look like some kind of ancient Chinese scripture."

Spike looked up from his position in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk. "What?"

"Look." Fred pointed as Wesley perched beside her.

There on her arm in a strait line were five symbols, each of them burning hot red. Wesley brought his fingers up and placed them on the lowest of the marks and pulled away fast. "It's like fire."

"Let me see." Angel walked closer and looked down at her. "Spike..."

"What?"

"Call harmony and tell her to have the special ops team on guard."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Over this girl? Why?" HE asked as he hovered behind the tall vampire. Looking over his shoulder, Spike's eyes went wide. "The Chosen One?"

"What?!" Wesley jumped back.

"Chosen One?" Gun asked. "What's that?"

"Everyone get away from her." Angel ordered.

"Why?" Fred looked back down at her. "She's waking up." She whispered.

"Get back. Now!" Angel reached forward and grabbed Fred, pulling her back to him.

"Er..." Tilting her head, the girl's eyes slowly opened. "Naman...?"

"Who?" Gunn whispered.

The girls eyes snapped open. "Naman!" She screamed, sitting up fast.

Angel was the first to feel the fear that seeped from her. She was terrified.

Looking at them all, the girls eyes came to a dead stop on Spike.

Spike marveled at her as she watched him. Her eyes, a mystical emerald green, could have been looking into his very soul. They were so powerful. But then they were filled with rage.

"Vampires!" She yelled as she jumped up.

Fred jumped back. "Jesus she's fast." She whispered.

The girl watched them. Her eyes fell onto Wesley. "And a watcher?" She hissed. "Nice company you keep."

"Who are you?" Angel asked.

She turned to him. Her eyes suddenly changed, flashing red. "I don't answer to Vampires."

"Pahh." Spike laughed.

Her eyes shoot towards him. "How dare you. Do you know who I am you pitiful being?"

Spike grinned at her. "Your a sodding git that can go get slapped around. Cause I don't give a flying fuck who you are."

"Spike!" Angel turned and grabbed the collar of his black duster. "Shut up!" He hissed.

Spike smiled at him. "What? She's just some pathetic teenager who has some marks on her arms that might make her the Chosen One."

"Might?" Her voice suddenly perked in. "Might he says." She smiled. "I am the Chosen One!" She screamed before flipping her hand up and whipping it towards him.

Spike and Angel flew up and back. They came to a crashing halt when they hit the wall.

"Angel cakes?" The door to the office suddenly opened. "Just thought I'd come see...who the hell?"

"Pylean? Your supposed to be on my side."

The green man entered the room and looked at the girl. "Whoa there...-who's the fire ball."

"Yes who are you?" Angel asked as he got to his feet.  
The girl watched them. "How did you get me here? How did you get past Naman?" She asked.

"Namam? The royal Naman?" The Pylean asked.

The girl turned to him. "One and the same. He's my protector."

Angel looked over to Wesley, who nodded at him. Angel nodded once in return and took two steps towards the girl. "You just fell into our laps. We were on a job and you just appeared."

The girls eyes flashed red. "That's impossible." Her rage was filling her very blood.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Fred asked.

She shook her head. "No...Not really...-I remember waking up and...-the smell." Her eyes slowly closed. "I remember walking into the kitchen and..." Her eyes snapped open. "Naman was dead!" She cried out in a whisper.

Angel looked over to Lorne who nodded and took off into the lobby. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we're going to help you. But you need to tell me who you are."

She watched him. "Why are you so calm, and not thirsting after my blood? Every vampire wants my blood."

"I have a soul." Angel whispered.

"A pesky curse that defanged him." Spike laughed.

The girls eyes seemed to light up. "You have a soul?" She turned and looked at Spike. "And what about you? Do you have a soul too?"  
Spike grinned. "That I do. Better one then this git's got. I earned mine, he was forced to have his."

"Spike...-shut up." Angel whispered.

"So then your Champions?" They both nodded. "That's great!" She said happily.

"Excuse me?" Angel hissed.

"I've been waiting for you...-well there was only supposed to be one, but still. There are prophecy's about the Champion. My Champion."

"Hold on, hold on." Gunn chimed in. "Who the hell are you and how do you know all this stuff?"

The girl smiled at them. "I am the daughter to the crow of Pylea. Sister to the king. Creator of life." Her smile faded. "I am the bringer of death and destruction. Killer known to all. Feared by the living and the dead." She paused. "I am, The Chosen One. The savior of all worlds." She grinned. "But you can just call me Sabrina."

Everyone watched her for a moment, trying to take in what she had just said. "Alright then." Angel whispered.

Sabrina smiled at him. "So your Angel. Not what I thought you'd look like."

"How did you know my name?"

Sabrina's smile widened. "With the slayer? Really?" She turned to Spike. "And you too?!"

Spike and Angel exchanged angered looks. Then Spike turned to Sabrina. "How the hell do you know this?" He demanded.

"I'm reading your minds." She whispered as she watched him intensely.

Spike flinched. "What?!" he demanded as he tried to think of something, anything but her. _Angel in a bikini._ He thought as he shivered in disgust.

"Well I want to know who you all are." Sabrina turned to Wesley. "You...-you were with Cordelia?!" She said amazed.

"What...well...-are you hurt?" Wesley asked, side swiping the question.

Sabrina grinned. "Ed's gonna love this."

"Who's Ed?" Angel demanded.

"That's her brother, king of Pylea." Lorne had re entered the room. "And he is married to Cordelia Case."

Angel's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"And Ed will love that your my champion."

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on here." Angel pulled his hands up. "Lorne..." The green Pylean smiled. "I'll come back to you." His smile faded to a pout. "You...-Sabrina. Cordelia married your brother? But...-how did she get back to Pylea?"

Sabrina watched him for a moment. "You loved her." She whispered.

"That's what got him into trouble in the first place." Spike slapped him on the back. "Pesky curse eh mate?"

"Shut up." Angel hissed.

Sabrina smiled at them. "She speaks highly of you, but not often." She turned and looked at Gunn. A stern look crossed her face. "You...-what's your problem?" She demanded.

"You..." Gunn whispered.

"Why?"

"Your too powerful."

Sabrina raised her brow. "Maybe...-but I..." She closed her eyes suddenly. She felt devastatingly tired all of the sudden. "Whoa." She whispered.

"What? What is it?" Angel asked as he stepped forward.

"I feel like I haven't slept in weeks." Bringing her hand up to her head, she lightly placed her fingers on her forehead. "I remember." She whispered, half asleep.

"Remember what? What?!" Spike demanded.

"She cast a spell on me..." Sabrina's drowsy eyes locked with Spikes. "Sleeping Beauty my ass." She grinned at him before she fell.

Spike rushed forward and grabbed her, his hand wrapping around her. "What the hell was that?" Spike asked as he looked up to Angel.

"She okay?" Lorne asked as he stepped towards them.

Spike brought his left hand up and pressed it to her forehead. "She's got a fever, and her breathing is heavy."

"Lets get her to the lab. I'll pull some tests out and see if I can find anything." Fred placed her hand on Wesley shoulder and looked up at him with a small smile before she left the room, Spike behind her.

"Wes.." Angel turned to the ex-watched. "I need you to figure out everything you can on the Chosen One. I'm not going into this blind."

Wesley nodded. "Yes, I agree. But what about this Champion business?"

"I don't know yet. I've been a Champion before, but never have I been prophesized to be one." Angel placed his hand on his hips. "Check that out too."

"I'll get right on it." Wesley waited for another moment before leaving the office, headed for the library.

"Lorne..."

"Angel cakes I can't read her." He blurted out.

Angel looked up at him. "What? Why not?!"

Lorne shrugged. "She's The Chosen. I just can't. It's against my peoples rules. Because she comes from Pylea."

"What would happen if you did anyways?"

Lorne flinched. "Well her brother might kill me. But if I got her permission..."

"Good. Get it then."

"But..."

"When she wakes up that is." Angel added.

"Right." Lorne nodded before leaving the room.

Angel waited for Gunn to speak.  
"Angel I..."

"Don't you even do that again. She could have killed you. We have to help her. She's our client now."

"But Angel...-she's dangerous. She's way to powerful. Just looking at her..."

"Gunn! Just...-go work or something."

Gunn watched Angel for a moment. "Yeah, that's what I'll do." He spat before taking off.

Angel sighed, running his hand thought his dark hair. "What a great day." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just put here there on the table Spike." Fred pointed to the long Examination Table that was usually used for the dead. "What's her temperature?" She asked.

"What?" Spike asked, looking up at Fred.

Fred spun around and faced him. "Take her temperature for me Spike. There's an ear thermometer right beside you."

Spike turned and grabbed the gadget. "Right." He whispered as he brushed back her hair. Licking his lips, he slowly moved the thermometer towards her. "Okay...' He whispered. He was inches away when suddenly a hand grabbed his.

"Whoa!" He jumped back, but the hand held him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina's voice rang out to him.

Spike looked down. "You okay!" He smiled. "I mean...-I was going to take your temperature." Spike whispered.

"What would that do?" Sabrina asked as she started to sit up. As she did, she felt dizzy. "Whoa.." She whispered, her hand searching for something to steady her.

She felt cold fingers wrap around her hand. Looking down, she saw that Spike had taken her hand in his. He felt cold, but warm.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think so..."

"Maybe you should lay back down?" Fred was walking towards them now with a metal try in her hands.

"Yeah..." Sabrina's eye sparkled as she pulled her hand away from Spike's. He kept his gaze locked on her. She was amazed that he had touched her, knowing that she could kill him with the simple flick of her wrist.

"Alright, Sabrina I'm going to have to do some tests on you...-figure out what just happened with you there okay?"

"Sure." Sabrina nodded as she laid back on the cold metal. She pulled her hands up and placed them softly on her stomach and folded them. She new that even in the hardest of times, she needed to keep hold on her title.

"Alright, here we go." Fred smiled as she pulled a needle from the try. "I'm going to need to take some of your blood okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure." She said again.

Spike backed away as Fred prepped her. He didn't want to see her blood, because he knew that he would want it. But he wanted to stay close to make sure that she was alright.

"Alright." Fred pressed the syringe's head into her skin and watched as the dark red liquid spilled into the small vile she had. "Are you feeling alight? Not sick or anything."

Sabrina shrugged. "No I feel fine now. I just...felt so tired all of the sudden."

"What were you talking about before you passed out? You mentioned a spell and sleeping beauty." Spike flinched and his arm shook the table her was holding himself up on, sending a glass vile crashing to the ground.

Fred and Sabrina looked over at him. "What was that about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing..." Spike whispered. "So um...-what were you saying?" He asked.

Fred raised her brow. "Okay..." She turned back to Sabrina. "Well?"

Sabrina thought hard for a moment. "I remembered something...but I just can't..." She jumped up. "The Shaman! The spell!" She cried out.

"What? What spell? What shaman?" Spike rushed forward. He saw her blood in the vile and let out a sigh that sounded almost orgasmic. It looked to good to be true.

Sabrina watched him as he watched her blood. She smiled realizing that this part of her was so desirable to him. "I remembered that an Evil Shaman came into the caves and had killed Naman..." Sabrina looked up at Fred. "And she cast a spell on me. Something about true love and sleeping?"

"Okay that's good, that's good." Fred smiled. "What about the sleeping beauty part?" She asked.

Spike's eyes darted up to her. _Please don't remember! Please don't remember!_

Sabrina shrugged. "I have no idea..." Her mind fluttered. "Strange. I know that I enjoyed the thought, but I can't remember what it was about."

Spike smiled. But when Sabrina turned to him, he put his sternest face on.

"Thanks for helping me." She said to him without emotion.

Spike nodded. "Sure. Any bloke would'a done it."

"No, not if they knew who I was they wouldn't have." Sabrina turned her head in shame.

Fred turned to Spike and motioned to the door. Spike watched her confused. She gave him an angry look and he understood.

"Well I'm gonna go off." He smiled, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sure I'll see you again." Spike turned fast and bumped into a table that held a tray of instruments. Sending them flying, Spike scrambled to catch them all. But didn't manage to get any. Turning, he smiled at the girls. "Bye." He whispered before making a B-line for the exit doors.

Sabrina laughed a little before once again bowing her head. "So what is this going to prove? What will you find out with my blood?"

Fred smiled at her. "Well we'll look at your electrolyte levels, and you magic levels. And then we'll check your receptors and cross reference them with your magic levels..."

"Okay, I don't even care anymore." Sabrina whispered.

Fred watched her as she prepped the test. "So...-how old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen." Sabrina whispered. She was mindlessly creating small balls of fire, ice and rock in her hands.

"That's a fun age." Fred smiled. Sabrina just shrugged. "So...-do you have a boyfriend or..."

"The Chosen does not seek men, she claims them." Fred snapped her head up to Sabrina, her jaw practically on the floor. "That means no." Sabrina added.

"Oh." Fred nodded. "So...-what did this girl look like?"

"Long blonde hair in a braid, she wore the traditional skin tight black leather outfit. And she had red lipstick on." Sabrina shook her head. "Terrible red lipstick."

Fred giggled. "Like Harmony's?" She asked.

Sabrina nodded with a smile. "Exactly like Harmony's." Sabrina looked up at Fred, a soft and solemn look on her face. "Thanks Fred."

"For what? I'm just doing my job."

Sabrina nodded. "But your not afraid of me." She took a deep breath. "Most people are. Even when I was little."

Fred watched her as she closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "Well if there's one thing I know, it's that when your with us, you'll never have to worry that we'll be afraid of you."

Sabrina smiled and opened her eyes. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

"Spike...-what happened?"

Spike slowly walked into Angel's office. He didn't even hear him speak. His mind was floating with Sabrina's face. He couldn't stop thinking about her and he didn't know why.

Spike plopped down on the couch and smiled to himself. She had laughed at him even when he made a fool of himself. And she had let him hold her hand.

"Spike?" Angel approached him.

_What is it with her? Why do I feel this...-feeling?_

"SPIKE!" Angel slapped him upside the head.

Spike jumped up. "What the hell was that about you wanker?!"

"I was talking to you and you were off in LaLaWood."

"LaLaWood? Bloody hell Angel who says that anymore?" Spike shook his head as him and walked away, towards the try of liquor.

"What's the status on The Chosen?" Angel asked as he fallowed him closely.

Spike stopped and grabbed the Bourbon. He rolled his eyes at his fellow soulful vampire. "_Sabrina _is fine. Fred's doing some tests, see what's the matter with her." Pouring some of the brown liquor into the glass, Spike smiled at it's smell. "Nothing like a good drink, eh mate?"

Angel sighed. "I'm not your _mate _Spike. We have a serious situation on our hands. She claims that we're her champions."

"So?" Turning, Spike watched Angel. "I'll take the job if your afraid puppet boy."

"Afraid..-I'm not afraid you little..." Spike raised his brow with a grin. "That's not the point. We don't know what happened to her or why she just showed up at our door step." The phone suddenly rang. "I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." He motioned to the expensive television that hun on the wall.

Spike watching his rush away before he took a drink. After letting the fiery liquid spill down hi throat, Spike smiled. "Maybe she was supposed to show up. Maybe we needed her." He smiled before sipping his drink again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the diagnosis?" Sabrina asked.

Fred walked towards her with the papers in her hands. "You sure are a powerful one aren't you?"

"Yes...-and you didn't know this?"

Fred looked up at her. "Well yes but I...-okay. The tests."

Sabrina smiled. "Am I dying?" She asked, a little hopeful.

"Not at all." Fred flipped through the pages. "There's a spell on you alright." Sabrina looked up at her and paid close attention. "It's called the Sleeping Love spell. Very hard to break considering..." Fred stopped.

"Considering what?" Sabrina asked. Fred didn't say anything. "What?!" Sabrina yelled now. The room shook a little.

"What the hell was that?!" Fred asked.

"Sorry...-that was me." Sabrina whispered.

Fred looked up at her, her glasses perched on her nose. "Oh...-okay."

"So what did you mean by it hard to break?" Sabrina asked.

"Well...-this spell is devised to kill you but making you sleep forever. What happens is that over the course of a designated time, you'll start to fall asleep for certain periods of time. Like today, you were out for about ten minute. But as time goes on you'll sleep for longer and longer amounts of time, till eventually you just don't wake up."

Sabrina laughed. "I always used to complain that I never got enough sleep and now I'll going to sleep forever." She smiled.

Fred tried to laugh at her, but couldn't. "Well, there is a way to stop it."

Sabrina looked up, shocked and happy. "How?" She whispered.

"It's called Sleeping Love for a reason. You have to find your true love and kiss him for the spell to break."

"Oh..." Sabrina sighed. "Well then I'm doomed for sure." She slowly turned her body letting her legs hang from the table.

Fred placed the papers down and came to sit next to the teenager. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

Sabrina looked up at her thought her dark curled hair. "The Chosen doesn't find love. The Chosen finds duty." Sabrina sighed. "No man would love me, because I'm too powerful and dangerous. I've tried the boyfriend thing before and it never worked out."

"Why not?" Fred asked softly.

"People died." Sabrina whispered. She seemed to be extremely shy and protective of herself. But not because she was afraid, but because she wanted to keep those around her safe.

Fred watched her, and marveled at her beauty. "Well, I'm sure that there is someone out there for you. And we're going to help you find him."

Sabrina looked up at her. "Thanks Fred but I..." Her head darted towards a large glass window.

Fred looked from her to the window. "What are you looking at?"

Sabrina's eyes darted back to Fred. "I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back." She hissed.

"What?"

Sabrina jumped down and grabbed a large metal table that was sitting across from her. She picked it up as if it were nothing and tossed it to the window.

The glass shattered to a million pieces. Sabrina's eyes flashed blood red. "I know your there, not point in hiding!" She yelled.

Slowly Angel, Spike, Wesley, Gun and Lorne rose from the ground.

"How did you..."

"Do not underestimate me Angelus. I can hear even your dead heart beating." She hissed. "If you want information on me, simply ask."

"We have a section full of information on you in the library." Wesley mentioned.

Sabrina grinned. "That information will give you nothing."

Spike watched her. "So then tell us." He whispered.

Sabrina's eyes darted to him and they faded back to green. "What?"

Spike stepped thought the broken window. "Tell us about The Chosen. Tell us about you." He stopped and smiled at her. "Tell us about Sabrina."

Her eyes flickered. "Very well." She whispered.

Sabrina stood with the posture of a princess as she faced Angel and his crew. She didn't smile, but her lips were curved.

"My name is Sabrernasus Amilyonette. I have no last name simply because I don't need one." Sabrina held her hands in front of her, but she was fiddling with her thumbs.

"I was born to the king and queen of Pylea. Athrin and Cagaly. My brother, Edmond, is now the king. I was raised a normal child till I was four. Then it started. The powers came out. My mother would leave me with one of the maids, and when she came back, the maid would be a mouse whom I was hell bent on catching."

Spike laughed a little. Angel glared at him.

Sabrina continued. "I was sent to training when I was five. I practiced spells and fighting. I did this day after day till I was seven. During those two years, my father went on a quest to try and stop the evil forces in the world from killing me. He was sent to the Hell Zone as a result." Sabrina went quiet for a moment. "My mother blamed me, as did my brother. My mother ruled as the queen till my brother as of age. And when he took over, everything changed."

Sabrina shifted her position as if she was suddenly very uncomfortable. "I went to school like any normal child, all the way to grade eight. My school life was wonderful. I had many friends. But my home life...-my mother hated me and my brother never cared. Then my mother became ill. She was slowly dying and everyone new it. My brother made sure that she was kept in the best of care. And then finally, she died."

Sabrina took a deep breath. "I was there." She whispered. "I was there when she died. She told me that it had been all my fault. Everything terrible that had ever happened was my fault. And then she fell asleep and never woke up."

"That's terrible." Fred whispered to her, trying to comfort her.

"That's not the half of it." Sabrina looked up, she was smiling, but a sickly smile. "I wasn't invited to the funeral." She gave a soft laugh. "Edmond said that my powers weren't in control and that I needed to stay away from people. So he sent me to the caves with my Pylean protector. And there I stayed, till now that is. I haven't even been out of the caves for the last seven months."

Sabrina closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I've forgotten who I am." She whispered.

As Sabrina stood there, a slight thumping started in her ears. It was a terrible sound, but it comforted her at the same time. She snapped her eyes opened and gasped. "Oh God." She cried out blissfully.

Angel and Spike jumped up, ready for anything. "What? What is it?" Angel asked.

Sabrina took a deep breath and let it out. "I'd forgotten him as well." She smiled.

"Who?" Wesley asked.

Sabrina looked down at him. "The power that holds half of my heart." She smiled.

As the doors to the elevator opened, there was a blinding white light. But it wasn't a light a all, it was the room itself.

"The White Room?" Gunn asked as Sabrina stepped out. "How do you know about this place?" He asked.

"I came here as a child. And I made a friend that never forgot me." Sabrina looked around and smiled.

It was the first real smile that any of them had seen from her. She looked happier all of the sudden.

"Where are you old friend?" She called out.

Angel looked to Wesley who shrugged. "Sabrina there's no one here except for..."

_Except for me you mean?_

Stepping forward was a large black panther with sleek jet black fur.

"Suquri." Sabrina smiled as she knelt down. She wrapped her arms around the cat and hugged him, who in return placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell..." Spike whispered in awe.

Sabrina pulled away. "I heard my heart." She smiled as she stroked his ears.

_It called to you did it? I'd thought it might have forgotten that you were still alive. It's been so long Chosen._

"Okay what is that?" Fred asked.

Sabrina turned and smiled at her. "It's him." Sabrina stood up and let the large cat sit beside her. "May I present Suquri, member of the great Nine. Shaper of time and space." Sabrina looked down at the cat. "And my oldest friend."

_I believe that I already know the one call Charles. But it is a pleasure all the same._

Everyone stood in amazement. "Wow..." Angel whispered.

_So have you come to reclaim what is yours? You do realize that without it you have never been whole._

Sabrina knelt down. "It's a little dusty isn't it?"

Spike watched her hands move up to the collar that was wrapped around the cats neck. Hanging there was a silver locket in the shape of a sphere. It shone as brightly as anything that Spike had ever seen. It was adore with two small pink heart set side by side. In between those was an emerald.

"What is it?" Spike asked suddenly, not even meaning to.

Sabrina looked back at him. "This, Spike, is half of my heart." Sabrina took it in her hand. "I gave it to Suquri for safe keeping when I was only months old."

"But how?" Wesley asked.

"I'm the Chosen." Sabrina smiled at the cat. "And he promised that he would always be my friend. He gave me a token to show that he would keep this promise." Sabrina reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain. The silver of the chain shone in the light of the room. Sabrina smiled before letting the chain slip and fall to her chest. "So I thought I should give him something in return."

_And she gave me her heart._

"So what happens if you take it back?" Wesley asked.

Sabrina looked up at him. "Nothing really, I'll just be whole again I guess." She turned and looked at the cat once more. "But this has cheered my up."

_I'm glad dear one. I miss the bubbly child that set my tail on fire._

Sabrina laughed. "I've missed her too. But I think that I've found her again." She pressed her hand to the top of Suquri's head. "Thanks." She grinned.

_Any time._

Sabrina stood up and faced the group. "Well I'm ready to try and save my life now." She grinned.

"Alright." Angel nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note .. So I've realized that some of the things in my fic don't add up with the actually teevee show. I'm sorry about that but I'm not an obsessive fan that knows every little detail. So FYI I'm not going to change anything cause I'm to far into the game.  
Thanks for reading. Please post comments !

xoxo, magiie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're going to start by looking into this shaman that cast the spell on you. Can you give me any other information on her?" Wesley asked. He was sitting in his desk, Sabrina in a chair in front of him.

Wesley desk was covered in papers and books. In front of him was a large book with empty pages.

"Well...-I can't really remember all that much. Only what she looked like."

"Alright. We can start with that." Wesley picked up the book. "Tell me what she looks like and..."

"I know how they work Wesley. The originals are in the castle back home." Sabrina smiled.

Wesley's mouth dropped open. "The originals?"

Sabrina grinned as she took the book from his hand. "Yep. The originals." Bringing the book near her lips, Sabrina whispered softly the description of the Shaman who attacked her.

She pulled the book apart with rapid speed. "Nothing." She hissed as she looked over the still blank page.

Slamming the book shut, a massive amount of dust shoot up and around her. "Ew." She spat, coughing and waving her hand to try and ride herself of the cloud that had formed around her.

Spike tried not to laugh at her.

"Urg." Sabrina rolled her eye. "Shimptu." She called.

The dust suddenly swirled around and grouped into a small ball. Wesley and Spike were shocked. Sabrina grinned.

"Much better." She smiled, reaching out and poking the dust ball. It exploded suddenly and the dust disappeared.

"Wow." Spike whispered.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Well that's all I've got for you for now." She whispered. "Sorry."

"That's perfectly alright." Wesley pulled his glasses off. "We might as well wait for a few days, see if they make another move."

Sabrina nodded as she stood up. "That could work I guess."

"What other choices do we have?" Wesley asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know." She turned and faced Spike. "Where's Angel?" She asked.

"Who knows." Spike smirked. "Probably building up a load of sexually tension with the werewolf." Spike laughed.

Sabrina's eyes glazed over. "What?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Spike looked down at her. "Oh, Angel can't have sex or he'll go all..." Spike brought his hands up to his chest and made them look like claws. "Grr!" He bore his teeth at her.

Sabrina's eyes went wide with shock. "Wow." She whispered. "I'm going to find him." She smiled before walking out of the room.

Spike watched her walk away and could only think of what must be going through her mind. She was in danger, yet she kept her cool. She was so calm and composed.

"Well I have a feeling that we aren't going to be able to help her." Wesley sighed.

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

"Well we have no idea who's after her first of all...-and she has no idea either."

Spike sighted. "Well there has to be something. Anything."

"Well we'll have to wait and see." Wesley whispered.

"Yeah..."

"Angel?" Sabrina called as she entered his room.

"What are you doing in here?" A sugary sweet voice came from behind her.

Sabrina turned and rolled her eyes at the sight of the voice. _Harmony._

"Well? Your not aloud to just come in here when ever you want you know." Harmony crossed her arms and stared at Sabrina. "You know that your wasting their time with this search don't you?" Sabrina raised her brow. "I've read about you. There's no one out there that would be crazy enough to marry you. Your a time bomb waiting to explode."

Sabrina bit down on her lip, trying to keep calm. She had her image to uphold as a daughter of Pylea and as The Chosen.

"I think that you should just get the hell outta the boss's office and get the hell out of this building." Harmony grinned at her. "Besides, we have more important things going on here." She brought her hand up and looked at her nails. "Spike and I will be getting married soon, and we have a wedding to plan. No time to save worthless beings like you."

Sabrina's mind raced as she processed what Harmony was thinking. Everything came in flashes. Her trying to win back Spike. Her hating that Spike noticed Fred more then her. Her hating that she didn't have a soul. But hating that Spike had one even more. And then, the last thing that Harmony was thinking.

Sabrina lost her cool. "You bitch!" She screamed before bringing her hand back and slamming it into Harmonies' face.

The blond vampire went flying back and crashed hard into the elevator, causing the doors to buckle. Looking up at Sabrina, Harmony brought her vampire form out. "Your gonna pay for that!" She cried out before jumping up and charging her.

Sabrina grinned. She'd waited a long time to put the skill she learned din fighting to use. And now her chance was here.

Harmony rushed forward and tried to punch her, but Sabrina dodged to the right and grabbed Harmonies' bleach blond hair.

Swinging her to the left, Sabrina shot Harmony into Angel's office. The vampire came to a crashing hault when she face planted into the couch that directly in front of her.

Sabrina smiled. "That was fun."

"What the hell happened?!" Angel had arrived. It appeared that he had been in the lab with Fred and Gunn. Spike and Wesley were also there.

Sabrina turned to them. Her eyes flashed white. She looked like she was blind. "Alright, cat's out of the bag." She called to the gang and the many people who had grouped around. "I was playing a part. Earlier. I'm supposed to be the perfect daughter of Pylea. The Chosen who is respectful and kind." Sabrina's eyes flashed purple. "Well I'm not. I'm a loud mouth, trucker cursing, fighting girl." Sabrina looked over to Harmony who was slowly getting up. "And I'll fight anyone who pisses me off."

Spike marveled at her. She was completely different.

Sabrina turned back to Angel. "Now that you know I'm a reckless teenager, I have a way to draw out whoever's after me."

Angel just watched her. She looked like she was about to punch him for no reason.

Sabrina looked down at herself. She had been wearing tattered cloths for more then five years. It was Edmond's rules. She was to dress either as a princess, or covered up.

"Erg...-I've had to hiding myself for years. I'm sick of it." Sabrina brought her hand up over her head. She waved her fingers slowly and a shinning dust fell from her hand and covered her body. As it did, everyone noticed that her cloths were changing.

The shimmer started to fad and it revealed a new Sabrina.

Her hair was shinny and clean and in lose wavy curls. Her eyes were beaming under a thin line of black eye liner and some mascara. She was no longer wearing the tattered clothing. She was now dressed in a tight blood red tank top that cut off at her midriff showing a small barbell that she had in her belly button. Her worn jeans had been transformed into a black miniskirt. Her old sneakers were replaced by black stiletto heels.

Sabrina looked up at the gang. "Shall we?" She asked before walking away into Angel's office, her hair waving behind her.

"Wow..." Spike whispered.

Angel turned to him. "Shut up." He hissed before fallowing her.

Sabrina had seated herself in Angel's chair. She looked like a different person.

Angel walked in and came up to her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to think." Sabrina's green eyes beamed up at him. They were full of life.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Wesley asked.

"How I'm going to lay this trap." Sabrina ran her fingers through her hair.

"What does this trap entail?" Gunn asked.

Sabrina stood up. "It entails me exposing myself to my enemy. Letting them come forward because they think that can get me." Sabrina's eyes locked with Angels. "An offering of blood." She smiled.

"What?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to make myself vulnerable for a few minutes to let them come. And when they do, hell will be unleashed." Sabrina's eyes flashed red.

A wind slowly rushed thought the room, chilling everyone to the bone. Sabrina's hair waved through it.

"Is that you?" Fred whispered.

Sabrina shook her head. "No." She grinned.

The lights suddenly started to flicker. Angel turned and looked into the lobby. There was an evil presences out there and her could tell.

"Monks." Sabrina hissed.

Angel turned and saw that she was also looking out into the lobby. She had senses just as his.

A jolt of realization went through Angels mind. "Your in danger."

Spike turned and watched Angel, then looked at Sabrina. The jolt went through his mind as well. "I feel it to." Spike whispered.

Sabrina turned to them, her eyes swirling with the color of blood. "The championship has been invoked." She whispered.

There was a thundering crash outside in the lobby that made everyone, but Sabrina, jump. "What is it?" Fred whispered as she clung to Wesley.

Sabrina smiled. "My enemies." She whispered.

There was a flash in the lobby and all but four windows in Angel's office burst. Everyone ducked.

"Shit!" Spike cursed. "What was that?!"

Sabrina slowly rose up. "If you want me come and claim me you chicken shit bastards!" She cried out.

Spike and Angel jumped up. "What are you doing?!" Angel demanded.

Sabrina turned to him. She looked at him for a moment. Suddenly, she slowly rose off the ground, no more then a few inches. Her hair swirled upwards. She smiled at him. "Stay out of my way."

Her foot barely touched the ground before she ran out into the lobby. The lights flicked on.

Angel and Spike rushed forward into the doorway and saw who Sabrina needed to face.

Standing in front of her were four black cloaked Monks. Each one was holding a knife in their hand.

"Shit..." Angel stepped forward. "Sabrina! Get out of there."

Sabrina looked back over her shoulder. Here eyes were green once again. She winked at them.

The first one lunged forward, the knife pointed at Sabrina. He cried out as he came to her. Sabrina bent backwards as he thrust the knife where her torso had once been.

Sabrina's hands touched the floor and she swung her legs up, hitting the Monk in the face sending him back. Flipping herself back up, she brought her hands in front of her.

'Shutra!" She yelled.

Pulling her hands back, to large balls of black fire shone in her hands. Sabrina charged. The Monks split up.

The fight had truly begun.

Two of them came at her at once, Sabrina shot the fire balls at them. Their robes ignited right away. But that didn't stop them. They kept coming at her.

Sabrina punched at them madly, hitting them each time but they still kept coming while the other two hung back.

"ERG!" Sabrina cried out before she flipped herself ad landed on her hands. She spun herself then, her hands moving in unison to keep the pace going.

The Monks were coming at her again and she was in a vulnerable position. Spike and Angel almost went to help, but then she shifted.

Sticking her legs out, she rapidly kicked the Monks in the face over and over again as she spun. Finally she jumped back up.

She thrust her fist forward at the first Monk and it went right through his face, killing him instantly. She turned and grabbed the second ones neck and twisted it, killing him.

Angel and Spike smiled at her. The other two Monks seemed to be retreating.

Sabrina stopped and looked back at the Monks who were shrinking away. "Hah, chicken shits!" Sabrina called to them.

Angel and Spike's smiles faded. The jolt went thought their minds again.

Slowly, Sabrina looked down and placed her hands on her stomach. Although Angel and Spike couldn't see her face, they knew that she had a worried expression.

Sabrina looked up and behind her now at the pair pf vampires. "Angel..." She whispered.

She shot back towards them with amazing speed, her arms and legs flailing behind her, screaming for them to help her.

Angel tried to grab her as she passed but she was going to fast. She burst thought one of the remaining windows and dropped out of sight.

"NO!" Angel screamed.

Spike clenched his fists. "Sabrina!" He called.

"The Chosen is dead." The Monks said in unison.

Angel and Spike looked up. It only took the gang seconds to join them where they stood.

"Go." Angel whispered.

Angel, Spike, Fred, Wesley and Gunn charged at the Monks their fists clenched and yelling.

They were only a meter or less away when something burst through the roof.

Stopping dead, they all looked up.

"Never touch me with magic." A voice boomed down at them.

"CHOSEN!" The Monks yelled.

Sabrina smiled. "The one and only." She whispered.

She was still as she floated in the air. Her eyes were beaming at the Monks, the evil blood red. "And now you die." She hissed.

She flew down with such speed that no one had time to react. Slamming her fist into one on the Monk's faces, Sabrina turned to Angel and the gang fast. "Move!" She yelled to them.

Jumping back, Spike pulled Gunn's arm. His speed did come in handy, but he was nothing compared to Sabrina.

Turning back quick, Sabrina brought her right leg up and slammed it into the other Monk's neck, breaking it instantly.

There was a pause in the fighting as Sabrina turned to looked at the gang. All of the Monks were down and out. Sabrina had finished them all off without any help.

"That was awesome!" Sabrina smiled at them.

Spike grinned at her. She was smiling and he loved that she was happy. But soon his happiness turned to fear.

Rising up behind her was one of the Monks. The one that she had punched. There was a dent in his face where her fist had collided with his cheek. Blood was pouring from his nose and lips.

Spike's eyes went as wide as they could go. Sabrina's gaze locked wit his and her eyes shimmered. She knew. Se knew that he was behind her and that he was going to hit her. And hard.

Sabrina turned. Her eyes flashed red, ready for whatever was about to hit her.

Coming face to face with the Monk, Sabrina brought her hands up. But she wasn't fast enough.

Charging her, the Monk slammed his knife into her side. Sabrina's eyes filled with tears of pain as she winched and grabbed at the Monks hands.

"Sabrina!" Fred's voice screamed.

She heard footsteps coming towards her. _Angel and Spike. _She thought.

Sabrina grinned as she tilted her hear upwards and looked at the Monk. "That's not going to stop me." She hissed.

His eyes going wide, the Monk pulled back, leaving the knife in Sabrina's side. Straightening her self, Sabrina fallowed him, her pace steady as she walked.

She heard the foot steps behind her stop with a skidding halt. She didn't bother to look back, she knew that Angel and Spike were utterly confused.

The Monk stopped when his back hit the elevator. "I was only sent to do my job. I would not wish harm on one of your stature." He pleaded. It wasn't working.

Sabrina stopped less then inches away from him. She grinned as he quivered in fear. "Did you think that stabbing me would kill me? Huh?" He shook his head, no. "Well then you know what's going to happen to you, right?" He nodded yes. "Good." Sabrina grinned evilly at him.

Bringing her right hand up, Sabrina grabbed at his robes right below his neck, shoving him up hard against the elevators. She pulled her left hand up, Sabrina wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the knife. It stung to touch it, but nothing that she couldn't handle.

"Please, spare my life and I will serve you." The Monk pleaded.

This was annoying Sabrina. "I don't need anyone serving me thanks." She whispered as she pulled the knife from her abdomen. She flinched slightly, but quickly regained her posture over the Monk. "Ready?" She whispered.

"Please…-please don't. I'm begging you." The Monk's eyes were filled with tears. "I'll do anything you want."

"Sabrina…?" Angels voice was behind her now. "Why don't you…"

"No." Sabrina said sternly, after reading his mind. "You don't try and kill me and live to tell about it." She hissed as her eyes watched the Monk.

"Sabrina, he can give us information." Spike added.

"Yes! Information! I'll give you everything I know." The Monk smiled as he nodded hopefully.

Sabrina was growing tired of prolonging the inevitable. "You know nothing. I've read your mind you idiot. You only know that you were told to kill me."

"But…-I can…-please…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Fuck this." She added before plunging the knife's blade into the Monks heart.

There was a small noise that escaped him as his eyes rolled back into his head. Sabrina released her grip on him, and he slowly fell to the floor, his limbs buckling around him.

Angel stepped back. She had simply kill him. Like he was nothing.

"Are you alright?" Fred was now rushing to the scene, pushing Angel aside and stepping up to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked down at the gash. "Stings a little bit." She didn't even seem to notice it.

"Come on, we'll get you fixed up in no time." Fred's beaming smile looked up at Sabrina.

The look made Sabrina smile back at her. Fred was worried about her. No one ever worried about her. "I'll be fine Fred."

"But he stabbed you!" Wesley was now there, standing beside Fred looking at wound. "It looks bad." He added, shifting his glasses as they perched on his nose.

Spike was idly standing on the sidelines along with Gunn. He tried to move forward but found he couldn't.

Angel turned to the vampire and their eyes locked together. They both thought one thing in unison.

_Dangerous…_

"So…" Sabrina's voice brought both vampires back to reality. "Sorry about the elevator…" Sabrina was mindless scratching at her hair. "I didn't mean to hit them _that _hard." She smiled mischievously. "I'll fix it, I swear."

The thought's of Sabrina being dangerous seemed to fad away with the grin she was giving them and Angel found himself to be smiling at her.

"So now what?" She asked, looking around at the chaos that was the lobby.

Workers were starting to gather, looking on and whispering. Harmony had gotten up and was slowly limping into the lobby. Her cheek was red and bloody and she didn't look to pleased.

"Right…er…Gunn!" Angel whirled around.

"Yeah…?" Gunn's expression was that or worry. "What…?"

"Call in a clean up team. And send the bodies to the Lab. Fred." Angel whirled back around.

"Yes?"

"Find out everything you can on these guys."

"Okay."

"Wesley." Angel turned to him. "Check everything."

Wesley nodded. "Right."

The three members of the team set off to their own respected destinations. Sabrina was still standing in front of the dead Monk, her hand in her hair, fingers twirling at it mindlessly.

Spike was still standing in his same position, watching Sabrina.

"Spike, why don't you take Sabrina up to my penthouse?" Angel asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Sure." Spike whispered.

Sabrina turned to Angel. "Penthouse eh? What am I supposed to do there?" She asked.

Angel brought his hand up to his forehead. "Shower, relax, sleep?" He was getting frustrated with her now for some reason.

Sabrina watched him, scanning his thoughts. She smirked when she realized that she was getting on his nerves. "Alright, I'd love to have a shower."

"Come on, it's this way." Spike whispered as he turned and headed towards Angel's office.

"Great." Sabrina smiled as she fallowed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The elevator ride had been short, but uncomfortable. Spike had positioned himself so that he didn't have to face Sabrina. But the entire time, her shoulder was pressed against his back. The uncomfortable feeling of this for the both of them made him turn, so he was forced to face her.

"So...-the showers in there." Spike muttered as they got into the penthouse. "And I'll just wait here okay?"

Sabrina watched him for a moment. Here eyes hadn't even left him when she stepped out of the elevator. He was different around her. Uncomfortable. But no because of who and what she was…-there was something else.

"Okay." Sabrina whispered, deciding that it was best to leave him alone…-or better yet without her. "Thanks." She added before darting into the bathroom.

Spike walked over to the bed and sat down calmly, trying to take a breath.

His mind was racing, and he felt the pain of a headache slowly working it's way into his right temple.

_She's beautiful…-but dangerous. She's perfect, but flawed._

"Hey! Spike!" Sabrina's voice called out to him.

Spike snapped his head up. "Sabrina what's the…matter."

Standing before him was Sabrina. But it wasn't Sabrina at all.

She had pulled her hair back into a messy bun with a few strands still handing around her face. She had stripped herself of her cloths and was standing in a towel that just barely covered all of her. Her silky white skin was glistening in the dim light.

"I can't figure this thing out. Wanna help?" She smiled at him.

Spike only looked at her. "Sure." He managed to get out.

"Thanks." Sabrina turned and walked back into the bath room.

Slowly, Spike rose up and fallowed her into the bathroom. The light was blinding at first, but it soon faded. To his right was the shower, and to his left stood Sabrina, leaning against the sink. She was simply looking at him, a wondrous look on her features.

"Well? Are you doing to stand there or will you help me?" She demanded, her faced suddenly turning stern.

Spike straightened up. "Right, sorry…" Spike turned and reached into the shower. "Just turn on the taps and when it's the temperature you want, pull this out." Spike pointed.

The suddenly feeling of a hand on his shoulder made Spike jump. "Are you afraid of me too?" Sabrina's voice was small and innocent.

Spike slowly turned around and faced her. She wasn't looking at him, her head was bowed. Her hand had now come to rest on his shoulder. "Wha…-what?"

"Are you afraid of me?" She asked again. The lose pieces of hair were falling into her face, shadowing her eyes from Spike.

"No, where would you get an idea like that?" Spike asked.

Sabrina tilted her head away from him. "Everyone's afraid of me. Afraid of what I am and what I can become." She sighed. "There's no place for me in this world."

Spike could only look at her. What could he say to that?

Sabrina hand left his shoulder. Her body turned and she slowly walked away and into the penthouse. The sudden smell of salt water filled the room.

_Crying? _Spike thought. _But she…-would she just show emotions like that?_

"Sabrina…-wait." Rushing after her, Spike grabbed her hand and wheeled her around.

The pair collided into each other.

"Ow!" Spike yelled out.

"Jesus!" Sabrina screamed.

"That fucking hurt!" Their voices ran out in unison.

Sabrina shot a glance up at Spike, who was already looking down at her. "Oopps?" She whispered.

Spike burst into laughter. "Oopps? Really?!" Grabbing at his sides now, Spike tried not to fall over.

Standing there extremely confused, Sabrina only watched him. Slowly but surly, a smiled spread onto her face and she too found herself laughing.

Slowly, the laughter died out and the pair were left standing there looking at each other.

Spike smiled at her. "Sabrina, I'm not afraid of you. I just don't understand you." Her eyes were beaming at him. "You just show up, proclaiming that Angel and I are your champions and then you tell you you're the Chosen. Stranger things have happened but…-it was very unexpected."

"I understand that." Sabrina smiled.

"Sorry…-If I've been a sodding git these last few hours but, who was I not to think that you were some hell whore sent to killing us?" Spike started to laugh again, but Sabrina didn't join in.

Looking up at her, he was surprised at what he saw. She was simply looking at him. "What? What did I do?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Nothing." She smiled before walking past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

As the bodies of the Monks rolled into the lab, Fred jotted down noticeable features that they each had.

"Black robes, hooded. Very pale and sickly looking." She paused when the Monk who's face had been bashed in was brought in.

"That's the last one…" Fred whispered as she put her clip board down and walked towards them.

All of the needed instruments were laid out beside her. The four bodies were lined up in a row before her. She had done this time and time again, but somehow this time felt different.

Fred reached down and grabbed a pair of scissors. "Here we go." She sighted, taking one of the robes in her hand.

"What's the situation?"

Wesley dropped a large book onto Angels desk. "Their Monks for hire."

Angel looked from the book to Wesley. "And?"

"And that means that they were hired by an outside source. No way to trace them to the people that are after Sabrina."

"Dammit…" Angel scrunched up his fist. "Alright….-back to square one."

"Well we could trace the transaction…" Wesley whispered.

Angel glared up at him. "Why do you do that?" He demanded.

"Do what exactly?" Wesley asked, looking up at him through his glasses.

"You always make it seem like there's no way that we can resolve a problem. And then, you suddenly add a little bit of information that piece there, about the transaction."

There was a moment of silence between the pair. "I didn't realize that I did it." Wesley finally uttered.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Alright, get on it. And when you find anything…"

"I know how this work Angel. It's not my first time." Wesley smiled before turning and leaving the room.

With the click of the door, Angel's head fell and hit the table. "What a day."

Spike twirled his thumbs as he waited for Sabrina to finish her shower. Nothing else he could do really, there wasn't even a television in Angel's bedroom.

"Big brow really has no fun." Spike muttered, grinning to himself.

"You shouldn't tease him like that you know."

Looking up, Spike watched as Sabrina walked out into the bedroom area. She was back in her mini skirt but had put on a loose fitting wife beater. Spike smiled at her. "Really? Why's that?" He asked.

Sabrina looked at him, her hair damp around her face. "Cause I said so." She said bluntly.

Spike smirked. "What makes you think I'll just listen to you?" Standing up, Spike placed his hands on his hips. "Your just some teenager with mystical powers. Not like I'm afraid of you or nothing'."

Sabina's eyes narrowed on him. "Back to your old self I see." She whispered.

"Huh?" Spike pondered for a moment. "Oh…-right."

"I like you better as the snappy English man. Suits you better." She smiled.

"Yeah..." Stepping closer to her, Spike pulled his hands from his hips. "Fell better?"

"Who said I didn't fell good?" Sabrina asked. "No I'm fine thanks."

"What about that stab wound?"

Sabrina looked down. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Grabbing her shirt, she lifted it off, showing her abdomen. "Fine." She whispered, pressing her fingers to her stomach.

"Good." Spike smiled. "So you wanna grab a bite?" He asked.

Sabrina's head shot up at him. "_What?_"

Spike watched her. "What?"

"Are you trying to be funny? I thought that vampires with souls couldn't…-kill people."

His eyes went as wide as tea cups. "Course I don't eat people! What do you think I am?!"

"A vampire…" Sabrina noted, her brow creasing.

Spike shook his head. "I'm confused. What are we talking about?"

"You said 'Do you wanna grab a bite.'" Sabrina quoted.

"And?"

"I'm not going to help you kill an innocent human!" Sabrina cried out to him.

"What are you talking about? I meant have something to eat! As in human food you nit!" Spike slammed his hand over his mouth.

Sabrina's eyes glared at him. "Nit?" Spike nodded. "Well that's nice ain't it?"

"Sorry, it's a bad habit, I know."

"Don't worry about it." Sabrina smiled at him. "Like I said, I like you better as the snappy Spike. Not the proper Spike."

"Who the hell said I was proper? Was it the puppet?"

Sabrina giggled. "Come on. Let's go ask 'im." She grinned mischievously before heading towards the elevator.

"So basically there, the spell will kill her if we don't find her true love." Fred finished.

Angel paced back and forth in his office, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "And what about the Monks?"

"Nothing at all. They come from a monastery in the Himalayas. Their trained in killing extremely powerful entities. So I figure whoever was behind hiring them thought they would be able to kill Sabrina." Fred shuffled through the papers that she had in her hand. "They also need to be transferred back to their monastery to be buried."

"Well why am I in charge of that?" Angel asked.

Fred shrugged. "Who else will do it?"

"Fine." Angel said grudgingly. "Make the arrangements."

"Already made." Fred smiled.

"Angel." Wesley's voice entered the conversation as he entered the room.

"What did you find?"

"Seems that the transaction was made by an off shore account. The name under the account is Pie Leea."

"Clever." Fred remarked.

"So that gets us no where." Angel sighed. "What about on Sabrina? Anything about her?"

"Nothing that will help. Its all just prophecies and such."

"Prophecies about what?"

"Well there's the first one. The one about her conception. Then there are hundred of others. I haven't even begun looking at them yet. But there might be something in there about this."

"Good, get on that." Wesley nodded and started to turn. 'Wait." Angel called.

"Yes?" Wesley stopped and looked back at him.

"Where the hell are Spike and Sabrina?"

Wesley looked dumb founded. "You think I know? I've been in my office for the last forty five minutes Angel."

"Right…" Angel reached over to grab him phone but stopped when a 'ding' filled the room.

Looking up, everyone watched as Sabrina and Spike entered Angels office. "Hey." Sabrina's smile lit up the room.

"What's the news?" Spike got right down to business.

"Nothing on the Monks" Fred noted.

"And nothing on who hired them." Wesley added. "And nothing on her." He pointed to Sabrina.

"Course there isn't." Sabrina said mindlessly as she looked around the room.

Everyone watched her. She simply stood there looking at the walls as she tapped her fingers together.

"Sabrina…?" Angel finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Sabrina looked up.

Angel sighed. "Why isn't there anything on you in the library?"

"Oh, umm…-cause it's not true." She smiled, and then went back to her day dreaming, staring at the walls.

Everyone watched her. "Tentative one ain't she?" Spike laughed.

"I may not be looking at you but I can hear you. And I am paying attention to the conversation thank you." Sabrina spoke suddenly.

Spike grinned. "Like I said, tentative."

Sabrina looked up at him, smirking. "And what are you then? The all powerful vampire? Who has his comic relief moments while standing on the side lines?"

"I'm also the anti-hero." Spike added.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Your pathetic." She whispered.

Angel, Fred and Wesley exchanged looks. "Okay then…" Angel whispered. "Sabrina, we're going to need to find a place for you to stay." Spike looked up. "No." Angel shot his finger out at Spike. "Don't even think about it."

"What? What was I thinking?"

"Dirty thoughts I imagine." Angel spat.

"Ah yes, dirty thoughts." Spike grinned. "So what then? Stay with Fred and book worm here?" Spike looked over at Wesley. "She'd be dead from knowledge within an hour at their place."

"Says the ninny who can't read." Wesley shot back at him.

Spike smiled. "Well played."

"She can stay with Gunn." Fred said hopefully.

"No way." Angel said, trying to kept he man out of this.

"What about in the penthouse?" Wesley suggested.

"No…" Angel whispered.

"Why not." Wesley demanded.

"Just…no."

"Boy you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." Sabrina noted as she looked over her nails. "I can just go back home."

"No!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Whatever." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Well who else is there?" Fred asked.

"Angel cakes I need to ask you a favor."

Everyone looked up as the green Pylean walked into the room. Spike and Angel exchanged looks.

"What?" Lorne asked. "What do you want now?"

No one spoke. Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Oh my God." Stepping forward, Sabrina smiled at Lorne. "Krevlornswath of the Dethwok clan, might I be permitted to stay with you till I find my own residence?"

Lorne's eyes beamed down at her. "Sure sweetheart."

"Great. Now that that's settled, I'm hungry." Sabrina looked up at everyone.

Angel looked over to the clock that hung on the wall. "Well I suppose that we can get off early. And we haven't had a night to just go out in a while." Angel looked at the faces of his eager co-workers.

Fred was practically jumping already. Wesley was smiling hopefully. Spike was expressionless, but Angel knew what he was thinking about. Beer and onion blossoms. Lorne looked like he simply wanted to get to a karaoke bar and sing.

Angel's eyes fell over Sabrina. She didn't seem the care at all. She was simply standing there, day dreaming again. But this time she wasn't looking at the walls, she was looking at her hands. Angel's eyes fell to where they were sitting.

A small ball of green and blue fire was swirling in her hand. It slowly shifted colors, turning in a mix of red, yellow and orange.

Looking up at her, Angel noticed that she seemed to be transfixed by the fire. "Sabrina…" He whispered to her.

Everyone turned and watched her. She didn't move at the sound of her name. The fire in her hand stayed the same.

"Sabrina are you alright?" Spike was stepping towards her now.

The fire in her hand suddenly raged a bright red and grew, surrounding her hand. "Fine." She whispered.

"What…-what are you doing?" The blond vampire asked.

Sabrina clenched her fist and the fire disappeared. "Thinking."

"If that's how you think, then I don't want to see how you execute." Spike smirked.

Sabrina shot a glance up at him. "With a single shot to the head from my fist. And you've already seen that." She smiled, referring to earlier with the Monks. Sabrina pulled herself up and walked out into the lobby.

Spike smiled. "God she fucking awesome."

"Yes, but she also doesn't thin you're a Greek god. And she's not afraid of you either." Fred had just crushed Spike.

"Oh yeah…-that's a problem."

"Not really. Your not allowed to make a pass at her." Angel sneered at him. "She's way out of your league anyways."

"Shut up you git." Spike took a few steps towards him. "It's not like your all that either." Spike grinned at him. "You can't even have sex without all hell breaking loose."

Angel walked towards him now. "Yeah well at least I've experienced real love. Not some weird relationship with a girl who talks to dolls!"

"Real love? That's what you call what you had with Buffy?"

"Don't you even start with me on…"

"You haven't the slightest…"

"Here we go." Wesley whispered, crossing his arms getting ready for a long fight.

"Yeah, that's right, yell it out like…"

"And I won and you lost so deal with it…"

There was a fast wind that rushed through the room. The yelling had stopped.

Everyone blinked a few times before they adjusted to what they were seeing.

"Do you have to yell like that? Really? Can't you just get along?" Sabrina was holding her hands over both Spike and Angel's mouths. "How are you supposed to protect me if you can't even talk to each other live civil…vampires?"

Pulling her hands away, Sabrina smiled. "That's better. Now apologize to each other."

"Sorry…" Angel whispered.

"Yeah…-me too." Spike added.

Sabrina slapped them on the head. "I said apologize!" She was talking in a stern voice now.

The pair both sighed. "Spike, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Sabrina smiled. "Good. Now hug."

"What?!" The pair cried out in unison, utterly astonished.

"Hug." Sabrina said again. "Isn't that what people do when they apologize to one another."

"Not with us no."

"Bloody well ain't gonna happen."

Sabrina crossed her arms. "Fine." She spat at them.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Dammit." He cursed before opening his arms.

Angel looked at him, stunned. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Just do it…" Spike wasn't looking at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Angel demanded.

"Just hug me!" Spike yelled at him.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Your going to pay for this." He threatened Sabrina, not looking at her.

"Looking forward to it." She smiled.

Angel slowly opened his arms and came closer to Spike.

"Am I seeing this?" Lorne asked.

"I think so…"

Slowly but surly, the pair embraced each other in what looked like a terribly uncomfortable hug. Sabrina smiled as she watched this.

The vampires lingered in each others embrace for only seconds before jumping away from each other.

"Feel like I was dipped in acid." Spike shook as he backed away.

"But don't you feel better about each other?" Sabrina smiled at them.

"No." They both said sternly.

Sabrina shrugged. "Oh well." Turning on her heels, she started for the door again. But before she got there she stopped. "I'm not all that hungry anymore. Think I'll just go crash." She said to them before taking off once again.

"She's a strange one isn't she?" Lorne looked at everyone. "Well I guess I better go with her, considering she's staying at my place." No one even looked at him. "Right…" Lorne turned and jogged out to meet her at the remaining working elevator.

The four remaining members of Wolfram & Hearts head team, minus on Charles Gunn, walked towards the door and watched Sabrina.

"She's special, isn't she?" Fred asked no one in particular.

"Clearly yes." Wesley answered.

"Is that good, or bad?" She asked.

Angel sighed. "I don't know yet. But we're going to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

Sabrina sat in Lorne's lavish living room while the Pylean was running around the bedroom, desperately trying to find her something to wear to sleep.

"Sugar plum, I'm sorry but there's nothing that's going to look good on you." He sighed, emerging finally.

Sabrina smiled. "I don't need to look stylish to sleep Lorne."

The green man smiled. "Someone as beautiful as you are sure does need to look stylish to sleep."

"Who's going to see me though?"

"Ah, that one I'm keeping to myself. You never know what fairy will visit you in your dreams."

Sabrina's smiled softened. "Your one of the nicest Pylean's that I've ever met."

"What about Naman?" Lorne asked, sitting himself next to the brunette, a martini in his hand.

"He was nice, but stern." Sabrina sighted. "He wanted what was best for me, but he was too much like my brother." Sabrina gave a soft laugh. "Worse actually."

Lorne watched her for a moment. "Might I ask you something. As Krevlornswath of the Dethwok clan to The Chosen Sabrernasus Amilyonette?"

Sabrina sat up straight. "Of course."

"Angel wants me to read you." Sabrina nodded. "May I have your permission to see your future?" He asked in the most regal voice he could muster up.

Sabrina bowed her head slightly to him then looked back up. "So long as you don't dig to deep." She smiled.

"Great!" Lorne smiled.

"What should I sing?" Sabrina asked.

"What ever your littler heart desires."

"I'll sleep on it then."

"Sleep, sounds like a great idea."

"That is does." Sabrina smiled.

"She agreed for you to read her? Really?" Wesley seemed stunned as Lorne told them all the news.

"Yes well I didn't ask her as Lorne."

"Oh…-very good tactical move." Wesley smiled.

"So where is she?" Gunn looked around.

"She said something about going to see the dead Monks in the lab. I don't know really."

Spike was spinning his chair around much to the dismay of Angel. "Maybe she wants to punch them around some more?"

"Spike…-go check on her." Angel ordered.

"Why me?"

"Your right, I'll go." Angel started to rise from his chair when Spike jumped up.

"I never said I wouldn't go, I just asked why."

"Alright then, go." Angel sat back down.

"I'm going." Spike turned and left the room, his leather duster flowing after him.

Sabrina walked around the tables at least five times before she stopped. It was the one who's neck she had broken. His robes were taken off, showing his extremely pale skin. There were scars all over his skin. And a large tattoo of a cross on his right forearm.

The Chosen grinned. "You can't hide from me, even when your dead."

Jumping up onto the table was nothing foe her, and she landed with the grace of a cat. She separated her legs, one on either side of the body. She knelt down, her right hand coming to a rest beside the Monk's head.

Sabrina's lips curved into a smiled as she scanned the dead Monk's mind.

"Sabrina. I'm here to escort you to…" Spike stopped dead. "Bloody hell." He whispered.

Sabrina looked back at him. "I'll be done in a minute." She told him before she turned back to the Monk.

Spike nodded, trying not to, in simpler terms, freak out.

Sabrina's cloths, and the position she was in, were making it rather hard for Spike to concentrate.

The Chosen was wearing a pair of tight black slim legged jeans along with a pair of black stiletto boots that came up to just below her knees.

Her top was dark blue and very form fitting, showing off all of her curves, something that Spike was rather enjoying considering her position.

"You wear corsets? As tops?" Spike whispered, without meaning to.

Sabrina looked up. "What?"

"The top, it's a corset." Spike breathed out, looked at her fondly.

Sabrina stood up and looked down at herself. "Oh, yeah."

It was a dark blue with a sweetheart neck line. Tow spaghetti straps clung tightly to the skin on her shoulders. There was intricate lace work all through the top along with a few beads here and there.

"Is it too much?" Sabrina asked. "I can change."

"No!" Spike blurted out. "I mean, why bother? You look fine to me."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks." She said before looking back at the Monk.

Spike stepped towards her. "So what exactly are you doing?"

"Reading his thoughts."

"But he's dead." Spike pointed out.

"Clearly." Sabrina brought her hand up and pressed it to the Monks cheek. "This one is hiding something."

"How can he hide something when he dead?" Spike asked.

Sabrina sigh. "It's not by his choice. There is someone else looking in his mind and taking away what they don't want me to find. And they are a lot fast them I am."

"Oh." Spike watched her. "Any luck."

"Well no. I would have stopped looking had I found something."

"Right…" Spike leaned back onto to edge of the table, his back now facing Sabrina, and started to whistle.

Her gaze went towards him. "Your being annoying."

"You'll get used to it." Spike shot back.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Your intolerable."

Spike turned. "Your irritating." He snapped.

Sabrina pulled her hand back and stood up once again. "I am not."

"Oh you are. " Spike smirked.

"This from the Billy Idol wannabe? Please. Come up with better insult before you cross me Spike." Sabrina jumped down from the table and walked past him. "Nice try though." She patted him on the shoulder twice before leaving him alone in the room.

Spike turned to the door as she exited. "And Billy Idol stole this look from me!" He yelled after her.

Sabrina entered Angel's office and was greeted with strange looked from the entire gang. "What?" She hissed stopping short after entering the door.

"What were you doing? With the bodies?" Angel asked.

"I was reading their thoughts again, but someone was pulling things out of the one Monk's head faster then I could find it."

"Why were you doing that? I thought you said…" Fred began.

"He knew more then I saw originally." Sabrina said harshly. "And I have a request." She turned to Angel.

"What's that?"

"I don't want Spike to be anywhere…"

"First of all, Billy Idol took this look from me!" He pointed angrily at Sabrina. "And second of all, I am not working with her." Spike yelled out as he stormed into Angels office.

Sabrina simply rolled her eyes at him.

"What's going on?" Angel looked from Spike to Sabrina.

"He's annoying." Sabrina nodded in his direction.

"She's irritating."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"What did you do to her Spike?" Fred asked.

Shock swept over the vampires well chiseled features. "I didn't do a bloody thing! It was her!"

"To hell it was me! You were the one who started whistling! I was trying to work."

"But their dead!" Spike shouted.

"Figured that out pretty fast didn't you?"

The pair simply watched each other with angry expressions for a few seconds before Lorne broke in.

"Um, might we get to the singing part?"

Sabrina crossed her arms. "I don't feel like singing anymore."

Angel sighed before placing his hands on his hips. "What do you feel like doing?"

A smirk spread over Sabrina's lips. "This!" Turning fast, Sabrina brought her fist up and slammed it into Spike's jaw.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled out, grabbing at his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Cause you a jerk." Sabrina smiled at him.

Spike pulled his hand down and his eyes glared at her. Sabrina looked over at Angel and smiled at him, before looking back to see the expression and Spike's face.

Spike's fist collided with her cheek before she could even notice what he was doing."

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"What?!"

"Fuck!" Sabrina yelled, her hand touching the now red spot.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked as he, Fred and Lorne came towards her.

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah." She shot a look up at Spike. "You hit me." She snarled.

"You hit me first. Serves you right."

"You two are like children." Gunn noted.

"Alright, that's enough of this." Angel stepped between the pair. "Spike, go work with the ops team and calm down."

"Fine." Spike hissed before turning and walking out of the room.

Sabrina rolled here eyes after him. "What are you going to tell me to do? Work in the lab with Fred?"

"No, you can do whatever you want, just stay in the building."

Sabrina smiled. "Awesome. Thanks." Sabrina nodded to everyone, except Gunn, before leaving the room and heading towards the elevators.

"What's with those two?" Wesley asked.

"Two ego's that are two big for this entire building." Fred laughed. "He's going to regret hitting her I'm sure."

"Just as much as she'll regret hitting him." Wesley added.

"Have you found anything? At all?" Angel got right to the point.

"Well yes actually. In all of the prophecies there are two things in common. A word and a number that always appear together."

"And they are?"

"The word it love and the number is sixty."

"And that helps us how?"

"Well clearly her true love and this number have much to do with one another."

"So what she's going to marry a man who's sixty?" Fred grimaced. "That's disgusting."

"Yes, yes it is. But it also coincides with the fact that…"

"We're on the sixtieth floor." Angel finished the sentence for him.

"Exactly."

"But how do you know that he's here? What if he's in another building that has sixty floors?" Fred asked.

"I doubt that, but it's a possibility."

"How much of a possibility?" Angel asked.

"About as much of a possibility of Lorne killing someone."

Angel nodded before grabbing his phone. He waited for a moment before he slammed the phone down and got up from his desk, heading to the doors.

"Harmony!"

"Yeah boss?" The blonde vampire looked up from doing her nails.

"Is the phone off the hook?"

Harmony looked down at the phone. "Oh! I was wondering where that noise was coming from." She quickly picked it up and hung it up.

"Thank you. Now could you get all the files on single men on our floor please."

"Oh are we setting up a dating service!" Harmony asked enthusiastically.

"Something like that." Angel whispered before turning back to the others. "Do we know anything else on Sabrina?"

Lorne, Gunn and Wesley shook their heads. Fred seems to just stand there.

"Fred?" Angel turned to her.

"I know only what I can see being the only female member of the team."

"And what do you see?"

"Well she hides herself behind her anger and aggression. So she's probably a very kind and caring person, but she feels that being an all powerful being, she needs to be angry all the time."

"Okay…-anything else?"

"There are a million and one things I can tell you about her." Fred smiled. The boys all looked confused. "Female intuition." She grinned.

"Hey big brow!" Spike's voice tang out into the room suddenly.

"Oh what now?"

"Your special ops team wont let me work with them." Spike said angrily. "Something about money and broken bones?"

"Just sit here and shut up will you?"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

Angel turned back to Fred. "What else?"

"She said she had a boyfriend but…-I doubt it very much."

"So do I." Spike laughed a little.

"Spike!" Angel turned to him, giving him an evil look. "Why do you say that Fred?" He turned back to her.

"Well simply because…"

"How would you know if I've had a boyfriend or not?" Sabrina's voice entered the conversation now. She was walking into the office as well.

"What are you doing back?" Angel asked.

"I've seen the place, nothing fun to do."

"You saw he entire building in that amount of time?" He was shocked.

"I'm fast Angel." Sabrina turned to Fred. "And I wasn't lying, I did have a boyfriend once. And I'll tell you again like I told you before, people died. Simple as that. So I stay away from _boys _as much as possible. And it's worked out well for the past few years."

"She needs to get laid." Spike said abruptly.

"Spike!"

"It's true!" Spike turned to her. "Your wound up way to tight. S'not nice on you." He grinned at her.

Sabrina watching for a moment. "How would you like to be castrated vampire?" Spike flinched. "That's what I thought so shut the hell up." She looked back up at Angel. "What did you find out?"

"He's on this floor, working here."

"He who?" Sabrina looked confused.

"Your true love?"

Sabrina looked at him for a moment then suddenly burst into laughter. "That's funny Angel."

"It's the truth." Sabrina stopped laughing. "All of the prophecies on you have two things in common, the word love and the number sixty. And I don't think that you want to fall in love with someone who's sixty."

"True…-but still." Sabrina brought her finger up to her mouth and started to bite down on her nail.

"What? What's the problem sweetheart?" Lorne walked up to her.

"How's this going to work? I mea how many guys are on this floor?"

Angel and Lorne exchanged looks. "Well…"

"No! No way! I am not putting myself through that!" Sabrina was pacing Angel's office so fast that everyone had stopped looking at her, except Spike who was grinning wildly while laughing every once and a while as well.

"Sabrina there is no other way." Angel sighed. This wasn't working and she wasn't going to back down. "It's not like we're sending you out there without protection. Fred will prep you."

"Yeah! We can go shopping, and get our nails done and our hair!" Fred smiled.

"No, no, no! A million times no!" Sabrina stopped pacing and faced her vampire champion. "This is ridiculous. I'd rather die then do this!"

"It's only dating." Wesley said.

"People who I don't know!"

"Well then get to know them first." Gunn rolled his eyes at her. "Your acting like a child."

Sabrina's eyes flashed red and she looked at him. "Do not test me Gunn." She snapped at him. Her eyes slowly melted back to green.

"Well there's no other way to do this." Angel was slowly massaging his temples. "If you want to survive then you have to…"

"What if I want to die?!" Sabrina screamed at him.

Everyone, even Spike who was taking joy in the conversation, looked up at her. "What?"

Sabrina stopped. "I just…" She turned and looked at them all. "I'm sick and tired of trying. My life is meant to be filled with evil and destruction. I'm supposed to destroy all the evils in the world and stop the darkness from seeping through." Sabrina stopped. "I just want a normal life. I want to go out and see the world. Have real friend who actually like me for me, not my title or my abilities." Sabrina smiled. "I want to go out and get drunk, and stand up on a bar and sing karaoke."

Everyone gave a little laugh.

Sabrina smiled. "But it's never going to happen. So why not just die?"

Spike watched her features as they started to turn sad. She looked like she was about to fall apart.

"Alright I've had enough of this." Spike jumped up and reached over to her, taking her hand in his. "Come on." He smiled, pulling her towards him before walking out of the office.

"Spike what are you doing?" Angel called as he fallowed him.

"I'm helping." Spike looked down at Sabrina. "Don't think anything of it."

Sabrina smiled at him. "Okay." She hummed, a little dreamily.

Reaching the elevator, the doors already open as employees filled out, Spike stepped in and pulled Sabrina along with him.

"Spike?" Angel rushed forward.

"Don't worry you pouf, I'll bring her back in one piece." Spike grinned before pressing the 'close doors' button in the elevator.

As the doors closed, Sabrina looked down at her and Spike's hands, which were still together. "You can let go now." She whispered.

"Huh?" Spike looked down. "Oh, sorry about that." He smiled, pulling his hand away.

"It's alright." Sabrina whispered. "So…-where are we going?"

"Out."

"Out where exactly?"

Spike looked down at her. "Well to a bar of course. Where else would I go in this damn city?"

Sabrina watched him for a moment. "Thanks Spike."

"No problem." He smiled at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Where would he take her?" Fred asked as Angel reentered his office.

"Where does Spike go when he goes out?" Angel asked.

"Bar." They all said together.

"Well do you think she'll be safe? Out there in the world I mean?" Gunn questioned.

Angel shrugged. "It's Spike's job to protect her, being a Champion and all. But who knows."

"How will he mange to get her into a bar? She's only eighteen." Lorne reminded everyone.

Angel looked up at Lorne. "Well you should know."

Lorne's eyes went wide. "Oh great." A vision flashed in Lorne's mind of what his bar might look like when Spike's finished with it.

"We should go after them." Wesley suggested.

"No, lets let her have some fun for once." Angel walked towards the windows and looked outside. "She's going to need it for the next few days."

"The Monks failed master." The blonde shaman bowed slowly as she spoke. "And the Chosen nearly found out the information we gave to the leader."

"But you were faster then her I hope. She still knows nothing." A voice boomed around her.

"Correct master. She still knows nothing of who is after her or why."

"Wonderful. I'm sure she'll be surprised when she finally sees me. It's been so long." The voice stopped for a moment. "Send someone out. I want her to be afraid. Just as afraid as she was that day."

The Shaman bowed once again. "Yes master."

"So this is Lorne's bar." Sabrina smiled as she entered and looked around at all the demons sitting about drinking.

"Yeah. I was going to take you to a normal bar but, this seemed the better choice." Spike scratched his head as he looked down at her. "Is this okay?"

Sabrina looked up at him with a smile beaming. "I love it! Thanks!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Pulling away Sabrina started walking into the bar. All the demons looked up at her as she walked in. She was a human and they were very confused. But as she walked, she held her royal stature about her and the demons slowly turned away, not caring anymore.

Spike was frozen in place. She had hugged him and kissed his cheek. She was being nice to him.

"Spike? Are you coming?"

"What? Oh yeah." Spike watched her for a moment. "Order whatever you want." He smiled to her.

"Well I don't know what's what. So you'll have to order for me."

Spike grinned. "Well then, you'll be drunk in no time." Spike came down to the bar and pulled a stool out for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sabrina hoped up on the stool and leaned over onto the bar, looking at all the liquor bottle lined up behind the bar. The colors glistening in the lights made them look so pretty.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"We'll take two beer and two shots of vodka."

"Sure."

"Two drinks?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. We'll take a shoot of vodka, then take a swig of beer." The bartender returned and handed then their shoots, fallowed by the beer.

"Ready?" Spike asked, taking the small glass of vodka in his pale hand.

"As I'll ever be." Sabrina copied him and too her glass in her hand.

"On the count of three." Spike pulled the glass closer to him. "One." Sabrina pulled the glass up to her lips. "Two." She pressed the glass against her bottom lip. "Three!" Spike slammed back the vodka at the same time that Sabrina did.

"Ugh!" Sabrina cried out as she pulled the glass away. She quickly grabbed the bottle of beer and pressed the glass to her lips, taking a large drink.

Spike turned and looked at her as she continued to drink the beer, gulping it down without care. "Bloody 'ell." He smiled at her.

Pulling the bottle away, white foam started to spill over and onto Sabrina's hand. "Shit." She cursed, as she frantically tried to fix the situation.

"Don't worry about it." Spike pulled the bottle from her hand. "Its not that big of a deal." He smiled at her.

"That was nasty." Sabrina had a grim expression on her face.

"You said you wanted to get drunk, so deal with it."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're a pesky buggar aren't you?" She joke with a hint of a smirk.

"That I am, that I am." Spike hailed to the bartender. "Two more mate." The bartender nodded.

"So is this what you do then." It was a statement that Spike wasn't expecting.

"Well yes, but I have a job too." Sabrina looked up at him, shocked. "I'm the hero."

Sabrina laughed. "What happened to that whole antihero speech you gave before?"

Spike shrugged. "I enjoy saving the girl. But not what the pouncing pouf is around to tear me down." He took a drink of his beer. "He just likes being the one to nab the girl."

"But I thought you said…"

"Yeah…-well he just likes to prove that he's better. Stupid git."

Sabrina smiled at him. "Well you saved me this time, so your one up on him."

Spike grinned as he pressed the beer bottle to his lips. "You've got that one right."

"They've been gone for hours." Angel was pacing the lobby, looking to the elevator every time it opened.

"They'll be fine." Fred reassured him.

"But what if…"

"They'll be fine." Fred said again.

"Angel?" Harmony slowly walked over to him. "Don't you think that Sabrina shouldn't be hanging around with my Blondie Bear?"

"Spike and you aren't together Harmony, stop calling him that." Angel turned to her. "And their fine. Didn't you hear Fred?" Fred simply rolled her eyes as Angel went back to pacing.

Sabrina and Spike were in hysterics as they sat at the bar. They were both defiantly drunk, and were enjoying it.

"And Edmond came into my room, yelling at me. Something about his weapons cabinet? And how I took all his swords and stuff." Sabrina wasn't slurring her words at all. It was strange to Spike. She was as drunk as he was, if not more, yet she was speaking perfectly.

"So there I am, sitting on my bed and he's yelling at me." Sabrina laughed slightly. "He turns to leave, and I point at him and say, 'Big brother, you're a monkey!'"

Spike hit the bar with his hand as he laughed. "A monkey, blimey."

"Wait! Wait! It gets better." Spike leaned in close to her as she spoke. "Next thing I know, Edmond has a tail and is making squeaking noises!" Spike laughed even harder. "I turned him into a half monkey!"

"What?!" Spike was almost in tears he was laughing so hard. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know! He still looked like Edmond, but he had a tail, and he was squeaking when he spoke!"

"Well I'll never say you took anything from me if that's what'll happen."

They were both slowly coming down from their high of laughter. Sabrina looked up at Spike who was swaying back and forth slightly. "Spike, your drunk." She smiled at him.

"So are you, hun." He smiled at her.

Sabrina looked down at her hands. "No I'm not!"

Spike laughed. "And you can tell by looking at those pretty mitts of yours can you?"

"Well…-I guess not!"

The laughter started again. Sabrina's eyes filled with tears and her sides were hurting. She was having the time of her life.

As she reached over to the bar to take hold of her sixth beer, she felt something. A presence. And it was quickly coming up on the bar.

Sabrina turned and looked to the door.

It burst open with ear crushing force, wood splintering in every direction.

Spike's arm was suddenly around Sabrina's waist, pulling her to the floor. She let go of her beer and it toppled over onto the bar, spilling down over the edge and onto both her and Spike.

Everything went into slow motion and all Sabrina saw were Spike's ice blue eyes staring at her as he rolled her over, his body pressing down on hers as he protected her from the spray of wood.

There was a loud crash and everything speed up again. Sabrina squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to pull her hand up to her ears, but they were pinned under Spike.

"Chosen!" A demonic voice called into the room. "Come out and face me!" It called.

Spike looked over his shoulder and slowly started to rise up. "Stay here." He whispered to her, not looking back.

"But…"

Spike snapped his head back and looked at her, his eyes angry. "Stay." He commanded. And she obeyed.

Getting to his feet, Spike looked to where the door had once been.

Standing there was a large vampire, easily three times the size that Spike was both in muscle mass and high.

"Well you're a tall wanker aren't you?"

"You! Vampire!" He pointed to Spike. "You are the protector or the Chosen?"

Spike nodded. "That's what I'm told."

The vampire grinned. "Then she shall watch her Champion die."

A jolt went through Spike's mind. He slowly turned his head and looked at Sabrina and was devastated at what he saw.

She was looked at him utterly terrified. Not for herself, but for him. Her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Buggar." Spike whispered. He turned back to the vampire. "Look André, I gotta get this over with quick. Luv ain't liking the situation." He pointed back to Sabrina with his thumb

The giant vampire grinned. "She'll hate it in a few seconds." He charged.

Spike simply waited till the vamp was in range before he pulled his arm back, and brought his fingers into a fist.

Spike's fist collided with the vampires face and he fell back onto the floor. Spike grinned. "Easy." He whispered with a laugh.

Sabrina shifted her body and started to rise. Spike turned to her suddenly. "Stay down." He demanded.

She sneered up at him, but then sat back down and waited.

The vampire was still on the ground and looked to be passed out cold. Spike watched him for a while before he moved towards him. He circled him and watched him closely.

Finally he bent down. Sabrina watched him, wondering what he was doing. And then finally, Spike reached into his coat pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out. He pulled one from the pack and lit it.

"Spike…-what are you…"

"This is no ordinary vampire." Spike called to her. "He's not very strong and he's not fast."

"But he's…huge!"

"Yeah I noticed." Spike took a drag from his cigarette. "He only looks big. I don't know what it is. He's not a normal vampire."

"Spike…" Sabrina was on her feet now. "Can we leave? Please?"

Turning to her, Spike got to his feet. "What's the matter?"

"I just don't…-feel safe." She was shaking.

"Sabrina, your fine with me."

"No…-I want to get out of here." Her eyes were welling with tears now. "William…-_please!_"

Spike watched her. "Okay, come on."

Sabrina rushed forward to him and Spike wrapped his arm around her. She was shaking like a twig in the wind.

"Don't worry. You fine." Spike smiled down at her, trying to make her feel somewhat better.

Sabrina nodded. "Okay. I just didn't like the feeling I got." She slowly turned her head and looked back. "That vampire…" She stopped dead.

"What?" Spike asked, turning after her.

"He's gone." She whispered, pointing to the floor.

"How?!" Spike asked as he looked around.

Sabrina shrugged and started to looked around as well. "I have no ...-Spike! Look out!" Sabrina screamed.

Spike turned just in time to get a punch to the face.

Sabrina cried out his name as Spike flew back. "Run." He managed to call to her.

"No! I have to help you."

"Piss on that!" Spike was now on his feet. "Run and hide and I'll take care of it!"

"Fuck that!" Sabrina cried to him before turning and facing the large vampire, ready to fight.

But what she didn't expect was that he would grab her by the beck and pull her off her feet. "Ah the Chosen. " He smiled at her. "Are you ready to die?"

Sabrina couldn't breath and she was terrified. But of what she didn't know. It was only a simple vampire, nothing more. But still.

"Sabina!" Spike yelled charging forward.

The vampire dropped Sabrina to the ground and took to taking care of Spike. They were wrestling right in front of her, and she was sitting there helplessly.

_What should I do? Ho can I help?_

She scrambled away as fast as she could when her hand touched something. Looking down, she grinned.

"Spike!"

Turning, Spike watched as Sabrina tossed him a wooden stake from what remained of the door.

Spike grabbed it and turned fast, thrusting it into the vamp's heart. "Ha!" He yelled in triumph as dust rose and flew around him and into the air. "Way to go with the wood there Sabrina." Spike turned to face her.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"What? What's the matter?"

Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes tired. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep."

"Shit." Spike rushed towards her as she started to sway on her feet. "Keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep."

Sabrina took hold of his shirt as she slowly sunk lower to the ground. "I'm trying…" She whispered. "But it's not working." He eyes were closing now.

"'Ey!" Spike shook her. "Don't fall asleep!"

Sabrina scanned his thoughts. "Your worried about me?" She whispered.

"Course I am!" Spike was holding her up now. "I have to get you back to the office."

Sabrina smiled. "Mmkay…" She hummed before falling asleep Spike's arms.

"Sabrina? Sabrina!" Spike shook her to wake her, but it was no use. She was out cold. "Dammit!" He cursed before pulling her up into his arms.

"What about you tab!" The bar tender called.

"Send it to the big green." Spike called before he walked out of the bar, Sabrina's pressed against him fast asleep.

"Alright, what are the scenarios?" Angel asked.

"Drunk." Fred said.

"Drunk at Spike's place." Wesley said.

"Drunk and at Spike's place having sex?" Gun grinned.

"Not funny." Angel hissed.

"Sorry. But it's a possibility."

Angel sighed. "Don't I know it."

There was a silence in the room. Everyone was wondering where Spike had taken Sabrina, but more importantly when they were going to get back.

"Should we go to the bar?" Fred asked.

"Lorne said that if anything happened, he would get a call."

"Well just in case don't you think we should go 'round and check it out?" Wesley asked.

Angel watched them all for a moment. "Maybe…" He wheeled onto his feet suddenly. "Yes we are going to go over there and make sure that she's…-their okay."

"Right." Everyone got up and headed out into the lobby.

Angel stopped in front of the elevator. "I'll get the car and you guys meet me out…" He stopped dead when the doors opened. "Spike!" He yelled out as the blonde vampire stepped out with a sleeping Sabrina in his arms.

"What happened?!" Fred asked as everyone rushed forward.

"Big ass vampire attacked us and I beat it. Then she fell asleep."

"Get her to the lab, I'll analyze her. See if anything's changed."

"Right…-Wesley do that will you." Angel looked to the English man.

"Sure." Spike and Wesley stepped close to each other as Spike passes Sabrina off to him. "Let's go Fred."

"Right. " The pair started towards the lab. When they were out of sight, Angel slammed Spike up against the wall.

"What the hell!" Spike yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"What happened? Why is she like that?" Angel demanded.

"We went to Lorne's bar. We were drinking and having a laugh when this big bloke of a vampire walks in and says he's there to kill me and the broad. So I took 'im down. And then she passed out on me."

Angel watching him for a moment. "What was the vampire's name."

"Did have time to ask really." Spike grinned at him. "He was a tall buggar that's for sure. And he didn't seem to be an actual vampire. No speed or strength."

Gunn looked up at Angel. "A shaman can produce a replica of supernatural beings."

"So this vampire was sent from the people who are after Sabrina. It wasn't just a random occurrence." Angel looked like he was thinking. "Gunn, head to Wesley office and look up shamans and replicas."

The expression that came over Gunn's face was priceless. "I don't think I should go messing around with his books…"

"There nothing that can go wrong." Angel reassured him ."Just say what your looking for, open the book and there you go."

Gunn simply stood there looking at him, still shocked. Finally Spike turned to him. "Get on it you git!" He yelled at him, shoving him off a little.

"Fine. But It's your ass that's gonna get chewed if Wesley gets angry."

Angel smiled at him. "Fine." Gunn turned and disappeared down a hallways, towards Wesley office.

"What now?"

"We go see what Fred's got. Talk to Sabrina. See what she thinks."

"If she's awake that is." Spike noted as the pair started walking away from the elevator.

"Yeah…" Angel whispered. "If…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Anything changed

Thanks Padme4000 for the review! XD

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Anything changed?" Wesley asked as he paced in front of the examination table which Sabrina was laying on.

"Nothing." Fred looked up at him, her glasses perched on her nose. "Would you stop that please? It's distracting."

Wesley looked up at her. "Oh, sorry. Habit I guess."

"It's fine." Fred smiled at him. "I like your little habits. They can be so funny."

Wesley grinned at her. "What are you talking about? I don't have very many habits."

"Your always turning things into an analysis. Every little thing. Even how to get to a restaurant for dinner has to plotted out. And you always putter away in your office till you have to leave, but you'll still bring you work with you. And…"

"Alright I get the picture." Wesley smiled.

"Good." Fred went back to work. "She seems to be falling asleep after traumatic events…"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, first the encounter with the shaman. Then this fight with the vampire." Fred looked at the charts that were on a small table close to her. "I wonder if the spell has a link with traumatic thoughts? Maybe it has an under coding spell…" Fred rushed towards a nearby computer and started to type rapidly.

The doors to the lab swung open and Spike and Angel came in. "What's the news?" Angel asked.

"Under coding spells and traumatic experiences." Wesley filled the pair in.

"Good." Angel placed his hands on his hips as Spike walked past him to Sabrina.

"How longs it been now Fred?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes. That's ten minutes longer than last time."

"And only in a 24 hour period. By the end of the week she'll be out for more then four hours." Wesley sighed. "It's getting worse by the day."

"We have to work faster then." Spike said with great enthusiasm.

Everyone looked up at him, all shocked. "Clearly yes…" Wesley whispered.

Spike stood and watched Sabrina. "What do you think they want from her?"

No one spoke for a short time. Finally Fred said, "She has great power. Maybe they want it?"

"Maybe. But I don't think her power is what they want. Her power is different from everyone other power in the world." Wesley placed his hand to his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I think they want her dead…-permanently."

"What does that mean? What would the world be like without the Chosen?" Fred asked.

Wesley paused and looked to the ground. He wasn't thinking of what to say, because he knew the answer. He was just placing the words in order. So that when he told them his answer, they didn't feel terrible fear.

"A world with no Chosen,"

"Sabrina." Spike corrected.

"A world with no…Sabrina, is a dead world. The Chosen is the being that is meant to ride the world of the darkness. With now Chosen, the darkness takes over."

"What darkness are we talking about here?" Angel stood tall as he looked to Wesley, but deep down he was trying to think of ever possible way to keep this darkness at bay.

"The kind that takes over the world and enslaves it." Wesley explained. He looked over at the sleeping Sabrina. "And that little girl is supposed to stop it all from getting in. All by herself."

Everyone turned and looked at Sabrina. At her chest as it rose and fell with her breath. She was only eighteen and she was supposed to save the world.

"It's a terrible burden for her at such and age. She should be out with friends shopping and gossiping about hot guys at school." Fred sighted.

All the guys looked to Fred. "And you know this how?" Spike asked.

"Female intuition…-and personal experience."  
They all gave a soft laugh.

"Well then I guess we should get back to work." Angel suggested. "Fred let us know if anything changed with her will you?"

Fred smiled and nodded. "The minute it happens."

Angel nodded before he and Wesley started for the doors. Spike lingered a moment and looked at Sabrina.

"Spike?" Angel called back.

"Coming." He whispered before turning away fast, his black leather duster tailing behind him.

Fred didn't think anything of the momentary lapse in Spike's normal attitude and when right back to work on finding something to help Sabrina.

Humming as she went about adding data to the files on Sabrina and checking her stats, Fred hardly noticed Sabrina for a few moments.

"Well Sabrina, seems that since your out cold you wont mind if I play some music will you?" Fred bounced her way over to the stereo. "I'll keep it low, don't worry." She smiled as she flicked it on.

The booming sound that escaped the stereo made Fred duck down and slam her hands over her ears. "Jesus!" She cried out as she reached over and pulled the plug. But it didn't do anything.

The terrible noise was so loud that it shook the metal instruments on the tables. Fred thought her ears were going to start to bleed.

"Arg!" Jumping up, Fred grabbed her clip board and turned to the stereo before bashing it over and over again till the noise stopped and the stereo was nothing but bits and pieces.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked herself.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel, Wesley and Spike just go into the office when Angel's phone started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Spike grinned before rushing over to the table and grabbing the phone. Angel rolled his eyes. "Hello? Big pouncing puffs office. How might I help you?" There was a pause. Spike's expression turned to devastation. "What does that mean? Is she alright? Well 'course I wanna know if your alright but she's asleep and vulnerable and you not!"

Angel and Wesley knew right then. Sabrina.

"What happened?" Angel demanded. "Is everyone okay? Is Sabrina hurt? What about Fred."

"Shut your gob!" Spike yelled. "Alright…-the stereo? No he doesn't have one…-the television? Yeah sure, hang on luv." Spike pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button. "Go ahead Fred." Spike told her.

"Angel? We have a problem." Fred's voice entered the room, a little scratchy.

"What happened? Is everything alright? Sabrina..?"

"Fine. We're fine. Spike…is the television on yet?"  
Spike had walked over the board room. "One second!" He called before snatching up the remote and turning on the television.

The terrible sound that came out from the speakers made them all place their hands over their ears.

"What is it?!" Angel yelled.

"Static!" Fred called back. "Transmitted thought the electrical waves!"

"Turn it off!" Wesley yelled. Spike hit the button and everything was quiet again.

"Bloody hell! What's it from?"  
"Sabrina." Fred whispered. "While she's under spells sleeping influence, her magic effects the electrical waves that come from transmitters. Like television and radio. The internet isn't working either."

Angel had seated himself behind his desk. "What does it mean?"

"That they can find her any whenever she's sleeping from the spell."

"How's that now?" Spike asked. "It doesn't make sense. What do electrical waves and Sabrina have in common."

"No. Not the waves and Sabrina. The spell and the shaman who cast it. They have something in common to make the electrical waves linked to Sabrina when the spell is active."

Spike looked to be thinking deeply. He spoke up suddenly. "I'm lost."

"When the spell is activated, when Sabrina falls asleep, the electrical waves get all mixed up because the spell and the person who cast the spell have a common link to electricity." Wesley explained.

"Okay…-and that helps us how?"  
"When Sabrina falls asleep next time, I'm going to se if I can trace the electricity to it's original point. And maybe, just maybe that point will lead us to this shaman." Fred explained.

Angel smiled. "Good work Fred."

"I just turned on the radio." She called back.

Angel picked up the phone and hung it back up. "Alright well that's a step in the right direction."

"I still don't get it. Where did the electric waves come from in the first place?" Spike had returned into Angle's main office and seated himself in a chair. "How are they connected?"

"This Shaman might only have electricity as a power. Of she might be made of the stuff. One doesn't know these things till they come face to face with the being." Wesley noted.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Why you always gotta be so poetic?"

"Says the poet?" Wesley laughed.

"I wouldn't call what he wrote down poetry." Angel laughed. Spike snarled up at him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"The Chosen is sleeping more and more." The Shaman grinned as she bowed down before her master. "And the Wolfram & Heart workers haven't found anything to help them in their investigations."

"Wonderful." The voice boomed down at her. "You have done well."

"Thanks you master." She bowed once again. "Is there anything else you request of me?"

There was a silence before the man spoke. "Yes…" He hissed. "Invade her dreams." He whispered before laughing.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hello Fredkins." Lorne entered the lab adorned in a bright blue suit with a pink tie. "How's the little dumpling doing?"

Fred looked up and smiled. "Hey Lorne. She's fine. Still sleeping."

"How longs it been now?"

Fred looked at the clock on the wall. "Umm….-about forty minutes."

Lorne looked at Sabrina, a little shocked. "That's half an hour longer then before. This isn't good."

Fred sighed. "If I could wake her up I would. But everything that I try doesn't even remotely work at all."

"What have you tried?" Lorne looked back up to Fred.

"Nothing drastic. I tried to hit her with a shot of adrenalin, but nothing happened. Her adrenalin levels didn't even go up at all. It was like it entered her blood stream and it disappeared."

"It's the magic." Lorne explained. "When a foreign body enters the Chosen, her magic will destroy it right away to keep her from harm. That's why poison can't kill her."

Fred bit her lips mindlessly. "So then I guess there's no use in my toying around with medicine to give to her anymore is there? Nothing can be done to wake her up cause her magic will stop it."

Lorne smiled and walked over to Fred and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry hun. But it was worth a shot."

"Yeah." Fred smiled.

They stood there and watched Sabrina for a few moments, Fred still trying to think of a way to wake her up and Lorne thinking of what she might look like in a good pair of Juicy jeans.

"Erg…"

"Sabrina?!" Fred rushed to her side as she started to stir on the table. "Are you awake?"

"What…-what happened?" Sabrina's eyes slowly opened. "Where am I?" She asked. Everything seemed to catch up to her fast and she jumped up suddenly. "Where's the vampire?!" She cried out looking around.

"Calm down there sweets." Lorne came to her side and took her hand in his. She was shaking like a leaf in a deadly wind. "There's no vampire here. Your safe. Spike brought you back to the office."

It took a minute for what Fred had said to register with Sabrina. "Oh…-did I fall asleep again?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"How long this time?"

"About forty minutes now." Fred answered.

Sabrina's held fell as she looked to the floor. "This is hopeless." She whispered. "I'm doomed for sure."

"No your not sugar." Lorne came and sat beside her. "Fred's working on this new bit of information that we got on you while you were sleeping. Seems that the Shaman who put this nasty spell on you has a link with electrical waves."

"What does that mean?" Sabrina whispered.

"Means that we might just find the bad guys the next time you fall asleep."

"Well that is good news." Sabrina gave a small smile.

"I think I better call Angel and Spike. Let them know…"

"Is Spike okay?!" Sabrina asked suddenly.

Fred and Lorne exchanged looks. "Spikes fine. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well that vampire…-I just thought that maybe something happened." Sabrina smiled. "I'm happy he's okay."

"Well I'm sure that he'll be happy that your okay too." Lorne smiled to her.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"That's bullocks Angel. Bloody bullocks and you know it!" Spike yelled as he paced Angel's office making Wesley rather uncomfortable.

"Clearly not! I mean come on Spike, you knew that taking her out like that was a bad idea. And what happens? You get attacked by a vampire!"

"It's not like I wanted it to happen!" Spike yelled.

"Spike…-keeping Sabrina out of harms way is the most important thing right now. She fell asleep in that bar and that as seriously dangerous."

Spike sighed. "I know." He looked up and faced his grandsire. "I just wanted her to have fun. Be a normal girl, you know?"

Angel nodded. "I know Spike."

Wesley grinned as he watched them. "Isn't that nice?" He whispered.

The pair looked at each other for a moment, realizing that they had agreed on something. The phone ringing broke the silence and the pair came back to their senses.

"You idiot." Angle blurted out as he reached for the phone.

"Ponce." Spike added. Wesley laughed.

"Hello? Fred…-she is? Alright we're on our way." Hanging up the phone, Angel looked to Spike. "Sabrina's awake."

"Bout bloody time."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks Padme4000 & carmondyys for the reviews ! XD

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sabrina…-how are you feeling?" Angel asked as he entered the lab, Spike and Wesley not to far behind him.

"Perfectly fine." Sabrina smiled at him. "Spike are you okay?" She asked as he came into full view.

Everyone looked to the vampire, who was looking at Sabrina a little uncomfortably. "I'm fine…-why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you knew that vampire didn't you?" Sabrina stepped off of the table she had been sitting on. "You called him Andre."

Spike watched her for a moment before grinning wildly. "That was a pun. I was making fun of him cause he was so tall."

"Clever." Wesley noted.

"Ain't it just?" Spike smiled.

Sabrina's eyes were distant. "I don't get it." She whispered finally.

Everyone burst into laughter. Sabrina flinched at the sound that shocked her so much. Were they laughing at her? No one ever laughed at the Chosen.

"Sabrina, Andre the Giant. He was referring to the vampire as Andre the Giant." Wesley informed her once he had his laughter under control.

Her green eyes scanned them all as they looked at her with smiled on their faces. Her expression became stern and hard suddenly. "Okay." She whispered softly before turning on her heel and walking out of the lab.

"Sabrina?" Fred called after her. But she didn't stop or even look back. "What did we do?" Fred asked, looking back at her male co-workers.

"No idea."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Sabrina? What's the matter?" Angel called to her as she walked into his office with everyone behind her, trying to keep up.

"Nothing." She hissed.

Angel and Spike exchanged worried looks. "Okay then." Angel whispered before he set off after her again.

When he entered the office, Sabrina was sitting on the edge of his desk looking at her nails. Angel didn't notice till right then but her nails were painted red. Blood red.

"When did you do that?" Angel asked as he approached her.

Sabrina looked up at him, her face stern. "Huh?" She asked.

"Your nails. When did you paint them?" He asked again.

"Just now." She answered simply. "But the red's too much. Maybe pink?" She asked no one in particular before she shook her hand once in the air.

Angel smiled as he watched her. The color on her nails had changed to pink when she shook her hand. "Nice trick."

"Thank you." She looked over her right hand. "Much better."

"Are you sure your alright?" Lorne asked.

Sabrina looked up at them all and her eyes glistened. "I'm fine. Stop asking." She said sternly.

"Your not fine, bit. Stop trying to hide it." Spike approached her fast. He stopped when he was right in front of her. "What's your problem?" He demanded.

Sabrina tilted her head and looked up at him, shocked that he had called her out on what she was feeling. "None of your concern vampire." She spat. "Get away from me."

"No." Spike inched closer.

"Spike…" Angel called behind him, clearly irritated.

"Come on Chosen, what's your problem? Panties in a knot?" He grinned at her. "Are you angry that you couldn't fight a simple vampire? That you were afraid?" Spike pulled his hand up and brushed her cheek. "That your human after all?"

Sabrina's eyes blazed red. She grabbed Spike hand and twisted it , making him turn away from her so that his back was to her. "Shut up!" She whispered harshly into his ear.

"Spike stop it!" Angle demanded.

"No!" Spike laughed.

"I would listen to him if I were you vampire. I might lose my temper." Sabrina warned.

"Humor me." Spike whispered back.

"Very well!" Sabrina yelled and pulled Spike's hand making him come face to face with her again. But it only lasted a second.

Sabrina brought her hands up onto Spike shoulders and kicked her foot out. Spike felt himself falling as he tripped over Sabrina's leg. As he fell to the floor, Sabrina's foot pulled back and suddenly he felt a weight on his back, shoving him down harder and faster.

"Ugh." The carpet rubbed against Spike's skin. "Bloody hell" He cried out into the carpet.

"Serves you right." Angel smiled at him.

"I'm not down and out yet." Spike replied.

"Really?" Sabrina smirked before she pulled her foot off of his back and placed it onto his right side just at his ribs. She slipped her toes under his body. "I beg to differ." She added before kicking him hard, causing him to turn over.

"Urg!" Spike hit the floor hard. "Thanks for that." He whispered as he looked up at Sabrina who was standing over top of him.

"That's what you get." She said before stepping away from him and heading towards Angel and the gang. "I'm going to the cafeteria." She said to her dark haired champion before walking out.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Spike what's the big idea? Do you want her to hate you?"

Spike slowly got up from the floor. His cheek was red from it pressing against the carpet. "You clearly don't understand woman."

"What?"

"Never mind." Spike ran his hand through his hair. "I'll see you later." He whispered before taking off, leaving them all standing there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Fred asked.

"I have no idea."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina was sitting at the table closest to the window. She had bought a coffee but didn't actually want it now. She heaved a heavy sigh. Why was this feeling creeping up on her again? This terrible feeling that always spelt out doom for her in the end?

"It's his fault anyways." She whispered as she grabbed a stir stick off the table and stuck it into her coffee. "He started it all. Everything." Pulling her hand up, she placed in just over top of the coffee up and slowly drew circles with her palm. Her stir stick slowly started to stir her coffee.

"I should kill him." She whispered. "No, I should torture him."

The sunlight was hitting her arm as she rested it on the window frame. The heat was welcoming but unwanted at the same time. She really hated the cold, but she hated being hot at the same time.

"Stupid weather."

"You hate the weather now too?"

Sabrina looked up fast. "Spike…-what do you want?" She whispered.

"Thought you'd like some company." Spike walked closer to her now.

"Don't need company." She shot back, trying to make him go away with out actually saying the words.

"Come on now luv, everyone need company when their sad."

Sabrina's eyes darted to him. "How do you know…-that I'm sad?"

Spike shrugged as he pulled a chair out and sat down. "I can feel it. I was trying to cheer you up in the boss's office. I thought you'd hit me and feel better."

"Violence doesn't make me happy Spike. It makes me comfortable."

Spike grinned. "Makes me…" He stopped mid sentence. "Never mind."

Sabrina looked outside. "I wish I could go to the beach." She said suddenly.

"You like the water?"

"Yes. I guess. I like the feeling of being in a place where two worlds meet."

Spike was confused. "What two worlds meet at the beach?"

"Earth and Water." Sabrina explained. "My mother and my father." She added.

"What?"

Sabrina smiled softly. "My mother was born of water. My father was born of land." Spike still seemed confused. "My mother Cagaly was born to the Water. She came from a water village. The water was her essence. My father Athrin was born of Earth. He came from the land. He was strong like the ground."

"Two worlds meet, like your parents?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Sabrina whispered.

Spike watched her as she looked outside. Her features were soft now and she seemed calm. But Spike still felt the tinge of sadness in her.

"Sabrina…" Spike whispered before getting up from his chair and walked to her side. He pulled out the chair that was beside her and sat down. "Your gonna be fine." He reassured her.

"I'm not so optimistic." Sabrina whispered.

"Why not?" Spike asked.

Sabrina turned and faced him. "Spike, I'm the Chosen. I'm not supposed to find love. I'm supposed to fine my duty and when I'm done saving the world, I find a man that I can have a child with. And that's it." Sabrina sighted as tears stared to build in her eyes.

Spike smiled at her. "Sabrina, clearly that's not true."

"How do you know?!" She cried out to him.

Sabrina drew back suddenly, shocked at her emotional out burst. "I'm sorry." She whispered, taking the composure of the Chosen again.

"You can be human Sabrina. You can be weak you know. It's alright."

Sabrina's eyes darted to Spike. "Wha…-what?"

Spike smiled at her. It was a smile that Sabrina didn't expect from someone as harsh as Spike. It was soft and comforting. His eyes were warm and his skin looked like it had a rose tint to it.

"You're a human and you can be normal. You can freak out and yell and scream. And you can cry and feel sad. It's what people do."

Sabrina turned her face away from his, intent on speaking. But something soft yet cold took hold of her chine and forced her to looked back.

Spike smiled at her. "You can be weak. It's okay." He whispered.

Tears spilled onto Sabrina's cheeks. She watched Spike as he smiled at her and she felt better. She felt comforted by someone.

"Spike…-thank you." She whispered.

"Sure." Spike lingered there watching her for a minutes then pulled away. "Well I'm hungry." He blurted out suddenly and jumped up.

Sabrina gave a soft laugh as he walked towards the fridge. _What a loser._

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We'll see you tomorrow then Sabrina. So long as you don't pass out at Lorne place tonight that is." Fred waved to the girl as she and Wesley entered the elevator.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Sabrina waved with a smiled. When the doors had shut, she turned and faced Angel. "Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"What?" Angel asked, not looking at her.

"This!" Sabrina pointed to the special ops team that was surrounding her. "I think I can take care of myself Angel."

"Not after that incident at the bar." Angel crossed his arms. "Lorne's a lover not a fighter and I don't want you in harms way."

"Then let me stay at your place!" Sabrina rolled her eyes at her Champion. "Your being ridiculous."

"Your safety isn't ridiculous." Spike noted. "It's key."

Sabrina looked at him. "You're a fruit."

"Hey!" Spike seemed angry, but then smiled wildly at her. "Fine."

"Angel, I'm not walking out of this building with twenty armed men to protect me, when I know they can't."

"What do you mean they can't? I practically trained all these blokes myself!"

There was a bit of laughter that escaped the members of the ops team. Spike looked at them all sternly. The laughter stopped immediately.

"Well then I know I'm doomed." Sabrina turned away from them and placed her hands on her hips. "Where's Gun?" She asked suddenly.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks. "He's been working on other cases." Angel told her.

Sabrina didn't say anything. "I'm going to the caves tomorrow." She whispered.

"What?"

"Why?"

Sabrina turned and faced them. "I just need to go home for a little bit that's all. I need to be somewhere that I feel comfortable."

Angel watched her for a moment and debated fighting it with her. But new that it would be pointless. "Alright."

Sabrina looked up shocked. "Really!" She smiled.

"On one condition."

Sabrina sighed. "Your worse then my brother. At least he gives the conditions before he says I can go."

"I'm sure he does." Angel stepped towards her. "You can go to the caves so long as five ops team members come with you."

"No." Sabrina said bluntly.

"What?"

"No. I'll have all the protection I'll need. Suquri is coming with me."

"He's leaving the White Room?"

"Clearly going to the caves means that he's leaving the White Room Angel, so yes."

"I love the way she talks down to you." Spike grinned.

Angel looked to Spike, more then angry. "Shut up." He turned back to Sabrina. "Well then make it three ops members."

"No."

"This isn't a debate Sabrina. This is the way that it is." Angel walked to her till he was just before her. "I'm protecting you."

"Your treating me like I'm five." Sabrina looked around at all the ops team members. "These men won't stand a chance against what might come after me. Their mortals with mortal heart. They fear these monsters. I can feel it. " Sabrina paused and looked back up to Angel. "I can see it."

Angel looked to the men. They stood tall and strong but they had a distance about them. They didn't want to be close to Sabrina. She was the problem.

"Alright…-but someone has to go with you."

"Why not you? It's your job isn't it?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow that I can't miss." Angel looked around the office. "Harmony might be…"

"No." Sabrina said sternly.

"Okay…-What about Wes? He's got good training against demons and such."

"Not Pylean demons. And Fred would worry herself sick."

"She would." Spike noted.

"Would you stay out of this!" Angel yelled. "Wait…-you!" angel turned fast and pointed to him. "You can go with her!"

"What? No I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I have work to do."

"Work? I don't think that drinking beer is work."

"I'm gonna play video games too." Spike added.

"Spike…"

Spike sighed. "Fine." He turned and looked at Sabrina. "But I get to drink beer."

"I really don't care." Sabrina answered.

"Are we all ready then?" Lorne called as he entered the lobby. "What's with the armed and ready Angel cakes?"

"Angel cakes is being overprotective." Sabrina grinned at him

"Take two ops members with you. That's all. Just take them to Lorne's place tonight."

Sabrina looked around at them. "Fine. Pick two then Angel."

The dark haired vampire grinned. "Goodwin and Crain!"

"Yes sir!" Two large men stepped forward.

"Their the best we've got. They'll do."

Sabrina watched Angel for a moment. "We'll see wont we?" She turned and looked at the two men. "You, Goodwin."

"Yes ma'am?" He stepped forward. He was a dirty blonde haired man with hazel eyes. He has a scar over his right eye. He was a handsome man, but he was harsh looking.

Sabrina stepped up to him and looked him over. "First of all, I'm not a ma'am. I'm the Chosen."

"Yes…"

"No, you don't speak." Sabrina snapped. She looked at him a few seconds. "Your wife is pregnant is she not?"

"Yes…"

"Just called me ma'am then…"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go home then."

Goodwin looked to Sabrina. "Ma'am?"

"Go home because she's pregnant and she needs her husband to be alive."

"Yes ma'am." Goodwin smiled before he took two steps back.

"Crain." Sabrina called.

"Yes ma'am." Stepping forward was a twenty something msn with blue eyes. His hair was dark brown, almost black. He smiled at Sabrina when he looked at her, something that Spike and Angel both didn't agree with. Angel because it was unprofessional, Spike because he knew that smiled anywhere. He wanted her.

Sabrina stepped up to him, only a foot away from him. Reaching out, she touched his arm. "Good muscles." She noted.

"Thank you ma'am." Crain smiled. Spike gritted his teeth.

Sabrina looked up at him, her eyes smoldering with what looked like sex appeal. "Crain?"

The blue eyed man looked down at Sabrina. "Yes ma'am?"

Sabrina placed her hand on his shoulders. "Can you handle me?" She whispered so that only he and the vampire could hear.

Crain grinned. "I sure can."

Sabrina smiled. "Really?" She shook her hair and looked up at him.

Spike was just about ready to step up and stop this when something unexpected happened.

Sabrina's smile faded and her eyes blazed red. "Cause you can't." She hissed before bringing her knee up into his groin.

All the men in the room flinched in unison as Crain toppled over.

"Why'd you do that?!" Angel stepped forward.

"Cause if I'd let him into Lorne's house and he'd been alone with me, I'd have killed him."

Spike watched her as she walked away from the man. "Why would you have killed him?"

Sabrina looked to him and her eyes melted back to green. "Cause from the moment he saw me, he was thinking very dirty thoughts."

Spike gulped. _Angel in a bikini, Angel in a bikini!_ He thought.

Sabrina smiled at Spike before she joined Lorne's side and they walked towards the elevator. "G'night." She called to the two vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Padme4000 for the review ! XD

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Morning Spike." Fred smiled at him as she entered the building. She walked past him slowly. "Wait a second." She stopped and turned back to him. "What are you doing here this early?"

Spike looked up at Fred, half asleep. "Sabrina…-trip to caves. Escort."

Fred raised and eye brow. "I'll take your word for it." She smiled and took off.

Spike closed his eyes. "Bloody woman. Think she can get me up this early and…"

"Hi Spike!" Sabrina smiled as she exited the elevator and walked towards him.

"Hey...yeah." Spike gave a half smile. "Why are we up so early?" He asked.

"Cause I want to spend as much time at home as I can."

Spike sighed. "Fine. Where's the cat?"

_Good morning Chosen._

Spike jumped. "Dammit! Why don't your just talk?"

"Because he can't Spike. He's a cat?"

"Right…-can we go? Please? My beer isn't getting colder." Spike pulled his right hand up showing his sick back of beer.

"Lovely." Sabrina whispered.

_That drink will kill you William._

Spike laughed. "I'm already dead!"

_Then it will make you stupid._

Spike stopped laughing. "Shut it cat."

_William do you know who…_

"That's enough." Sabrina held up her hand. "I want to go now. So if you please?" Spike nodded and Suquri bowed his head. "Thank you." She smiled at them.

"How do we get there?"

"Portal." Sabrina answered without looking up at him.

Spike shot a glance to the large black cat then he turned to Sabrina. "And how do we get one of those?"

Sabrina turned and smiled at him. "I'll make it."

Spike almost dropped his beer. "You can do that?!" He asked.

"Course I can. I am the Chosen after all." She smiled at him, before turning and facing Suquri. "Ready?"

_As always._

"Great." Sabrina smiled. "Here goes nothing."

Pulling her arms up, Sabrina outstretched them . "With this magic, I bend your will." Slowly she stared to spin her arms around in circles. "With this magic, I bend the will of space and time."

Slowly, a small circle started to appear in front of Sabrina. It swirled around and started to gradually get bigger and bigger.

A steady wind started to blow around them. The circle was now big enough for a person to step into. It was a mix of blues and whites. The wind seemed to be coming from the portal.

_Well dome Sabrina._

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled

"That's it?" Spike asked. "That's the thing that's taking us to your cave?" He turned and examined the swirling vortex. "Is it safe?"

Sabrina shrugged. "I have no idea. But there's only one way to find out." She smiled before stepping forwards and entering the portal.

"Sabrina!" Spike called after her.

_Fear not vampire. She knows what she's doing. _Suquri walked past Spike and jumped into the Portal.

Sighting, Spike walked up to the portal. "She's going to be the death of me." He whispered before jumping in.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"There not really a lot going on today. So I guess you can all catch up on whatever you have stacked up on your desks." Angel announced at the morning meeting.

Gunn jumped to his feet. "Great! And to think I was hoping for the day off."

Angel smiled at him. "You have the weekend off don't you?"

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, but I'm sure that I'll end up getting called in anyways."

"Charles I'm sure that there wont be anything that urgent this weekend." Fred assured him. "And if there is, maybe we can handle it without you?" Fred looked to Angel for an answer.

"Maybe."

"I doubt that there wont be anything urgent for the rest of this month with that…" Gunn stopped and looked to Angel who had a stern look on his face as if to say 'watch the wording buddy.' Gunn composed himself. "With Sabrina here."

"What exactly do you not like about her? She's just a teenager." Wesley asked while fiddling through paperwork. He looked up through his glasses. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Your making it sound like we're in grade school." Gunn worked his way around the large table and to the doors of Angels office. "I just don't like the look of her."

"Everyone on this floor would argue that point with you. She gorgeous!" Wesley spoke without thinking. "Er…-I mean. She's pretty." He turned his gaze to Fred.

"She is, isn't she." Fred smiled. "I have to get to the lab. Knox said something about Spell identifications." Fred gathered her papers and rose up.

"I'll be round to check in on your before lunch." Wesley called to her. Fred didn't answer.

"Well Wes, seems to me that your in the dog house." Gunn flashed him a grin before leaving him with Angel.

Wesley sighed. "Am I the only one who's noticed the attraction all the men in the building have towards Sabrina? Or have I lost my mind?"

"She is good looking. But it's something more isn't it? It's more then the fact that she's the pretty brunette with amazing green eyes." Angel shrugged.

"It's strange." Wesley noted. "Seems like the men are just watching her and imagining."

The pair looked at each other fast. "Not that I've been imagining things." Wesley said fast, covering his tracks.

Angel nodded. "No me either."

Angel's eyes shifted away from Wesley and looked outside. The sun was just reaching midday. "They've been gone for a while now."

"Yes…-something else I've noticed."

"Spike and Sabrina?" Angel asked, turning back to Wesley.

"They seem to be…-bonding."

"With fights and tantrums?" Angel gave a sad laugh. "What do you think it means?"

Wesley gathered his papers and got to his feet. "I think it means that those two are more alike then we seem to notice. And soon, not only will you have to deal with Spike, but Sabrina as well." Wesley left the room laughing while Angel shook his head.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So this is the pad is it?" Spike asked as he looked around at the dark cave. "Nice."

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled at him. "Please forgive me but, shoes off." Sabrina pointed down to his feet.

"It's a cave, luv. There's dirt all over."

"Spike, take your damn shoes of or else." Sabrina threatened.

Spike laughed. "Or else whaa!" Spike fell flat on his ass. "Bloody hell! What the hell was that?!"

_You should learn to respect the Chosen's whishes William. Now please, take off your shoes._

Spike gritted his teeth a the large cat walked around him. "Didn't need to do that your fur ball." Spike waited a moment and finally took his shoes off, making a fuss over it in the process.

Sabrina was in a fit of laughter. "I couldn't have done it better myself." She smiled.

A sudden sadness came over Sabrina. She new well enough that this was still her home. But without Naman there, it just wasn't the same. It was empty.

The kitchen that Naman had so many times used to back is terrible Pylean foods seemed like a dark place now. Naman's presence was gone. The light that he brought to her dark and dreary life was gone.

"You alright, luv?" Spike asked as he got to his feet.

Spike's question brought Sabrina back to reality. "What? What did you say?" She turned to him.

"You zoned out there." Spike walked towards her, passing a slightly sleeping black cat that had laid down next to the wall.

Sabrina looked back at the kitchen. "Just thinking." She whispered.

"Well, why don't you tell me what your thinking about?" Spike asked, stepping away from her and grabbing his beer. "I'm all ears."

"It's a long story." Sabrina warned.

"I've got all the time in the world." Spike grinned as he took a sip of his beer.

_I always enjoy your stories Sabrina. _

"It's more of a fable then a story." Sabrina's eyes were still examining the cave.

"Ah, the tales of old from the home country?" Spike asked.

Sabrina gave a small laugh. "Something like that." She turned her attention to Spike. "Except these are fables told from the descendants of Pylean's. You'll never have heard of these."

Spike grinned at her. "Do tell."

A soft smile spread over Sabrina's lips. "Alright, I will."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel was gradually making his way through the large pile of papers that were on his desk. Without Spike around to annoy him, or Sabrina's case to worry about with her out of the building, he had free time to check up on other matters that the once corrupted law firm was working on.

"Boss?" Harmony entered the office ever so slowly. "Case files sent up from Gunn." She moaned as she finally entered the office. "Even for a vampire these are heavy."

Angel looked up at her and his jaw hit the floor. "Harmony, there's gotta be thirty files there!"

She nodded. "Gunn said that you need to clear these before he can look into them." Reaching his desk, she dropped the files, which landed with a thud. "Anything else I can do for you boss?"

"Mugablood." Angel spoke so fast that he didn't stop in between the words.

"Sure thing boss!" Harmony smiled before leaving the office.

Angel sighed deeply as he pulled the first file down. AS he looked through the contract in this particular file, he felt the familiar needles of pain working it's way into his temple.

Sighing, he dropped the file on his desk and reached for the phone. "Harmony? Bring me some aspirin with that blood will you?"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well my coming as foretold. A priestess in a village outside of fathers kingdom had a dream about me. In her dream, I was an infant and I told her of my powers and that I would save the world. I told her to tell the people that the Chosen was coming."

"Smart cookie you are." Spike slightly raised his can of beer to her.

They had seated themselves in the entrance of the cave, leaning against the eastern wall. Across from them was another stone wall with a coat rack on it.

"Yes…-well the next day, the priestess told her people and they were shocked. She asked them why and the leader of the tribe told he that the king and queen just announced that the queen was pregnant with her second child.

"The priestess was amazed. She had foreseen the coming of the Chosen and she was to be the king and queens daughter. A celebration was had throughout the entire kingdom."

"Wow. Party that big just cause you were a little dot in your mum's belly eh? Nice welcoming to the world."

"Yes…-well anyways I was born and that was it."

_That wasn't a fable at all Sabrina._

Sabrina turned and leered at Suquri. "I'm getting to that part."

_Then please continue._

Sabrina rolled her eyes before looked back to Spike. "Naman once told me of a tale that was passed down from hundreds of years ago through his people. The tale of the bringer of light. Lorne will know this one as well I'm sure."

"What's it 'bout?" Spike asked.

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked away from him. Here eyes rested on the wall across from them. "The wind and rain swirled in the forest that night. And the trees moved their branches. The mud was everywhere. Lightening struck the ground and lit up the sky."

Sabrina shifted her position a little and moved away from Spike. Spike took notice to this but didn't look to her.

"Nature was a mess of questions and answers that night. For their creation was coming and they were celebrating. The lightening struck the ground once more, and then all was silent. And there where the lightening struck was the light."

_The godly light. _Suquri corrected.

Sabrina smiled. "The godly light. And it was born. The elemental living body that would save the worlds."

"You?" Spike asked.

Sabrina smiled lightly. "Yes."

"Huh." Spike sipped at his beer. They didn't look at each other and they didn't speak. They simply sat there.

_Tell the rest Sabrina. He needs to know._

"There's more?" Spike asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes…" She hesitated to tell him, but knew that the story must be told. "The winds rushed around her and told her their stories. The trees asked her questions. The rains bathed her in their knowledge. And she was the chosen light. Savior to the galaxy."

Spike turned and looked at Sabrina. "Galaxy?"

"Yes." Sabrina whispered. "The galaxy." She looked up and her eyes fixed on the spot that they had been on before. "In moments, the powers were hers. Control of all elements and beings. The senses to see the smallest bug on the branch of a tree miles away. And her destiny was told.

"The destiny to destroy the darkness that had so long ago tried to creep into the world, but was held back. The darkness that would once again take over the center of the damndest place on the planet come to be known as earth."

"L.A." Spike whispered. "Well buggar me." He took a large drink of his beer.

"And so the Chosen Light, godly creation of the earth and the water, of the light and the dark, set off. Her destination unknown, but her future written in the magic that she held with in her…" Sabrina stopped suddenly.

"Within her what?" Spike asked.

Sabrina looked at him. "The last words of the story were lost through the ages. Even the old ones don't remember it."

"Old ones?"

Suquri's head came up and his black eyes rested on Spike. _The old ones are demons from when earth was but a battle ground. These were the demons that controlled everything._

No one spoke after Sabrina story. They just sat there. Spike drinking his beer, Suquri half asleep, and Sabrina with her eyes still focused on the same spot.

Spike wondered what to say after hearing the story. But nothing was coming to him. Instead he came up with a better idea. "Beer?" He asked, handing her a can.

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you." She took it from him and cracked it open, before taking a large drink. "Still tastes like crap." She smiled.

"Yeah well you get used to it, luv." Spike said pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Turning to her, he held one out. "Want one?"

Sabrina turned to him. "What are they?"

Spike looked up at her and grinned. "You've got something there." He pointed to her.

"What?"

Spike let his cigarettes fall onto his lap and he brought his hand up. "Foam." He whispered, pressing his thumb on her lip and gently sweeping it across the top of her mouth.

Sabrina's eyes glistened as he looked at her and a smile spread across her lips under Spike's thumb.

Suquri's eyes opened ever so slightly and took in what was happening. If the cat could smile he would.

Pulling his hand away, Spike smiled. "Much better."

Sabrina blushed scarlet and looked away. "Thank you." She whispered.

His beer just resting on his lips, Spike grinned. "I'd do it again just to be able to touch those lips of yours." He whispered before taking a drink.

Sabrina was now beet red. "I'm sure you would." She smiled before taking a sip of her beer as well.

Suquri just closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three hours had passed and they were out of beer. Spike doubted that the Naman would have had any. From what Sabrina had told him he was a real stiff.

"So…" Sabrina started, but stopped.

"Yeah."

They sat there like that for what seemed an eternity. Spike had gone through a full pack of smokes and was started to have withdrawals. Sabrina had a buzz from the beer about and hour ago, but now she was just bored.

"Your shouldn't treat Angel the way you do. He's like your father." Sabrina blurted out, hoping for some kind of conversation.

Spike practically jumped out of his skin. "Father?" He sat up and looked at her now. "Father?!" Spike stopped for a minute when he realized that she was smiling. She had been trying to get a rise out of him. "Oh sod off." He mumbled before leaning back onto the wall.

Sabrina's smile faded. "We should go back to the office. It's getting late." Pushing herself up, Sabrina stood and started walking towards the door. "Angel might wonder what you've done with me."

Spike grinned. "Dirty thoughts." He whispered before getting up himself. "Alright. Let head back to the jolly old law firm."

"Yes, lets." Sabrina agreed. "So what exactly is L.A. like?" She asked as she prepared to once again make the portal.

Spike shrugged. "It's about as bad as the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" Sabrina asked, more in meaning to the name then what it was.

"Sunnydale." Spike elaborated. Sabrina only stared at him. "Oh, the Hellmouth is the center of all evil. It was in Sunnydale. Bloody well filled to the brim with demons and vamps alike. Until me and the slayer destroyed it that is." Spike displayed a proud smiled at the mention of his team work with Buffy.

A small jolt of jealousy flared through Sabrina. "The slayer?"

"Buffy, Buffy Summers." Spike was practically drooling when he said her name. "We had problems but, we were alright."

"I'm sure." Sabrina whispered, trying to hide her anger. "Does she see you at all anymore?"

Spike shook his head. "She thinks I'm dead." Depression came over his soft features. "Wish I could talk to her. But the ponce would have a cow."

"Why?" This new element in Spike's life was interesting. And now Angel was involved. Sabrina was intrigued about the emotions that they laid on the line so easily for this 'slayer.'

"Well they were in love." He said without thinking twice about it. "Together for a while as I hear it."

Sabrina turned fast and looked at Spike. "Together? What do you mean by that?"

Spike shrugged. "Dating. But them the git vamped out on her. Lost his soul and tried to kill her. She killed him, sent 'im to hell for two hundred years. Then he came back." Spike looked up at Sabrina. "They have a messed up relationship no matter how you look at it ."

"Wait a second…" Sabrina felt anger filling up inside of her. "Both of you have been with the Slayer?" Spike nodded. "Well that's…-interesting." It was the only word that Sabrina could think of to describe what she was thinking.

"Little Bit didn't think so." Spike's voice was low. His eyes were sad.

Sabrina looked to him. "Who's 'Little Bit'?" He has used the word 'bit' before when he had spoken to her, but never in an endearing way. Sabrina had figured that it was just another one of those snappy English words he tossed around.

Spike didn't answer for a long time. He seemed to be thinking of a way to explain this 'Little Bit' to her without causing some kind of problem. "Slayer's kid sister." He reached into his leather duster and pulled a cigarette out from it's pack. Pressing it to his lips he lit it instantly and took a large drag. "Dawn." He whispered her name in a loving way.

Sabrina's eyes looked over him. "Were you involved with that girl as well?" She almost feared the answer.

Spike shot a glance up at her and Sabrina stepped back. "Dawn was like my sister. I'd protect her against anything. No matter what it was." Spike turned away from Sabrina and took a drag of his cigarette as his eyes fell to the floor.

A decision was to be made. Sabrina new it, as did the Chosen. "Spike…-you loved these girl? But it different ways?"

"Yeah, what of it?" The peroxide blonde seemed touchy on the topic of Buffy and Dawn Summers.

"And you would protect them against anything, correct?"

"Anything." Spike whispered.

Sabrina nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she wasn't Sabrina anymore. But the Chosen. "You would protect them against me, my Champion?" Her voice was firm but soft. She pulled herself up and was standing as straight as possible. Her face was emotionless.

Spike slowly pulled away from his cigarette and looked directly at the wall. "Why would you as a stupid question like that?" His voice was filed with nothing but anger.

"Because, love blinds everything." The Chosen explained without breaking her stature. "You love these woman, Dawn and Buffy. But you have to fulfill your duty to protect me. So what if, I decided to kill them, these woman that you love? What if I went to them and tried to kill them? Would you stop me because of your love? Or would you let them die?"

The silence that fallowed the Chosen's many questions was unbearable for the both of them but they endured it. Spike took another drag of his cigarette and then dropped it.

"I'd stand by you." He whispered.

A jolt of shock went through her and her Chosen stature disappeared. Sabrina felt her lips quivering as she looked at him. "Your lying." She whispered.

"What?" Spike jerked his head up and watched her intensely with his ice blue eyes.

"You would chose me, a stranger, over those you love?" Sabrina took a breath. "No man or woman would chose that fate for those that they love."

Spike watched her for a moment and got to his feet. "I'm not lying. I'd stand by you." He was extremely angry now.

Sabrina slammed her eyes shut. "No! Your lying!" She cried out. It was scaring her, that he would stand by her side as she killed those he loved. Nobody in their right mind would do that. "YOUR LYING!" She screamed.

"I'm not lying!" Spike's voice was right before her.

Opening her eyes, Sabrina staggered back and hit the wall. Spike rushed forward and slammed his hand onto the wall right beside her, narrowly missing her heard. Tears were filling Sabrina's eyes as she turned and looked at him.

"Buffy and Dawn are my past.." He whispered, his eyes on her. "They are my past. I love them and will always love them. But they moved on and I have too." His lips curved into a small smile. "And you wouldn't do that."

"Wha…-what?"

"You wouldn't kill them. It's not something that you would do."

Sabrina tried to stand tall when so spoke, but could hardly feel her legs. "But I am the Chosen."

Spike shook his head. "Your Sabrina." He whispered.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "But you don't know! You don't know what I'd do to them! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM!" She screamed.

"YOUR SABRINA!" Spike yelled at her.

Sabrina gasped and her legs gave out. She slowly fell to the ground as tears streamed down her cheeks. Spike seemed to also snap back into reality as he was drastically trying to grab hold of her.

"Hey!" He called as he sank down with her. "Don't you dare fall asleep again you nit!"

She could just say the words that mattered at the moment. "I'm not falling asleep." Looking into his eyes she was greeted with happiness. Sabrina truly felt safe for one moment in her life. And it was because of Spike.

"Look, I don't know what's after you of what I can do to stop it. But you're my friend and it's my job, apparently, to protect you. So I'm gunna do it. And better then the ponce can." Sabrina laughed. "Alright?"

Sabrina nodded. "Alright."

"Good." Spike got to his feet and pulled Sabrina with him. "Lets get back to the office before the ponce starts looking for you."

"You got it." Sabrina smiled, before pulling her arms up in front of her, readying herself to make the portal.

As Spike watched her, he couldn't help be feel that this encounter that Sabrina mentioned, of her meeting Buffy and Dawn, might just happen. He would stand by her no matter what, because it was his duty as a Champion. But if she did kill Buffy and Dawn, then what?

_Only time will tell… _Suquri's voice whispered in Spike's mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks Padme4000 for the review ! XD

Authors Note :.. The next chapter might be the last for about a week. I have to take some time and worry about the fic and not posting every day. But please keep read ! Thanks

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Harmony, has anyone called with any information on Sabrina?"

The day had been long and tiring. Sabrina and Spike had been gone for hours, and Angel was starting to get worried.

"Sorry boss but nothings crossed my desk at all." Harmony sighed. "Do we really have to help her?"

Angel looked up at her, eye brow's raised. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's trouble and I can tell." Harmony said this statement almost as if Sabrina already caused trouble, which Angel knew she hadn't.

"You mean you don't want Spike spending time with her cause you want to try and get him back?"

The blond vamp smiled. "Well no, not really. But she's gunna hurt Blondie Bear and I don't…"

"Spike, his name is Spike. Not Blondie Bear, or any other pet names you have for him. Just…_Spike_." Not only did it irritate Angel that Harmony still called Spike this, but it infuriated Spike. Angel would have loved to make Spike angry any other day, but the pet names were starting to get on his nerves.

"Fine, _Spike_. I just think that she's going to do something to him and it's gunna break him apart." Harmony shrugged. "But that's what I think. You're the boss, boss so you decide." She smiled before turning and prancing out of the office, leaving Angel slightly angry.

"Why am I the one who always ends up dealing with people and their relationships?" Angel asked himself as held his head in his head.

"Probably because you're the only one here that's ad a normal relationship?"

Angel looked up. "Fred." He smiled. "You've had a normal relationship. Your in one now."

The brunette smiled. "Well yes that's true. But you were in one that was kinda…-perfect even with it's flaws."

"How was a vampire being with the slayer perfect?" Angel demanded, trying not to get angry.

"You balanced each other out. Evil and good." Fred smiled. "I think it's cute."

"And what would you call the relationship that I'm going to have with my 'true love'?"

Angel and Fred looked up. "Sabrina!" Angel smiled, relieved that she was alright. "You back!"

"Yes, I am." Sabrina smiled. "We didn't have anything to do and Spike ran out of beer."

"Typical." Angel rolled his eyes. "Where is he anyways?" He asked, looking around for the unmistakable blond vampire.

"Beer run." Sabrina pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "What ever that is."

Angel smiled. "It's a Spike thing."

"It's an annoying thing. He drinks all the time!" Sabrina came into the office and stood beside Fred. "You should have an intervention."

Angel gave a laugh. "That would be the day." Sabrina was glairing at him. "It wouldn't work even if we tried. Spike likes his drink and he always has. It's never gunna change."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked a little intrigued.

Sabrina shrugged. "I just think it's typical of men not wanting to change. Edmond wouldn't change if my life depended on it."

"I doubt that." Angel snarled.

Sabrina looked at him, her brow raised. "Really?"

Angel watched her for a moment and decided to changed to subject. "How was you trip?"

"Sad." Sabrina answered flat out. "It made me depressed. Being back there." She sighted. "I wont be going back any time soon."

"I'm sorry Sabrina. I know it hard to…go back to places you loved." Angel seemed to zone out suddenly, turning away and looked out side.

"Your talking about Buffy aren't you?" Sabrina asked.

Fred nearly dropped her paperwork as she gasped. "Oh dear…" She whispered before she slowly turned and walked out of the office as fast as she could.

Sabrina creased her brow in curiosity to why Fred left so suddenly. "Strange."

"How do you know about…_Buffy_?" Angel demanded.

The brunette turned and looked to Angel. "Spike told me. Well kind of. He said that you had been a couple and that…"

"Don't talk about us like you know what we had!" Angel growled.

Sabrina was slightly shaken with this angry side of Angel that she had never seen. "I'm sorry?" She asked, stepping towards him. "I didn't think it mattered…."

"It sure as hell does matter!" Angel yelled as he turned to her. "Spike told you something I'm sure, trying to glorify his completely sexual relationship with Buffy. Her and I are no concern to you!"

Sabrina felt her rage building. No man, besides her brother, had ever dared to yell at her. Let alone treat her like a lesser being.  
But this out burst was different from just straight out anger. It was filled with other emotions. Love, lust, wanting, and an entanglement of problems longed to be solved.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina whispered, calming herself.

Angel watched her. "It's not your fault. It's Spike's. But still…don't just…"

"I wont." Sabrina smiled at him.

Angel nodded and turned away from her, his eyes falling to the floor. "Thank you." He whispered, a smile speeding across his lips.

Sabrina waited a moment before she spoke again. She didn't want to rush the questions she had for Angel about this Buffy. But she did need to know something's.

"She…-Buffy I mean. You still love her?" She asked softly, her eyes not wavering from him when she spoke.

Angel sighed as he nodded. "More then you know." He whispered. "But it's not that same love as it was when I saw her everyday." Angel turned his face and looked up at her. His vampiric features were soft and calm. "I love her, yes. But she's different and so am I."

Sabrina nodded. She didn't really understand love. At least not the kinda that Angel and Spike both felt for Buffy. But she knew that people changed. "She is the slayer and you are the slain." She whispered.

"Pretty much." Angel moved his arm slightly and pulled his chair out, turning it to sit. "But I'm sure she's happy. And that's all that matters to me."

Sabrina nodded. "And I'm sure she feels the same way."  
"Sorry I'm late! But I can't live without me drink." Spike grinned as he entered Angel's office, case of beer in hand. He walked up and stood next to Sabrina and looked her over, before holding his beer can up to her. "Cheers."

Sabrina creased her brow as she looked at him, not in disgust but in a more 'you're an idiot' kind of way. "Indeed." She whispered.

"What are we talking about then?" He asked, turning to Angel before taking a sip of beer.

"We were talking about…"

"How incredibly stupid you are." Sabrina finished, her voice not having any emotion whatsoever.

Spike spit his beer all over the place, partially onto Angel and Sabrina. "What the bloody hell! What did I do to you, you poncing git?!"

Sabrina wasn't looking at Spike. She was looked at Angel who had a large smile spread across his face. "Hope that made you feel better." She whispered, before turning and walking gracefully out of the room.

"Very much so." Angel grinned.

Spike watched Sabrina leave before turning to Angel. "What did you tell 'er?"

"Nothing." Angel said in a completely innocent voice, trying to mock Spike as best he could.

Spike watched his grandsire for a moment. "Sod on you, you damned old man!" The peroxide blonde spat before grabbing his case of beer and rushed out of the office, only slightly enraged.

When Spike was well and gone, Angel fell back into his chair and broke into laughter. "I think I'm starting to like having Sabrina around." He smiled.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina's mind wasn't really racing. It was more, processing what she had learned. Buffy was apparently something that cause a rift between Spike and Angel.  
As much as she wanted to know all she could about this Buffy, she knew that it wouldn't really matter in the end. A human, a mortal girl, holding love over not one, but _two _vampires still seemed impossible to her. But it seemed to be true.

"I'm not all to sure I want to know what this love feels like." Sabrina whispered as she remembered the pained expression on Angel's face at the mention of Buffy Summers.

Her attention, however, was drawn away when she passed Wesley's office. She stopped and looked in with a smirk on her lips.

The door was wide open, and the room was lit up both with the natural light from the windows and the sun light. And standing in the middle of the room, was Wesley. Reading to himself out loud as he paced the floor, mindlessly tapping his fingers against his palm.

"No that can't be right." He whispered suddenly and rushed to his desk, placing the book he held down and picking another one up, flipping through it before he started to mumble as he began to read. "Ah, now that makes sense." He grinned before reading again.

Sabrina smiled. "The mind of a watcher." She whispered before turning and leaving him.  
He travel's in the halls slowly led her to the lab, where she knew that Fred would be working away on some magical scientific contraption.

When she entered the lab however she was stunned to find that Fred wasn't working away, but sitting at her computer, playing a card game. She seemed at peace as she sat there, clicking on the cards and moving them around.

Sabrina was amazed at this. Fred was just sitting there when she should be working, playing a game. And when Fred did win, Sabrina had to stager back a little because of the joyous outburst that Fred showed had shocked her slightly.  
"Hmm…" Sabrina watched Fred for another moment before turning and leaving, heading back down the halls.

She was about to give up on her walk when she stumbled upon an office that she had not gone to before.  
The door was open just enough that she could peek in to see what was going on. Sitting at his desk was Gunn. He was looking over a group of papers and scribbling things on each one. It seemed that Angel was right, he was working on other cases. And was working hard at that.

But then something in Gunn's demeanor changed. He sighed, dropped the pages and the pen and stretched in his chair. Slowly he rose up and walked over to a small bookcase that was to his right.

Sabrina had to move a little in order to see what he was going to, and when her eyes fell on it, she was slightly shocked.

A blue light flicked on and Gunn pressed a button. There were three small 'clicks' and suddenly there was a sweet melody playing.  
Sabrina's eyes narrowed as she tried to see what exactly was happening. Finally she saw that Gunn had turned on his musical listening device. She still wasn't sure what they were called, but she knew that there had been one at the bar, because of the music that played while her and Spike drank. And also in the elevators Sabrina noticed the music.

The music that played was soft and simple, a mix of piano's, flute's, and violins. This music wasn't something that Sabrina expected from Gunn, a man who on the outside seemed harsh and mean. But clearly, he was simply trying to play a role and was in truth a kind person.

Sabrina smiled as she pulled away and started walking again, planning on returning to the lobby and going to talk to Angel or perhaps Spike.

When she entered the lobby, she paused a moment and looked around at all the employees who were walking around. They were working, but they seemed happy. Some were having conversations and other were laughing together.

But then, Sabrina' eyes fell onto something that shocked her to the point where she actually stumbled back.

Spike was standing at the desk that Harmony sat at. And he was talking to her. Not yelling, talking. And sanding in front of him was Angel, who was also talking to Harmony and occasionally asking Spike a questions.

"Three vampires, two with souls, one without, co-existing in this place. This hell hole of evil and hatred." Sabrina turned and looked back at the hallway that she had just come down. "And the people working here…-are happy?"  
"Well hello there Sugar Plum!"

Sabrina turned and smiled at the green face she was greeted with. "Hello Lorne."

"What are you up to?"

Sabrina's eyes fell back onto Spike, Angel and Harmony. "I'm trying to understand."

Lorne watched her for a moment before his eyes fallowed hers. "What? Why they hate each other?" He gave a soft laugh.

"No, why they act so…-simple towards everything."

A questionable look came over Lorne's face. "Simple? How so sweetheart?"

"They hate each other, yet they can speak to one another as if they were friends." Sabrina looked back to the hallway. "And Fred, the scientist, can simply stop working to play a game. And Wesley! He can just read a book and not contemplate it's meaning. And…Gunn can be so harsh, yet listen to music such at that." Sabrina looked to Lorne. "They are simple in the way they live. Why?"

Lorne smiled and turned to the three vampires. "It's because their human."  
"But the vampires aren't…"

"They have memories of humanity. And they try and be as human as possible." Lorne smiled. "Angel and Spike have both had relationships with humans. And Harmony has bonded with some of the girls that work here as well. Human girls." Lorne looked down at Sabrina, who was still watching the Vampires. "And as for Fred, Wesley and Gunn. Well, they have lived this life for years now and they understand what it takes to be human but not care at the same time. Their humanity is flawed, yes. But they are still human none the less."

"Hmm…" Sabrina's eyes fell to the floor. "And what of me?" She whispered.

"What of you sweet pea?"  
She looked up at him, her green eyes a blaze with questions. "What of my humanity?"

"Now there's a tuffy." Lorne sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Your humanity is in a stage of learning. You still trying to understand what it means to be human. To feel their feelings like they do every day. And to judge things on more than your thoughts alone." Lorne smiled at her. "Your still learning."

Sabrina's eyes seemed to become sad suddenly. "I'm less human then ever you are Krevlornswath! And you're a demon!" She cried out, almost painfully.

If it was her voice of the pain that she suddenly felt that caught Spike and Angel's attention, Sabrina didn't know. But they were suddenly looking at her with worried expressions.

"Now you've gone and gotten the boys in a huff!" Lorne whispered to her. "Come on hun, perk up a bit. You can learn to cope with this stuff. It's easy."

Sabrina's eyes shot up at him and blazed red. "Says the outcast demon who didn't want his own family." She hissed, her voice almost sounding demonic.

Angel and Spike were now walking towards the pair. Sabrina's eyes remained on Lorne and he watched her with sadness but anger also.

"What's going on? Are you alright Sabrina." Angel asked as he and Spike stopped before her.

Sabrina shot him a glance. "Your humanity disgusts me." She hissed before brushing past Lorne and walking away.

"Bleeding 'ell! What was that about?" Spike asked.

Lorne sighed. "Sabrina's having problems with her non human emotions."

"What does that mean?" Angel asked, as his eyes fallowed the teenager as she stormed away.

"Well put it this way." Lorne pointed to himself. "I'm more human, then a human."

"What human?" Spike asked.

"Sabrina." Angel answered, his eyes still on her as she disappeared around a corner.

"Oh!" Spike's mouth was a perfect 'o' as he nodded. "Well that can be changed."

"I don't think it works like that Spike. Sabrina seems to think that emotions make you weak. And the Chosen is anything but weak."

"The Chosen is stubborn." Spike said.

"Spike!" Angel said in his typical 'dad' tone.

"Well she bloody well is!"

"This from the vampire that had a fit if he gets the wrong cigarettes." Lorne said, pointing to Spike.

"I just like me brand is all." Spike said with pride. Angel rolled his eyes and turned away, returning to his office.

"Buggar me to hell." Spike hissed before fallowing Angel, calling out a few profanities as he did.

Lorne laughed.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Suquri, this humanity is a challenge to me."

The black cat raised it's head and looked to Sabrina. _A challenge for you? You, the Chosen?_ Sabrina nodded. Suquri put his head back down onto his pawns. _This is a new development._

"I don't understand it, yet I want it."

_A challenge indeed. What has your teaching brought to the problem?_

"Nothing. Naman never spoke of humans and their emotions. Of their joys and fears. Of their happiness and anger. He simply said that The Chosen was above such things. That these _feelings _were a waste of time.

_Naman was wrong then?_

"Clearly!" Sabrina emphasized the word with great enthusiasm. "Why is life so hard? When I was in the caves, it was simple. Kill of be killed. Think fast to win. And never trust those around you to save the day." Sabrina sighed before she slowly sat down crossed legged on the hard white tile floor. "Now it's a rush of emotions that I don't understand. And the meaning of trust is different."

_How so?_

"I'm just supposed to trust two vampires, a girl, an ex watched, a Pylean and a strangely aggressive man to keep me safe." Sabrina looked to the large cat. "I've only every trusted four people in my entire life."

_Who were those people?  
_"Well father. He tried to stop all the evil, and sacrificed himself in doing so."

_A brave man._

"He was." Sabrina smiled. "And then there was Naman. But he's dead now."

_But you can still trust in him and you know that._

"Yes…"

_Who else?_

"Cordelia."

_The kings wife? Why?!_

"She was the first girl…-no _person_ to think of me as a person. Not an item or a being. I was her equal, not a higher being or a lesser one. But just the same as she was. A woman trying to find her way."

Suquri rose up then and stretched. _I think that I should meet this woman. She intrigues me._

"Don't you start. You're a cat, and a powerful being."

_So?_

"Edmond would kill you."

Suquri seemed to smile. _Ah yes. The boy king._ Suquri slowly walked over to where Sabrina was sitting. _I can still dream, can I not?_

"So long as I hear nothing of these dreams." Sabrina smiled as Suquri stopped beside her. He slowly spread his body out again next to her and began to purr. Sabrina slowly lay down next to him and rested her head against his chest.

_Who is the last?_

"Need you ask?" Sabrina whispered into his fur.  
_No, not at all. But I still wish to hear it._

Sabrina smiled. "It is the great powerful cat Suquri. My oldest and truest friend."

_And in my trust you can keep faith, dear one. For I shall never betray you._

"Just what you'd expect from a fur ball." Sabrina whispered as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Suquri purring.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well where in sodding hell could she have gone?!" Spike yelled as he paced Angel's office.

Angel sighted. "Calm down Spike. She still in the building." He said, trying not to freak out himself.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Cause I can feel it."

Spike stopped pacing and looked up at Angel. "What?"

"I can feel her in the building. She's still here."

Spike watched him for a moment. "Buggar that. I'm going to look for her." He announced before storming out of the room.

"Spike!" Angel yelled as he dashed off after him.

"Um, boss?"

"Not now Harmony." Angel said, not looking away from the back of Spike's head.  
"Okay...-but Sabrina…"

Angel and Spike both stopped and both turned around. "What about her?" Angel asked as the vampires walked to her desk.

"Well we found her."

"Where the bleeding hell is she?!" Spike yelled.

"In the White Room." Harmony smiled.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks, slightly angry that they hadn't thought to look there.

"I'm going." Angel said, turning fast and heading to the elevator.

"To hell you are! It's my job ain't it?"

"I'm her champion too. It's my job just as much as…"

"Then we both go." Spike interrupted, finishing their small fight as they entered the elevator.

When the doors were closed, Angel pressed the required buttons to reach the White Room.

"So what exactly is the White Room?" Spike asked.

"Senior Partners thing. I'm not actually sure myself." The dark haired vampire pulled away from the button panel and folded his hands in front of him. "But the cat, Suquri, is supposed to be their conduit." Angel paused. "At least I think he is…"

Spike made a small noise, mocking Angel. "A conduit eh? And what kind of job is that?"

Angel turned to Spike. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Conversation?"

"Just shut up."

"Will do." Spike grinned, as the elevator came to a stop with a ding.

When the doors open, the vampire pair held their arms up shielding them from the momentary blinding light of the White Room. When their eyes adjusted to it, they both looked in and saw something that both shocked and amazed them.

"Is that…?" Angel asked.

"Sabrina." Spike answered as they stepped in.

She was fast asleep in the center of the White Room, her arms draped over Suquri's now awakened form.

_She is sleeping of her own accord. Not because of the spell. _Suquri assured them.

"She looks so…" Angel stopped as he neared her, trying to find the word.

"Happy?" Spike asked, thinking that it fit.

"No, she looks…"

_Human. _Suquri said.

Angel and Spike looked to the big cat before they exchanged looks themselves.

"Yeah, human." Angel smiled as he watched her.

"How do we get her out of here?" Spike asked. His question wasn't really directed anyone, simply because he didn't think they needed to move her. She looked peaceful.

_When I rise up, Liam may take her in his arms.  
_Angel was slightly shocked that Suquri had called him 'Liam' and not Angel, or even Angelus._  
She will not wake I assure you. _Suquri continued as he looked over at Sabrina. _Ever since she was a child, she slept soundly without waking unless there was dyer need._

"Cute." Spike grinned.

Suquri looked up at him, his black eyes staring him down. _It is not cute William Pratt._

Spike looked over at Angel. "Bloody cat knows our _real_ names!" He whispered, slightly shocked.

Angel nodded. "Suquri how did you know…-our real names?"

Suquri looked up at him. _I am of the Nine. I know all. _

Spike and Angel were slightly shocked to notice that the cat seemed to be grinning.

_Well then come along, she can't sleep on me forever. _Suquri slowly pulled his paws up and started to rise. Sabrina's sleeping body slowly rose with him. Angel moved quickly and slipped his arms under Sabrina's back and knees, lifting her into his arms.

Her head lolled to the side and rested against Angel's chest. Her heart was beating steadily against Angel, and it made him smile as he watched her.

Spike took notice to this. "'Ey!" He whispered harshly.

Angel looked up. "What?!" He hissed back.

"Stop gawking at her like she's a piece of meat you pouf!" Spike snapped at him. "She's only eighteen!"

Angel glared at him. "You are one to talk."

It seemed that there was about to be a fight between the vampires when suddenly Sabrina made a small noise.

Angel looked down at her. "Huh?" He whispered.

"What?" Spike asked.

"She said something." Leaning in closer, her listened to her breathing. But she didn't say anything else. "Hmm…"

"My champion." Sabrina whispered suddenly.

Angel smiled slightly when she said this. "That's right." He whispered back to her. "And I'll protect you till I'm dust. Soul or not."

Sabrina nuzzled herself closer to him. "Thank you." She added.

Spike was now standing beside Angel, looked down at the sleeping girl. Her hair had fallen into her face, covering here features. Spike slowly pulled his hand up and brushed her hair away. He thought that Angel might interject, but he didn't.

_She is precious, even if she is dangerous. You understand this do you not ?_ Suquri asked. He was sitting in front of them now, watching the pair.

Angel nodded and looked to the cat. "I understand."

"Me too." Spike whispered, his eyes not moving away from Sabrina.

_Then I leave her protection in your hands._

Spike looked up now. It had almost sounded like Suquri as testing them. "Er…a, thanks?" Spike flashed the cat a smile.

Suquri nodded. _But mark these words in your mind vampires. Hurt her, in any way, shape or form, and the sun wont be your worst fear. I shall be._

Angel and Spike gave each other a glace out of the corner of their eyes. Even if he was a cat, he knew how to strike fear into the heart of these two vampires.

"Well then…your place or mine?" Spike asked with a grin.

Angel looked up to him, not pleased at all. Spike's grin faded. "Your place it is." He whispered before the pair left the White Room.


	13. Chapter 13

So this will be the last chapter for at least a week. I have to take some time and just write this fic so that I'm ahead in the game, if that makes sense to anyone but me LoL.  
magiie

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So where was she?" Gunn asked, as he greeted Angel and Spike at the elevator doors.

"White Room with the fluffy." Spike answered.

Fred rushed up. "Did she pass out?! Did I miss it?" She asked. She held a small contraption in her hand, something that looked like it belong on an episode of Star Trek.

"Shush!" Angel ordered. Spike had noticed that just over the last few minutes, Angel's protective hold over the girl had risen. "She just fell asleep." Angel finally answered.

Fred nodded. "Alright. Well she should be falling asleep under the spell within the next five hours."

"Your timing it?" Gunn asked, slightly amazed.

"Well yes. I have to know when it's going to happen if I'm going to try and trace the electric waves."

Gunn grinned. "Your to cute Fred."

Fred blushed rose. "Thank you."

"I need to get her to the penthouse." Angel whispered, before brushing past them with speed and grace.

Fred, Gunn and Spike all watched him as he disappeared into his office. "What's with him?" Gunn finally asked.

Spike shrugged. "She said something to 'im when we were in the White Room."

"But wasn't she sleeping?" Fred asked.

"I think so. But I think she knew it was him somehow." Spike turned away from his view to Angel's office. "Seems to me that she's got trust in 'im."

"A human quality?" Gunn asked.

Spike smiled. "You should have seen her when she was asleep on the cat. Looking about as human as you can get."

"I don't doubt it." Fred whispered. "What can we do about this whole humanity issue? I mean, she's a human, there's no doubt about that. But the human qualities…-they seem to be the problem here."

Gunn sighed. "She needs to be taken out and shown human behavior that's the problem here. She's never lived with people like us."

Spike looked up at Gunn, slightly annoyed. "Since when are you interested in her well being?" He demanded.

Gunn gave Spike and evil look. "Since I realized that I work on this floor." He spat, before marching away to his office.

Fred watched him leave before saying. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
Spike shrugged.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel slowly laid Sabrina down onto his bed and pulled the covers up over her. She looked like she was half alive. But he could see his chest rising and falling as she took breaths.

This sudden need to protect her had come on so suddenly that he didn't understand it. But he liked the fact that he once again had someone to protect at all.

"Well, I'll just leave you here then." Turning away from her, Angel headed back to the elevator to go back to work.

Upon reaching the doors, he pressed the 'down' button and waited. He looked back at her only once before the door's opened to the elevator.

"Well. See you later then." Angel whispered as he stepped in.

He pressed the 'M' button for main floor, being his office. But as soon as the doors started to close, a jolt went thought Angel's mind and he shot a glance up at Sabrina. Fear struck him when he saw her.

Her body was severely contorted on the bed and her eyes were wide opened, staring at him. Her face was a mask of pain.

"Sabrina!" Angel yelled as he rushed to her, narrowly missing the doors closing on him.

Angel sank down beside her when he reached her, taking her hand in his. "Sabrina? Sabrina?!"

But she didn't speak, she didn't move. Her eyes just watched him. They were filled with fear and pain. And slowly, a tear fell from her eye and hit Angel's hand.

"Fuck." Angel cursed before he jumped to his feet and rushed to the small table that was on the far wall.

Angel narrowly ran into the wall as he grabbed for the phone. Picking it up, he was directly linked to Harmony.

"Bossy? What's up?" Harmony's voice asked.

"Get Fred and Wesley up here, NOW!" Angel yelled, before slamming the phone down.

When he turned back to Sabrina, he fell back.

Sabrina's limbs looked like they were broken because of the angles there were contorted in. Her eyes were slammed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sabrina…" Angel whispered as he came towards her.

_HELP ME! _A voice screamed in his mind.

"Sabrina...-Sabrina." Angel knelt down beside her and took her hand back in his. "I'm here, just breath. I'm here."

_IT HURTS! _Her voice screamed in his mind again.

"Just breath. I'm here. Fred and Wes will be here soon." Angel whispered stroking her hand.

Sabrina's eyes slowly opened, the picture of beauty. The tears were no longs in her eyes. And slowly, her body stretched itself out normally.

Sabrina let out a sight of relief.

"Sabrina?" Angel whispered.

Sabrina's eyes locked with his and she squeezed his hand tightly. "Angel…" She whimpered.

In one sweeping movement, Angel locked his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry. He could feel her muscles tense up. They were locked up and knotted. Almost like someone had reached inside her and tied them up.

Angel heard the elevator open and he heard Spike rushed in, and then stop. Fred came rushing in after him and stood beside Spike for a moment.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

Angel shook his head. Sabrina's hands were pulling at his shirt.

"She's terrified." Spike whispered.

Fred nodded. "She's human."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina hadn't moved in two hours. She sat on Angel's bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. Her chine resting on her knees. Tears were only once and a while filling her eyes.

Fred Sat beside her patiently. Everyone had come into the apartment and tried to urge answers out of her. Fred, being the only free thinking woman, told them to leave it.

Angel sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on his cheek. His shoulder of his shirt was still wet with Sabrina's tears.

Spike stood beside Sabrina, leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette pressed between his lips. He was watching Sabrina intensely, waiting for the slightest change in her in case something was wrong.

Wesley and Gunn were standing by the elevator. They had spoken a few words to each other but nothing more.

Lorne was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He had been stroking Sabrina's hair, but decided to stop.

No one has said anything since Fred and Spike had gotten there. Wesley, Lorne and Gunn had simply come in, seen Sabrina and Angel's state and not even thought twice about speaking.

"I saw my dad die." Sabrina whispered suddenly.

Everyone looked up at her and Spike took a few steps towards him.

"What?" Fred asked, as she closed herself into her, moving closer to the still terrified girl.

"I was dreaming…-and father he…-was killed." Sabrina's voice was small and child like. "And the pain…-the pain was so terrible." She added.

"What exactly happened?" Wesley asked.

Sabrina's eyes closed. She didn't seem to even be breathing anymore. She was just sitting there.

Everyone was looking at her so closely that no one noticed the small object were slowly starting to rise up in the room.

"Sabrina?" Angel whispered, placing his hand on her arm lightly.

All the objects came crashing down. Everyone jumped as they looked around at the room.

"What was that?" Gunn asked.

Angel turned back to Sabrina, who's eyes were still closed. "Sabrina?" He asked again.

She opened her eyes and looked at Angel. "Someone invaded my dreams." She whispered, so that only he could hear here.

Everyone else was still occupied with the objects that had fallen everywhere around the room. Even spike was no longer paying attention to her.

"What?" Angel whispered.

Sabrina blinked once. "He's invading my dreams. Invading my mind." She said again.

Spike finally noticed that Sabrina was speaking to Angel and turned his attention to the pair. A small flair of jealousy coursed through Spike momentarily. But it soon faded when Sabrina's eyes moved over and locked with his.

She was smiling at him. Not noticeably, but she was. She turned away and looked back at Angel.

"Someone was in my dreams with me. And they changed everything."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. Everyone else was now looking at her, listening intensely.

"I was in my normal dream. My meditation state."

"Your what?" Spike interrupted.

"The Chosen meditates when she sleeps. That's how she can be so powerful all the time." Wesley answered for Sabrina. She flashed him a quick smile.

"I was in my realm, and then suddenly I was in Pylea. And father was there. He was calling to me to come to him, and I did. But when I got there he was…-dead." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. "But he was still talking to me. Calling me to help him. Telling me to give up my powers to save him." Sabrina looked up to Angel. "And I was going to…-I was going to kill..." Sabrina cut her words off and snapped her eyes closed.

"You were what?" Angel asked. Sabrina shook her head. She seemed to be sinking away into an almost childlike state.

"Sabrina…" Spike was knelt beside her now, his hand on her arm. "Sabrina what were your going to do?" He asked.

Sabrina opened her eyes. "I was going to kill myself to save him." She whispered.

Spike pulled his hand away from her and Angel drew back. Fred who was still sitting beside her slowly put her arm around the shaking girl. Lorne placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"Alright…-Wes, go and check on what we have about Dream Invades and any spells that can to it." Angel turned to Gunn. "Your back on this case."

"Right." Gunn smiled at Sabrina before he and Wesley turned and went to the elevator.

Angel looked to Sabrina. "You…-your staying with me tonight."

Sabrina's eyes went wide with both shock and happiness. "Really?" She whispered.

"Well someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"I think I was doing my job well." Lorne said.

Sabrina looked at him and smiled. "You were."

"Then why can't I keep her to myself?" Lorne asked Angel.

"Cause…-I feel that I need to keep her close to me." Angel smiled as he watched Sabrina. She blushed and gave him a small grin. "It's almost like, having her near means that she's safe. When she's with you, or even in the lobby when I'm in my office…-She not safe at all."

"Angel…" Sabrina whispered. For the first time in two hours, she moved her body and pulled her arms away from her body and shifted her legs so that she was kneeling on her knees. "Thank you." She smiled, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You are a true Champion." She added.

"Thanks." Angel smiled.

"Sodding hell why don't you just make out already?" Spike hissed, turning away, slightly enraged, even more jealous.

Sabrina snapped her head towards him. "Would you just shut up? At least he's doing his job!"

Spike was insane with anger now. "You…-your just…" Sabrina raised and eyebrow waiting for a

response from him. "Fuck you and you sleeping spell!" Spike yelled before turning and stomping to the elevator.

Sabrina shot up and stormed after him. "Yeah?! Well how about…" Sabrina stopped and slightly swayed on her feet.

"Sabrina?" Angel called, as he got to his feet.

"Oh boy." She whispered, before her feet gave out beneath her.

"Spike!" Angel yelled, but the blond vampire as already on the scene.

"Shit." He whispered, catching right before she hit the floor. "Sabrina?" Spike called to her.

Sabrina's eyes were just slits as she watched him. "Thanks for catching me." She whispered.

"Yeah well…"

Sabrina cut him off suddenly. "Your doing your job too." She whispered with a kindness in her voice that Spike hadn't heard in years. And then she was asleep.

Spike felt her heart beating against him, and the warmth of her body in his arms. Slowly, he slipped into sleepiness himself.

"SPIKE!" Angel's voice yelled out.

There was a thud and Spike fell back onto the floor. "What?" He called, shaking his head and looking around. Everyone was rushed forward suddenly. "What happened?"

"YOU DROPPED SABRINA!" Angel yelled from right beside him and he picked up the teenagers limp form.

Spike looked down and horror struck his features. "Shit. I didn't…-I don't know what happened."

"Yeah well, just be thankful that I'm taking care of her cause otherwise I'd be kicking your ass." Angel hissed, before her picked up Sabrina in fast and brought her to the bed.

"It's a good thing I brought this with me." Fred smiled, pulling the same devise she had in her hands earlier out and pressing a few buttons.

"This is the spell then?" Lorne asked.

"Yes." Fred nodded. "Hopefully I can track the…" Fred paused a moment. "The electrical waves to their source."

Spike was still sitting on the floor, shocked at what had happened. He had no idea how he had just dropped her. And why he suddenly felt so terribly cold. Colder than normal.

"Got it!" Fred said happily.

"Great! Lorne, head down, tell Wes and Gunn. Fred…"

"I have ot get this to the lab and get a map up. Then I'll have the exact location."

"Good. Get on that." And turned to Sabrina. "I'm staying here with her." Angel looked over his shoulder at Spike. "Can you tell Harmony to hold my calls?"

Looking up, Spike simply nodded. He didn't fight it, he didn't complain, her just nodded.

"Good." Angel turned away and looked back at Sabrina.

Spike rose up and walked to the elevator with Fred and Lorne. When her got it, he turned around and looked back at Sabrina. The coldness became worse when the doors closed.


	14. Chapter 14

So I've written lots in the last two days, and I decided that I would post one more chapter. The next chapter, after this one, might make a few things confusing. So if there's something that you don't understand, just ask any question in your reviews or send me a message.  
Thanks, magiie xo

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Blondie Bear? What's going on?" Harmony asked as Spike walked out to her desk.

"Sabrina fell asleep again. Fred found the source of the electric waves."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Oh joy."

"What?" Spike snapped.

"I just don't see what's so important about her. She's just some girl." Harmony shrugged as she fidgeted with a few papers in her hands.

"Harmony, all our cases are important." Spike told her sternly. He slowly looked away and up to where the Penthouse was located. "Especially this one."

"But _why _is _she _so important?!" Harmony demanded.

Spike turned to her in rage. "Because she's supposed to save the world!" He yelled.

Harmony flinched. "Sorry! Gosh, don't have a fit."

"Your one to talk." Spike whispered before walking back into Angel's office. "And hold the ponce's calls!" He called back.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Dammit…" Fred hissed as she looked over the map of L.A. again. "Dammit!" She yelled this time.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"It's not here. It's not in L.A." Fred cried out. "But I don't understand! Where else could it be?" She asked, looking to Wesley for an answer.

"I don't know. Only a very powerful being can cast a spell from a long distance away." Wesley looked away and pulled his glasses off. "Was it a strong connection?"

"Very."

The pair sat there silently thinking of what the answer could be when Spike walked into the room.

"What's happening kiddies?" He asked, smiling. "Find the big bad yet?"

Fred and Wesley both shook their head. Spike frowned.

"But you said…"

"The connection isn't in L.A." Fred said fast.

"Sodding hell!" Spike hissed, before finding a seat. "Well where else could it be from?!"

Wesley shrugged. "We don't know. It would have to be someplace where Sabrina's been in the last two or three days. But she hasn't left the district."

"Yeah…"

"Wait…-wait!" Fred jumped up.

"What? What?!"

"Where are the caves?" She asked, grabbing a large map from the pile that was before her.

"Outside the city?" Spike answered. But he actually wasn't sure.

"No they can't be!" Fred pulled up a large map that looked about a strange as a thing could look. "Because she would need to be in contact with Edmond when she was there. And Naman was Pylean so..."

"So what your saying is…" Wesley looked up at her.

"The connection came from Pylea." Fred smiled, pointing to the map.

"Well I'll be damned." Spike whispered, running his hand through his hair. "I never even thought of that."

Fred looked away from her map and turned to the boys. "You know what this means don't you?" She asked, with the smallest of smiles.

Wesley sighed. "Pylea, here we come."

"Travel, great!" Spike rolled his eyes.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel had been sitting beside the bed watching Sabrina like a hawk for two hours now. She was sleeping for longer and longer amounts of time. And that wasn't a good thing.

"Dammit, why hasn't Fred called me with the location!" Angel cursed under his breath.

Suddenly the Phone rang. Angel practically dove for it. "Hello?! Fred?"

"Sorry bossy…-but um Spike is coming up stairs and I know you called and said no people but…-he said it was important and…"

"Thanks." Angel said without another thought before slamming the phone down. The elevator doors opened around the same time. "What do you want?" Angel demanded.

"Pylea." Spike said.

"What?"

"Pylea! That's where it's coming from." He explained further.

"What do you mean?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Age has done wonders on your little gray cells mate." Angel glared at him. "The connection to the electric waves is coming from Pylea."

Angel looked puzzled. "But when did you…" The vampires eyes went wide. "The caves!"

"Did even think it was out of the area." Spike said. "She should have mentioned that we were going out of town…-out of our realm really."

Angel looked down to Sabrina. "That she should have."

Spike sighed and walked over to the foot of the bed and looked at Sabrina's sleeping form. "It's been a few hours then?"

"Almost two and a half now." Angel looked up at Spike. "And that's only in four days."

Spike nodded. "Time isn't our friend anymore."

"Sadly no."

Spike slowly sat down on the foot of the bed. "Then I guess we just wait."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel and Spike had been sitting there for three hours. Every now and then the phone would ring. It would be Wesley or Fred calling about Sabrina condition. Lorne checking if they wanted any blood. Even Gunn called to check in. But nothing was changing.

"There's something wrong." Angel whispered.

"I think we both new that two hours ago." Spike sat up from his bent position. "Call up Fred. Get 'er to bring some of those fancy gadgets up and look 'er over."

"I don't know what else we can find out that we don't already know but…-it won't hurt." Angel said as he reached over and pulled the phone up, pressing two buttons and waiting.

While Angel sat on the phone, Spike looked over to Sabrina. She looked, once again, more human than any living man, woman or child that he had ever seen. And again, this warmth came over him. It warmed his right to his very soul. It was shocking to him, again, but he liked it.

"Fred? No she's still not awake. That's what we were thinking. Alright. Round up the gang too. Bye."

Spike heard the phone click and Angel turned in his chair. "Their coming up."

"Good." Spike nodded, his eyes not straying from Sabrina. "What do you think she dreams about?" Spike asked in a soft voice, almost as if he was worried that she might hear him.

Angel looked up at him, slightly shocked at the question. But even more so in the tone that he asked. It was almost like he wished to be there in her dreams, seeing them for himself. "She doesn't actually dream Spike. She just sleeps."

"Can't sleep without dreaming." Spike snapped. "I think she dreams about her life if she wasn't who she was. If she was just another normal teenager."

Angel watched Spike with an interest in him that he had never had before. "What's going on with you?" He asked, almost worried.

Spike didn't answer and didn't even look at him. But what shocked Angel the most, was that Spike was smiling as he watched Sabrina. Smiling in a way that could only mean one thing.

"Spike…" Angel rose from his chair and stepped towards him. "Back away from her."

Spike looked at him now. "What are you on about you ponce?"

Angel's eyes flared with rage. "I know that look anywhere."

"What sodding look?!"

"Your thinking of feeding on her." Angel was closing in on Spike now and was crouching down, ready to strike at him any moment.

Spike realized all to quickly that no matter what he said to his grandsire, he was going to take him down and take him away from Sabrina. Something that bothered him greatly. "Sod off…" Spike hissed before he took a single step back.

It all happen in an instant. The elevator bell rang and the doors opened, Sabrina's eyes snapped open and she sat up fast with a gasp, and Angel jumped Spike.

"Spike! Angel!" Fred called as she, Wesley and Gunn pilled into the room and took in what was going on.

"What the hell?!" Sabrina cried, throwing the blankets off of her and getting to her feet. "What are you doing?!" She cried out as the two vampire rolled around on the floor, punching each other and calling one and other names.

"Get off me!" Spike yelled.

"You idiot! I new you weren't good!" Angel cried before his fist collided with Spike's face.

Sabrina's looked up to Fred. "What happened?!" She asked

The brunette shrugged. "We just got here. Angel hit him when the doors opened.

"Say it!" Angel yelled. He now held Spike in a head lock. "SAY IT!" He screamed.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Spike was scratching at Angel's arms with to no avail.

Sabrina had had enough of this bickering. "Stop it now!" She yelled at the pair, who froze instantly. "Why are you fighting?" She asked.

"He was…-" Angel tightened his grip on Spike. "Thinking!" He hissed.

"Bloody well wasn't!" Spike cried in his defense.

"I know that look like I know you! You wanted to feed on her!" Angel yelled.

Everyone froze and looked at Spike, who was looking at Sabrina. And Sabrina was looking right at him.

"Oh bloody 'ell!" Spike cursed. "I was thinking about her being happy, not feeding on her you nit!" He yelled at Angel.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gunna believe…"

"He's telling the truth." Sabrina said suddenly. But it wasn't Sabrina, it was The Chosen.

Everyone looked at her. Her stature had changed, she was now standing straight with her hands and her sides. She looked like a statue, but also like she could attack at any second.

"How do you know?" Angel asked, releasing his grip on Spike and getting to his feet, using Spike to aid him. A few angry noises escaped Spike.

"I can just tell." Sabrina said softly.

Spike was now on his feet and dusting himself off. "Thanks, luv." He said, his eyes not meeting her.

"Not at all, Champion." Sabrina grinned momentarily, still standing in her harsh statue. But suddenly her hard exterior seemed to melt away, like it was never there and she was once again back to the teenaged bubbly Sabrina. "So…-how long was I out?" She asked with a smile.

Everyone, even Spike, raised an eye brow.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Five hours…" Sabrina whispered it again, and it still didn't seem right.

They had all settled down in the board room, everyone, but Sabrina, sitting in their rightful places. Sabrina however was standing at the window, her arms folded over her stomach, worried half to death. An emotion that the gang never thought they'd ever see on her.

"That's not right is it?" She asked finally. The question was directed at Fred.

"It doesn't fit with the normal time line of this spell, no. And I can't find anything else on this spell that might explain it."

A shaky sigh escaped Sabrina. "Fucking A." She whispered.

"But we have some good news." Fred said quickly, seeing that Sabrina was becoming angry.

Her brown hair whipped around as she turned and faced them. "Really?" She asked, almost in tears.

Fred nodded with a smile. "This whole thing with the invasion of your dream's has to do with you going to Pylea."

"How so?" Sabrina asked.

"Well when you went back there, the person who's after you cast this spell on you to allow them to invade and scramble your dreams." Fred explained. "So that means that…"

"No." Sabrina said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Angel was speaking up now. "What are your saying 'no' to?"

"You will not go to Pylea and watch me face my demons." She hissed. Her eyes seemed black suddenly, filled with anger and hatred.

"But there's no other choice. If we can go there and find out who cast the spell, we might make some progress in your case!" Wesley explained.

Sabrina's eyes flared black now. "I will not return to that damned place." Her voice was filled with a mix of anger and hatred. There was an evil tint to the sweetness that usually was her voice.

Everyone drew away from her, fearful of what she was doing. She seemed to be turning into a dark being.

And just as soon as it happened, it was gone. Sabrina's eyes melted back to green and she looked happy again.

"Forgive me but, my past there is an unhappy one." She whispered, before turning away and looking out the windows again.

Fred looked to Angel and nodded at him. "Sabrina…" Angel spoke. "There's isn't a discussion in this. We're going to Pylea and that's that."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "Foolish is that man that disobeys the woman." She hissed. Her hand loosened and she relaxed suddenly. "Fine." She whispered, in a childlike voice. "To Pylea we will go."

"Great!" Spike smiled, clapping once. "What should I pack?" He grinned.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The portal was swirling in front of them and everyone was ready. Angel was yelling at Spike for bringing beer with him, and not something useful. Spike was firing back that beer was useful, that it helped him loosen up enough to kick 'big brows' ass.

But with everything that was happening, Sabrina was simply standing there, in front of the portal, looking into it. Hating it. Loathing it with her entire being.

"It's gonna be alright."

Sabrina faded back into reality and looked to her right. "Gunn?" She whispered.

"I don't know what happened to you back there, but I'm sure you'll be fine." He whispered.

Sabrina seemed shocked. "Why are you here? Do you not hate me?"

Gunn shrugged. "No, not hate. Fear you yes."

Sabrina chuckled softly. "Ah fear." She grinned evilly. "That is what I strike into the hearts of human and demons alike. Fear…-my only friend."

"Sure." Gunn whispered. "Can we go now?" He asked her.

Sabrina nodded, still grinning. "We may." She hissed, before stepping into the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

'Ey you ! ,  
Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun shone brightly when Sabrina stepped onto the soft grass. There were song birds singing nearby and the sky was as blue as one could imagine. There was water nearby, a stream where the water splashed against the rocks.

"How I loath this place!" Sabrina cried out as the others stepped out into the light.

"AH!" Spike screamed suddenly.

"It's alright Spike, won't hurt you here." Angel explained as he turned to the cowering vampire who was hiding under his coat.

He peeked out at everyone. "Huh…" Pulling the coat away, he regained his traditional pose. "Alright then."

Sabrina smiled slightly at him, but then she remembered where she was and her mood once again turned sour. "Come on, the palace isn't far." She called back at them.

"Palace?" Fred whispered. She was almost hiding behind Wesley.

Sabrina turned and looked at her. "Why do you fear this place?" She asked, her Chosen attitude coming forward. "You fear it more then you fear me."

"Because this place held me captive for years." Fred whimpered.

Sabrina watched her. "Then you shall be captive forever, just like me." She snapped, before turning away fast and marching away.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"Sabrina feels that she will be trapped here because of her past." Wesley explained. "That's why she's all _Chosen _while we're here. She feels it's her protection. To put fear to those who would dare cross her."

"Well it's working." Fred whispered as they fallowed her.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The palace was surrounded. Surrounded by a wall of stone as high as would allow them to look up. It was a fortress that seemed to be impenetrable. But they had a key.

"Who dares come to the palace?!" A voice called to them from behind the large doors.

Sabrina grinned. "Sabrernasus Amilyonette. Sister to the great king of Pylea. Daughter of the former king Athrin the Wise. The Chosen of destiny." She called back.

"Who accompanies you?" The voice called back.

Sabrina's grinned faded. "Do you dare keep me waiting outside my rightful home?!" She called.

"The king wises to know…"

"Tell the _boy king_ that his sister had less patience then he remembers." Sabrina called back.

There was a rush of feet and suddenly, the large doors opened. Sabrina smiled sickly. "No place like home." She whispered, before she stepped in.

Angel, Spike and the gang waited a moment and gave each other almost fearful looks before they entered the structure.

Upon entering the doors, they were greeted with a large market that lined both sides of the street. There were people in ragged cloths buying and selling items, from food to cloths and materials. Children were running around, chasing a stray dog or each other. There were smiling faces and happy people everywhere. But then Sabrina started to walk down the street.

The guards that had let them in bowed to her, a little reluctantly. And when the bowed, everyone on the street turned and looked up. All the commotion of shopping and trading stopped. Sabrina stopped and stood there for a minute, looking at the people.

Spike and Angel were at her sides, only a few feet behind her, Spike saw from the corner of his eye that she was grinning as she watched the people. She was happy that they feared her.

Sabrina took a single step forwards and the people nearest to her fell to their knees immediately, hitting the ground so hard that a cloud of dust rose up after them.

Sabrina started walking now, in a steady pace. Everyone that she came close to dropped to their knees and bowed to her, all of them afraid of her.

With Spike and Angel still at her sides, and the rest of the gang behind her, they all fallowed. As they passed the people, they looked up at them in wonder and awe. Some people started to whispered as they passes, mumbling things that only Spike and Angel could really hear.

Spike was watching a pair of woman intensely, when suddenly his right arms hit Sabrina's shoulder. Turning, a horrified looked appeared on his face.

Standing in front of her was a small child who has been chasing her cat into the street. On the right side of the street was the child's mother, in tears as she bowed to Sabrina.

Angel was looking at Sabrina, not even paying attention to the small girl or her mother. "Sabrina…" He whispered.

Sabrina's evil grin faded into a small smile. "Do you know who I am, girl?" She asked.

The pretty blond with dirt on her face nodded once, pulling her cat close to her in her small arms. "Your are the Chosen One." She said in a pure voice that rang out around them in the silence street.

Sabrina nodded and slowly she sank down to her knees in front of the girl. "Do you fear me?" She whispered.

"No." The girl answered in an angry tone. The girls mother cried out softly at her daughters answer.

Sabrina nodded. "And why not?" She asked simply.

"Because you are nothing." The small girl hissed. Her voice was filled with rage and hatred. Sabrina was slightly taken back by her answer. "I am nothing?"

The girl nodded. "Nothing." She repeated.

"Why do you say this?" Sabrina asked, almost afraid now.

The girl grinned evilly to the point where it almost scared Spike and Angel. "Because it is what the king declared. That his sister, bastard daughter of evil and good magic, is and always was nothing." The girls cat squirmed slightly and the child tightened her grip on the cat. "You are not wanted here, and I will not fear you, for you are _nothing._"

A harsh wind blew across the street, whipping up sand that hit Sabrina. The street was still quiet and still, all except for the girl who was laughing at Sabrina now.

Rage and anger filled Sabrina. "You dare laugh at me, you pitiful child?" She hissed. The girls mother cried out, looking up from her bowed position, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The girl straightened up fast, her eyes now filling with tears. Sabrina grinned. "You do fear me then. You only thought that your momentary outburst might make you brave." Sabrina chuckled. "A stupid move on your part, child." She snapped.

Angel and Spike were ready for her to kill this girl at any moment. They were prepared to stop Sabrina and get the child out of harms way as soon as it was needed.

Sabrina rose to her feet. "Your foolishness will cost you something dear." She said down at the child who was looking up at her, shaking with fear now. "Say goodbye to your kitty foolish child." Sabrina grinned as she raised her hand up and her eyes turned blood red.

There was a cry from the girl's mother and a gasps from the other people on the street. The girl snapped her eyes shut now and clung to her cat.

"Sabrina!" A stern voice called.

The brunette froze and grinned. "Figures." She whispered.

Spike and Angel were looking up now at the man who had entered the confrontation with the small child. He was tall and rugged looking, with dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes. Her stood with a stature that was reminiscent of Sabrina's.

"Who…? Spike whispered looking over to Angel.

"I don't know." Angel called back.

Sabrina looked up from the girl and smiled. "Hello boy king." She greeted him.

Spike and Angel exchanged looks, shocked to see Sabrina's brother, the king of Pylea standing there in front of them.

"Hello witch girl." Edmond greeted. His eyes were a blaze with the color of fire as he watched Sabrina. "I do not appreciate you tormenting my people."

Sabrina gave a soft laugh. "They are my people just as much at they are yours."

Edmond stepped towards the small girl now. "That might be true, but I rule here, you do not."

Sabrina let her hand drop to her side as she clenched her fist. "That can easily change." She hissed, as fire appeared over her hand.

The crowd gasped and moved away slightly, but still remained on their knees in front of Sabrina and Edmond.

"Sabrina." Another voice entered the conversation. A voice that Angel knew anywhere.

Looking up, Angel watched as Cordelia Chase walked towards Edmond. Her hair was once again long and was curled. She was dressed in a pale blue flowing gown with and empire waste and a flowing train starting from the back neck line. There was a small tiara on top of her head.

Sabrina looked past Edmond. "Cordelia." She smiled.

"Walk with me?" She asked softly.

Sabrina's eyes melted back to green. "As your wish." She bowed her head with a smile. She stepped forward but stopped. Turning fast, she looked back at the girl. "Have you said your goodbyes?" She asked.

"Sabrina…" Edmond said sternly with anger in his voice.

The girl was in hysterics now. "No…-please don't kill me!" She whimpered.

Sabrina laughed. "Kill you? I would never do such a thing to a child." Sabrina bent down fast, and Edmond lunged forward, but was stopped by Cordelia's hand on his arm.

Slowly, Sabrina slipped her arms under that cat and pulled him away from the girl. "I was always punished by having things I loved taken away for a short time." Sabrina pulled the cat away from the girl and held it in her arms. The car calmed down right away and started purring as Sabrina stroked it. "You shall have her returned when I deem it fit." Sabrina added, before she turned.

"Whoa…" Spike whispered, after he and Angel both loosened up.

Sabrina stopped short suddenly when she was beside her brother. "It's good to see you again Edmond." She whispered.

"As it is you Sabrina." Edmond whispered, turning and facing her. "Your room is ready, as it was left when…-I sent you away."

Sabrina nodded. "Thank you brother." She slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek fast. "Take care of him will you?" She said before dropping the bat in Edmond arms. "Oh, and them." She added, pointing back at the others.

"Where are you going?" Angel called out to here.

Cordelia's eyes locked with his as Sabrina turned to him. "We're going walking." Cordelia answered him.

"Oh…-alright then." Angel answered, as he shrank back away from them.

Sabrina and Cordelia turned away and linked arms, before they started walking away, chatting with each other softly.

"Bloody hell, that was close." Spike whispered.

"You there, vampires." Edmond called.

Angel and Spike looked up at him. "Yeah?" Spike called back.

"You are my sisters Champions?" He asked, his eyes judging them as he spoke.

"That we are mate." Spike smiled.

"Then your rooms shall be beside hers." Edmond said fast, before turning and walking away, heading towards the large palace that that was before them.

Spike and Angel exchanged looks. "Nice people here 'eh?" Spike asked before the group started after him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where you angry to see him again? After so long?" Sabrina asked, as she and Cordelia sat on a bench in the center of the royal gardens.

A large tree shaded them from the burning sunlight. There were rose bushes around them, and humming birds flying about.

"Not really." Cordelia answered. "It was more, happy to see him then angry."

Sabrina laughed. "You are angry at him then!" She called, as she picked a rose from the bush beside her.

"Alright, I am." The queen admitted. "I'm angry that he didn't try and find me. But other then that, I don't care."

Sabrina was twirling the rose in her fingers, as the thorns scratched at her skin before it healed quickly. "Had he found you, would you have gone?" Sabrina whispered.

Cordelia sighed. "I think I would have." She looked to Sabrina, who's face was turned away. "But I'm happy that I didn't."

Sabrina looked up at her and smiled. "That's only because your queen of a kingdom." She laughed.

Cordelia grinned. "That's part of it." She agreed before she started laughing as well.

Sabrina smiled and turned away again. "Do you think…-do you think that their search is pointless?"

"Their search?"

"For my true love. They keep looking for him. Apparently he works on the top floor of the Wolfram and Heart building, where Angel and everyone offices are." Sabrina stopped for a moment and looked at the rose. "It seems pointless really. There is no man alive who would love me."

Cordelia sighed. "There is someone out there for you Sabrina." She turned and smiled at her. "And I'm willing to bet that you'll fall for him before you even realize you can love."

Sabrina smiled and nodded slowly. "I hope so." She looked back at the rose. "I actually hope I find this love."

"And with your will, so you shall." Cordelia smiled, wrapped her arm around Sabrina and smiling.

Sabrina smiled. "This attitude that you've picked up is something to think about."

Cordelia grinned. "I'm taking my queenly duties to heart, sister. And my speech is something that I must work on."

Sabrina nodded. "Ah yes, the speech or the royals. A mess of words that are not needed."

"Okay, okay. I'm not perfect at it yet so don't rub in your years of training." Cordelia said, slapping Sabrina's arms lightly.

Sabrina laughed, before standing up. "Come great queen. I wish to retire to my chambers."

"And I wish to retire to the vodka bottle." Cordelia sighed.

"Here's to that." The Chosen smiled.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Nice digs you got here." Spike said as he admired the inside of the palace.

It was Victorian style with tapestries and paintings of past kings and queens and their children. There were palace workers running about in a frenzy as the king passed, hardly having time to bow their heads as they passed.

"Why is everyone so up in arms?" Wesley asked.

"Because of the disaster that is my sister has arrived." Edmond hissed angrily.

"Family feud much?" Gunn whispered.

Edmond wheeled around and looked at them all. "My sister is not welcome in my home. She is not welcome in my land. She is an abomination." Edmond spat.

"And your what then Ed?"

Edmond sighed. "Cordelia…-dear must you do that?" He asked softly, turning around.

Angel tried to peek around the king, but Fred grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Stop it." She whispered to him.

"But…"

"You'll have your turn." She answered back.

"Where is she?"

"She?" Cordelia called back.

"Cordelia…"

There was a giggle and then a slender brunette walked past Edmond and faced the gang. "Hello all." She smiled.

"Cordy!" Fred smiled, walking forward to hug her. But she was stopped when Cordelia's hand swung up. "Huh?"

Cordelia's face took a harsh tone. "I am the Queen of Pylea now." She said with out emotions.

"Oh…-sorry." Fred whispered, shirking away.

Cordelia smiled softly. "No Fred, do not apologize. It's my fault really. I mean I'm the one who…" Cordelia stopped and looked up at Edmond. "Sorry darling."

"No need." Edmond smiled, slipping his hand around her waist. "Now where is she?" He asked again, more sternly.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Where the hell do you think she is?!" She yelled. "Your just as bad as her you know, even worse if I think about it."

Spike gave a soft laugh, but Edmond turned and looked at him with an angry expression.

"Really…-and the guards let her in?" Edmond asked, turning back to Cordelia.

She sighed. "Does anyone ever say no to her?"

"I 'ave." Spike chimed in, raising his hand with an happy expression on his face.

Edmond and Cordelia exchanged looks. "Well then…-see to it that the vampire finds her." Edmond said fast. "You others, fallow me."

Edmond started off again and everyone was left standing there. Cordelia laughed. "Spike you stay with me. You guys, fallow Ed."

"Oh. Okay!" Fred smiled, before she, Wesley and Gunn took off fast, leaving Angel, Spike and Cordelia.

"So…-Cordy."

"You have to address me as Cordelia." She said, practically ordering it.

"Cordelia…-you're married then?" Angel asked.

"Clearly." Cordelia smiled. "I have two children as well."

"That's great. You got everything you ever wanted."

"That I did." She smiled softly.

"Could cut the sexual tension in here with a butter knife."

Angel rolled his eyes and looked over at Spike. "Would you shut up?"

"Well at least…"

"I actually have to take him to Sabrina, and you should go catch up to Edmond." Cordelia interrupted.

Angel turned and looked at her. "Your taking him to see her? Why not me?"

Spike walked up and stood beside Angel. "Awuh, poor guy. He's been replaced. Twice in one day."

Angel was just about to turn around and deal spike a verbal and physical blow, when Cordelia touched Spike's arm. "Come on Spike. The cemetery isn't far."

Spike looked up fast. "Cemetery?"

Cordelia nodded with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!  
-- no pics for this chap tho..

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun shone through the leafs of the trees and made a strange but entertaining shadow dance on the lawn. There was a slight breeze that rustled through the branches of the trees.

Small waves formed over the water as the wind swooped down and ran across the blue pond. The koi fish were rustling around under the water top, they orange and yellow sides glistening in the sun.

There was a blue bird perched in the tree, whistling and chattering about. A squirrel was rustling about on the ground, buying and digging away, foraging it's food for the coming winter moths. The squirrel would once and a while look up at the girl that was knelt beside him, but he really paid no mind to her.

Her hair was wrapped around her face as she knelt on her knees before the large stone tablet. Her left hand was touching the etching ever so lightly. The name beneath her hand was a special one to her, even thought she never really knew the person.

_Athrin Pace, Royal King to the Pylean Thrown._

A tear rolled down Sabrina's cheek. "Daddy…" She whispered. She pulled her hand away and moved it to the right over another name.

_Cagaly Morisha Pace, Royal Queen and Wife of the Pylean King._

"Mum…" The word was bit of venomously, but a smiled was still on her lips.

Pulling her hand away, she let it fall to where the tablet touched the ground. "Earth." She whispered.

Pulling her right hand up and swinging it to the right, she dipped her hand into the coldness of the pond. "And water."

An energy rushed thought Sabrina's finger tips and into her body. "Together as one."

Breathing deeply, with a smile on her face, Sabrina pulled her hands away from where they were resting and brought them to her lap, folding them elegantly.

"You shouldn't bring people here that are not family." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Forgive me. But the king..."

"Edmond." Sabrina corrected.

Cordelia smiled. "Edmond thought it was a good idea to have at least one of your champions with you."

Sabrina sighed. Knowing Edmond like she did, he probably probed her mind to find something that would annoy her. And he had found it. "He chose the wrong Champion." Sabrina whispered as she rose to her feet.

"'Ey. I'm just as good…-no _better _then that sodding ponce."

Sabrina turned and looked to Cordelia. "Thank you." She smiled, bowing her head.

"Your welcome." Cordelia returned the bow, before turning and walking away, leaving Spike and Sabrina standing there with each other.

"So…-what is this place?"

"My mother and fathers resting place." Sabrina said, before she turned back around and faced the stone tablet. "Where the earth meets the water." She whispered.

Spike stepped towards her, with his hands folded in front of him. "It's beautiful here." He whispered, trying not to take away from the calm that seemed to come over Sabrina when she was standing in this place.

A soft smile spread over Sabrina's lips. "Edmond designed it." She chuckle escaped her. "The boy king, who can't even draw a good looking sword in art class." Sabrina burst into laughter, hunching over and supporting herself by placing her hand on the stone tablet.

Spike was amazed at this sudden happiness that came over Sabrina. He didn't know her that well, true, but she didn't seem like the happy, bursting with laughter at random kind of gal.

But her laughter died suddenly. She remained hunched over, her arm still on the tablet. "This place…-it makes me so angry." She hissed.

"Then why all the happy merriness just a moment ago, pet?" Spike walked right up to her now and stood right beside her.

Sabrina's face was shaded by her dark burled hair, but Spike could tell that she was crying. "Because this is my home." She whispered, if a little reluctantly. She whipped her head up and her hair flew back.

Spike smiled softly as he watched her. Her eyes were glistening and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her lips trembled ever so slightly, but Sabrina regained composure quickly.

She pressed her cheek to her shoulder and looked up at Spike, green eyes sparkling. "I wanna go home now Spike…-to my real home." She whispered.

The blond vampire nodded once. "Alright. Lets go then." He said in hurried tone, slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait…" Sabina murmured.

Spike looked back at her and his eyes slowly fell to where her finger tips were touched in the smooth stone that Spike guessed was marble.

"For earth and water. For strength and smarts." Sabrina's fingers pressed into the stone. "For the mother and the father." She whispered sweetly.

Spike's eyes lit up with the small light that appeared beneath Sabrina's fingers. The soft orange light was in a circle around her three fingers and it burned softly before Sabrina pulled her fingers away.

"What was that?" Spike said gently, still in a state of wonder at what had happened.

"Just a message." Sabrina's voice was frail and broken. "I'm ready to leave now." She added, turning and stepping away from the stone tablet.

Spike nodded, his eyes lingering on the spot where the light had been. But he quickly turned and fallowed Sabrina, realizing that she was in some pain.

Upon catching up to her, Spike lowered his head and looked up at her, through the dark curled hair that hung from her bowed head. "Are you gunna be alright pet?"

There was no response from the girl. Only a squeamish noise and a shuttered breath. And then she stopped dead on the spot.

Fear struck Spike. "Sabrina?" He whispered, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Spike?"

Looking up fast, Spike watched as Angel rushed towards them, with Edmond and Cordelia fallowing. Edmond seemed a little reluctant.

"What did you do?" The vampire asked as he reached the pair.

"Nothing!" Spike grunted. "She's the one who's…"

Spike words were but of by a terrified and tear filled cry from Sabrina. Turning fast, Spike watched as she slowly sank down to the ground, crashing to her knees and bringing her hands up to her cheeks.

"Sabrina!" Angel flew down to the ground and stopped just before her. "Sabrina? What's the matter?"

Spike didn't know what to do. He felt as helpless as Sabrina must be feeling. His eyes suddenly darted forward towards Edmond. He seemed pained by the sight of his sister. The Chosen on the ground, crying and in pain.

"You don't know what it's like." Sabrina said suddenly.

"What?" Angel asked, looking down at her.

"I feel like nothing…-at all. You don't know what it's like." She whispered. "I feel insignificant." She added, her voice shuttering, tear falling from her cheeks.

"Sabrina…" Edmond whispered her name now and the girl shot a glance upwards at him.

Her eyes blazed red. "You gave up." She hissed. "Did that make it easier?" She demanded.

There was a rushed of wind suddenly and Edmond bowed his head. "Yes." He whispered.

Cordelia seemed to be crying now, and she placed her hand on Edmond shoulder fast. Edmond returned the favor by placing his hand on top of hers.

"Sabs…" Spike whispered her name but cut it off, seeing that there was nothing else to say.

Angel had his hand on her shoulders now, trying to calm her down. "Sabrina?"

The girl looked at him. "You just don't know what it's like." She whispered.

"I'm sure I don't." Angel began quietly. "But I'm willing to try and fix it." He finished.

Tears flowed down Sabrina's cheeks as a small smile spread across her tears stained lips. "Angel." She whispered, before falling into his arms and bursting into tears.

Spike flinched along with Angel at this action. But slowly and surely, Angel wrapped his arms around Sabrina and hugged her tightly as she cried.

Spike barely heard his words, but understood their meaning when Edmond suddenly whispered. "We have a problem."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This is a large issue." Edmond said, still pacing the length of the large chamber they were in.

It was a long rectangular room with a windowed wall looking out into a large meadow. The gang, except for Angel, was seated three large powder blue sofas that had many green and pink pillows.

Angel was standing at the right end of the room, looking out the window. He was thinking deeply to the point where he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation.

Cordelia was standing at the left side of the room, watching her husband walk back and forth. She finally took a deep breath and stepped in his path. "Calm yourself darling." She whispered, a simply expression on her face.

Edmond nodded once an smiled at her. "Your right." He whispered. He slowly brought his hand up and cupped it around her face. "Thank you." He whispered.

Cordelia's eyes closed as a calmness came over her. "Your welcome." She whispered.

Angel's eyes flickered to Cordelia and Edmond, a pained expression coming over his features. He turned away fast however when Edmond pulled his hand away and looked over at Angel.

"What exactly is the problem?" Wesley asked. He was seated on the couch closest to Angel, with Fred beside him.

Edmond sighed. "The vampire…"

"Angel." Cordelia corrected. Her eyes moved to the vampire for a moment, but turned back to her husband.

"_Angel_ then. He and my sister…-they have a closeness that troubles me."

"Troubles you?" Spike echoed, looking up at him shocked.

Edmond's eyes flared with amber and red. "Yes, Spike." He hissed.

"Well what's the problem?" Gunn asked. He was seated in the middle couch, slightly uncomfortable because of his girly and colorful surroundings.

Edmond sighed and bowed his head. "I feel that he might be her true love." He whispered.

"What!" Spike and Angel called out, both outraged.

Everyone was looking at both Spike and Angel.

The king looked up at Angel. "You and she share closeness. Closeness that the Chosen…"

"Hem…" Cordelia chimed in.

"That Sabrina has never shared with anyone. She cried in front of you and hugged you. She came to you in her time of need, when in olden days, she would simply…"

"Edmond Pace, do not speak of those things." Cordelia ordered. Edmond nodded, his head still bowed. Cordelia stepped up and took the floor now. "Sabrina is a complex person. She has never opened up to anyone, ever."

"What about the cat?" Spike asked.

Edmond looked up. "Suquri?" Spike nodded. "She and he are…-intertwined for other reasons."

"Meaning what exactly?" Wesley asked.

Edmond opened his mouth to speak, but Angel cut him off fast. "Because he holds half of her heart." He answered, not looking up to anyone. He had returned to his position at the window, looking out at the world.

Edmond looked over at him, a smile on his face. "Exactly."

"I don't understand this." Fred looked around at everyone, puzzled. She knew woman well enough for everyone in the room, yet this made no sense. "They have no connection that would ever give the idea of a relationship, be it emotional or even physical."

"Love blooms over time and takes great patience." Edmond answered with great intellect.

"I think your wrong." Angel stated bluntly.

"Do you." It was more a statement, no a challenge, then an answer. Edmond was now turned and facing him, arms crossed. "Mark these words vampire. I do detest my demon of a sister, but her wellbeing means the safety of this kingdom and my people." Edmond warned.

"Oh sod off with that shit." Spike snapped suddenly, rising to his feet.

"What?" Edmond spun around and faced the vampire.

"She's not a demon and you don't detest her. Even if you want to. She's your sister and she's the only bloody living family you've got mate. Treat 'er right."

Spike and Edmond's eyes were locked for a long time. Everyone, even Angel and Cordelia, seemed to tense up when this verbal confrontation started.

"Sire?" A small voice called from beyond the double doors that were behind Angel.

"Enter." Edmond answered, turning away from Spike

The door squeaked open and a small girl with dark tousled hair. "Sire, the Chosen has…"

Edmond was now facing the girl along with Cordelia. "She has what Emily?"

The girl, Emily, seemed afraid. "She has left the palace."

Edmond froze. "Where did she go?" he hissed, through his now gritted teeth.

Emily stepped in to the room. "She left you a message that states…" Emily pulled a scrap of parchment paper up to eye level and started to read. "Tell the Boy king that there are evils at work even in his palace walls that are being dealt with. I shall not be gone long, and tell the champions not to fuss over who will save me. The Chosen needs no saving."

"The signature?" Cordelia asked now.

Emily nodded. "In blood." She whispered.

"Dammit!" Cordelia cursed.

"What? What does that mean?" Spike asked, now rushing towards Edmond and Cordelia.

"The Chosen only uses her blood in her signature when she has had a vision." Edmond explained as he reached out and took the parchment from Emily. "It means that what she saw is bonded to her fate." He added, looking over the page.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned to look at Wesley. "It means that the vision had to do with her and that she needs to take control of it herself."

"Do you think that someone in the castle…?" Cordelia asked.

"Possibly." Edmond whispered. "Emily, have the boys sent to the lower chambers. Tell them their mother will be joining them…"

"Oh no, I'm seeing this one through." Cordelia announced, walking towards Edmond. "Someone causes pain for one member of my family, then I intend to see them dead."

Edmond grinned. "Just like you were on the first day we met." Stepping towards her, Edmond placed his arm around her waist.

Angel was watching from his position, and evil look on his face. Everything that Edmond did towards Cordelia was like a knife in his heart. Sure, he wasn't in love with Cordelia anymore, but he still had feelings for her.

"So what do we do?" Gunn asked. Both he, Wesley and Fred were on their feet now.

"We go after her, naturally." Edmond's tone was lighter on the subject of his sister suddenly.

"Well how the hell do we know where she bloody went?!" Spike asked.

Edmond and Cordelia exchanged worried looks before turning their attention to Angel.

Spike watched them and looked to Angel as well. "What you think he knows where she went? Cause of this _connection_?" He spat, speaking with sarcasm.

"Do you?" Edmond asked.

Angel looked up at them. "Yes." He hissed.

Spike eyes narrowed. "What?"

Angel turned away from the window and looked at them all. "I can feel her. She's far away, but I can feel her."

Everyone, but Cordelia and Edmond, were shocked. "So then, you are her true love…" Fred whispered.

Angel looked to the floor. "There's really only one way to find out." He mumbled. He seemed afraid and angry all at the same time. A mix of emotions that didn't look well on him.

Spike's rage was flaring. Sodding git couldn't be her true love! It was impossible. If he even tried to have some kind of relationship with her, he would vamp out and kill her. Or get killed in the process.

"Oohkay…-so are we going or…?" Gunn asked.

"Angel, you're the leader in this. So we fallow." Cordelia whispered.

He looked up at her and nodded. "You got it."

"Then we'll head to the armory and get ready." Edmond looked to his wife. "You'll need to change into…-Earth cloths then?"

Cordelia grinned. "You like me in skinny jeans and you know it." She winked at him before turning and leaving the room, Emily fallowing behind her.

Edmond had a goofy look on his face but suddenly straightened up and looked at the remaining people in the room. "Alright, lets head out."

"Hey…-isn't that Angel's line?" Fred asked.

Wesley looked over at Angel, who was still sulking while looking out the window. "Usually it is."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina was near the caves where she had lived for so long. And she knew, deep down in her heart, that this person, this Shaman that had cast the spell on her, was near. That she was watching her this very moment, and that she was planning an attack.

Stupid girl. Really stupid girl. That would be what she was thinking of when she saw Sabrina, walking about helplessly, ripe for the picking. Well killing actually.

But Sabrina was steps ahead of her. No miles ahead of her. She knew that she was to her left, sitting low to the ground watching her. She knew that she didn't have any weapon on her persons. And she also knew that she wasn't alone.

They were about fifteen minutes behind her. Marching fast and calling her name while looking for her.

Stupid people. Really stupid people. The note was left for a good reason, to warn them to stay away. But no, they had to come after her. They had to get in the way.

"Then they'll face the consequences." Sabrina hissed.

Rustling to the left. She was coming closer. She thought she was still unnoticed. She was wrong.

"I know your there." Sabrina called out. The rustling stopped. "You might as well stop the sneaky spy act. You wont surprise me now."

She rose up fast. Her hair was no longer in the tight braid. It was flowing down over her shoulders in curls. She was in a pair of tight leather pants and a blood red tank top. Her lips were ruby red and were curved into a vile grin that made Sabrina want to scream.

"Well done Chosen."

"Sabrina." She corrected.

"I'm sorry?" The Shaman tilted her head.

"My name is Sabrina. Not the Chosen, Sabrina." She placed her hand on her hip. "Can you say that? Sabrina? Want me to spell it out for you?" Sabrina taunted.

The Shaman smirked. "Very well. First name basis is a nice thing to have when you plan on killing someone."

"Attempt and fail don't you mean?"

The Shaman was growing angry now. "I'm Kari. Can you spell that?"

Sabrina grinned. "No, but that's probably because it's a stupid name."

Kari snapped and charged Sabrina, screaming angrily, with her fist pulled up by her head ready to strike.

Sabrina grinned. "Works every time." She whispered as two large fire balls appeared in the palms of her hands.

"DIE!" Kari screamed as she neared Sabrina.

She pulled her hands up fast and her eyes went blood red. "You first." She hissed.

She swung her left arm first before spinning around and swinging her right arm. Both fire balls flew at Kari and hit her at the same time. Her shirt caught fire right away and she stopped dead, screaming while slapping her chest.

Sabrina smiled. "And that is why you don't mess with me." She hissed before walking towards the screaming girl who was still trying to put the fire out.

"You dare attack me!" Kari screamed as she tried to regain herself. "You will rue the day…""Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just fight me will you?" Sabrina called before she rushed towards her, two more fire balls appearing in her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Did you hear that?" Spike asked, looking over to Angel.

"Sounds like a fight." Angel's eyes scanned the nearby hill and brush.

Suddenly, there was a battle cry from an unknown source, a flash of bright blue light and finally a ground shaking rumble and a cloud of dirt and dust.

Edmond sighed and pulled his sword out. "I hate fighting." He whispered.

Cordelia walked up and stood beside him. She was wearing a pair of skinny dark wash jeans with a weapons belt clinging tightly to her curves, which seemed to be more accentuated. Angel guessed it was because she had, had two children. Her hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail with a few spiral strand still loose around her face. Hey top was a loose fitting t-shirt with a blue lightening bolt across it.

Edmond sighted when he looked at her. "God I hate those cloths." He whispered.

Cordelia grinned and kissed his earlobe. "Liar." She breathed against his skin.

Angel grimaced slightly, trying hard but failing to hide his anger and disgust to the small shows of affection the married pair showed.

"Alright, lets go." Edmond ordered, holding the sword at his side and walking towards the fight with a steady pace, Cordelia right behind him.

There was a painful scream from over hill suddenly and then silence. Edmond and Cordelia stopped dead. Spike flinched with fear and Fred gasped.

There was nothing by stillness in the air for what seemed like hours. Edmond suddenly whipped his head around and looked to Angel. "What do you feel?" He hissed.

"What?"

"What do you feel!" He yelled it now.

Angel shook his head. "Nothing."

Spike watched as Edmonds face went from shock, to horror, to sadness and then finally to pure rage.

"Shit!" Cordelia cried before she and Edmond raced off.

"Wait!" Angel called as he rushed off.

They all started after the king and queen as they rose up over the small hill. When they came to it's summit, they all looked down at a large dust filled battle ground.

"Where is she?" Fred asked, looking around.

The dust slowly cleared and the remains of the battle were now showing. Spike surveyed the land and his eyes fell on two things fast. First, there was a body on the ground, motionless and still. Dead, spike decided. Second, there was someone standing on the right hand side of the body. Sabrina, he knew.

"Your sister is dead." A voice hissed as the rest of the dust cleared and the two people were now in clear view.

Spike wasn't sure if Cordelia or Fred screamed, or if they both did. He heard Angel whispered something in shock. And he felt Edmond, who was standing beside him, fall to his knees and cry out.

But his eyes, his eyes filling with tears for the first time in years, were locked on the body that was covered with dust. Locked with the dead color that was looking back at him. Locked with Sabrina's eyes that were staring into him.

"No…" He whispered, looking at her mutilated body and the blood that was pooling in the dirt.

Sabrina's arms were both broken and her left leg had a bone protruding. Her neck was broken and there was a large chuck of skin missing from her neck. Her dark red blood still poured from her neck.

"Sabrina…" Fred whispered.

"She is dead." The girl hissed. A sick smile spread over her lips. "Dead! I killed the Chosen!" She was laughing now.

Edmond looked up at the girl. "You bitch!" He called out.

Spike's eyes darted to him in awe.

"You killed my little sister!" He yelled, pulling himself up onto his feet.

The girl grinned. "Does it matter to you, king? You didn't love her, as you told her many times." She licked her lips and bore her yellow teeth at him. "She died, without the love of her only family."

Edmond's eyes went dark and hollow. "No…" He whispered.

"Oh yes great king. Dead without love from you, her brother, her rightful protector. Her only true family."

A strangled cry came from Edmond before he collapsed to his knees and slammed his fists into the dirt. Cordelia slowly sank beside him, crying. "No!" Edmond cried out as he cried. "NO!" He screamed now and pounded his fist into the dirt once again.

"Oh yes." The girl hissed. She looked back down at Sabrina. Lifting her foot up, she placed it on Sabrina's head. "She'll make a good trophy."

Spike and Angel both tensed up. "Get your fucking foot off of her." Angel demanded.

"Yeah. Now."

The girl looked up. "Ah the champions. The ones that were supposed to be protecting her when…"

Fear went across her face. She went deadly pale and started to shake. "No…" She whispered.

A hissing started to spin around them all suddenly. Then a popping. And then finally, a shifting sound.

"What is it?" Fred whispered.

"How…" The girl whispered.

Suddenly, her foot, the one that had been on Sabrina's head, dropped and hit the ground. Her head fell to the spot and she gasped.

Spike's eyes fallowed her. "No!" He called.

Sabrina's body was gone. And the blood that still remained was bubbling and hissing in the dirt. She was gone! But how?

"So you think you've killed me?" A evil voice swirled around them.

Everyone looked up, even Edmond and Cordelia. The sky went black and the wind started to blow harshly. Lightening struck the ground.

"You think that I die so easily?" The voice called again.

"But you were dead!" The girl called.

Laughter now swirling around them. Laughter to evil that it chilled Spike to the bone.

Flashing light fell from the sky and hit the ground between the gang and the girl. Lightening that was an evil mix of blue, white and black. It fizzled and spat as it remained on the ground. And then it suddenly shrank back up into the sky.

Everyone eyes fell onto what was still there in the spot the lightening hit. It was a human, sleek and slender. Hair that blew in the wind and skin that was smoking.

"Sabrina…" Angel whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing red. "You." She lifted her arm and pointed to the girl. She now had deadly long fingernails.

"Yes…" The girl whimpered.

"Your death will not be fast." Sabrina hissed before she pulled her hand down.

She stepped out then and started walking towards the girl. Her fit hit the earth and a mix dust and blue, white and black sparks. Her hair blew back in the wind that came and rushed up at the gang behind her.

When the air hit him, Spike twitched. It wasn't Sabrina sent. But at the same time it was hers. But it was twisted and changed to the point where it wasn't even reminiscent of her.

Sabrina stopped beside the girl. She watched her. And then suddenly, Sabrina's hand shot up and grabbed the girls neck. "You stupid girl." Sabrina hissed.

"Please…-I was only doing what I was told!" the girl pleaded as she tried to breath.

Sabrina's grinned evilly. "Too late for that." She hissed.

Sabrina's nails sunk into the girls neck and blood sprayed everywhere. Sabrina lifted the girls struggling body from the ground and held her up as he feet dangled wildly. The blood sprayed all over Sabrina, covering her from hear to toe.

"Sister…" Edmond whispered.

Sabrina's eyes shifted and locked with Edmond. "Brother…" She hissed.

Her hand suddenly loosened and the girl fell to the ground, dead and drained of blood. Sabrina turned and watched them all. Her eyes still burned red. "That was fun." She whispered before walking towards them.

Edmond got to his feet and watched her as she came closer. She looked like she was the essence of pure evil. "Sabrina, what happened to you." He whispered.

Sabrina stopped when she reached him. "Oh Edmond." She was glowing with blood. "You should know well enough."

"What?" Edmond was confused.

Sabrina brought her hand up in front of her and looked at the blood as it dripped from her hand. "Your sister, is nothing." Her eyes shot up and she stared him down. "But deep down inside," She leaned in to him, letting her hand fall. "She is everything." She hissed.

Edmond's eyes went wide. "No…" He whispered.

Sabrina pulled back. "Oh yes, boy king." Her smile was terrifying. Turning her head, she looked at he gang. "For night shall be everlasting, with the withering fate…" Sabrina's eyes locked with Wesley.

"And the Chosen will bring hell on blood's wings." He finished.

Sabrina nodded. "And so it has come." She whispered, before stepping away from them.

Everyone turned and watched her as she walked away. As she grew distant from them, the sky turned light again and the wind stopped. And Sabrina's blood covered body seemed to sink away into the ground. She stopped and turned back to look at them.

"And the Chosen's death will be swift and sure, as the blood that was once pure." She called before turning away again and continuing.

No one spoke. No one moved. If they could have, no one would have breathed.

"What was that?" Gunn asked.

Edmond sighed. "Sabrina's alter ego is the best was to explain it."

"Alter ego?!" Fred repeated, shocked.

The king nodded. "She is a mix of light and dark magic's." Edmond sighted. "She was always filled with good magic. Pure and true. Until…-until…"

Cordelia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sabrina's dark magic isn't locked away safely. It's there, sitting under her skin, waiting for the right moment." She looked back to Sabrina as she disappeared into the sky line. "And when her blood is spilled, the evil shall take hold, mixing with the good. And she shall be the Chosen of good and bad. The eternal battle forming in her very blood, till her eminent death."

"I don't understand, that prophecy is a guideline to keep her safe." Wesley noted.

Cordelia shook her head. "It's a guideline to keep her blood from spilling. But it did this day."

Edmond looked up. "And what was left of my simple sister, the one who loved all beings and creatures alike is gone. And it's replaced with a hatred that can only be subsided by it's owner."

Angel sighed. "And it's owner isn't one to be subsided by anything, let alone herself."

There was a swift chilly breeze that rushed past them suddenly.

Edmond looked up to the sky. "And so has begun, the undoing of the Chosen's livelihood."


	18. Chapter 18

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!  
For this chapter there will be pictures up !

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was still covered in blood when she walked into the palace. There were lords and ladies standing in the entrance hall who were looking at her with terror and disgust. The help, maids and butlers, were rushing about trying to calm the people in the hall.

They were walking behind her, keeping their distance but still close enough. Edmond. Angel and spike were closest to her, then Cordelia and Gunn fallowed by Wesley and Fred.

She was still trying to calm herself from the kill. She had never actually enjoyed killing someone before. But when she slashed her nails into Kari's neck, she felt bliss. It was almost orgasmic. The hot blood hitting her, to feel Kari's life slip away as she killed her. It's was the most amazing thing that she had ever felt.

"You need to clean up, Sabrina." Cordelia called to her.

"Why?" Sabrina demanded. Her voice still seemed wrong to her. It still seemed like it was filled with evil and hatred.

"The ball." Cordelia answered.

"I'm not going."

"You have to." Edmond spoke now.

Sabrina stopped dead. "I _have _to?" She asked. Turning fast, she faced her brother. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry?" Edmond looked confused.

"You want me there? It's not like you at all." Sabrina's face looked terribly pale under the dried blood. "What's going on?" Sabrina looked at Spike and Angel, then back to Edmond. "Are you planning my demise?" She whispered, almost as if she believed it.

The king in Edmond melted away, and the brother in him came out. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled. Sabrina flinched. "You're my sister! I don't want you to die! I want you to be happy!" Edmond cried out to her, almost reaching out and touching her.

Sabrina's eyes were wide. "Wha…-what?"

He regained his composure as fast as he could. "Your life does have meaning to me." Edmond whispered. "And I do…-love…"

"Don't." Sabrina ordered as she backed away suddenly, fear in her eyes. "Don't you dare."

"Sabrina please listen to him." Cordelia urged as she fallowed her.

"No, I don't want his lies." Sabrina said fast, before turning away and rushing out of the room. She was gone before anyone could go after her.

"Dammit." Edmond cursed. "I can't do this. I just can't."

"You almost did." Cordelia tried to comfort him, placing her hands on his back as she came closer to him. "She will listen in time, you know that."

"We haven't got time." Edmond spat before he too, rushed out of the room.

"What's going on exactly?" Wesley inquired.

Cordelia sighed. "Seeing her dead…-seeing her body like that." She turned and faced them, trying to look as composed as possible. "Edmond is just like his father in many ways. A great ruler like he was and a strong man as well. But there are certain things that he…-can't deal with."

"Like what?" Angel asked. He was actually happy that this seemingly perfect man might have flaws.

Cordelia's features became soft. But not soft as if she were afraid, soft as is she were understanding. "Love." She whispered simply.

"What?" Angel was flabbergasted. "How is that even…"

"Don't mix up my words Angel. "Cordelia interrupted him. "Edmond can love. He loves the boys. And he loves me beyond belief." She sighed. "But he doesn't express it like other people does."

"I never had that problem." Spike spoke up. "Big brow here does." He grinned pointing to Angel. "You seem to have a bad problem picking the boys that can't…"

"That's not what I mean Spike." Cordelia said harshly.

"Oh…-carry on then."

She rolled her eyes. "He doesn't simply come out and say that he loves you. And he doesn't hug you all the time of kiss you in public." Her eyes grew sad suddenly and she looked away. "Seeing Sabrina like that, he realized what he always new deep down."

"He realized what exactly?" Angel pushed the topic. He wanted, no needed to know what was wrong with Edmond.

Cordelia looked up. "He realized that he does love Sabrina."

"Bout' bloody time." Spike grumbled.

"But it's not that simple. He's gone years hating her for what she…" Cordelia stopped. "It's to much. It's to complicated." She whispered, before turning away.

"Cordy…" Angel reached out for her but stopped. "What can we do?" He asked instead.

"Prepare for the ball." Cordelia said.

"Ball?" Fred asked. "What ball?"

Cordelia looked over her shoulder. "The welcoming ball for the return of the Chosen."

"How did you know she would be here?" Gunn asked.

Cordelia smirked. "Remember those visions that I used to have?" She asked. Everyone smiled. "They come in handy now." She finished, before walking away.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"How did they know what sizes we were?" Angel asked as he looked over the suit that he had found on his bed.

Gunn shrugged. "I don't know man but I like em."

"Well, well, you two look like you belong in the nancy tribe." Spike laughed as he walked into Angel's room.

"Spike…-why aren't you dressed?" Angel demanded.

"I am you nit." Spike gave Angel a dirty look.

"Where's your tux?" Angel clarified.

"Didn't get one. Can't you tell that this isn't my jacket?" Spike asked, looking down at the coat he was wearing.

"No, not really."

"Well it ain't. And this ain't the shirt I was wearing either." Spike looked around. "Where's Percy? And Fred?"

"_Wesley_, is waiting for Fred to finish her makeup. They should be here…"

"Well now don't you boys look lovely." Fred's sweet voice entered the room.

The boys all turned and looked at her in awe.

She was wearing a pale pink evening gown. Her hair was pulled up into a professional bun with a few curled strands. Her arms were covered with a shimmering substance that made it look like she was glowing. She had silver stiletto's on her feet.

"Fred you look…-beautiful." Angel whispered.

"Thank you." Fred smiled. "So when do we head down?"

"I think they'll send someone up to bring us down. Apparently there's a bunch of nobleman that will be there. We have to be on our best behavior." Angel explained. His eyes slowly wandered to Spike.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" The blonde vampire asked.

Angel grinned. "Think of it as a non verbal warning."

"I'm shaking in my booties." Spike rolled his eyes. "Where Sabrina?"

"Your not watching her?!" Angel yelled. Spike gave him an disappointed look. "Clearly…-right." Angle whispered, before walking towards the door, Spike behind him as they headed towards Sabrina's room.

They pair filed into the hall way and marched side by side to Sabrina's doo that was just down the hall. Edmond had been true to his word, their rooms were right beside Sabrina's. And directly across from each other. Something that neither of them was happy about.

"You should have been watching her." Angel hissed.

"I should have been? What about you?! You should be paying more attention to your job then your past love interests you git."

"Cordelia and my relationship is non of your business." Angel snapped.

"Calm down Mr. broody pants."

"I don't brood!" Angel yelled to him as they reached the door and he grabbed the handle.

"Yes you do!" Spike shot back as Angel turned the door knob and they entered the room.

Stepping into the room, they were blinded by the light that was still pouring into the room from the two large bay windows that were right in front of them. Set into the windows were banquets, covered with elegant blue and gold pillows.

To the left of the room was a wall covered with books along with a fire place set in the middle. The wood was an cherry from the look of it. There had to have been hundreds of book on the shelves, all in what looked like alphabetical order.

On the wall right beside Angel were a pair of doors, to the closet Spike figured. It looked like it was a closet big enough to live in.

"Where is she?" Angel asked, looking to the right.

In the center of the room was a small and convenient sitting room with lovely blue couch that had a mix of blue and gold pillows on it.

Father past that was the bed. An extravagant looking this it was, and far to big for just Sabrina alone, Spike noted. It was covered in silks pillows of elegant gold and blue, matching the decor of the room. The four bed posts reached up and just stopped short of the ceiling. Around the middle of them was a gold embellishment.

"Think that's real gold?" Spike asked, his mind wandering to what it would be worth if it was.

"Keep your mind focused!" Angel slapped him over the head,

"'Ey!" Spike cried out, reaching up and holding his head in his hands as best he could.

"Spike?" Sabrina's voice called.

"Where are you?" Angel asked as they ventured closer to the bed.

"In the bathroom." Sabrina called back. "Come in." She added.

Angel and Spike exchanged looks before they decided to continue towards the bed. As they neared, they saw a door that was directly across from the right hand side of the bed, leading to Sabrina's bathroom.

"I'm decent guys, just come in." Sabrina's voice seem frustrated.

Upon entering the bathroom, they case face to face with Sabrina's back. She was sitting in front of a vanity, her hair strew down in lovely fairytale curls with top half of her hair pulled up into a clip at the back of her hair. She was half covered in shiny silver material and half covered in shiny purple material. Spike wasn't sure what she was wearing exactly because he could only see from her waste up, and he hair was covering half of her back.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I just really don't want to go to this thing."

"Why not, pet?" Spike asked.

Sabrina's eyes flickered up in the mirror and locked with Spike's. "Because the people that are there want me dead."

"Ah, well then. Don't go?" Spike suggested.

"I have you." Sabrina said glumly, almost like a child.

"Quite a problem you've got there." Spike added.

"Sabrina…-just go, sit a while and then leave. You're the Chosen, you can do that." Angel said, walking closer to her, trying to help as best her could.

"Actually I can't." She spat, her voice twisted with anger now. "I'm the Chosen and I must stay." She sighed then and placed her hand on her chine. "Life's a bitch." She whispered.

"Your highness?" A voice called into the room suddenly.

"Yes, Carrie?" Sabrina said, not looking up.

"The ball beings, the king requests your presence at the entrance stairs." The small girl said.

"Thank you Carrie." The small girl nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Carrie?"

"Yes highness?"

"Go to the kitchen's and pick up some food. Go home to your family."

The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled happily. "Thank you majesty." She bowed her head before bolting out of the room.

Spike looked from the door back to Sabrina. "Why's everyone calling you majesty and your highness?" He asked.

Sabrina sighed. "Because Spike." She started, before getting to her feet and turning to face them. "I am the princess of Pylea." She finished.

Spike didn't even hear a word she said, he was to focused on her.

Sabrina was wearing a sparkling purple gown with silver sparkling material around her waist and as the straps of the dress. Her pale skin glowed under the shimmer of the material. Her eyes were dusted with a charcoal eye shadow and a purple eyeliner. Her lips, plump and soft, had a small about of gloss on them to make them look all the more irresistible.

"Wow…-Sabrina you look…-beautiful." Spike whispered.

Sabrina smiled every so slightly. "Thank you. I feel beautiful."

"You should." Angel added. "You looked like a princess."

Sabrina blushed rose and her eyes went dreamy. "Thank you Liam." She whispered.

Angel's eyes went wide. "What did you call me?"

Sabrina's eyes cleared and she looked what. "What did I call you?" She repeated, almost not sure herself.

"You called 'im Liam." Spike was shocked too. "His real name. From way back. Before he was Angelus and Angel."

Sabrina's looked to be thinking. "I didn't notice that I said a name."

"Well where did you hear it from?" Angel demanded, slightly angered.

Sabrina shrugged, before she turned and walked over to the sink. "I don't know. It just came into my mind I guess." Her hand reached up and turned the taps on. She let the water run for a few minutes before it started to steam. Sabrina's quickly stuck her hands under the steaming hot water and flinched. "Dammit." She hissed.

"What are you doing?! You'll burn yourself!" Spike cried out, rushed forward and grabbing her hands.

"Here!" Angel called, tossing a towel to Spike.

Spike turned and looked back at Sabrina. "Are you alright?"

Sabrina grinned. "I was trying to get ride of the germs Angel. No harm done."

"Why would you do that?"

Sabrina shrugged as Angel slowly dried her hands. "I just felt like my hands were dirty. Wanted them clean."

Spike shook his head. "There are easier ways to do that, pet."

Sabrina smiled as he dabbed at the slightly burnt skin on her hands. "Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem." Spike smiled.

Angel watched them for a moment and then sighed. "I'm gunna go make sure that everything is ready. Bring her down will you Spike?"

The vampire didn't look up. "Sure." He said fast.

Angel was gone in seconds and Sabrina and Spike were left alone.

"You look good." Sabrina commented, looking at the new coat and shirt.

"You noticed?" Spike asked, looking at her shocked.

"Who wouldn't?" Sabrina's eyes flashed up and looked into his. "The other coat wasn't as well tailored to your form."

"Checking out my hot tight little body were you?" Spike grinned.

"Only momentarily." Sabrina answered, a silly smile on her face.

Spike was still dabbing at her red hands when a thought crossed his mind. "So, what's with the signature in blood bit?"

Sabrina sighed. "Visions." A one word answer that Spike didn't understand at all. "I have visions at random. Sometimes they are thing that happen ten years down the road, sometimes they happen five seconds after I see them. And when I have one that involves me, I have to write my signature in my blood, to bind my fate to what I saw."

Spike nodded. "So if you saw…-your true love you would…"

"Write it down and sign my name to seal the fate of the vision." Sabrina laughed. "And I'm make sure I kissed him the moment I saw him."

Spike gave a fake laugh. He knew that Angel was a potential match for her, but she didn't. "So do you have any clues as to who it is?" Spike asked, foolishly.

Sabrina shrugged. "Not at all." Her eyes flickered and locked with his. "Why?" She pressed.

"Just askin'." Spike answered, trying to cover that he knew something. But he forgot that she could read his mind.

"Angel…" She whispered in shock.

"What?" Spike looked up at her. "No. No! I never thought that!"

Sabrina staggered back from him. "They think it's…_Angel_?!" She cried out, shocked. "Of all people! Him!" Pulling away from him, Sabrina turned and went to her vanity, looking at herself with angry eyes. "This is…this is…"

"Wrong?" Spike finished her sentence.

Sabrina looked up at him from the mirror and nodded. "Yes. Wrong." She said softly.

"Your Majesty?" A male voice came into the room.

Sabrina sighted. "Yes?"

"They are ready for you know."

"Thank you." Sabrina called.

Spike heard the bedroom door close. "Ready?" He asked her, coming closer with his arm out for her to take.

"I was born ready." Her face was hard and stern. She was now in her Chosen state of mind. And she wouldn't stray from it for a moment.

Turning, she linked her arm with Spike's. "Lets go." She hissed.

Spike nodded. "As you wish." He whispered.

Sabrina's eyes looked at him with surprise. A small smile crept over her hard features as they walked out of her bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!  
pics for this chapter are up !

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Edmond smiled as he watched Sabrina walk into the holding room. She looked just like their mother when she was queen. And she was holding herself as she was taught. She was the Chosen this night, and wouldn't stray from her post unless it was called for.

"Great king." Sabrina whispered, bowing her head to him.

Edmond's smile faded. "Chosen."

"Are they all in there?" Sabrina asked, looking to the doors that lead to the stairwell that brought them out into the ballroom.

"They are." Edmond answered, his eyes not wavering from Sabrina. "They wont call you names, I promise."

Sabrina gave a soft laugh. "They may no do it when you can hear, but I can."

Edmond smiled. "I realized that."

Sabrina's eyes flickered back to him. "Did you now." She hissed.

"Darling." Cordelia's whispered. "I think it's time." She was holding a small mirror in her hand was doing last minute.

She was wearing a sweet heart cup, strapless, empire wasted dress. The skirt of the dress was made of both silk and chiffon. There was a beaded and jeweled belt at the waist of the dress, giving it shine and sparkle.

"As you wish my queen." Edmond grinned.

Cordelia clipped her mirror closed and turned to Edmond. "Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright." Edmond turned to Angel, Spike and the gang. "Cordelia and I will go out first. And then we shall introduce you to the court. When you come out, stay on the stairs a moment and looked at all the member's of court. Do not smile, but looked please."

"And it is easier said then done." Cordelia warned.

"That it is." Edmond added. "And then when I call Sabrina, you must be off the stairs so that she may come in."

"Who will escort me?" Sabrina asked.

Edmond turned to her. "No one, sister."

She turned and looked to Edmond. "And why not?" She demanded. "The Chosen, no I'm sorry, the _princess _always has an escort."

"But you are no longer a princess of the court." Cordelia explained. "You are simply a princess of the blood. Nothing more, and never anything less."

Sabrina sighed deeply. "So I truly am just the Chosen?" She asked.

"Yes." Edmond answered. "But that doesn't make you any less of a Pace family member."

Her green eyes looked up to Edmond. "I don't even carry the family name, that makes me nothing."

Edmond was about to debate this fact with her when suddenly music started to play. "That's our cue darling." He said, turning and giving Cordelia his arm.

"See you out there." She smiled to the before walking to the doors.

They flung opened and a male voice called out. "I give you, their royal highnesses! The king and Queen or Pylea! King Edmond and Queen Cordelia."

Cordelia and Edmond walked swiftly to the stairs and stood at the top for a moment as a cheer rose from below them. The clapping was so loud that it actually stung everyone ears.

"They must be good to the people." Fred whispered, from her place in Wesley's arms.

Sabrina nodded. "No one ever goes hungry in this kingdom." She whispered.

They then heard Edmond's voice from the doors.

"As you all know," He said. "My sister, the Chosen has returned to us. Her fate has been set in motion and she has found her Champion." Edmond paused and gave a small laugh. "Well. Two champions actually."

The crowd giggles with him along with Cordelia. "My people. I wish to welcome to out great land, the people who have taken my sister into their homes and vowed to help her."

A shot stout man rushed up to the gang suddenly. "Come along." He whispered, pushing the gang towards the doors.

"See you out there!" Angel called back to her.

Sabrina nodded as Edmond voice came up again.

"Angel, Spike, Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle and Wesley Wynden-Price!"

When the gang came to the stairs, they looked down at the massive crown of people down in the ball room who were clapping and cheering for them. Fred and Wesley descended the stairs first, hand in hand, fallowed by Gunn. And then finally, Angel and Spike descended. They all lingered on the stairs for a few moments, looking out at all the people who were dressed to the nines.

Cordelia spoke up now. "These people, are great friends of mine. I hope that you welcome them to our land as you welcomed me. For they are our friends and will save our princess, The Chosen One."

Spike expected a roar of applause and cheer from the crowd. But what they got was anything but a happy acceptance.

True, everyone was clapping for them. But not enthusiastically. It was like they were happy that they were taking care of Sabrina, but not at all happy that they were saving her live.

"And now, I wish to reintroduce you to my dearest sister." Spike looked over to Edmond when he said this. The king didn't have an angry look on his face, but he was smiling. A true smile. That he was actually happy that Sabrina was here.

"She has retuned to us after years of solitude in the caves with her Pylean protector Naman. She has face many troubles in her life, but none such as this." Edmond paused. "Our princess is in the fight for her life, our lives. And I wish you to welcome her home with great pride and joy. For she is our savior."

Spike felt angel's arm touch his as he walked past him, telling him to move his ass off the stairs. He did so without question. The gang went to the right of the stairs, directly beside Edmond and Cordelia who were on the left side of the stairs. They were all looking up at the top of the tall stair case now, waiting for Sabrina.

"Please welcome home, my sister, the princess of Pylea, Chosen One, Sabrernasus Amilyonette!"

The doors opened and Sabrina came out, walking slowly and elegantly. Her face was hard and stern, and she looked like she was filled with pride. But Spike got the feeling that she was terrified to be here.

She stopped at the head of the stairs and looked out at the people. She seemed surprised. Spike turned and looked out at the faces of the crowd. Almost every single man's jaw was on the floor and every single woman looked like they were filled with jealousy.

Looking back at Sabrina, he was happy to see that a small smile was now on her lips. She slowly descended the stairs, the glistening purple and silver in her dress catching the light in the room and lighting her up.

A soft round of applause rose from the crowd who were still shocked at Sabrina's appearance. Spike thought that she must have been one of those girl who was dorky looking as a child and adolescent, who turned into the most beautiful woman in the town.

When Sabrina reached the bottom stair, she turned to Edmond and Cordelia and curtsied. The pair both bowed their heads to her. Edmond reached up and held his hand to Sabrina, who took it, if a little reluctantly.

Turning to the crowd, Sabrina bowed her head. In return, all the people in front of her, curtsied or bowed to her.

"Let the celebration begin!" Edmond called.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bored. Bottom line bored. That's what she was and that's what she was going to be if she stayed at this completely senseless gathering. All these people. These lord and ladies, the members of Edmond and Cordelia's court, they all hated her. And they were making a point to prove they did.

This was the third time that someone had 'accidentally' spill their drink on her. And every time it was either something that was burning hot or that would stain drastically. And every time she had seen it coming and stopped it with her magic. The person gasped, apologized and took off to gossip with whoever had planned it with them.

"Fucking hell." She whispered, a little too loudly as she was gathered with many of Edmond favored court members.

"I'm sorry Chosen?" One man said, shocked at her words.

She turned to him. "Please don't address me like that." She demanded, hatefully.

"I'm sorry?"

"I may be the Chosen, but I have a name." Sabrina hissed.

"Forgive the intrusion princess but, we are to call you by your rightful title. And that is either the Chosen One or princess." Another man said.

There were five people around her now, looking angry and distressed. She wasn't afraid of them, but she feared the way they looked at her. As if she were nothing, nothing more then scum on their shoes. And she knew what would happen when they looked at her like that for too long.

"Forgive me, but I must retire." She whispered, before turning fast.

She bumped right into her worst nightmare. Edmond.

"Sabrina? Where are you off to?"

"I'm…err not feeling well. I was about to go up to my room."

"I'll not hear of it. You must come and speak with Lord Dashwood." Bringing her towards him, Edmond pulled her along.

Sabrina pulled free fast. Edmond turned and looked at her, shocked. "What is it?" He asked.

"Please, Ed." She whispered. "I just want to go to bed."

Shock came over the King's face. "You called me Ed…"

"Yes?"

"You haven't called me that in years. It's always been Edmond or King. But never Ed."

Sabrina shrugged. "I felt it was too childish for a king. So I stopped using it."  
Edmond watched her for a moment. "I wish you hadn't."

"Why?" Sabrina asked, shocked and confused.

"Because you're the only one who dared call me something other than my full name or your majesty. It was something to look forward to I guess. Not being called my title by my sister." Edmond sighed. "Even father called me Prince Edmond. Never just Edmond, always _Prince."_

"At least you knew him Ed." Sabrina hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take to my rooms." She added, before pulling away from him and marching off.

The people bowed their heads to her as she passed, but she didn't pay any attention.

"'Ey Sabrina! Wait up!" Spike called, rushing towards her through the crowd of people in the ball room.

"Not now William." She whispered, already halfway up the steps.

"Well I have to go with you, you silly cow." Spike called, jumping two steps in once jump. "It's my job." He said proudly.

Sabrina stopped and sighed. She was about to turn to him and agree when she heard them. The whispering.

"Silly Cow, there's a good one." A woman whispered.

"A cow, well she is that much isn't she?" A man laughed.

"She is fat isn't she." A snooty woman said.

Sabrina's fist clenched and she heard her clutch bag break. She slowly turned and looked out at the crowd. They were all talking about her now. All making fun of her. Just like when she was a child.

"Spike…" She hissed, her teeth clenched.

"Yeah?"

"Get me out of here, fast."

A questionable look came over Spike's features. "Why? What's the matter…" And then he heard them too. The people talking badly about her. "Oh, right." Rushing up the stairs, Spike took Sabrina's hand in his. "Calm down, pet." He whispered to her, clasping her hand in his as he led her away and up the stairs.

Sabrina felt sleepy suddenly. Her eyes grew heavy. "Shit." She whispered, stopping.

Spike looked at her. "What?"

"Where's Angel?" She asked, looking back out at the crowd

"The ponce? What for? I'm helping you ain't I?" Spike seemed angry.

"No, Spike…-I have to." She turned fully and faced the crowd. "Angel?" She called out.

Everyone looked up at her. Everyone watched her with anger in their eyes. Everyone except her brother, sister, and the gang. But she didn't see the one person she needed.

"Angel?!" She called out again, as he knees started to give way.

"Sabrina?" His voice called out as he came towards the stairs. "What? What's the matter?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

Edmond and Cordelia were now at the stairs watching her. Edmond looked as pale as snow.

"Angel…-I'm sorry but I have to do this." She said, coming down at few stairs on shaking legs.

"Sabrina…-what's going on?" He asked, walking up three stairs towards her.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but, I have to try right?" She smiled softly at him when she reached him.

Bringing her hands up, she wrapped them around his neck. "I want you as a friend, but if I must, I must." She whispered.

His ice eyes were looking down at her, afraid and shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Sabrina smiled. "Just be quiet." She whispered, before pursing her lips.

Swiftly, she pressed her lips to Angel's. Tenderly at first but then with more force. Her hands were clasped around the back of his neck softly, almost like feathers.

Angel's body, on the other hand, was frozen. His arms were dead at his sides and he stood as straight as a board. But slowly, he gave in and pulled his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him.

The contrast of her warm, soft lips against his was different. True, Angel had kissed many girls, and bitten ever more, but Sabrina's kiss was different. The feel of her skin was different. But not in a good way.

Angel's eyes snapped open right away and were greeted with Sabrina's looking back up at him. This wasn't right and they both new it.

Pulling away fast, Sabrina regained her composure as best she could. "Sorry…" She whispered.

Angel nodded. "It's alright."

Sabrina gave a very small, almost none-existent smile and turned back to Spike. "I'm ready to go to my room now Spike." She whispered, before collapsing to the floor, knocked out cold.

"Sabrina!" Angel called as everyone rushed forward to the passed out girl.

"What just happened?" Cordelia asked.

"She fell asleep." Spike answered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at him. "I mean what happened with the…kiss."

Spike looked up. "Yeah, what did happen with that kiss?" He demanded of his grandsire, a sting of jealousy hitting him.

"She thought I was her true love." Angel whispered as he looked down at her. His eyes came up and fell upon Edmond. "Guess you were wrong."

"Guess I was." Edmond whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

I'm going away for a week so I'll be posting two chapters. I hope that  
can tide you over till I get back!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They were all gathered in the common room of Cordelia and Edmond bed chamber. It was past twelve now and it have become dreadfully cold out. A roaring fire was ablaze in the fire place that was just to the right of where they were all seated.

"What's the next step?" Edmond whispered, from his standing position. He looked terribly worried about his little sister. She had been asleep for six hours now with no sings of waking up.

"Well the ponce is out of the equation." Spike snapped. "Bloody feel sorry for her…-you've got a dirty mouth."

Angel looked up at the blonde. "This coming from you? The king of curse words?"

"Yeah, well…" Spike crossed his arms. "I brush my teeth twice a day!" He said proudly.

"Enough." Fred called to them.

There was an awkward silence in the room as they all sat there, each one of them thinking about Sabrina.

"She can't stay here." Edmond whispered.

"Darling…" Cordelia started, but stopped.

"She can't stay here with these people. It's killing her."

"What?" Wesley asked.

"They were calling her names tonight. Asking Edmond and I why we allowed her back into the palace after all the trouble she caused. They wanted her banished, killed right after she saved the world." Edmond sighed. "They hate her so much, and they don't even know her."

"You hated her." Spike whispered.

Edmond shot a glance up to him. "Where are you going with that?"

"You hated her, and now you don't. So make then not hate her anymore. Prove that she's a good person."

"But she's not Spike." Cordelia whispered.

Angel was the one looking at her now, shocked. "How can you say that?"

"Because I know what she did. I know what she can do. I've seen it." Cordelia shivered with fear. "She can kill everything in the world if she wishes. She almost…"

"Cordy." Edmond barked.

"Sorry…"

"Well you have to tell us. You have to let us know what we're dealing with!" Gunn demanded. "If we're in danger, then we should know."

"It's not my place to tell…"

"Tell them Ed."

Everyone looked up and watched as Sabrina, a mess of curled hair and a tangled dress, walked into the room. Her eyes were still tired and she looked like she would pass out at anytime.

"Sabrina." Edmond rushed to her and helped her stay on her feet. "You woke up?"

"Not really." She smiled up at him as she sunk into his arms. "I don't feel so well." She whispered, her eyes snapping shut like she was in pain.

"Rina…" Edmond whispered.

Cordelia's eyes lit up and she gave a gasp of happiness.

Everyone watched the brother and sister pair. "Rina, you have to sleep." Edmond whispered.

"You have to tell them. They have to know!" She shuttered from the cold. "I can't do it, you have to."

"But…"

"Edmond Pace! Do it god dammit!" Sabrina yelled at him.

Edmond sighed. "Alright…" He slowly helped Sabrina to a couch where she sat down and curled up into a ball on her side. Cordelia came over and sat next to her, draping her shawl over her.

"Sabrina was young. Around five or six."

"Five." Sabrina corrected.

Edmond smiled at her. "Five. The boys at the school picked on her something terrible. They hit her with stones and wood. They kicked and slapped her. She came home one day so beat up that she didn't even look like herself."

"Jesus…" Wesley whispered.

"I taught her how to defend herself as best I could. I was only eight. I didn't know all that much about fighting. But she did her best. And it didn't do any good."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. She looked to Sabrina. "What does he mean?"

"Go on Ed." Sabrina whispered. She was terribly pale now.

"They were in magic class at her school. Not a high level of magic work, but enough to cause someone pain. The boy decided that they were going to do magic arrow target practice. On my sister." Edmond looked away from them now. "The teacher didn't even care. He let them do it. They shot her with ten arrows, all tipped with magic. Three were fire tipped, two were ice tipped and the other five were poison tipped."

Spike's eyes left Edmond and looked to Sabrina, who was staring right back at him. Here eyes were pained and filling with tears.

"She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. And they did nothing. Nothing at all!" Edmond cried out. He turned and faced Sabrina. "And then it happened."

"The thing that changed everything." Sabrina whispered, her eyes still on Spike.

"She closed her eyes and screamed out. So loudly that everyone in the village and the castle heard it. And I knew it was her and I ran, ran as fast as I could to help her. But I was too late.  
"When I got there, She was still on the ground, but the fire was rising from around her. Spitting out at everyone, burning bright and dark red. Her eyes were still snapped shut. I called out to her and tried to run to her, but they held me back. I yelled out her nickname that my father gave her, Rina. And her eyes snapped open.

"They were black. As black as anything you'd ever seen. And she was grinning. A terribly evil grin. And I knew at that moment, that she had reached her breaking point. And that she had tapped into her evil magic."

"Darkness, my old friend." Sabrina grinned.

"She attacked, killing the teacher first. She sliced his hear off with her finger nails."

"Wait, she killed?! At such a young age?"

Edmond nodded. "She's killed since she was born."

Everyone looked to Sabrina and were shocked to see a smile on her face. Like she was proud.

"How is that…" Angel started.

"When I was four months old I killed a woman who was stealing my fathers clothing. I simply looked at her and her head exploded."

Angel's eyes went wide. "Wow…" He whispered.

Sabrina nodded. "Continue Ed."

The king nodded to her. "I was standing there, watching as she walked towards the boys that had shot her and I knew they weren't going to live.

"The first one, she broke his neck right off, blood spraying all over her. The second one, she stabbing his chest with her hand and pulled his heart out. The third boy, she cut him in half with her nails. And the last boy, she turned him inside out.

"And then, my sweet little sister who never wanted anything but peace, turned to me with then intent to kill. My guardian ordered me to run, but I would not. I needed to save her, I needed to protect her. And she came, walking to me covered in blood with that evil grin on her sweet childlike face.

"She stopped before he and held up her hand, her killing hand. 'Do you think me small now? Great prince?' she asked. I didn't know what she meant. I didn't understand. 'I can see what you think, you idiot! I can see you want me banished! I can see you know that our mother hates me! I can see all!' she yelled.

"She wasn't my sister anymore. She was an evil being. She was, the Chosen One. But then, everything stopped. There was no wind, there were no sounds. My guardian had stopped moving and the clouds held still in the air. Sabrina has stopped time!

"She looked up at me, and her eyes were sad. 'I don't want this Ed, I don't want this evil in me!' She cried out. I told her to stop, go back and change what she could. 'I can't do that. I can't change the past.' She looked at me and once again, she was evil. 'But I can fix my future.' She hissed at me."

Edmond sighed. "The fire rose around her again and it grew so hot that my face was burning. She was trying to destroy Pylea. She was trying to kill everyone and everything that had seen what she'd done. Including herself. And it almost worked."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"The fire hit everything, but myself and her. I don't know why and I still don't know why I survived it. But I did. The entire school was destroy, and everything in it killed. The ground was black, as was the sky. I stood there, crying, trying to find Sabrina. I hated her for this, I hated her for what she was. But she was my sister, and she needed help.

"I found her under a chunk of wood, sleeping like a baby. Blood was still covering her, but she looked at peace. I thought she was dead. But then she stirred and opened her eyes and said…"

"What happened?" Sabrina whispered. "And you said…"

"You don't remember? You don't know what you did?" Edmond looked to Sabrina. "And she said she didn't. She didn't even know where we were. She didn't know what happened. She was back to herself. My sweet little sister, princess of Pylea.

"But I saw it, in her eyes. The little flicker of evil that was sitting under the surface waiting to jump out and destroy. And I hated you, I hated everything about you. Because of what you had done, and didn't remember. I hated you."

Sabrina sat up now, and let the shawl fall from her shoulder's. "Hate is what I have lived with since I was born, brother. You hatred only added to what I have become!" She yelled at him. She let her arms fall to her sides and slowly fire started to rise around her in a circle.

"Sabrina…" Cordelia whispered. "What are you…"

"I can control it now. Naman taught me." Sabrina held her hand out, palms down and slowly pulled them up. The fire that was under her palms came up with her hands. "I can make it do what I want, the evil. I can use it. "

The fire suddenly turned black. "But It can also use me. Turn me against even the people that I care most about. I can kill you all with the snap of my finger." Her eyes shot up. "But that's not how I like it."

"What?" Spike whispered. "What does that mean."

"She likes to hurt you. She'll torture you till you break." Edmond explained. "She loves to hear you yell out in pain."

"But how do you…" Spike began.

"Naman found out the hard way." Sabrina whispered. "His own fault really." She looked up at Edmond. "Well no, your fault."

"Sabrina, calm down." Edmond ordered.

"Sorry…" She whispered as the fire turned back to red. "See how easy it is? Just that little bit of anger and I'm out of control." She folded her arms around her suddenly. "It's really cold in here." She whispered.

"There's a bleeding fire right behind you! How can you be cold?!" Spike asked.

"I'm freezing…" Sabrina's teeth started to chatter.

"Fred?" Wesley pushed her a little.

Jumping up, Fred went and placed her hand to Sabrina's forehead. "No fever." She took Sabrina's wrist in her hand. "Pulse is fine."

"The spell?" Gunn suggested.

"Maybe…But I'd need my equipment to make sure…"

"Good, cause your leaving." Edmond ordered.

"What?" Sabrina whispered.

"You can't stay here. It make you too angry." Edmond walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I saw you tonight, you almost lost it."

"Edmond…" Sabrina whispered.

"Don't fear little sister, I'm coming with you."

"What?" Sabrina gasped.

"Yeah what?" Cordelia was at Sabrina's side now. "Edmond you can't just leave me here. I can't…"

"Your coming too." Edmond smiled.

"Sweet!" Cordelia smiled.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll have the boys looked after."

"They can't come?" Cordelia asked.

"Cordy, Earth is a dangerous place. And you know how they feel about leaving Pylea, let alone the palace."

"Oh…alright." Cordelia looked around fast before she looked back to the gang. "I have to go…-I'll be sleeping with the boys tonight."

"As I expected." Edmond smiled. "I'll be along within the hour."

She nodded. "Good night all." She said to the gang. "Good night Sabrina." She gave the girl a fast hug.

"G'night." Sabrina whispered.

Edmond waited till Cordelia was out of the room to speak again. "One of you must stay in Sabrina's room tonight. It wouldn't get passed me that one of my servants might try and harm her tonight."

Sabrina looked to Angel nervously. "I think I'd like Spike to stay with me, if you don't mind."

Angel nodded. "Not at all." He whispered.

Sabrina turned and faced Spike. "Shall we? I'm tired and cold."

"Sure thing." Spike nodded as Sabrina turned and started to leave the room.

"Rina…" Edmond called to her.

"Yes?" Sabrina looked back over her shoulder. Under her eyes were purple and her lips were almost blue.

"Stay safe?" He whispered.

"I always am." She smiled, before turning and leaving the room.

But as Sabrina left, even with Spike's protective eyes on her, Edmond knew that something was going to happened.


	21. Chapter 21

"You can come in Spike." Sabrina called as she reached her bed.

The vampire was still standing at the door, looking into the room. "Well don't you need to shower or something?"

Laughter came back at Spike. "There's a door on the bathroom Spike."

"Right…" Spike whispered, before taking two steps into the bedroom. It was just the same as it ad been, only there was no blinding light from the windows in front of him. There was however a mystical moon and millions of stars.

"Wow…"

"I know, it's beautiful." Sabrina's voice was calm.

Turning, Spike's eyes lit up at the sight of her. The hair that had been pulled back in the clip was spilling down over her shoulders and around her face messily. She has taken most, if not all of her makeup off. She had pulled the dress up and tied it at the side of her hip with a ribbon, making it look like it was a mini dress. She looked like this was the way she was supposed to look.

Spike smiled. "Yeah, beautiful." He whispered, watching her.

"That's why I chose this room. I loved looking at this before I went to bed. It amazed me."

Spike nodded, his eyes still on Sabrina. "I bet."

Sabrina's sighed and turned face. Spike shot his head away from her, trying not to look suspicious. "Well I'm going to get changed." She whispered, heading to the bathroom.

"Right." Spike nodded, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"You know Spike, the couch folds out so you can OW!" Sabrina screamed out.

"What?!" Spike turned fast and jumped over the couch rushing to her aid. "What happened?"

Sabrina was now holding her foot and hopping around. "My toe! I hit it on the corner of the corner of the bed!" She cried out, her eyes welling with tears and her face turning red.

"Buggar…" Spike whispered as he watched her.

"SPIKE!" She yelled out.

"Oh, right! Here sit down." Spike offered her his hand and helped her turn herself around on one leg.

Sabrina took on great hop in her attempt to turn and realized she's made a mistake. "Whoa!" She cried out as she started to fall back.

Using his speed, Spike was at her side, his right arm under her back and his left arm under her knees in an instant. Holding her up, Spike grinned. "Clumsy one aren't you pet?" He chuckled.

"My bad." Sabrina whispered. "But Jesus, I think I broke my toe!"

Spike grinned as he turned and faced the bed. "Well now that's silly of you, ain't it?" He asked, reaching the bed and pulling his knee up to crawl across. He slowly laid Sabrina down onto the soft down pillow. "Let me see." He whispered, turning and looked down at her foot.

Sabrina pulled her knees up to her chest and Spike's ice cold hands softly took her still pained foot. Sabrina flinched slightly. "Sorry, nothing I can do about the cold."

Sabrina shrugged. "It's not the cold, it hurts."

Spike's finger glided over Sabrina's foot slowly. "Nothing broken, just banged up real good."

"Well that's not to terrible." Sabrina whispered, as he head flopped back onto the bed. "Stupid carpet."

"What about the carpet?"

"Slippery." She whispered, her eyes closing slowly.

Spike smiled. "I bet." Going back off his knees Spike flopped down beside Sabrina onto the bed. "Rough day."

Sabrina nodded slowly. "Yeah." Her voice was cool and sleepy.

Spike looked over at a half asleep Spike. "You gunna be okay?"

Sabrina's eyes opened slowly and she turned and looked at Spike. "You called me something earlier, when I went all…crying girly on you guys."  
Spike blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah…-Sab. You called me Sab."

Spike nodded. "Oh, I just cut your name off in the middle. Didn't mean to do it I just…didn't know what to say."

"I like it." Sabrina smiled as he eyes closed again.

"What?"

"Sabs…-it's nice." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Spike smiled at her. "I like it to…Sabs." He whispered, before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

I'm going to be making the chapters longer starting with this one. I didn't realize that I was already at 20 chapters so I wanna get this moving. Hope you enjoy!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Spike felt warmth. Warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. And there was a smell of roses around him. Sweet roses mixed with lilac. He felt at peace and safe. Like this was where he wanted to be forever.

Opening his eyes, Spike looked around at the dimly lit room. The sun was just rise over the hills in the distance. There were song birds flying past the window.

Pulling his left hand up, Spike started to rise but was stopped by the weight that he didn't notice on his chest. Looking down, his eyes went wide.

Fast asleep, her hair strewn across Spike, was Sabrina. Her left hand was sitting on his stomach and her right hand was pressed against his chest. She was fast sleep and smiling.

"Buggar…" Spike whispered.

"Err…" Sabrina stirred ever so slightly and pushed herself closer to Spike. Flinching, Spike didn't know what to do. Move fast and try not to disturb her, or stay there and wait till she woke up.

There was a sound outside her bedroom door. "Oh sodding hell." Spike whispered.

"Spike…" Sabrina hummed as she stirred in her sleep once again.

Spike's heart fluttered. "Sabrina…" He whispered, looked down at her.

The door opened and someone walked in. Spike snapped his eyes shut right away and pretended to be asleep.

"Sabrina we need to get…-ready."

_Cordelia…great! _Spike thought.

"Whoa…-that's different." She whispered.

There was a rush of foot steps and suddenly Spike felt Cordelia beside him. "Wake up you idiot!" She hissed, poking him hard in the arm.

"'Oy!" Spike jerked away, not disturbing Sabrina at all. "What's the problem."

"I don't really care what the situation here is, but Edmond gunna be coming up in about five minutes and he'll kill you."

"Shit." Spike looked down at Sabrina. "What about 'er?"

"Just…slide out." Cordelia said with a twisted face. "God that nasty…" She added.

Spike placed his left hand onto Sabrina's shoulder and gently pushed her off of him before sliding away as best her could. He slowly let her fall back down onto the softness of the bed before he pulled away completely and got off the bed.

"What the hell are you playing at!" Cordelia yelled, smacking him on the arm.

"'Ey! That hurt." Spike snapped at her, cupping his hand around his arm. "And I'm not playing a nut'in!" She stubbed her toe and slipped, I caught her and we fell asleep!"

Cordelia analyzed him for a moment before her angered face melted away. "I believe you."

"You do?" Spike asked.

"Well, she's still in her gown from last night so clearly nothing happened."

Spike looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh right."

"Hello!" Marching into the room was a great smile on his face was Edmond. "How are we this…" He stopped short at the sight of his sister still sleeping. "Why isn't she up?" The question was directed at Spike.

"Well um…that is…"

"She's tired Ed, leave her till an hour before we go."

"It is an hour before we go." Edmond seemed slightly miffed.

"Oh, right!" Cordelia turned fast and faced Sabrina. "Sabrina, wake up." She whispered to her.

"No." Sabrina hissed.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"Leave me alone." Sabrina mumbled before rolling over in a very childlike fashion.

Cordelia turned and looked at Edmond. "I'll get her up." Edmond whispered before heading to the bed.

"Hey, Sabrina." He called to her, as he flopped down on the bed beside her. "Get up."

"No." Sabrina said plainly again.

"Come on, get up!" Edmond said before he started bouncing up and down on the bed with a grin on his face.

"Stop it…-stop it!" Sabrina sat up fast. "You suck." She hissed.

"Works every time." Edmond whispered, getting off the bed and walking away.

"God I didn't miss that at all." Sabrina whispered as she composed herself. "What time it is?"

"Almost six. We leave in an hour."

"I feel like I haven't slept in a week. And I'm still cold!"

"No you aren't." Spike said.

Sabrina looked up at him shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, what?" Edmond stepped up to him.

"Fell her. She's not cold."

Edmond turned and went to his sister with such sped that it seemed to shock Sabrina. Placing his hand on her arm, Edmond waited a moment. "He's right, your not cold."

"I feel cold!"

Cordelia looked over her shoulder at Spike who in return looked to the floor.

"Strange." Edmond said, pondering why she would be cold.

"Is there anything for breakfast? I'm famished." Sabrina said as she slipped out of the bed.

"Your still in your gown?"

Looking down, Sabrina giggled. "I fell asleep didn't I Spike?"

Looking up, Spike nodded. "Oh yeah, right after I made sure your toe wasn't broken."

"What happened with your toe?" Cordelia asked.

"I hit it on the corner of the bed." Sabrina blushed and Edmond burst into laughter. "S'not funny Ed."

"Oh it is!" He laughed.

"What? I don't get it." Cordelia was smiling as she looked from Edmond to Sabrina.

"She used to hit her toe on that exact spot all the time when she was little!" Edmond's side were practically splitting be was laughing so hard.

"Shut up already!" Sabrina cried out to him. She pulled her hand up and flicked her wrist. Edmond stopped talking right away.

Turning and facing Spike and Cordelia, his mouth was zipped shut. Sabrina was grinned as she stepped past him. "I assume you remember me do that all the time too, brother dear?" She called to him as she reached her bedroom door. She looked back at them before walking out.

"Serves you right." Cordelia smiled at him as before she fallowed Sabrina out.

Edmond and Spike were left in the room. Turning to Edmond, spike smiled. "So…" Edmond gave him a stern look. "Right…" He whispered, before turning and leaving the room.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So why exactly are they coming again?" Gunn asked as he watched Angel pace the room from his sitting position on the bed.

"Because they want to help." Angel answered, not looking up.

"And how will they manage that?" Wesley asked.

"Keeping Sabrina in track I guess."

"Hello all." Sabrina smiled as she walked in. She smiled at them all, but stopped dead when she looked to Angel. "Angel." She whispered.

"Sabrina." The vampire said back to her, with his face just as blank as hers.

"Awkward much?" Spike grinned, marching in with Cordelia behind him.

Sabrina rolled his eyes at him. "Must you be such an asshole?"

Spike stopped. "Me? And asshole. Sweetheart, that's not what you said last night."

"Oh my God." Sabrina cried out. "Right when I think you could possibly be a nice…vampire you turn back into a bastard British man who wont SHUT UP!"

Spike grinned before he walked away and sat himself down on a nearby arm chair, still grinning.

Sabrina slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Cordy, where are the boys?"

"Getting ready." The sad queen whispered, thinking of leaving her children.

"Will they be coming to the portal sight?" Sabrina turned and looked to her brother as he walked in.

His eyes were warm when they locked with hers. "Yes." He nodded, his voice soft.

"What are their names Cordy?" Fred asked.

Cordelia smiled softly as she turned to Fred. "Athrin Edwin Pace and Rowan Scott Pace."  
"Beautiful names." Wesley assured her.

"Athrin was our fathers name and Rowan was out grandfather's name." Edmond explained, reaching Cordelia's side and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Their very regal names." Angel said softly, his eyes one Cordelia.

"They are princes Angel, what else would you expect?" Sabrina questioned. "Mine and Edmond's names are rather regal don't you think?"  
Spike sat up and looked over at Sabrina. "Edmond's name is regal sure. Your names is just weird."

Sabrina's face turned into a mask of anger. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Alright, there are horses waiting outside in the court for us. Cordelia, myself and the boys will be getting there in a carriage."  
"Very old fashioned this place is." Spike said, getting to his feet. "Makes me uncomfortable."

"Makes you want to be evil again you mean?" Angel asked.

"A little." Spike whispered. "And you feel it too don't lie."

Angel shrugged. "I've had a soul long enough that I don't want to be evil again."

"Don't play games Angel, you loved being evil."  
"Yeah about as much as I love drinking pigs blood."

"Ha! That proves it!" Spike gave Angel an evil look. You wanna drink human blood."

"I do not!"

"You do to you gutless tit." Spike added, before rolling his eyes and falling back down into the armchair.

"Did you just call me a tit?" Angel asked, a little shocked.

"Okay then…" Sabrina mumbled, a little shocked. "Ed?" She said turning to her brother.

"Yes?"

"Is she ready?"

A smile crept over the kings lips. "She knew you were here the moment we took her out."

Sabrina smiled. "Perfect." She whispered, before turning away, her gown still half clutched in her hand and walking out of the room.

"Where's she off to then?"

Edmond smiled. "To see an old friend."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"She's insane with rage! Why does the king want her out?" A boy yelled as he backed away from the mad animal.

"It is his choice of the horses and he chose this one!" One of the men yelled as he tried to keep the best calm.

"Someone get a whip! That'll set this thing straight!" The men in the stable all cheered.

"That would be most unwise." All the men's heads whipped up fast and looked to the entrance of the stables.

Walking in, the light shinning brightly behind her, Sabrina practically glided over the cobble stone floor. Her gown was once again touching the ground blowing slightly in the wind. There was a mix of hay and dirt swirling around.

"Princess." The men all whispered as they went to their knees in front of her.

"Sabrina?" Angel called as they rounded the corner and stood in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"You were going to whip her?" Sabrina asked, stepping into the stables.

"She's a mad creature majesty!" the oldest man called.

Sabrina grinned. "Only to those of you who aren't like us." She said, stepping past the men and walking towards the creature that was surrounded by the darkness in it's pen.

"What is it?" Angel asked, turning to Edmond.

"A monster." He whispered. "Just like Sabrina."

Spike and Angel looked at each other before taking a few steps into the stable. "Sabrina… is this a good idea?" Angel called.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in years." Sabrina turned to the men, still on the floor. "Leave now, before she kills you."

"Yes majesty." They whispered, before rising to their feet and charging out of the stables, only stopping to bow to Edmond and Cordelia.

"Hello there old friend." Sabrina whispered as she stepped into the darkness and disappeared.

"Sabrina?" Spike called, stepping closer.

There was a angry noise and the clanking of metal against the stone. Spike stepped back. "What's in there?"

"Move out of the way." Edmond whispered. "Their coming out now."

There was a rush of Metal and stone and then Spike say Sabrina atop a large jet black horse charging his way. He just made it out of the way before they burst out into the court yard, Sabrina smiling wildly as the horse took off.

"Jesus! What is that?" Gunn cried out.

Edmond smiled. "That would be my fathers first and only gift to Sabrina."

"What?" Angel asked as the gang al watched when the horse stopped and she looked back at them, her hair blowing in the wind.

"That's Sybelle. Demon horse of the Gods." Cordelia said to the gang who were still mystified at the horse and Sabrina on it.

"Demon horse?" Wesley asked, turning to Cordelia.

"Not an actual demon horse Wes. She's dangerous however. Wont let anyone but Sabrina touch her, let alone ride her."

"Their a match." Edmond stated as he watched his sister atop the large black beast, sitting still and looking back at them. "They understand each other I guess you could say."

"What does that…"

"Come on!" Sabrina called back. "Lets ride!"

Cordelia smiled at Edmond. "I get the feeling that she missed this."

"Her favorite thing in the world." Edmond smiled. "Come on then, our horses are just around the corner."

"But what about her?" Spike asked.

Edmond looked back at his sister. She was slowly stroking the jet black main of her horse with a content smile on her lips. "She'll be fine."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When everyone had mounted a horse, they all rode to the gates to meet Sabrina and go to the portal site. Cordelia and Edmond were safely tucked away with their two boys in the carriage that was fallowing them.

As their horses trotted thought the streets, the people bowed to them as they passes, tossing flowers at their feet. Spike felt like it was something right out of a movie.

"Think that even care that we're leaving?" Angel asked. He was on a gray, almost silver horse.

"Their probably happy that we're taking Sabrina away is all." Spike answered. Angel nodded in agreement

"There's Sabrina." Fred pointed out from her stop just behind Spike. She was on a caramel colored horse.

Spike looked in front of him and Saw Sabrina. She was still in her gown from the night before and her hair was in a mess of curls still blowing in the wind around her face. The horse was facing them, standing tall and still. Sabrina's hand were tightly grasped around the reins.

Suddenly all of the horses stopped. "What?" Spike looked around.

"Sabrina…-fallow the rules will you?" Edmond called.

Turning around, Spike saw Edmond head just poking out of the carriage, looking to Sabrina.

"Rules brother?"

Edmond sighed. "Very well. Angel, Spike."

"Yes?" They said in unison.

"Stay close to her. She tends to get carried away when she rides."

"What does that mean?" Spike asked Angel as the pair turned back to Sabrina.

"Let's go Sybelle!" Sabrina cried out. Everyone watched in awe as the large horse went up onto it's hind legs and turned around, before hitting the ground hard. Sabrina looked back at them and grinned. "Bet you can't catch me." She whispered, and then she was off.

"Holy shit!" Spike cried out.

"Well what are you waiting for! Go!" Edmond called to them.

"Right." Angel and Spike called before their horses took off after her.

Edmond grinned. "They'll never catch her so we might as well just take this slow guys."

Wesley, Fred and Gunn exchanged looks, before their horses started off into slow trots.


	23. Chapter 23

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

I'm adding a new feature to my fic's. During each chapter I will give you the name of a song. Please find a place where you can get this song and listen to it. When you see START SONG start the song. These songs usually help me when I'm writing out a scene. I hope they help you enjoy the fic more.  
Thanks !  
maggie , xo

This chapters song is, Good Times by Finger Eleven.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

START SONG

Sabrina was racing away from the city as fast as Sybelle could go. This horse was powerful, she new that well enough. And she also new that no other horse in all of Pylea could ever catch her.

The wind was rushing past her so fast that everything else was a blur. She saw trees pass in an instant along with anything else that she saw.

"Come on girl!" Sabrina whispered into the horses ear. She accelerated within seconds.

"Sabrina!"

Turning her head around, Sabrina's mouth fell open. Spike and Angel were nearly at her heels. "What? No way!" She smiled. "How'd you keep up?"

"Our horses are fast?" Spike answered.

Sabrina grinned. "Not fast enough!" She laughed before Sybelle took off even faster.

"Whoa!" Angel yelled out. "This is gunna be some chase."

"I'm up for it." Spike grinned, kicking his horse in the side as it too took off faster.

Sybelle wove in and out of trees and shrubs. She jumped over small hedge like fences. Spike was closest to her now, with Angel not far behind. He was less then three meters away from her.

Weaving to the right fast, Sabrina went around a large tree. She heard Spike cry out in anger at losing her and she smiled. Looking back fast she saw Angel round the tree and come up on her fast, smiling at he did.

"Oh no you don't." Sabrina whispered. Pulling the rein's the left, she went around another tree and eyed up a small stream. It wasn't big and it wasn't deep, but she new that Angel wouldn't risk jumping it.

"Sabrina no!" Angel called out.

Sybelle jumped over the stream with less effort than it took for her to walk. When she landed it, Sabrina pulled the reins back and turned her horse to look at the shocked vampires. But she only saw one shocked one. The other was charging towards her getting ready to make the jump.

"No way!" Sabrina called.

"Ha!" Spike laughed at her as his horse jumped over and landed next to her. "Thought you'd lose me, pet?"

Sabrina smiled. "Well actually I…"

It went past her ear, just missing her head entirely. An arrow. It landed in the ground and started to fizzle and spit.

"What the hell?" Sabrina whispered, turning around and looked up into the forest line behind them.

"Fire!" A voice yelled.

"Shit!" Spike cried out.

"GO!" Angel yelled, turning his horse to the right and taking off down the river.

"Come on!" Spike yelled as he did the same.

Sabrina nodded, but looked back once more. When she did, she watched as hundreds of arrows flew towards them. "Holy fuck! Go Sybelle! Go!" She yelled. And the horse did just that, taking off right away.

When Sabrina reached Spike, he turned to her while their horses still ran. "Who is it?"

"Probably the minion's of that bitch I killed yesterday."

"CHOSEN!" A scream came from behind them.

Turning, Spike and Sabrina watched as five distorted men on white horses painted red charged towards them, swords drawn.

"Angel!" Spike yelled.

"I see!" He called back. "What's the plan?"

"We run!" Spike yelled.

Sabrina grinned. "I think not." She whispered, before her horse took off faster than Spike or Angel thought any horse could go.

"Sabrina!" Spike yelled.

He saw her push her arm straight out in front of her and he heard her yell something. There was a sudden flash in front of her. Looking just pat her, about two meters, Spike saw a swirling circle of fire.

"Sabrina!" He yelled to her. But it was too late.

Sybelle, with Sabrina on her back, jumped into the ring of fire.

"NO!" Angel cried out as he pulled back the reins and his horse stopped dead.

"SABRINA!" Spike yelled.

The fire swirled around the circle fast. And then suddenly it stopped. It turned from bright red to dark purple.

"H'ya!" Sabrina's voice screamed out suddenly.

Jumping back thought the ring of fire was Sybelle and Sabrina. But everything was different.

Sybelle was plaited with armor, black and purple plates on her chest and legs. Her eyes almost seemed to be glowing red.

And then there was Sabrina. Her gown had faded away into a armor plated top along with leg braces on her legs. The metal was the same color of that on Sybelle. And in Sabrina's right hand was a large sword.

"Holy…" Spike whispered, looking at her in awe.

"CHOSEN!" The voice screamed again.

Turning fast, Angel and Spike watched as the five men came closer.

"Come and get me boys." Sabrina smiled, and then suddenly Sybelle charged.

"Sabrina!" Spike yelled as she passed him.

"Stop!" Angel cried out to her.

But it was too late. She rushed into the group, her sword flying high as she crashed into them. There was a cry of men and the sound of metal hitting metal. When all the noise was gone, three of the five horses were trotting away, their owners dead atop them.

"Jesus." Spike whispered.

"AH!" Sabrina's screamed suddenly. "DIE!" She cried out.

Spike and Angel saw her sword rise up and then swoop back down, fallowed by a deadly scream. Another horse took off from the battle, a dead man sitting on it's back.

"One left…" Spike whispered Turning back to the action.

"Shit!" Sabrina cried out.

Suddenly, the man was charging past them on his horse, Sabrina fallowing him with her sword at her side.

"Go!" Angel yelled to Spike before they took off after the pair.

"Sabrina wait up!" Spike yelled to her.

The pair around trees, narrowly missing them each time. Spike noticed that the trees were gone and meadow was ahead.

"We have to stop him!" Sabrina yelled back at them suddenly.

"What?!" Angel asked.

"That' where Edmond is!" She screamed before Sybelle took of faster.

"The kids!" Spike said.

"Cordy!" Angel yelled before both vampires also took off.

Sabrina hesitated for a moment before she jabbed her heels into Sybelle's side and took off as well.

"Angel! You take the right side!" Sabrina yelled to the vampire as they came into the meadow.

"Right!"

"Spike…left side!"

"Got'cha." Spike nodded to her.

"I've got the bad guy." She whispered.

Dead ahead of them, only about thirty meters was the last horseman. And then about fifty meters in front of him were three horses in a triangular formation and a carriage behind them along with two other horses taking up the rear, guards or the King and Queen's protection.

Sabrina smiled. "Sybelle…-this is your moment to shine." She whispered.

The horses pace sped up suddenly. Sabrina quickly passes Spike and Angel. And she was gaining on the man ahead of her.

At the carriage however, something happened that brought her plan to a dead stop right away.

Edmond got out of the carriage suddenly and ordered it to stop. And then Cordelia was peering out of the doorway, the boys behind her.

"You idiot!" Sabrina cursed at him.

And then, the worst thing that could ever happen, happened.

The horseman, seeing the king out in clear view, reached behind him and pulled out a bow and an arrow. Sabrina saw what the arrow was tipped with right away. Poison.

"No…" She whispered, fear hitting her hard. She was near to the horseman now, but she wasn't close enough to stop him, or to tell Edmond to get out of the way.

The horseman fixed the arrow into the bow and pulled it back, ready to release it at any moment.

"EDMOND!" Sabrina screamed.

The king's eyes locked onto his sister and the horseman looked back at her shocked at how close to him she was.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed as Sybelle sped up.

The horseman grinned at her before turning his attention back to Edmond. He pulled the arrow back on final time and released it.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed.

Four things happened within seconds. Edmond and Cordelia both saw the arrow and realized what was going to happen. Fred, Wesley and Gun all tried desperately to rush to Edmond's aid on their horses. Spike and Angel both cried out. Angel to Cordelia, Spike to Edmond. And then there was what happened to Sabrina.

Everything slowed down. Everything except Sabrina and Sybelle. Everything was just sitting there, perfectly still. Or so she thought.

Her eyes cause a small bird above her in flight and she noticed that his wings were slowly moving. Time hadn't stopped, it had just slowed down.

"Shit!" Sabrina screamed before Sybelle took off.

She passed the horseman as he slowly moved his arms back down from their position when he fired the arrow. Everything was getting faster.

Then she passed the arrow, that was in real time, speeding towards her brother to kill him. And even the arrow was moving faster.

Sabrina's heart must have skipped a beat when she slung her right leg out of the holster and began to stand up. Sybelle was less then five meters away from Edmond, and the arrow was hot on her tail.

Pulling her right leg over the saddle, Sabrina stood on her left food still in the holster. She pulled her sword high into her right hand as she turned her torso. She flung the sword back and it sped through the air and hit the man in the chest.

Everything sped up at that very moment.

"ED!" Cordelia screamed.

"Ugh…"

Edmond's eyes fell onto the person standing in front of him and his heart ripped in two. "Sa...Sabrina?" He whispered, shock overcoming him.

She was hit in the stomach, just below the chest armor that was protecting her. She fell back onto her heels and her eyes locked with Edmond. They were glassy and looked dead.

Holding out his arms, Edmond caught his sister before he fell back. "Sabrina? Sabrina!"

"I'm alright, stop fussing." She whispered to him. "Jesus…-poison works fast."

Fred, Gunn and Wesley were now off of their horses and were at Edmond and Sabrina's side.

"Poison?" Wesley whispered.

"You saw it didn't you?" Cordelia asked, now at Edmond side on her knees. "You saw the poison and new that Edmond wouldn't survive it."

"You idiot." Edmond teased.

Spike and Angel were now there, dismounting their horses and rushing to Sabrina. "You alright?" Angel asked.

"I'll be okay in a few hours. My blood will destroy the poison soon enough."

"But until then?" Gunn asked.

Sabrina sighed. "I'll probably get a fever and pass out, that's about it."

"Should we take it out?" Fred asked.

Edmond shook his head. "I don' think that's…"

With a swift movement, Sabrina grabbed hold of the arrow and pulled it out fast. "Ugh!" She cried out before tossing the arrow away. "God that hurt."

"See, you are an idiot." Edmond smiled to her.

Sabrina grinned. "Shut up."

"Get her into the carriage Edmond. We need to get to the portal sight fast."

Edmond nodded. "Alright." Turning back to his sister he gave her a smile. "I take it you can do this yourself?"

"Need you ask these questions?" She teased before she slowly but surely got to her feet. Edmond went to give her his hand, but Sabrina wouldn't take it. "I'm fine Ed. Really."

"And you intend on riding Sybelle don't you?" His tones was harsh

"Course I do!" Sabrina smiled, turning to her horse. She brought her hand up and motioned for the horse to come to her, and it did just that. "She'll go slow right girl?" Sabrina whispered to the Sybelle as she stopped before the wounded girl.

"I don't think that's wise. It might make the poison enter your blood stream even more." Wesley warned.

"My blood purifies everything Wesley. No toxin can kill me." She hissed as him as she slowly wound her way to the saddle.

Pulling his glasses from his face, Wesley looked to Sabrina sternly. "That might be so, but you might become more sick. And if that happens, a fever and passing out might be the least of our worries."

"He has a point Sabrina." Angel agreed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You want proof I'm alright to ride? Is that it?!" She was becoming angry now. Everyone just looked at her. "Fine." She hissed.

Grabbing her shirt, she pulled it up enough to show where the would from the arrow was, or should have been. "See? Nothing there? That's cause I'm already healing. So I'm fine. Drop it." Sabrina pulled her shirt down hard before lacing her left foot in the stirrup and getting onto Sybelle. "Now let's go." She snapped, pulling on Sybelle's reins and trotting away, her hair blowing back behind her in the soft wind that was blowing.

"She's not going to be alright is she?" Cordelia asked.

Spike turned and watched Edmond as he answered. "She'll be fine, until she pushes herself to the edge."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a large stone circle in the ground with carvings all around it. It stood on top of a small hill looking out over miles at the meadow that surrounded it.

Sabina stood at the foot of the circle with the reins in her hand, Sybelle standing behind her. She felt cold, terribly cold. But she knew that was the fever kicking in.

"Dammit…" She hissed.

"Are you alright?" Spike stepped up beside her suddenly.

Sabrina flinched at his sudden presence. "Yeah, just cold. The fever's coming on now…-I can feel it."

Spike pulled his jacket off suddenly and draped it around her shoulders. "We'll be back at the office soon and you can go rest in the ponce's bed."

Sabrina tilted her head towards him and smiled. "Thank you Spike." She whispered pulling the coat around her tightly.

"No problem. S'my job you know. Keeping you safe and whatnot."

Sabrina nodded. "And whatnot." She repeated.

"Are you ready?" Edmond called to Sabrina, as he pulled a teary eyes Cordelia up the hill. Sabrina looked past them and saw the carriage that had taken them this far disappear into it's own portal.

"As I'll ever be I guess." Sabrina sighed before she stepped onto the circle.

The carvings lit up immediately, glowing bright yellow.

"Whoa…-What is that?" Spike asked as he jumped back.

"No one really knows why it does that. It's only ever done it for two people in the history of Pylea." Cordelia explained.

"And who were they?" Wesley asked.

"Well Sabrina, clearly." Cordelia pointed to Sabrina as she stopped in the center of the circle.

"Who else?" Angel entered the conversation now.

"Sabrina when's she's evil." Edmond finished.

"What does that…" Spike began, but the sudden feeling of the earth shaking stopped him.

"It's ready!" Sabrina called back from her position on the circle.

"Good. Well done." Edmond praised her before he and Cordelia stepped onto the Circle. "Come on then." He called to the others who slowly joined them.

"No one move, no one speak." Sabrina turned and looked back at them. "And if you can, don't breath."

Bringing her arms into the air, Sabrina held her hand up, palms facing the sky. "Nastrue Porthotis Mamnutra." She called out.

The light in the carvings suddenly changed to a dark purple. A rush of wind appeared and surrounded them making it extremely hard to see.

Sabrina spoke again. "I open the rift to the other world where we reside!" She yelled out. "Earth, plant of blue and green. Our destination is this place, traveling thought your time and space!"

The color changed once again to pink. It was so bright this time that it was enveloped by the wind. As the wind swirled around them, it too became pink

"OPEN!" Sabrina screamed.

The wind blew stronger than ever. Spike was finding it hard to stay standing. Looking over to his right, he watched as Edmond and Cordelia took each others hands and held each other close.

"Let go!" Sabrina's voice screamed out suddenly.

Looking to where she was, he saw her green eyes staring back at him. "What?" He called out.

"Let go!" She said again. And suddenly she was sliding away from him.

"Sabrina!" Angel screamed to her.

"Cordy!" Fred cried out.

Looking to his left Spike watched as Cordelia and Edmond slowly slid to where Sabrina was.

"What are they doing!" Spike yelled.

"Let go you idiot!" Sabrina yelled to him again. And then she flew back and disappeared.

"SABRINA!" Spike yelled out to her.

Suddenly, Edmond and Cordelia zoomed past them as well.

"Cordelia!" Angel called to her, jumping after her. "WHOA!" He cried out as he was swept away as well. The three of them disappeared just like Sabrina did.

"What's going on!" Fred cried out.

"She said let go…"Gunn said. "So maybe we should…let go!" Suddenly, Gunn was swooped away and then disappeared just like the others.

Wesley and Fred looked at each other for a moment then they let the wind carry them away.

"Wait!" Spike called to them.

But it was too late, they too had disappeared.

"Shit!" He yelled out.

_Let go…_ Sabrina's voice whirled around him in the wind.

Spike closed his eye and took a deep breath. "Bloody 'ell." He whispered before he let the wind swoop him away.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Wahhh!"

Coming to a crashing halt after falling through the ceiling, Spike slammed his head into the hard floor.

"Sodding hell!" Spike cried out, grabbing at him head.

There was a rush of footsteps and suddenly someone was at his side. "Are you alright?" A sweet voice filled the air.

Opening his eyes, Spike saw a blinding like. "What?" He whispered.

"Spike?"

Coming into the light was the shape of a woman kneeling over him, smiling. Her features were hidden but she was still beautiful. "Are you alright?" She asked again.

"I think I'm in heaven." He grinned.

"You idiot." Angel's voice came to Spike ears.

"Well that's the end of that dream." He whispered.

The woman before him smiled again. "Come on, we've got to get you to medical. I think you cracked your head open."

"Who…-where are we?" Spike asked, sitting up.

When the light was lesser, Spike's eyes fell onto the woman that had spoken to him and he was shocked.

"Sabrina…" HE whispered, amazed that it had been her.

"Can you get up?" She asked, slipping her hand onto his back.

"Where are we?" He asked again, still confused.

"Concussion?" Edmond voice came suddenly.

Sabrina nodded. "Maybe." Her voice was filled with worry. "Come on Spike, I'll take you."

"Can you handle him?" Wesley asked.

"Course I can." She laughed, helping the pained vampire to his feet.

"Feel like I have a hangover." Her grumbled, touching the back of his head. "Bloody hell."

"Come on you big softie, let's get you fixed up." Slipping her hand around his waist, Sabrina helped Spike walk slowly but surely towards medical.

"How come we all landed on our feet? And he didn't?" Fred questioned Edmond.

"Because he's and idiot." Cordelia answered.

"Even I knew that one Fred." Wesley laughed.

"Boss?!" A bubbly voice screeched into the lobby.

"Harmony…volume?"

The blonde shrugged. "Sorry…-when did you get here? And how. And who are…Cordelia!" She screamed before flinging herself to the brunette.

"Harm?" Cordelia said shocked. "What are you doing here?" She asked, looking over to Angel.

"Oh you know. Working."

"I see…"

Harmony's eyes strayed from Cordelia and looked to Edmond. "Who's the tall, dark and handsome?" She asked in a flirtatious voice.

"That Harmony," Cordelia said with a slight twinge of jealousy in her voice as she linked arms with Edmond. "Is my husband."

"Husband! Oh my god that's awesome!" Harmony cried out, flinging herself once again at Cordelia. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?!" She asked when she backed away.

"Because it was in Pylea? And in the sun?"

"Pylea? Why there?"

Edmond stepped up now. "I am king of Pylea. I would naturally get married at my home."

"King?" Harmony asked.

"Yes." Edmond answered.

"Then that makes you…" The blonde turned and pointed to Cordelia. "Queen! AH!" She cried out , jumping onto Cordelia again.

"Harmony…" Angel called to her. "Harmony!" He yelled now.

"Yes boss?" The girl looked back at him.

"Calm down."

"Sorry." She backed away. "Where's Blondie Bear?" She asked suddenly. "And Sabrina." The name was bit off venomously.

"Medical." Fred answered and immediately everyone, minus Edmond, looked at her angrily. "I mean… yeah."

"Why's he there?" She gasped. "Is he hurt!" She cried out.

"He'll be fine Harmony. Just a bump on the head." Angel explained.

"Well…-what is Sabrina doesn't get him there?! What is she like…sucks his blood or something?!" She cried out.

Edmond rolled his eyes. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Sorry bossy, gotta go make sure Spikey's okay." Harmony apologized before dashing off.

"Harmony! Wait! I want my…mug of blood." But it was already too late, she was gone within seconds.

"God she's annoying." Wesley whispered.

"I agree with that." Edmond said.


	24. Chapter 24

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

This Chapter's song is - Kiss Me by Six Pence None The Richer

Remember to look for the _**START SONG**_ !  
thanks , magiie

p.s. I would like let you know that the song that I pick ends when that particular scene ends so there's no need to keep listening to it cause is has nothing to do with the next portion of the fic.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Alright there Spike?" Sabrina asked as the doctor sewed up his head.

"Never better." He said tiredly.

"All done." The doctor said happily. "Only a few rules."

"Never was one to fallow rules doc." Spike told him, almost proudly.

"Spike." Warned.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes at her.

"No driving, and absolutely no drinking." The doctor said.

"Bloody hell." Spike hissed.

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled as the man left them in the room. "How's the head?" She asked sweetly.

"Hurts like a bitch." The bleach blonde cursed.

"Come on, I'll get you some blood."

"Can I just stay here? Sleep maybe?" Spike asked as he started to lay down.

"Absolutely not!" Sabrina grabbed his arm and pulled him up fast. "Come on, talk to me about something."

"Like what!" Spike demanded.

"Like...anything." Sabrina smiled.

"Ugh…-I feel like I've had Harmony yelling at me for three weeks straight." Spike hissed, placing his hand onto his forehead.

"Spikey!" A shrill voice called.

"Oh god…I can hear her now!"

"Actually, that is her." Sabrina said, looking to the door.

"Oh no…" Spike cried out. "I can't deal with her right now."

"Why not?"

"She still thinks we're dating on some weird level. And I can't handle the nicknames!"

Sabrina watched him for a moment while thinking. "Well why don't you tell her…" She paused and thought for another moment. "That you have a girlfriend?"

"That wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Sabrina questioned, sitting next to him on the examination table.

"No broad to take the job."

Sabrina grinned. "You just tell her and I'll handle the rest." She whispered, before jumping down and disappearing into the back room of the medical lab.

"Wait, what?"

"Blondie Bear?!

"Harm…" Spike looked up and watched as the blonde vampire rushed in to him.

"Are you alright!" she cried into his ear, taking him into a deadlock hug.

"Fine."

"I thought you might have died!" She cried out again, hugging him tighter.

"Harmony…-we need to talk." Spike said softly, pushing her away.

"About what Blondie Bea…"

"Don't call me that." Spike ordered.

"Sorry…"

Spike sighed. "Look Harm, we aren't dating anymore so you have to stop with these pet names and hugging me and stuff…-s'not right."

The girl started to pout. "But I love calling you those names."

"Well I sodding well hate them!" Spike yelled to her. "And I have…another…err a…girl in my life."

Harmony backed away, slightly shocked. "What are you talking about?" She asked, her tone harsh.

Spike gulped. "I have a girlfriend Harmony." He said, trying to look proud.

"Really?"

_You better have a plan Sabrina! _"Yes I do."

"And what's her name?" She asked, practically interrogating him.

"Sa…Sarah."

"Sarah? Sarah what?"

"Sarah…" Spike looked around for something, _anything _that might be a good last name. And then he saw it. "Syrin." He said fast, after seeing a syringe laying near him.

"Well what does this Sarah Syrin look like? She's probably invisible just like the air in this…."

_**START SONG**_

"Are you okay Spike?" A voice rushed into the room.

"Huh?"

Coming towards Spike was a beautiful red haired girl with amber eyes dressed in a doctors smock. "I heard what happened and came from the lab as soon as I could." She said to him, rushing into his arms and hugging him tightly.

"What?" He whispered.

Pulling away, the girl looking into his eyes. As Spike watched this girl, her eyes shifted to a magnificent green and she winked at him. "Oh!" He said suddenly. "Perfectly fine babe." He grinned placing his hand on her lower back.

"Are you sure?" Her breath was warm again the skin on his neck as she ran her right hand through his hair.

Spike grinned. "Well now that your here…"

"Sarah I take it?" Harmony spat.

"Oh…-I didn't see you there. Sorry." Pulling away from Spike, she held out her hand. "Sarah, Sarah Syrin. And you are?"

"Harmony." She hissed, taking her hand and shaking it hard. It didn't faze Sabrina at all. "So you too are…dating?" She asked.

"That we are." She smiled, turning back to Spike with a smile.

Harmony watched them, analyzing them as a couple. "I don't believe you."

"What?" They both said together.

"It wouldn't get past Spike to bribe a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend. And you clearly don't even like him! Look at the way you stand near him, your so distant."

"So?" Sabrina hissed.

"Your not together and I know it. So there!" Harmony cried out in triumph before turning fast and walking out of the room.

Spike waited a few minutes before he spoke. "That was…-interesting." HE whispered.

"Hang on…" She said to him. "Three, two, one!" Sabrina turned fast and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. "Kiss me." She whispered.

"What! Why?" He asked. And he got his answered right away.

"And another thing!" Harmony was coming back to deliver more.

Spike pulled Sabrina into him right away, crushing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He heard Harmony gasp and then everything melted away into the kiss.

Rolling her tongue across his lips, Sabrina weaved her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. Spike found that he was wrapping her arms tighter around her waist, practically pulling her into his lap.

There was a huff from Harmony and a rush of stiletto heels leaving the room fast. She was gone, but they were still lip locked.

It was Sabrina who initiated the end of the kiss. She pulled away fast and Spike's eyes snapped open. Looking back at him were green orbs that amazed him.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

"No problem." Sabrina smiled.

She backed away slowly and her persona, Sarah Syrin, disappeared as well. The red hair and doctors smock melted away and sank to her feet before disappearing totally. Sabrina was once again back to herself, brown hair and everything.

"Think it worked?" He asked.

"I'd bet my life on it." Sabrina grinned.

Spike looked to her with a soft smile on his lips, which still held the faint taste of Sabrina's. "I wouldn't dare do that."

"Why not?" Sabrina asked, her eyes still on the door that Harmony had walked out of.

"I just wouldn't." Spike smiled.

Sabrina turned and looked at him, almost afraid. "I think I should get back to my brother. He'll be lost without a guide in this world." She rushed the words out of her mouth before she took off fast, leaving a slightly stunned Spike behind.

"Yeah…lost." HE whispered watching her walk away.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"How's Spike?" Angel asked as Sabrina entered his office.

She didn't even hear him. She didn't even realize she had walked into Angel's office. She was in a daze.

"Sabrina?" angel called to her.

She could still feel the cold of Spike's lips on hers. She could still feel where his hand had pressed into the skin on her back. She still had goose bumps from his cold touch.

"Sabrina? Are you alright?" Edmond asked now, standing up and walking towards her.

She still smelt his cologne on her cloths. She still felt his breath on her cheek. She still felt him near her.

"Sabrina?" Edmond touched her shoulder now and everything snapped back to reality.

"Wha…what?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm…fine. Just tired is all."

"Is there still poison in your system?" Cordelia asked.

Sabrina had totally forgotten about the arrow that had hit her. And about the terrible cold she still felt.

_Maybe that was what it was? It wasn't Spike's cold, it was the fever…_ She asked herself.

"Sabrina?" Edmond asked again.

"Yes…the poison's still there and the fever."

"Maybe you should go lay down then?" Angel asked.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes…" She whispered. "I think I will." Turning slowly, Sabrina walked to the elevator that lead up to the penthouse.

"Are you sure your alright?" Cordelia asked.

Sabrina turned and nodded and the doors of the elevator opened. "Yeah, I'm great." She smiled before entering the elevator, the doors closing behind her.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well angel cakes, I'm off duty." Lorne smiled as he walked into Angel's office, a bright pink suit with a powder blue shirt on. "Anything before I leave?"

Angel shook his head, not looking up from the paper work he was reading. "No, thanks Lorne."

"Alrighty then…-Where's Sabrina then?" Lorne asked.

"Penthouse." Angel' once word answer and the slight anger in his tone told Lorne to just get Sabrina and leave the boss man to his work.

"Right…I'll just collect her and…"

Angel glanced up at the green man. "Got'cha." Lorne smiled before walking to the elevator and pressing the button, waiting for it to arrive and carry him up.

When the doors opened, Lorne looked back at Angel one more time.

"What Lorne? What?" Angel demanded, dropping his papers and turning to the Pylean.

"Ease up Angel cakes. Just looking is all." Lorne grinned before walking into the elevator.

Angel simply rolled his eyes.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Of all the things she wanted, sleep wasn't one of them. And it was bothering her that she was falling asleep as she tied to think.

What were these suddenly feeling that she had? This fluttery motion all around her. This happiness that she couldn't explain?

"Hey there sugar lips. Ready to hit the road?"

"Sure." She whispered.

Lorne caught her feelings right away. "What's the matter?" He asked sternly.

"Nothing." Sabrina turned away from him, burying her face in the pillow of Angel's bed. "I'm fine." She said, in a muffled tone.

"No you aren't." Lorne slowly walked to the bed and sat down next to her. "What bothering you sweets?"

Sabrina stirred and turned to Face him. "I'm having these feeling that I've never had before. They are new to me and I don't understand them."

"What are you talking about? What feeling? And what on Earth brought them on?!" Lorne laughed.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know." She looked up at Lorne and smiled. "But it doesn't really matter anyways."

"If you say so."

"So where are we going?" She asked, smiling sweetly now that she felt somewhat better.

"Shopping." Lorne grinned as he got to his feet.

"For what?"

Lorne reached down and held his hand out for Sabrina who took them. Pulling her up fast, Lorne wrapped his arm around her. "Cloths!"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What about this?" Lorne asked, handing Sabrina a brow tank top.

"Nah…not my color."

Lorne sighed and placed the item back on the rack. They have been in three different stores and only managed to get things for Lorne. He wasn't sure why she wasn't buying things but he had two ideas. One, nothing in these stores was her style. Or two, she felt guilty that they were using Angel's company credit card.

"Are you sure there's nothing in here that you like?" He asked, adjusting his sun glasses, that covered up his green-ness of his face.

Sabrina turned to the green man and smiled. "Sorry, don't feel like shopping right now."

"Alright. We can just go home I guess."

"Thanks."

While heading to the check out, Lorne talked to Sabrina about the selection of men on their floor and how none of them would do her justice. He babbled on and on about how they all had flaws and faults. It wasn't helping with Sabrina's new found nerves about the situation.

Sabrina sighed. "I don't think I can do this Lorne."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not cut out for the whole loving thing. I mean, what is love? What does it feel like?"

Lorne looked up, as if thinking. "Love feels good." He said simply.

"Well that helps! Lots of things feel good Lorne. What makes love different…what makes it better?"

"I don't really know sweetheart. I've never been in love."

"Oh…" Sabrina was beyond disappointed. Of all people…demons, Lorne would have been the one she thought had been in love the most.

"But I've seen it. I see it everyday." Lorne smiled softly, contently.

"Where?" Sabrina asked, almost amazed at the look upon his face.

"Well Fred and Wesley for one!" Lorne smiled. "They love each other more than any of us even realize."

"But how do you know?" Sabrina's mind was suddenly flooded with questions about recognizing love.

"The way they look at each other when they say goodbye. Or the way that they talk sometimes. Or the silly smiles they get on their faces when they look at each other."

"And where else have you seen love Lorne?"

"Hmm…." Lorne placed his finger on his chine, once again thinking. "Well…-it's everywhere around you really. Even in this very store." He smiled.

"Really?" Sabrina whispered.

Pulling his sunglasses down just enough to see over the tips, Lorne scanned the department store. "See there? That young couple?"

Sabrina fallowed Lorne's direction of sight and he eyes fell upon a man and woman, who looked to be in their twenties. The girl was casually leaning into the boy's embrace, her eyes shut with a sweet smile upon her lips.

"That's love?" Sabrina asked, fascinated at what she was seeing.

"Very much so."

Frustration set over Sabrina now. "How can you tell." She spat angrily.

"Look at them Sabrina. See how she's leaning into him?" She nodded. "It's her protection, against anything."

"But he couldn't even fight of…well you."

"He's protecting her with his love, sweetheart. That's what love is to some people. Protection against anything."

"How can an emotion protect you?"

"It's not the emotion, it's the feeling. The feeling that love can stop any problem dead in it's tracks. No matter what, love will keep you together."

Sabrina smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

"It is from what I've seen."

Sabrina felt a warmth come over her. "I want it Lorne." She whispered.

"You do?!" He smiled happily turning to her.

"I think I do…-but I'm still afraid of it." She added.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, it's something to welcome."

Sabrina nodded. "I'll have to look into it some more."


	25. Chapter 25

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

This Chapter's song is - Cassie by Flyleaf

Remember to look for the **_START SONG_** !  
thanks , magiie

p.s. I would like let you know that the song that I pick ends when that particular scene ends so there's no need to keep listening to it cause is has nothing to do with the next portion of the fic.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wesley and Gunn stormed into Angel's office then next say, breathing heavily, papers in their hands.

"We've got…a…lead!" Wesley huffed out.

Angel, Cordelia, Edmond and Spike turned and faced the now red faced men. "Wha? Spike asked.

"Lead! Lead on crazy bitch!" Gunn cried out.

"Who?"

"The shaman!" Wesley yelled.

"What about her!" Angel asked, jumping to his feet.

"Kari…-killer for hire."

"Just like the Monks." Spike noted, looking to Angel.

"Exactly. She's a high paid one too…millions for a simple in and out job." Gunn explained.

"Any trace of who she was working for?"

"Not yet. But we have her full name and the general information on her. We're looking into her history now." Wesley pulled a paper out and handed it to Angel. "She lives in L.A."

"So it's all been planned from the start then." Edmond whispered.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Whoever's after Sabrina knew that she was going to get sent to L.A. That's why the Shaman was who was hired lives here. They knew where she would wind up!"

"But how?" Cordelia asked.

"I have the answer for that as well." Wesley explained. "I was reading an old text involving Sabrina's future. Not a prophecy, but still out lines of her life are contained in it. And there is mention of the Hell Mouth of Earth."

"L.A." Angel breathed.

"One and the same." The British man nodded, before adjusting his glasses.

"So whoever is after her, has seen all these texts? Read them and studied them?" Gunn asked.

Wesley nodded. "It would appear that way."

"Then it could be anyone." Angel whispered fearfully as they all turned and looked out at the many people that were walking about in the lobby.

"Where is Sabrina anyways? I haven't seen her since yesterday…" Cordelia asked, her eyes still scanning people.

"She's with Fred. Lunch I think." Angel answered.

"We need to get her and tell her about this. She'll want to know." Cordelia noted.

"She already does." Edmond said suddenly.

Everyone turned to him. "What?"

Edmond eyes were a blaze of reds and ambers. "She knows…see?" He lifted his arm limply and pointed to the lobby.

Everyone looked out and saw Sabrina rushing towards Angels office, Fred behind her trying to keep up. Sabrina's face was stern and unhappy.

"Sabrina…-we're handling this." Angel told her when she reached the group. "I don't want you going out and doing anything stupid."

"Neither do I." Edmond practically ordered it.

Sabrina sneered up at Edmond. "You can't tell me what to do Edmond Pace."

"I am king of Pylea and your older brother. I can damned well tell you what to do!"

Sabrina grinned. "Your not king here you idiot!" She snapped. "And as for you!" She pointed to Angel, who gulped, preparing himself for the worst. "I tell you what to do remember?"

"Okay…" He practically whimpered. Spike chuckled.

"Wes." Sabrina held out her hand in his direction.

Wesley hesitated for a moment, but faded soon after. "Kari Hensen." He told her. "Daughter of the Shaman Liza Hensen. Taught in the ways of evil, trained to kill."

Sabrina's eyes scanned the paper fast. "Where are your cars?" She asked suddenly.

"What?!" Angel cried out.

"Just like me, eh mate." Spike grinned.

"Shut up." Angel growled. "Sabrina, this isn't happening. We're working on other things right now. And besides there wont be anything in her house I'm sure."

Sabrina raise her brow. "Really?"

"Yes." Angel challenged her with his tone. "And your not going no matter what."

"Really!" She said again, this time her pitch more elevated.

"Yes!"

"I think that's enough don't you?" Cordelia asked, stepping in between the two. "Sabrina, we can check this place out later when we know more about this Kari."

"Bu..!" Angel started.

Cordelia turned to him. "And after a swat team has checked it out. Alright?" She asked.

"Yes…" Angel said glumly.

"Fine." Sabrina's tone was snotty. "I'm going to se Suquri." She said suddenly as she turned away/

"Wait a minute!" Cordelia called.

Sabrina stopped and sighed. "Dammit!"

"Spike, go with her will you?" Cordelia asked.

"Er…ah…sure." Spike nodded.

Sabrina carried on out into the lobby, headed for the elevators with Spike right behind her.

"So a…-Sabrina, about what happened in the…"

"Not now, Edmond's prying."

"What?" Spike questioned, turning and looking back at Edmond. His eyes were dead locked with the back of Sabrina's mind. "Is he…-can he read minds too?!" Spike cried out in a hushed tone.

"Only mine." Sabrina turned to Spike, who looked confused. "It's a Royal Pylean thing."

"Okay…" Spike whispered, as the elevator doors opened.

Spike fallowed Sabrina in and stood slightly behind her when they were inside the box. "Is he still…?"

"Yes." Sabrina grinned, watching her brother. "Bye Ed." She whispered as she gave a small wave, the elevator doors closing behind them.

"Alright look." Sabrina turned to spike fast. "I did what I did because she was bothering you and I felt bad okay? End of story, don't think anything of it."

Spike chuckled. "Alright, fine. Considering it was your idea…"

"Wait what?" Turning to him, Sabrina gave him an angry expression. "It wasn't my idea." Sabrina said plainly as she punched in the buttons to get to the White Room.

Spike burst into laughter. "Course it was! You're the one who suggested the girlfriend bit!"

"You asked for help!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!" Sabrina yelled.

The doors of the elevator started to open slowly suddenly. "Just drop it will you?" Sabrina asked.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

**_START SONG_**

The doors slammed open, and a terribly harsh wind blew into the elevator. Sabrina and Spike were slammed up against the wall.

"What is that!" Spike yelled, trying to stand.

Sabrina was being held against the wall tightly and couldn't move. But what she saw shocked her. The White Room was no longer white. It was black.

"It's gone!" She called out of Spike.

"What?!" He yelled. HE was now on his feet, and trying to stay there.

"The White Room! It's black!"

Looking to the doors, Spike's eyes scanned the blackness. "What does it mean?!" He called to her.

"I don't know!" Sabrina answered. She felt fear now, worried of what might have happened to Suquri.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Moving very slowly and extremely carefully, Spike went to the control pad and pressed the top floor button. Slowly the doors closed and the wind disappeared.

Sabrina's body slowly loosened. Her hair was wrapped around her face and her cloths were a mess.

"You alright pet?" Spike asked, kneeling down to her.

"Suquri's gone. What does that mean?"

Spike shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we'll get to the bottom of it."

Looking up at him, Sabrina was greeted with a smile. "Yeah, I hope so. Because with out Suquri in this building…"

There was a creaking sound coming from the roof. Then a snapping sound.

"Bloody hell…" Spike knew what it was right away. "Come on!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She fell into his arms as he pulled her to the right hand wall. Spike pulled her close to him with his left arm, his right arm holding on tightly to the metal bar that was bolted to the wall.

"What?" No answered. "What?!" Sabrina yelled again.

"The cables are breaking." Spike whispered.

Sabrina's eyes shot up. "Oh boy…"

_Snap_

The down force sent them both to the floor, toppling into each other. Sabrina clung to Spike's shirt, her face buried in the soft fabric. Spike was still holding onto her and the bar as well, but his fingers were slowly slipping.

"Hang on!" Spike yelled to her.

The elevator went faster and faster. And then even more faster.

"Ugh….Spike!" Sabrina called to him.

"Not a good time for conversation!" HE yelled.

"The emergency stop button!" She yelled pointing to the distinct ted button.

Spike grinned. "Bloody brilliant you are pet!" He said to her before slowly moving to the button.

Sabrina let him go and locked her arms around the bar as Spike crawled to the control panel. Slowly but surely, Spike reached the buttons.

Lifting his arm up he slammed his hand onto the button. There was a click, but no stopping.

"WHAT!?" Spike yelled.

"Oh god…" Sabrina whispered.

"Hold on!" Spike cried to her, as he grabbed the bar that was on the wall next to him.

Strange noises started to sound out into the elevator. Creaking, snapping, screeching. Then there was the popping sound. Fallowed by a mechanical sound.

And then Sabrina and Spike shot upwards into the air, before crashing back to the floor of the elevator.

"Sodding hell!" Spike yelled.

Twisting her head up, Sabina looked over to Spike. "What…what happened?"

Spike shrugged. "No idea."

The elevator doors opened. They were back on their floor.

"But…-how?" Sabrina whispered.

There were five people standing outside the doors looking at them, confused and unsure what they were doing.

"But we should be on the bottom floors…-what happened?" Sabrina asked, getting to her feet.

"It wasn't real?" Spike questioned.

As the pair got to their feet, they slowly walked out into the lobby.

"Well that was fast." Fred smiled at them as she and Wesley exited Angel's office.

"The elevator…-the wind. What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"The White Room ain't white no more. And there was this wind. And the cables in the elevator snapped…The elevator!" Spike turned around fast. "Get out of that ruddy thing!" He yelled to all the people who were pilling in.

"Spike!" Angel's voice called out to him. "What are you doing!"

"This thing is fucked up Angel! The cables…they snapped on us!"

"What?" Angel looked from Sabrina to Spike who had managed to get everyone out of the elevator. "But your on the top floor…"

"I know! It's crazy but there's something wrong with the…"

_Tick, tick, tick._

Sabrina whirled around and looked at the elevator where Spike was still standing. Fear crossed her face as she rushed forward. "GET OUT!" She yelled at him.

Sabrina's foot hit the ground, and the bomb went off. Flying backwards, she hit Angel who toppled over. Fire shot up into the roof along with wood and metal. People screamed, and ran away.

Sabrina felt hot liquid on her back. Rolling off of Angel, she landed on her stomach. Her ears were ringing. Pushing herself up on her forearms, she looked over to Angel.

There was a piece of metal protruding from his side. "Angel!" She cried out.

"I'm fine." He whispered. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"My head hurts….-Fred? Wesley?" She asked, turning.

"Fine…" Fred coughed. "What was that?"

"Bomb…-to kill Sabrina." Angel answered.

"No…-not at all." She corrected.

"What?"

"Whoever is after me knows that a bomb can't hurt me. It was intended for those who protect me." Sabrina looked to Angel. "My champions…"

She whirled her head around and looked to the elevator. It was a mess of fire, metal and wood. Smoke slowly billowed up to the ceiling.

Tears filled Sabrina's eyes. "SPIKE!" She screamed.

Scrambling to her feet, she rushed towards the elevator. But she wasn't moving fast enough and she knew it.

"SPIKE!" She screamed out again, reaching the elevator and looking in at the mess. "Spike! Answer me!"

Nothing.

"Dammit!" She yelled, diving right in and tossing still burning wood and heated metal out of the elevator. "Spike! Come on!"

"Get this thing off of me!"

Sabrina stopped, a piece of burning wood in her hand. "Spike?" she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Help me!" He yelled at her from behind a large piece of cement.

Sabrina flung herself at the piece and shoved it to the side just enough for Spike to get out. As he did, Sabrina's strength gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Bleeding hell! What was that?" He asked, shaking the debris from his hair.

"Spike…" Sabrina whispered. "I thought you were dead."

Shaking the dust from his burnt coat, Spike shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little pissed off about my jacket. But I have twelve more so it's all…"

Sabrina fell into Spike fast and clung to him. "I thought they killed you." She whispered, tears hitting his shirt and soaking through to his skin.

"Sabs…-I'm fine." Spike said, patting her on the back.

Sabrina pulled back. "Who ever did this will pay."

"Well clearly!" Spike agreed.

"No you don't seem to understand." Sabrina stood up suddenly. "They tried to kill you and Angel."

"Why?"

"Cause with you dead, they might just be able to get closer to me." Sabrina's tone was filled with rage. "But they failed." She hissed.

"Sabrina…?" Spike whispered to her.

Her eyes went blood red. "They will rue the day they tried to harm my friends."

"Sabrernasus!"

Sabrina turned around fast. "Edmond…" Her voice was soft.

Standing with Cordelia just behind him, Edmond held his stature like that of a king. "Calm yourself. That is an order."

"But they…"

"No one was hurt. And in good time you will have you turn at the kill."

Sabrina grinned sickly. "And I'll enjoy it."

"I know." Edmond's tone was slightly sad. Some part of him, a part he didn't know about, longed for his sister to hate him again. Because that would mean that she might still be good and pure. Not a fusion of evil and good, darkness and light.

"Are you sure your alright Spike?"

Turning around and facing him, Sabrina was once again herself. Her eyes green, and her voice friendly. "Umm…-yeah I'm fine."

"Good." She smiled. "I think that maybe you should set that team to Kari's house now Angel." Looking over her shoulder at him, she grinned. "Considering what just happened."

Angel sighed, looking to the ground. "Yes…-I supposed…" Stopping dead, Angel looked up at Sabrina.

After a moment, Fred finally spoke up. "Angel? What's the matter?"

He didn't speak, he simply looked at Sabrina. When everyone turned and looked at Sabrina, they saw that she was starring him down as well.

"Sabrina?" Cordelia called to her, stepping forward. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Something's wrong." Angel said suddenly.

"What?" Spike stepped forward, strutting really. "What's the matter? Shock?" placing his hand on Sabrina's shoulder, he walked around and face her. "You alright?"

"I feel…-drained." She whispered.

While watching her, Spike was shocked to see the color drain from her face. She turned as pale as snow. Her limbs seemed to sink towards the ground. Her muscles looked like they were seeping away. And slowly, she started to sway back and forth.

"Sabrina…" Spike whispered to her. Her feet gave out and Spike rushed forward, catching her in his arms. "Hey, are you okay?"

Looking up at him, her eyes half open, she smiled. "I'm alright. Just tired is all." She whispered.

As her eye slowly started to close, the last thing she saw were Spike's magnificent blue eyes shimmering down at her, both filled with worry and happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

This Chapter's song is - Only Hope by Mandy Moore

Remember to look for the _**START SONG !**_  
thanks , magiie

p.s. I would like let you know that the song that I pick ends when that particular scene ends so there's no need to keep listening to it cause is has nothing to do with the next portion of the fic.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"A day and a half." Angel whispered, his face buried in his hands. "This isn't working out to well."

They were all sitting in the board room. All of them except Sabrina. She w as passed out cold up in the penthouse.

"We have no leads other than this Kari girl. And even that's seems to be a dead end." Wesley stated. "We're out of ideas as well."

"Well there has to be something that we can do!" Edmond cried out. His worry for Sabrina had grown more in the last few hours when she hadn't woken up. "Send a team to that house and strip the place clean. That should give us some information!"

"Edmond…-we'll figure this out. Clam down, hun." Cordelia placed her hand softly onto his shoulder. "She's fine Edmond. She's just asleep."

"What if the dreams turn bad again?" Fred questioned. "She looked in such terrible pain the last time. They could get worse for all we know."

Angel sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know… but she hasn't stirred at all yet. She's just sleeping. No sign that she's even dreaming at all."

There was an uncomfortable silence over the group. Everyone was tense and nervous. The tension in the room was strangling.

"Well we have to do something!" Edmond declared. He jumped to his feet fast and brought his hands over his face, running them back into his dark hair. "She's dying." He whispered, his eyes filled with fear.

"No she isn't, she's just sleeping." Gunn spat. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"No Gunn…-she is dying." Cordelia added, her eyes looking to the floor, her cheeks losing all color.

"What?" Spike gasped.

"She's dying. The spell is draining her. When she wakes…if she wakes up she probably wont even be able to cast a simple spell without falling to her knees."

"Dammit!" Spike cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry guys but…-there's nothing that we can do until she wakes up. And then we'll head out and kick down this bitches door."

Everyone silently nodded in agreement. But they all still felt terribly worried about the sleeping girl upstairs.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She felt someone link her arm with theirs, and then she stated to walk towards a pair of oak double doors. She knew she was wearing high heels because she was taller than she actually was.

_What is this?_

Sabrina's voice ran out into her mind.

_Dreaming? But how? I don't dream._

"Nervous?"

She looked to her right. _Edmond?! What's going on? Where are we?_

"Don't worry, you look perfect. And this is the perfect place and time." Her brother looked down at her and flashed a proud smile. "I'm so proud of you Rina."

_What is going on…_

A piano started to play and Sabrina's head darted forward. She suddenly stepped into a chapel.

_Okay…this is getting weird._

"Smile!" Edmond whispered to her. And she did.

Her eyes slowly went down and looked at herself as best she could without lowering her head. Shock came over her.

She was wearing wedding dress. A beautiful, amazing wedding dress.

_I'm getting married?! To who!_

She looked up again and she saw everyone. Cordelia and Fred were standing on her side of the alter, dressed in brides maids dresses. There was also a brunette that she didn't know. But she was also dressed the same as Cordelia and Fred. Lorne stood in the center, holding what looked like a Bible in his hands. And then beside him were four men. Three of them she knew. Angel, Wesley and Gunn were all dressed in black tuxedo's, looking strapping and very handsome. And then there was the fourth man. He was turned away from her. All she saw was his back and his dark hair.

_Who…who is that?_

She couldn't even tell. She had no idea.

And then he turned.

There was a whirl of darkness that started to seep in. Everything was in slow motion now. Sabrina turned and watched as Edmond was enveloped by the darkness. Facing forwards again, she saw that Gun, Angel and Wesley were no longer there, and neither were the girls.

Lorne was slowly disappearing into the darkness too.

"Wait!" She spoke for the first time. "Who are you?!" She called to the man who was still turned to her.

The darkness was touching his shoulders, covering his entire lower half and making it's way up.

"Please!" She called out, trying to rush forward to see who it was.

The darkness had him completely now, but only a small part was still visible. His eyes were looking at her now, shinnying brightly with happiness and love at the sight of her. They were the most beautiful eyes that Sabrina had ever seen. And she felt warmth come over her when she looking into them.

"Who are you!" She whispered.

Evil laughter filled the room and the man was gone. Everything was dark. And for the first time in her life, Sabrina felt absolutely terrified.

"You friends can not save you here, Chosen." The voice boomed down at her.

Sabrina spun around. "Who are you?" She turned again. "Show yourself."

"Not so fast, little girl. We have a game to play."

"Game? What game?" Sabrina demanded.

"You choose between two things." The voice answered.

"And they are?"

"One, or two."

"Excuse me?"

"Pick a number Chosen. One or two!" The voice screamed.

"One!" Sabrina screamed.

There was nothing for a few minutes and then, "Very well, you have chosen the one you call Gunn to die first."

"WHAT?!"

There was a light in the room suddenly. A spot light hitting a man who was tied up and bloody.

"Gunn…" Sabrina rushed towards him, the wedding gown slowing her down some. "Gunn!" She screamed.

"Not so fast."

There was a rumbling and a flash. Sabrina had to shield her eyes from it's intense light. And when she looked up, horror took over her.

Gunn was burnt to a crisp. His flesh was still burning. His cloths were mixed in with his burnt skin.

Sabrina felt anguish wash over her. "Gunn …"

"And now, number two." The voice called out.

The light over Angel went out and another one, a few meters away came on. It was Fred.

"NO!" She screamed.

A fire started to rage under Fred's feet and a scream rose from her.

"STOP!" Sabrina screamed. "PLEASE!"

"NEVER!" The voice laughed.

Sabrina fell to the ground as Fred's screamed continued. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"AH!" She screamed, fear filling her, terror gripping her very soul. Everything was wrong, everything was turning terrible. She wanted it to end, she wanted it to stop.

Fred's screams kept coming.

Sabrina passed out.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They were all trying to figure out something to eat when the screams came. Terrified screams.

"What…" Angel looked around.

"Who?" Cordelia asked.

Spike's eyes looked up. "Sabrina." He whispered.

Everyone jumped up so fast that chairs were toppled over. They rushed to the elevator, only to hear another earth shattering scream from the penthouse. People in the lobby were now stopping and looked up at the penthouse.

"COME ON!" Edmond yelled as he punched the elevator button.

There was another scream and the sound of glass breaking. A cry came from the lobby, from Harmony everyone assumed. Turning, they watched as the bed that had once been in the penthouse came to a crashing halt in the center of the lobby floor.

"What the fuck…"

The elevator doors opened.

"GO!" Cordelia yelled as they all pushed themselves into the small space.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When the doors to the elevator opened on the penthouse floor, they rushed in but stopped right away.

The room was trashed. There were holes in the walls, feathers from the pillows everywhere. It was a mess.

"Where is she?" Edmond whispered, looking around but not finding his sister.

"Sabs?" Spike called out, as he and Angel ventured in.

"Help me…" A voice hissed.

Slowly, everyone's eyes lifted to the ceiling.

Cordelia screamed, Fred fell back here eyes filling with fear. Even Angel was shocked.

Sabrina was glued to the ceiling. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears and pain. Her body was disgustingly contorted. There was blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Deep scratches were all over her body. Her cloths were nearly ripped from her body.

"Oh my God." Wesley whispered.

"Help me!" She cried out in a pained whispered again.

"Sabrina…-what are you…what are you…" Edmond couldn't find words. His little sister looked like she was in so much pain, so terribly hurt at the moment that all he wanted to do was help her, then kill the son of a bitch that was doing it to her.

Sabrina's eyes snapped shut and tears fell to the carpet. They were bloody.

"Dear god…" Fred whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and they were filled with fear. "No…" She whispered.

Sabrina was suddenly flung to the floor, hitting it hard. Blood spat out from her mouth and she made a terrible noise.

"Sabrina!" Spike yelled, as he and Angel reached for her.

She was flipped over onto her back so fast that they almost didn't see it. Her face had rug burn on it and her eyes were filled with red tears.

"Help her!" Cordelia screamed.

Spike and Angel bent down and took Sabrina's hand, trying to lift her up. But she was being pushed down. They couldn't even get her half off the floor.

"Wait! Stop!" Fred yelled. She suddenly rushed forward and bent down to Sabrina. Bringing her hand up, she lightly touched her cheek. "She has a fever." She looked deeply into Sabrina's eyes. "She's not awake yet." She whispered, shocked.

"What?"

"She's not awake yet! She's still asleep from the spell!" Fred turned to Sabrina. "Can you hear me?"

There was a rasping noise from Sabrina's throat. "The Chosen no longer resides in this body." And evil voice hissed back.

Fred backed away and looked to Angel and Spike.

Edmond rushed forward and went down to the floor, beside Sabrina. "Who are you and what do you want with my sister."

And evil laughed escaped Sabrina. "Her blood." The voice called back.

Sabrina's body convulsed suddenly, shaking so violently that it looked like she would break her neck.

"Stop it!" Spike yelled.

She stopped moving and a soft moan escaped her. And this time it was Sabrina's voice.

She blinked a few times, and then her eyes closed. She shuttered and then opened her eyes once again.

"Sabrina?" Edmond whispered.

Her eyes shifted to her brother. "Edmond…-they killed Fred and Gunn." She whispered. Her voice was hoarse and rough.

"We're right here Sabrina. We're safe." Fred said, still beside the girl.

Sabrina looked to the girl. "You were burnt alive…-screaming and I couldn't help. And Gunn was struck by lightening." She shuttered with fear. "I'm terrified." She whispered.

Edmond quickly motioned to Cordelia who rushed forward, grabbed a blanket that had been thrown from the bed, then turned to Edmond and handed it to him.

"Here…" Edmond whispered, wrapping the blanket around the shaking girl.

"We have to get her to medical, she's really banged up." Wesley announced.

"She's already started to heal." Cordelia said. "She'll be fine in about three hours."

"I'm going to pick you up alright?" Edmond whispered to his sister.

She simply nodded and looked away.

Edmond slipped his arms under her and picked her up as softly as he could and cupped her close to him. "She's cold. Shaking still."

"Well…since there's no bloody bed…" Spike looked around.

"Shower." Wesley said fast. "Hot shower."

"Right." Edmond turned and headed to the bathroom, the gang fallowing him.  
Cordelia slid into the bathroom fast and turned the taps on, letting her hand rest under the falling water.

Edmond slipped in and sat Sabrina down on the seat of the toilet. "She can't have those cloths on when she's in there. They need to be taken off." He said to Cordelia.

The Queen of Pylea looked up to Fred. "Would you mind?" She asked.

Fred nodded and slipped into the bathroom and Edmond exited. "We'll make sure she gets cleaned up. Just sit tight." Fred said softly before shutting the door.

The guys all looked around at each other. No one knew what the hell had just happened. Or for that matter what Sabrina saw when she mentioned Gunn and Fred dying.

There was a cry of pain from the bathroom and the guys all rushed to the door.

"She's fine." Cordelia's voice called out.

Everyone relaxed.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened just a crack and Fred stuck her head out. "It's gunna be a while. You might wanna get something to eat, mug of blood for the suckers." She smiled to Angel and Spike.

"Is she okay?" Spike whispered.

"She's…" Fred poked her head back into the bathroom for a moment. Cordelia's hushed voice could be heard.

From their position on the right hand side of the door, Angel, Spike and Edmond saw through the mirror Sabrina's huddled up form in the bath tub. She was holding her knees, her chine resting on her arms. Though they could only see her back, they new she was in terrible pain.

There was a large gash on her back and a huge bruise.

"Sorry." Fred appeared again, blocking their view. "She's gunna be in there for a while. She's scared out of her mind. Whatever she saw, she wont talk about it anymore."

"Is she in pain?" Wesley asked.

Fred's face went blank. "I'm sure she is. But she wont admit to it."

Cordelia said something in the background and the water was turned on once again. A pain filled gasp came from Sabrina.

"I have to go." Fred said before she shut the door.

The guys all looked at each other. Minutes passed, and finally Wesley spoke. "I'll get the coffee." He whispered.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had been three hours. They were still locked up in the bathroom. The water had been turned on a few more times, and then the shower. They could hear Fred and Cordelia's voices every now and then. But never a word from Sabrina.

Wesley had fallen asleep, and Gunn wasn't far behind. Edmond was staring out the window, his eyes intense with red.

Angel was sitting on the edge of a bedside table. He was looking to the floor, a worried look on his face.

Spike was leaning on the far wall. His eyes were glued to the door. He had a lit cigarette in his hand, which he hadn't taking a drag from in about three minutes.

The bathroom door clicked open and Fred and Cordelia walked out. They shut the door behind them.

"I she okay?"

"Where is she?"

"What's the matter?"

There was a flood of questions that the pair had been expecting. "She's fine." Fred answered.

"Well….-about as fine as she can be."

"Well why ain't she coming out!" Spike demanded.

Cordelia and Fred exchanged looks. "She wants to see you." Cordelia whispered.

Spike's eyes went wide. "Me?"

"Yes." Fred nodded.  
"…Why?"  
"You'll understand, and you wont talk back." Cordelia said bluntly, simply because she felt that was exactly the opposite of what he was going to de.

Spike looked over to Edmond. His eyes were locked on him. Turning back to the girls, Spike sighed. "Bloody hell…." He whispered, before walking to the door.

**_START SONG!_**

Taking the door knob in his hand, he turned it fast and rushed into the room before shutting the door behind him.

At first he didn't even recognize her. He didn't even think it was Sabrina at all.

Her hair was still wet, dripping water onto the floor. The curls were still defined even with the water. Her face was pale, and her eyes were soft. The only color, besides here eyes, were her wine stained lips. They were still just as lush looking as ever.

She was wearing the remains of her cloths, along with a large towel wrapped around her. She still looked pale.

"Sabs…?" he whispered, walking towards the girl.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. Her eyes were sad, but still beautiful. "I like it when you call me that." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

Sabrina stopped. "Spike…-he said that…I saw them…" She stopped speaking suddenly and started to shake.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" He asked.

Sabrina hugged herself suddenly. She looked away and choked back a cry. "I was in a dream. A beautiful dream. Where I thought I might be happy." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And then, there was darkness. Evil darkness. And the voice. The terrible voice."

She paused for a moment to regain herself. "He asked me to choose." She said bluntly. "One or two. Pick one. And I did. And he said that…Gunn would die first."

"Sabrina, you don't have to talk…"

"I do. And you're the only one who wont try and fix it with reasons that I should forget it. You're the only one who understand that I need someone to tell me that it's a possibility for them to die, because that's what I need to hear."

Spike was shocked. "Alright. I'm listening." He said sternly.

"I tried to save him, but I couldn't run fast enough in that stupid…beautiful…no, ugly…" She stopped for a moment. "I couldn't run. And then, there was a flash and he was burnt to a crisp.  
"Fred was next. And he burnt her. Alive. I could hear her screaming and crying out. And I couldn't help her. She just died there, screaming for help. And I did nothing."

"S'not your fault, pet. S'not nobody's fault that this is happening to you."

"I should be dead. I should have died and then this would be over!" She was shaking violently with cold now.

Spike saw this and rushed towards her.

Sabrina was swept up into his arms and brought into his embrace. His arms were hard against her back, pulling her close to him.

"Your fine Sabs. We're all fine." He whispered to her. His breath was hot on her shoulder.

The violent shakes stopped. Sabrina's body went slack. Slowly, she brought her arms up and placed them against Spike's back. She buried her face into the nap of his neck as she cried.

Spike's hand touched her hair, stroking it softly. "Shh, your fine pet, your fine."

They stayed there for what seemed like forever. Not moving, and only speaking a few words, mostly on Spike's part.

"Spike…" Sabrina whispered finally.

"Yes?"

Pulling away from each other, their eyes locked. Sabrina's cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were puff and red. She smiled at him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Spike brought his hand up and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "Anytime."

Sabrina's smile faded into a small curve of her lips. Spikes hand brushed against her cheek, slipping down and slowly cupping it.

"Sabs…" Spike whispered. His voice was husky, filled with an emotion that Sabrina didn't know.

"Spike…" She said his name. Her hands pressed against his back harder, her fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt, puling him closer. But Spike seemed to be doing that on his own accord.

They were close to each other. Too close, Sabrina thought. But she didn't mind.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Everything okay? You've been in there for a while." Angel's voice came suddenly.

Sabrina pulled away fast. "Fine." She answered fast.

Spike regained his composure just as quickly as Sabrina ha pulled away from him. He turned and grabbed the door knob, pulling the door open fast. "She's ruddy fine. Fussing over the Chosen, crime against all the other blokes we should be saving." He said to the gang before storming away.

After watching Spike rush away, they turned to Sabrina.

She looked at them with out emotion on her face. "I have to talk to the cat." She said before rushing away.

When she was gone, everyone exchanged looks.

"That was weird." Cordelia whispered.

"No kidding." Angel answered


	27. Chapter 27

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

No song for this chapter … im way to tired to look threw my play list right now .. sorry !  
xoxo , magiie

p.s. I would like let you know that the song that I pick ends when that particular scene ends so there's no need to keep listening to it cause is has nothing to do with the next portion of the fic.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Stop pacing…._

"I don't understand this!" Sabrina cried out. "You should have told me. Someone should have warned me!"

_Stop pacing…_

"God I hate this. Emotions…YUCK! I hate things one second, and then I love them. I should have stayed in my emotionless shell. I would have been better off!"

_Sabrernasus…_

"I should kill anyone who bugs me like I used to. Make a noise I don't like, I take your voice. Look at me the wrong way, never see again! I should be the Chosen with out a heart!"

_SABRINA!_

Stopping dead, the brunette turned and faced the large black cat. "Yes?"

_Calm yourself. I'm still not sure what happened._

"It doesn't matter anymore…I just thought that he would…" She stopped talking, and started pacing again. "I thought that he would help. He didn't. And I need to never sleep again."

_Sabrina…._

"I'll make a portal and transport my way there. Trash Kari's house and find the asshole that's after me. Kill him and then get one with life. Yeah, sleep eternally once I've killed the enemy!"

_Sabrina…._

"I mean it can't be that difficult. Can't hide forever. I'll find him and strip him of his skin, and then his muscles. And slowly. So that he feels it."

_SABRINA!"_

"WHAT?!"

_You must calm yourself before I take harsh measures to stop your rambling and pacing. _

"Sorry…But I just…UGH!"

_You need meditation._

She shot a glance at the cat. "No sleep."

_Real meditation. Where we sit and do not think. Clearing your mind would be what's best for you. _

Sabrina nodded. "Very well. Meditation."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What happened?" Angel pressed.

"Nothing."

"Spike?"

"Nothing!"

"She seemed angry."

"She always had her knickers in a bunch."

"You said something?"

"No."

"You did something."

"No!"

"You made a pass at her?"

"NO!"

Spike stopped pacing and took a long drag from his cigarette. "Nothing happened! Drop it you brooding git."

"Spike." Angel's tone was harsh.

"I'll knock you one right in your dumb head if you don't stop talking about this you fucking bastard."

Angel stopped and looked at Spike. "Okay." He whispered, more than shocked at his language.

"It just…nothing happened alright." Spike added.

"Fine."

"Angel."

Coming into the room were Edmond and Cordelia, linked arm and arm.

"Edmond, what can I do for you?"

"I think it's time that you sent that team to Kari's house. See what they can find and get some stuff figured out."

"Bloody brilliant idea! Fighting! I'll go with them! Punching and hitting. Do me some good!"

"Shut it." Cordelia barked.

"Bleeding woman…" Spike rolled his eyes, before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I think you need to get some people in there fast. We're running out of time Angel. She's getting worried. And Sabrina never gets worried." Cordelia explained.

Edmond's face went pale. "And she was afraid."

Cordelia nodded. Her arm tightened around Edmonds. "She never gets afraid."

Angel sighed. "Alright." Turning, he grabbed his phone, pressed two buttons and waited.

"Wes? Send the papers on Kari to the Special Ops team leader. We're sending them in. Make sure they know what their dealing with and that there might be traps."

"Or that she's there."

Stepping into the room, Sabrina looked around at all of them.

Angel looked up. "What"

"Yeah what?" Spike repeated.

"Shaman as powerful as this one don't die that easily. She's probably still alive, and is waiting to strike."

Angel cursed under his breath. "Tell them that's she's alive. And to take action if they see her. Thanks." After hanging up the phone, Angel looked to Edmond and Cordelia. "It's done. They'll go in and after their sweep, we'll go in."

Edmond nodded happily. "Thank you."

"Sabrina…-how are you feeling?" Cordelia asked, leaving Edmond side and walking to her sister-in-law.

She looked to the Queen, emotionless. "Cordelia, ask me that again and I might be tempted to slap you."

"Rina!" Edmond spat.

"Oh please Edmond. You know it wouldn't leave that much of a mark on your precious wife." She grinned evilly at him. "We all know that you can't stand looking at beaten woman, you pitiful…"

The slap came out of nowhere. Right across Sabrina's face. "Stop this now." Cordelia ordered.

Sabrina placed her hand to her cheek. "You hit me!" She cried, turning to Cordelia.

"You said you'd hit me, thought I deserved first shot."

"Whoa…" Spike whispered.

Sabrina's eyes flashed red. "You shouldn't have done that Cordelia Chase. It was a mistake."

"Sabrina, stop it or I'll take it to the next level." Cordelia's warning was filled with rage.

They watched each other for a long time, their eyes locked together. "Have it your way then sister." Sabrina hissed, before turning fast and walking away.

When she was out of the room, there was a group sigh of relief.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"She's putting up a shell." Edmond whispered. "Protecting herself."

"From what!" Spike asked.

"Everything that she was taught she should fear." Cordelia turned to Edmond. "You shouldn't have sent her away. This is your entire fault." She was practically on the verge of tears.

"I had no choice. And it did her well."

"Edmond! She's turning into an emotionless being. A robot! Programmed to kill and never feel remorse for it!"

"She doesn't feel remorse for it anyways!" Edmond yelled.

"That's what you think. How do you know that it doesn't eat her up inside? That she doesn't go home and cry when she kills?"

Edmond watched his wife. "I don't…" He whispered.

"Exactly!" Cordelia paused. "I have to go talk to her. I need to…"

"She wont want to talk I've sure." Spike said suddenly.

"What do you know about it?"

"I know that she's pissed off and that she'll want to be alone."

"How do you know that!" She pressed the question, growing angry with the vampire.

"Because it's what you would do, idn'it?" Spike asked with a smug look on his face.

Cordelia watched him for a moment then looked to Angel and finally Edmond. "Dammit all." She cursed, before storming away.

"Bleeding woman." Spike repeated.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Two days passed. Two terribly uncomfortable days for everyone. But mostly for whoever was closest to Sabrina when she was in the room with them.

She was giving off a terrible anger. She hardly spoke, and when she did it was with an attitude. And even when she seemed in a good mood, she would snap at your for a simple thing.

"Their heading out today then?" She hissed, looked out the window in Angel's office.

"Yes. It's a get in get out job. No more then an hour and then the investigation team will go in."

"Their doomed, I'm sure." Sabrina's tone showed no emotion at all.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody 'ell."

"I'll be expecting news as soon as they get back Angel. I want to hit this place as soon as possible." Angel went to speak, but she walked out of the room, without another word.

"She's getting on my nerves." Spike said, watching her as she entered the elevator, headed for the White Room he was sure.

"She's just protecting herself."

"She's being a ruddy brat!" Spike pulled his flask from his jacket pocket. "And I'm putting an end to it."

"Spike, don't."

"Hush up you." He looked over at his grandsire, hit unlit cigarette between his lips. "I'll be nice."

"I'm sure you will be…"

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Hello?" Spike called. Entering the White Room. "Sabrina? You in here?"

_What do you want William._

"Looking for Sabrina, Suquri. She in here?"

The large black cat slinked out into the open. _She is, but she wishes not to be disturbed._

"Well what the hell is she doing?"

_Training of course. And drinking this…coffee by the gallon._

"S'not good for you. Tell her that."

_She wont listen. She's back to her old ways._

"Suquri, stop." Sabrina's voice appeared out of thin air.

_Forgive me. _The cat did a small bow to Spike and then walked away, before disappearing into the white if the room.

Sabrina appeared just to the left of Spike. "What do you want?" She demanded.

"To out a stop to this attitude you've been putting on. You acting like a flat out bitch."

"Yeah well, I don't get hurt do I?"

Spike watched her for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine, have it your way pet. Be a bitch. Just to let you know, miss high and mighty, no bloke'll love you with that attitude."

Shock went thought Sabrina. "Excuse me?" She demanded.

"No bloke'll put up with that attitude. Pass you off like a bad mug of blood."

She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Get out." She hissed.

"Wha?"

"GET OUT!" She screamed.

Spike watched her for a moment. "And that'll get you sacked!" He yelled before turning fast and marching to the elevator.

When he was gone, Sabrina fell to the floor. "Dammit!"

_You new that they would hate you for this. You knew what would happen. And yet you still continued with this anger. This protective shell of hatred you put up._

"I don't want them to get hurt!"

_They are hurt! You hurt them!_

Sabrina's eyes went wide with tears. "I did?"

_They feel pain because you act like they are nothing to you. Like you are above them. _Suquri's voice paused. _You treat them like your subjects in a world that your rule._

"I didn't mean it to seem like that. I just wanted them to stay away so no one got hurt!"

A warm paw was placed on Sabrina's shoulder. _The best way for them not to get hurt is if you let them in. Let them help you. And then. Whatever happens, it's their choice to go along with it._

"Will they forgive me?"

_I'm sure they will. Now go, be yourself. Sweet and kind, but evil and dark. They know this side of you and they accept you. That's the best they can do._

Sabrina nodded and slowly got to her feet. "Right. Thank you Suquri."

_Anytime._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I'm surprised your still in one piece." Cordelia said as Spike entered Angel's office.

Everyone was seated in the boardroom. "Yeah well, she kicked me out, I didn't fight it."

"Guys…"

Looking up, everyone watched as Sabrina walked into the office. She was holding herself, arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

"Sabrina?" Edmond whispered to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out fast.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they exchanged looks. "Your…sorry?" Angel asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It wasn't fair to treat you guys like that."

"We forgive you." Angel smiled at her. "It was understandable that you did it."

"No, it was stupid. Really stupid. I treated you the way that I was treated when I was a child." She looked up at them. "I'm sorry."

Everyone had smiles on their faces. Sabrina had tears in her eyes.

Pulling her right had up she rubbed her eyes fast. "And I'm especially sorry to you, Spike." She said fast.

Spike looked up, shocked. "Me? Why?"

"I treated you the worst." She whispered.

"You did?" Spike was confused.

The girl nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes I did, and I'm sorry."

Spike shrugged. "S'fine." He said without care. "Didn't bother me much."

Sabrina laughed and flashed as smile. The first one in a while. "Okay." She whispered.

"How about we just put this past us and get some food? I haven't eaten in what seems like weeks." Gunn said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Thai food!" Lorne called.

"Lorne, you need a new diet. That's what you've always been eating for years now! And that's all you eat!" Cordelia laughed.

"But I love it!" The green man pouted. "Alright, fine Italian."

"Yes! I love it!" Fred grinned as Gun started to dial.

Sabrina was smiling sweetly as she looked at Spike who was looking right back at her. _I agree. _She thought happily.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

With full stomach's, the gang got right back to work. The Ops Team had headed out more than three hours ago and there still hadn't been any information.

"Are you sure? Well I know their your team but considering your not in there with them…that might be so…-no I'm sorry I don't agree with that."

"He has no idea how to communicate with people." Fred said softly, as they watched Angel argue with the head of the Special Ops Team.

"I'm sending someone in there right now! The job was in and out. Not go in have tea and watch teevee!" Angel yelled. "YOU JUST DO THAT!"

He slammed his hand down and mad and angry noise. "They have no idea what's going on. They lost communication after five minutes."

"Why the bloody hell didn't they call us!"

"Because they still saw them walking around on the main and upper floor. And then when the headed to the basement, they never saw them again. They thought that there might have been tunnels and such so they were there for a while."

"And?" Edmond pressed.

"I'm sending someone else in. There's something wrong. I can tell."

"So can I." Sabrina whispered. "She's alive and she's done something to them." Her eyes locked with Angel's. "Your not going to find those men alive Angel. I'm sorry to say. But that's the truth."

"I think we all new that when we sent them in." Wesley whispered.

"So who's going in now? The defense force?" Gunn asked.

"No." Angel grinned. "Us."

"Really!" Sabrina said excitedly. "I can finally kill that bitch dead." She grinned, her eyes flashing red.

"Well we'll need to question her first." Fred stated.

Sabrina's grin widened. "Even better. I can torture the whore."

"Sabrina." Edmond said sternly.

Her eyes melted to green. "Sorry." Turning to Angel, she became stern. "When do we leave?"

"Two days. I want everyone to do a little research on her first. You know what she looks like, any distinct marks. Those kind of things. Just so we're prepared."

"Gotcha boss."

As the gang all got to their feet and left, Sabrina stayed and looked out over LA. She feared that she might not see this place again. That going after Kari would lead to her falling asleep for good.

"You alright Sabs?"

Turning fast, Sabrina watched as Spike slowly came back into the room.

"Fine. Just thinking is all."

"Well you should get some sleep or something." She turned to argue that point with him but he spoke again. "I know you don't want to sleep, but not sleeping can kill you."

"Just another thing to ad to the list." She sighed, looking back out the window.

"Just try and sleep a little. Rest is good before a good fight."

"You would know I'm sure." She laughed slightly.

"Your damned right I know." He cried out proudly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Spike." She whispered.

"No problem." He said, before swiftly leaving the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

heyy ! sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I was busy with exams and such. But here's a new chapter. Hope you like it !

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She woke up, feeling happier then she had ever felt in her life. The only problem was that she was terrified with the reason.

Slipping out of the sofa, she tip toed her way into the kitchen. Lorne was snoring loudly from his bedroom with the door wide open. And if she woke him, she'd never get back to sleep.

The cupboard door squeaked loudly as she opened it. "Shut up!" She hissed at the wooden door.

Reaching in she pulled out a glass and proceeded to the tap, turning the cold water on and letting it run. She stuck her fingers under the liquid and let the cold run up her arm, before slipping the glass under and getting it full.

She sipped on her water as she walked back into the living room. Her eyes caught the clock on the wall and she was shocked to see that it was five o'clock in the morning.

"Gosh…-I'll never get back to sleep now." She whispered.

There was a loud snore from Lorne and Sabrina held back a laugh. "Well…-I might as well head in." She said.

Leaning over, Sabrina grabbed Lorne's cell phone and flipped it open. She press a few numbers and held it to her ear.

_I like the feel that it gave me. _She thought as the phone rang. _I felt safe. But I know that it was only a dream._

"Department of Transportation, Wolfram and Heart. How may I help you?" The voice on the other end of the live answered.

"I need a car to come pick me up and bring me in. I'm at 249 Crescent Drive, apartment 15."

"It'll be about twenty minutes ma'am."

"Thanks." Sabrina said before shutting the phone with a click.

She got to her feet and walked slowly into the bathroom, flicking on the light and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I was only a dream. Nothing more, and nothing less." She said to herself. But something inside her wouldn't let her forget the picture she saw and the feeling she had when she saw it. "It was a dream and it was a stupid picture in a dream. And I don't even know who he is." She said, referring to the man she had seen in the dream.

Her mind swirled to the other person that was in the picture. "And that baby wasn't mine." She said softly.

But deep down inside, she knew that the man she had seen, once again only his eyes, had been her husband. And the child that looked exactly like her only with the mans eyes, was her baby girl.

"Just a dream." She whispered.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Working early this morning aren't you miss?" The driver said as they pulled up to the entrance at Wolfram And Heart.

"Oh I don't work here…-well actually I kinda do. They just don't pay me." She laughed as she slipped out of the car and into the cold night air of LA. "Have a good night." She called to the driver, shutting the door before the car pulled away.

Sabrina pulled the coat that she was wearing closer to her as she walked up to the steps and the doors of the mega million dollar law firm.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"They didn't die in a swift time live, master. They suffered greatly." Kari grinned as she bowed down to the floor.

"This pleases me." The voice answered.

"What do you wish of me?"

"They are getting close. The time is coming for me to take my position and my prize. Be ready, for they will strike you. And make sure you get what she loves most. Hurt this being so that she feels the pain herself." There was a small glint of white in the darkness. A smile in the darkness.

Slowly, the smile became and entire face. Then the whole body.

"Master, your have regenerated!" Kari said, astonished and pleased.

"It took some time but yes, I am healed." The man grinned. "And soon, I will have what I am owed."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was strange how deserted the office looked when there was no one there. No men in suits rushing around with cell phones glued to their ears. No demon's discussing ways to take over clans for the law firm. No harmony glairing at her as she walked into Angel's office.

She pulled her coat off before she reached the doors. It was terrible hot in the lobby, Sabrina had noticed.

Before she went into the office, she glanced up at the tarp covered window that had broken when she had tossed the bed out of the penthouse.

"Sorry Angel…" She whispered with a smile as she opened the doors to the office and entered.

With the doors now wide open, Sabrina was just about to step in when. "Hello?" A voice called.

Sabrina stopped and looked over to Angel's desk. Her knees almost gave out. "Spike." She breathed out saying his name.

Sitting in Angel's chair was a shirtless Spike. His hair was all misplaced and dirty looking. There was a glistening sheen of sweat over his ripped abs.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here at this time?"

Sabrina's mouth was hanging open and she quickly pulled it back up. "Oh. I was um…-I couldn't sleep so I figured I come here and…um train a bit…" She could hardly get her words out let alone think.

"Was just doing that me self."

Sabrina smile stupidly ."Yeah so…-I think I'll just head down there and…train." She whispered the last word.

Spike smiled again. "Good idea. I'm gunna go have a shower so I'll head down there with you."

Sabrina nodded. "Alrighty." She whispered.

They watched each other for a moment with small smiles on their lips.

Suddenly Spike got to his feet. "Sabrina…-I need to ask you something."

Nervousness crept in over Sabrina. "Yes?"

"I was thinking…maybe your true love could…BLODDY HELL!" Spike screamed suddenly.

"What? What happened?!" Sabrina cried out, rushed forward to him.

"Stupid git left his letter opened on the desk. Sliced my hand open." The vampire said, holding up his bleeding hand.

Sabrina stopped before his and slowly cupped her hands around his. "This is deep…-we should get you to medical."

Spike smiled, looking down at her as she tended to his cut. "It'll be fine in a moment pet, don't worry over it."

Sabrina's eyes shifted and she looked up at him. "Are you sure?" She whispered. Her eyes were dreamy.

Spike was slowly coming closer to her. "Absolutely."

His hand suddenly wrapped around hers. Sabrina looked down and saw that the wound was healed. "Spike…" She whispered, looking back up at him.

They were only millimeters apart, staring into each others were. "Yes?" His voice was filled with that emotion again, the one that Sabrina didn't recognize.

"I…-I can't." She said fast, pulling away from his and rushing out of the room.

When she had left, Spike turned and looked at Angel's desk. "Dammit!" He yelled, realizing he had made a mistake.

Everything melted away as Spike turned and headed back to Angel's chair to sit down. The only thing that lingered in the air was the smell of Spikes blood, the smell of Sabrina's hair and the smell of salt tears.

"Dammit…" He whispered again, rolling his hand into a fist and watching a few drops of blood drip to the floor.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So we're agreed." Angel said, looking at everyone. "We leave tomorrow at sundown and storm the house."

They were all seated in the board room, papers in front of them with information that Wesley had scraped up on Kari.

"So get some rest and we'll be outta here right when it's dark enough for me and Spike."

"You mean dark enough for you?" Spike grinned. Angel simply sighed.

"Now to the other slight problem we might have?" Fred asked.

"What's that Fred? What problem?" Angel asked.

"Where's Sabrina?" She asked, looking around the table that was missing the key to the entire investigation.

"Huh…-I have no idea." Angel said.

"Lorne said she was already out of the house when he woke up. Left her a note that said she was coming in early."

"Suspicious." Wesley whispered.

"She's here. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." Spike blurted out.

"And how do you know that?" Edmond spat.

He shrugged. "Saw her this morning. She came in to train."

Everyone exchanged looks. "Well did you say something to her? To make her angry?"

"Nope. Never spoke two words at her."  
"Then why isn't she here?" Angel asked. He slipped his hands onto the table and glared at Spike.

"I don't bleeding know Liam."

The pair glared at one and other for a long time till Cordelia cleared her throat. "She's probably with Suquri."

"Actually I'm right here." The bubbly voice called as Sabrina came into the room. Her eyes were puff and Red and her cheeks were pale.

"Sabrina…-you look like you've been…"

"Naman was buried today." She said fast, lying to hide her tears. "Suquri told me."

"I'm sorry Sabrina."

"It's alright." She looked up and her eyes stopped on Spike, who was also looking up at her. Her eyes darted to the floor.

"Well are you ready for tomorrow night?" Angel asked.

"I'm just going to go train some spells with Suquri and I'll be all set." She smiled to her Champion.Angel noticed that there was sadness in her eyes that he had ever seen before. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine Angel." He tone was stern and harsh. "I'll be back later." She hissed, before turning and leaving the room.

Gunn leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well that was interesting."

"Indeed it was." Wesley whispered. "I think she might be nervous about tomorrow."

"Doubtful." Edmond answered.

"She could be nervous, you never know." Fred whispered.

"It's something else." Cordelia whispered.

Angel turned to her. "What do you mean? What else could it be."

"I'm not sure…" Cordelia watched where Sabrina walked. "And I don't think she even knows what it is…"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Suquri…-what is the emotion that people show when they are interested?" Sabrina asked calmly.

They were seated on the floor. Sabrina had her legs crossed and both hands on her knees, palms up. Suquri was sitting in front of her, standing tall and proud, front paws straight and forward.

_I don't understand what you mean, dear one._

"When they find something interested to them. When they want something because…there is something about it they like."

_Want?_

"Perhaps." Sabrina whispered. "What about when they absolutely have to have this thing? That their life will never be the same without it.

_That is also refereed to as wanting something. But it can also be attributed to need and lust. _Suquri paused for a moment and opened his eyes to look at Sabrina. _It can also involve love._

"Really?" Sabrina whispered excitedly.

_Why do you ask?_

"Nothing really, just saw something today that I didn't understand."

_Are you certain?_

"Of course I'm certain. It was just something that I saw and I didn't understand."

_Very well. Now I want you to clear your mind.  
_Sabrina smiled softly, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

It was rather difficult, she found. Because all she could think of was the feeling she had when she had been with Spike and the eyes of the man in her dreams.

_Sabrernasus, please. Clear your mind._

"Forgive me. I've having a hard time concentrating. There is something that is stuck on my mind."

_Really? _Suquri was intrigued by this. _Such as?_

"None of you business cat." Sabrina snapped.

Suquri appeared to grin. _Very well._

They sat there, very still and very quiet for a long time. And then finally, when Sabrina was able to clear her mind completely, she slowly started to rise into the air.

_You have reached you meditation state Sabrernasus._

A small smiled appeared over Sabrina face. "I feel calm." She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the large black cat. "I feel much better. Thank you Suquri."

_What makes you think we're finished? _A questionable look appeared on Sabrina's face. _Your all wound up, and you need to spill these feeling out and become calm again. _

_"_Suquri…" She said sternly.

The cat appeared to sigh. _Very well, shall we practice some spells then?_ A large grin appeared on Sabrina's face.


	29. Chapter 29

.. We're getting very close now … XD

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Spike was looking out the window. And he'd been doing it for more then twenty minutes. And he hadn't made any remark about the size of his forehead in a while. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"You okay?" Angel asked.

"Mhm." Spike's answered was unexpected and very unlike him.

"Are you sure? You seem…to be thinking."

"M'fine."

"Alright." Angel looked away and turned to the paperwork on his desk. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Got a few good weapons I suppose."

"What's with the small talk?" Spike turned, and faced his grandsire down. "S'not like you at all."

"Well I was just wondering…" Angel looked up at Spike. "Fine, I want to know what's going on with you. You've been unusually quiet and haven't been picking on me so much. What's the deal?"

"There's nothing going on. I've just been thinking about…stuff."

"What stuff…" Angel asked, his brow raised. "Did you hurt yourself while thinking about this _stuff_?"

"Shut up you ruddy…Never mind."

"No tell me. I'm interested in what takes place in your mind."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I've been thinking about Sabrina and this true love bit. Wha'if this guy's right under our noses? Right in front of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if its…Gunn? Or even Lorne?"

"Lorne? Gunn? Spike you've lost your mind." Angel laughed.

"Have I? How do you know that it's not one of them? Of that guy from the lab? Or even…"

"I get your point. We need to get all the singles guys with Sabrina as soon as possible."

"Yes!" Spike paused. "Wait what?"

Angel picked up his phone and held it to his ear. "Harmony? Bring the files of the single guys in please. Thanks."

"What are you doing? What's not what I was talking about!"

Angel didn't even seem to hear him. Spike assumed that only because of what he said. "That was an excellent idea Spike. We'll have her meet all the single guys before we leave tomorrow night." He picked up his phone again. "Wes? Get Edmond and Cordelia and tell them to bring Sabrina here. Spike came up with an amazing idea." Spike slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Bossy, who are these files for?" Harmony had entered the room, without so much as a knock. "You starting a dating service among employees?!" She asked excitedly.

"No Harmony. And thank you, you can leave."

"Fine." She sighed, dropping the files in front of Angel and turning to leave. "Hello…._Spike_." She snapped, before turning her face away, nose to the wind and walking out.

"What did you do to her."

Spike smiled when he remembered what had cause Harmony to be so pissy. "Nothing." He whispered.

"Alright!" Angel said happily. Spike turned and watched him. "There are only seven single guys in Sabrina's age group on this floor. That should be easy."

"Sure, easy. Think she'll even bother seeing any of them?"

"You asked to see us?"

"I think I've found a solution to the true love problem." Angel smiled.

"You have?" Edmond said happily.

"Who is it? Is he cute?" Cordelia pressed.

"What…" Sabrina whispered.

"We've only got seven single guys in Sabrina's age group on this floor. We can just get her to meet them before we leave tomorrow night." Angel explained as Edmond cane over to the desk and looked at the files of the men.

"And do what? Kiss them all?" Spike chuckled. "Talk about whoring her out."

"What does that mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Spike!" Cordelia hissed. "We aren't whoring her out. We're…pawning her off to different men for her own good. And for the good of the word."

"Still whoring her out. Even when you make it sound so_ nice_ and _bubbly_." Spike's enthusiasm on these two words made Cordelia roll her eyes and turn away in frustration.

"Come and look at these profiles Sabrina. They all seem like very nice men."

"I'm sure they are. But I'm not really into this idea…"

"Don't be silly Rina. This is the easiest way to get this figured out by tomorrow night."  
"But I…-what if they…"

Everyone looked up at Spike. Cordelia, Angel and Edmond seemed confused. And when Sabrina dared to look at Spike, he seemed angry for some reason.

"Fine…"

"Alright, I'll have Harmony call them up and you can meet them."

Sabrina nodded, her heart suddenly tightening up and causing her pain. "Great." She whispered sadly.

"Harmony? Call all these men to my office. Tell them to just wait till we call them in. Thanks."

Sabrina was about to run and hide when Cordelia rushed up to her. "What?" Sabrina asked, backing away slightly.

"Makeup. You're a mess."

Sabrina was bewildered. "I am?"

"Your hairs a mess, you have no makeup on." Sabrina's sister-in-law came in and took a sniff at her shirt. "You smell terrible too."

"She looks blood fine." Spike spat, not looking at them.

Sabrina turned her head ever so slightly and looked at Spike while Cordelia spoke to her. She smiled softly as she watched him as he looked outside.

"Hey. Hey! Look at me!" Cordelia was snapping her fingers in front of Sabrina.

"Wha…what?"

"I need you to face me so I can do your make up and hair hun."

"Oh right."

The phone suddenly rang. "Yes?" Angel said as he placed it to his ear. "Thank you Harmony."

"Well?" Cordelia asked as she stroked Sabrina's hair with her hands, trying to tame the curls.

"Their all on their way up and they seem to be very excited."

The phone rang again. "Yes? Excellent. Thank you Harmony." Angel hun up the phone. "Guys are already out there."

"What?" Spike hissed, turning and heading to the pan glass on the other side of the room to take a look. "You'd think these blokes hadn't been laid in weeks they got here so fast." Spike looked over them men. There were only a few, a very few, that would even look relatively good standing next to Sabrina. And the rest, they were way below average.

"Well…-there's nothing more I can do." Cordelia sighed.

"Thanks, a lot." Sabrina said sarcastically.

Angel stood up with a file in his hands. "Ready?"

_No! _Sabrina nodded yes.

Her Champion opened the door and stepped out. "Jason Turmolc." Angel called.

"Yeah!"

Sabrina peered around the doors and watched as a plump balding man with large rimmed glasses stepped forward. "Oyvey." Sabrina whispered.

"Come on in…." Angel whispered, looking over the man and suddenly feeling terribly sorry for Sabrina.

"Thanks." He said. His voice was nasally and his eyes were yellow. And Sabrina wanted to scream.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three hours, seven men. And a terrible headache that was driving her insane.

_This is stupid. It's utterly stupid! I don't want these men. I don't want any of them. Their all so…blahg. I want…-well I want…_

"Here." A glass of water was slammed down before Sabrina's face along with two pills. "Take 'em." The voice said angrily.

Sabrina looked up. "Spike." She whispered.

"You look like you need those."

"Thank you."

"Yeah…"

Spike turned on his heel and walked away, sitting down on one of the couches and watched Sabrina as she looked over the profiles of the men as Cordelia talked her ear off.

_Pointless. _Spike thought._ This is bloody pointless. She's not going to want any of these blokes from one meeting. This is stupid. Sodding git had to go and…why am I getting angry? _Spike's eyes shifted to Sabrina when he noticed she had moved.

Her head was on her arms, which were folded on the table top. Her eyes were sad and tired. Cordelia just kept on talking, not even noticing Sabrina's discomfort. She was slowly closing here eyes now, like she was about to fall asleep.

Shock went through Spike. "'Ey!" He yelled, rushing towards her. "Don't you dare fall asleep!" He cried out, grabbing her arm.

Sabrina's eyes snapped open. "What?"

"Spike! What are you doing!" Angel yelled.

"Wake up!" Spike yelled.

"I wasn't asleep!" Sabrina whispered with a laugh.

"Well then what the hell are you doing!" Spike demanded.

"I'm bored out of my mind is all." Sabrina whispered.

"Oh…well then." Spike backed away. "On with it…and such."

"Okay." Sabrina said sweetly before turning back to Cordelia who once again started talking.

"So who will you see again?" Edmond asked, sitting down next to his sister.

She simply shrugged. "I don't know. None of them seemed terribly nice. And the way they looked at me, I didn't like it."

Spike rolled his eyes and returned to his place by the window. "S'cause you just a piece of ass to them." He whispered.

"Spike!" Angel yelled.

"It's true! And you know it is!" He turned to Edmond and Cordelia. "And so do you two as well."

"It's for her own good Spike. To keep her alive."

"If that's what you think."

"Bring them all back in." Sabrina said suddenly.

"All of them? But why?" Cordelia was confused, as she looked to Edmond who was already on his way to the doors of the office to let the seven men back in.

"I just want to see them all together." She sat up straight suddenly, and put on her Chosen face, stern and hard.

"See which ones the best looking…?" Cordelia was almost afraid to as this question.

Sabrina grinned. "Not at all." She hissed as the men filed in.

They were all relatively good looking in the traditional sense. Five of them had dark brown hair, the remaining two had sand blond hair. They all smiled happily as they watched her ride from her chair and slink her way over to them.

"I'm going to ask you each a question." Sabrina said. "And you must answer truthfully. And trust me I will know if you lie."

Sabrina stood up to the first man. "What's you name?" She whispered sweetly, while still holding her stern face.

"David Jance."

Sabrina looked up at him and smiled. "And what do you like about me?" She whispered.

David froze. "What do I…hmm." He was nervous now. "And you want us to be truthful?" He asked.

"Indeed I do."

David took a deep breath and held himself straight. "You look like a good lay." He said without care.

Sabrina simply watched him, her lips curved into a small smirk. "Really. Well thank you for saying what you really thought." Her face went hard. "Now get out before I kill you."

David turned on a dime and took off out of the office with his tail between his legs.

Sabrina pulled away and looked to the other men. "May that be a warning to you that still stand." She said sternly before making her way to the next man. "Name?"

"Darrick Rading."

"What do you like about me?"

Darrick smiled. "Your absolutely gorgeous."

Sabrina smiled sweetly. "Well thank you." Darrick grinned, thinking that he had a winning answer. "But that's not what I'm looking for." He frowned. "Leave." Sabrina ordered.

"Name?" She said to the next man.

"Robert Ipsi." The blonde man said.

"What do you like about me?"

"Umm…-I actually don't find you all that attractive." He said softly.

All the remaining men in the line, along with Angel and Spike looked at him as if her were insane.

"That's alright sweetheart. I understand." Sabrina looked down at the man's shoes. "Love the Armani loafers too." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled before leaving the room.

"Name?"

"Erick Litteren." Sabrina opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Erick opened his mouth again. "And I think that you're a very attractive woman who deserves a man who will treat her right."

From Spike's spot in the office, he saw Sabrina's stern face melt away and her lips curve to a smile. "Well thank you Erick." She said sweetly.

"No problem." The man whispered.

Sabrina watched him for a few moment's with a smile but then suddenly, her eye went dark. "There's no kindness in your eyes." She whispered. "The way you look at me…-it's not right."

"Excuse me?"

Sabrina backed away. "You…-how dare you." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Erick stepped closer to her.

Instantly, Angel and Spike were on alert. Sabrina's eyes were blazing red now. "You hit woman and enjoy it?" She hissed.

"I have never done such a thing." He spat. "How dare you accuse…"

"Get out before the blood hits the wall mate." Spike said, walking up near him and intervening.

Erick watched them all for a moment and them stormed out of the room.

"Name?" Sabrina asked to the next man.

"Paul Versar."

"What do you like about me?"

"Your good looking, but I'd like to get to know you." He smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina said before moving to the next and only other remaining blonde. "Name."

"Glen Demeninc."  
"What do you like about me?"

Glen grinned. "Your hot."

Sabrina watched him. "Your in debt with a demon."

Glen went rigid. "I…it's only a few dollars."

"Thousands you mean?" Sabrina watched him. "Get out."

Glen sighed and took off, his head hanging low.

"Name?" Sabrina asked, stopping before the last man and looking up at him.

He was by far the most handsome of the group. Well dressed, tall and strapping. And his eyes were a pale blue.

"Scott Smith." He flashed her a smile.

"What do you like about me?" Sabrina whispered.

"I don't really know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know you so I don't know what I like about you." Scott moved his hand and suddenly took Sabrina's into his own. "But I would like to get to know you." He smiled, before kissing her hand softly.

Sabrina smiled and blushed. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem at all." Scott smiled, letting her hand go and pulling his own away.

"Alright, you may leave." She said to the two remaining men.

The two turned and walked out of the room, Edmond fallowing them to shut the door.

"Well?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing. Not a single thing." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Edmond asked, returning from door closing duty.

Sabrina shrugged. "I didn't have any feeling towards any of them. Be it because of their looks, or the way they spoke to me…nothing."

"Well you have to get to know them first." Angel smiled at her. "Then you'll start to like them."

Sabrina watched him for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. "Cordy…" She said suddenly, turning away from him and facing her sister-in-law.

"Yes?"

"You fell in love with Edmond the moment you saw him, right?"

Cordelia smiled softly. "The very moment." She whispered, as Edmond came and placed his hand on her shoulder. She slowly leaded back and into his embrace. IT was the most public display of affection the two had shared since they first joined up with Angel and the gang.

"Well, that's what I expect. Love at first sigh."

"But it doesn't happen to everyone Sabrina." Edmond warned.

"It will happen to me, I'm sure." She whispered.

"Well at least talk to those two once more. Paul seemed well rounded and Scott…" Cordelia looked over at Sabrina with the typical 'you know what I'm talking about' look. "Need I say anything?"

Sabrina grinned momentarily. But then her grin faded. "I don't think it's either of them."

"How can you tell! You've hardly spoken to them!" Edmond argued.

Sabrina didn't bother answering. She knew why. And she didn't need to explain it to anyone. She understood and that was all that mattered.

"I give up." Edmond sighed, flopping down onto a couch. "Your impossible."

"You've always known that." Sabrina smiled, not facing him. "I'll know who the one is when I see him. Trust me." She whispered, before walking towards the window and looking out with a small smile on her lips.

Directly to her right, just in her line of sight was Spike, watching her with soft eyes.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ten minutes. That's all that was left in the day before the sun went down. Simply ten minutes.

But for an impatient Sabrina, it was ten minutes too long.

"Can't we just leave already?!" She whined.

"See the likes of us un-dead, we can't go out in the sunlight. Even if it's just a little bit of it, we BLOW UP!" Spike yelled at her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes before simply walking away. "Fine." She whispered.

"So when we get in there, I don't want you doing anything reckless Sabrina." Edmond instructed. He was standing straight and watching his sister with intense eyes. His left hand was rested on the hilt of the Royal Pylean sword that he brought with him.

The emerald and ruby's in the hilt glittered in the florescent light. Sabrina always felt safer when the sword was around. Not so much that she thought Edmond would protect her, but she knew that the sword itself would protect others. The Royal Pylean sword held great power within its blade, a power that only the royal knew how to use.

"Sabrina? Did you hear me?" Edmond asked again.

Sabrina looked up at him. "Huh? Oh yeah, nothing stupid or reckless. Gotcha."

Edmond eyes locked on her for a few minutes, scanning her to see if she was telling the truth. Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can tell you're in my mind Edmond."

The king straightened up fast and looked away. "I was not." He whispered.

Cordelia laughed at him. "You were too."

"Fine, I was and I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sabrina smiled at her brother. "It's no pro…blem." Her head was suddenly swimming and she felt terribly dizzy.

"You okay?" Wesley asked. "Your very pale all of the sudden."

Placing her fingertips lightly on her forehead, Sabrina closed her eyes and tried to regain herself. "Yeah, just a little over excited is all."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sabrina turned to Angel. "How much longer?"

Pulling his coat back from his arm, Angel looked at his watch. "About three minutes."

Sabrina sighed. "God time's slow." A thought came to her mind. "Hmm…"

"Don't you dare." Edmond barked.

"Why not! I've done it before and it worked out fine!"

"You've only ever done it to the length of one minute Sabrina. Three is just too much."

"You ruin all my fun you know." Sabrina pouted.

"Well I'm sorry but…-I'm not risking it."

"Risking what exactly?" Gunn asked.

"She wants to speed time up." Cordelia explained.

"You can do that?" Spike asked, looking at her. "She can do that!" He turned to Edmond now.

"Yes." The brother and sister duo said together.

"Bloody amazing that would be." Spike grinned. "I'd go to when I was just about to kill…" Spike stopped and looked to Angel who was staring him down. "Stupid big browed ponce." Spike spat.

"One minute left." Angel noted as he watched Spike walk away from him.

A large sigh escaped Sabrina. "Time sucks."

"Not when you live forever it don't." Spike grinned.

Sabrina gave a small laugh at his comment. "I bet it doesn't." She smiled.

"Okay, it's about that time. Everyone got everything they need?" Angel called.

The gang all check them selves and what they had on them. Everyone had their choice weapon, including Fred who was carrying an axe at her side. It shocked Sabrina still that Cordelia had so many small knife stashed away in her outfit. As of now she had seen three and Cordelia assured her that there were seven o f them .

"I think we're all set." Gunn smiled, a large grin on his face.

"Alright then let's head down to the garage." Angel instructed.

"It's about bloody time." Sabrina said flashing a smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Picking up my little curse words are you, pet?" Spike asked, looking back at her with a grin.

Sabrina smirked. "Considering you say them every five seconds, it was bound to happen."

"I bet it was." Spike smiled.

Sabrina was caught off guard. Her eyes widened as she looked at Spike. Into his eyes. Where she saw something that shocked and stunned her. But something that also made her feel that feeling she didn't know of once again.

Spike's eyes, shimmering with pride and happiness, were the eyes that Sabrina had seen in her dreams. The eyes that made her feel like nothing in the world would ever hurt her. Those eyes were Spike's eyes. And as she watched him, this feeling over coming her, she could tell that he felt it too. And just like her, he didn't understand it either.

"Spike…" Sabrina whispered as she watched him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"It's…-you." She whispered as he eyes closed.

She felt herself falling back and she heard Spike yell at her. She felt the pain in her back when she hit the ground. And she felt the cold of Spike's hands touching her back as he pulled her into his chest.

"Sabrina?" He whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw that his eyes were still shinning with happiness as he looked at her. "Spike…-it's you." She whispered.

"Course it's me! Who else would it be?" He asked.

"No…-Spike its…" She stopped. The spell was taking hold of her. Terror struck her. "I don't want to fall asleep. Don't let it happen!" She whispered to him, her eyes slowly shutting.

"Don't worry about it pet. We'll take care of Kari and have you back to your old self right away."

Sabrina saw figured standing around Spike. Angel, Cordelia and Edmond were the closes she figured. She also new that there were people behind her. Fred, Wesley and Gunn she assumed.

"Spike…" Sabrina whispered, her eyes hardly opened.

"What? What is it?"

"I want to stay…" She whispered before falling fast asleep.

"Shit…" Angel whispered. "Now what?"

Spike didn't hear the conversation that the gang started over what to do next. He simply watched Sabrina as she slept.

"Spike? Spike?!" Cordelia called.

"Yeah!"

"Take her to the penthouse. We're gunna call up Lorne and get another team in here to go to the house.

Spike simply nodded, pulled Sabrina close to him and stood up, before walking to Angel office and towards the elevator to the penthouse.

"Alright let's get on this." Angel said as everyone headed to their respected offices.

Edmond stopped and turned back to Cordelia. "Darling? Are you coming?" He called.

Cordelia was still watched as Spike turned the corner of Angel's office. "Yeah…-I'll be there in a minute." She whispered.

"What are you looking at?" Angel spoke now.

A smile crept over Cordelia's lips. "I'm not too sure."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He laid her slowly down onto the bed and pulled a small blanket over her. "Hope this doesn't mean you can't fight pet." Spike smiled.

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a moment. His mind was racing to the point where he wasn't even sure what he was thinking. But he knew that he felt worried about Sabrina. Terribly worried.

Worried that she'd never wake up this time and that'd he'd never get to see her get angry with him again. Or see her smile again. Or even hear her yell at him.

He wanted these things from her. Always.

"Don't worry Sabs, I'll make sure to get this girl for you."

Slowly, Spike bent down closer to her. He placed his left arm on the other side of her as he neared her face.

Tilting his head to the right, he rested his lips just near Sabrina's ear. "I'll protect you always, pet." He whispered to her, before giving her a small peck on the cheek and standing up fast, leaving her to sleep in the penthouse.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"No one else will go Angel." Fred whispered. "Their all too afraid."

"Dammit….-well we can't go without her. She'll be more then a little angry." Angel spoke of Sabrina. "What else can we do?"

"Wait it out." Spike said as he entered the room.

"What?"

"Wait it out till she's awake again and then hit the house. She said herself she wants to kill that bitch, let 'er."

Angel turned and looked to Edmond for an answer. The King nodded. "Alright. We'll wait till she's awake and head out."

"But…" Gunn started but stopped.

"But what?"

"What if she doesn't wake up for a long time? Days, weeks even." Gunn suggested.

"She'll wake up. Don't worry about that." Spike said confidently.

Angel raised a brow. "And how do you know that?"

Spike smiled. "Cause she's got unfinished business. And no one leaves this world with unfinished business."

"Okay then…" Angel whispered. "In the mean time, let's look into Kari's past and see what we can dig up. Anything we can get on her is good."

"I'll check the library and see what I can dig up on Shaman and their powers." Cordelia smiled.

"You know how to do that?" Edmond was shocked.

"Edmond, I did this for years. I'm an expert." She smiled before linking arms with him and leading him to the library.

"I'll check into her family history. See how many Shamans there have been." Wesley said softly. "Care to join me?" He asked Fred.

Fred smiled. "Certainly."

"Gunn, you and I are going to look up weaponry against Shamans. See if there are special swords that can kill her instantly." Angel announce. "And you…" He turned to Spike. "You can…"

"Watch Sabrina?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Watch Sabrina." Angel nodded before her and Gunn also headed off.

Spike watched them for a moment before he turned and headed to the elevator.


	30. Chapter 30

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

vurry vurry close ! XD XD

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Edmond flipped the page and began to read. "Kari Hensen if the fifth in a line of powerful Shaman. Her mother, Liza Hensen was one of the most powerful Shamans for hire in the late 50's when she was worth about two hundred thousand a kill. And for the 50's that a lot of money."

Edmond and Cordelia had been in the library for hours now looking for anything on Kari. And finally they found something. An entire book on her family history. There were joined soon after by Wesley and Fred who had been looking for the information they had found.

"Apparently she has elemental powers, casting powers but there's nothing here about defensive spells." Fred said. "So she's been trained to kill but not to defend." She looked up over the rim of her glasses. "That might come in handy."

"But it also might be a rather large problem." Wesley added, dampening any good spirits that had entered the foursome group.

"Why is that?" Cordelia asked.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Edmond whispered.

A silence came over the four of them that lasted for what seemed forever.

"She's going to be fine, my king. Fear not." Cordelia whispered. She pulled her hand up and touched his, which was lightly resting on the table. "She's a Pace, remember? And a Pace and do anything."

Edmond smiled. "Your right."

"Come on then." Wesley smiled. "Let's keep working till we fix this problem. Sabrina will want to leave right away when she wakes up and we better have answers for her."

A small amount of laughter escaped them.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"There's nothing Angel. Absolutely nothing that can just kill her." Gunn sighed before he scratched at his slightly bald scalp. "At least nothing non-magical."

"There has to be something! We have almost every weapon imaginable in this place!"

Angel was still rummaging thought the armory looking for something to use on Kari. The room looked like it had been ransacked. Gunn had told him many times that there was nothing in this room that could kill Kari, but Angel was determined to prove him wrong.

"There has to be something!" Angel cried as he shoved things around.

"Why are you so determined to find something to kill her? We have Sabrina don't we?"

Angel stopped. He heaved a heavy sigh and then turned to face Gunn. "Because we might not have her this time."

Gunn was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel her, yeah?" Gunn nodded. "Well…-she isn't feeling to strong right now."

"I don't get it."

"Sabrina's fading. She feels so far away even when I was right next to her."

"The spell is taking hold faster?"

The vampire nodded. "We don't have much time Gunn. We have to kill Kari and kill her fast. Before it's too late."

Gunn looked at Angel for a long moment. Then looked at the piles of weapons scattered throughout the room. "Let's keep looking." He whispered, before rummaging through the piles.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Spike sat on the edge of the bed waiting patently for anything. For Sabrina to move, Angel to burst in the door yelling. Anything at all.

"I hope you wake up soon Sabs…-can't hold off the fight for too long." He whispered to her.

The silence in the room was devastatingly lonely. He felt good being close to Sabrina in case something went wrong. But not having someone to talk to was bringing him down.

_Well then why not talk to me?_

Spike wheeled around and looked at Sabrina's sleeping form. "Sabs?" He whispered.

Her eyes were still closed shut. She looked like she hadn't moved but she could have, Spike wasn't entirely sure.

"Is that you?"

_No you idiot is your imagination... Course it's me!_

"How are you doing this?" He asked. Slowly, Spike got to his feet and went to Sabrina's side, softly sitting down as not to disturb her.

_I'm the Chosen. I can do anything._

Spike smiled. "I'm starting to realize that more and more." Turning, Spike looked down at her. "So…-what should I talk about?"

_Anything._ Her voice hummed.

"Heh…-alright."  
Spike wasn't exactly sure if this was really Sabrina talking to him, or how she was doing it if it was her. But he was happy for the company, and even happier that it was her company.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Edmond…-Edmond wake up!"

Snapping his eyes open, Edmond tilted his head up and saw Fred Standing over him. "Fred? What happened?"

"We fell asleep."

"What?!" Jumping up, Edmond looked around frantically for a clock. "What time is it? What time is it!"

"Three o'clock." Wesley whispered.

"Well that's not terrible…only a few hours."

"Three o'clock in the morning." Wesley corrected himself.

Edmond eyes went wide and he slowly sank back down into his chair. "Oh…"

"Indeed." Wesley whispered.

"Where's Cordelia?" Edmond had finally noticed that his wife was no longer in the library with them.

"She went to check on Sabrina and Spike along with Angel and Gunn. She left about ten minutes ago."

"We should head up there and check on Sabrina as well. Maybe she's…"

"She wont be awake yet Edmond. You know that." Fred stated the truth, and it stung Edmond to think that Sabrina would still be asleep.

"Yes I know." The king stood up suddenly. "But there is still a chance."

"I agree with you. But that chance is very slim." Wesley pulled his glasses from his face. "But she's going to wake up none the less."

"Positive thinking!" Fred smiled. "That's exactly what we need."

"You right." Edmond smiled.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was leaning against the wall in the elevator as it went up to the penthouse. She felt like she was still sleeping. She was more tired then she has ever been. Not since the boys were babies had she needed sleep this bad. But Sabrina's life was in danger and she would be willing to never sleep again if it meant that Sabrina would be safe.

"I hope we can make it through this Sabrina." Cordelia whispered as the elevator came to a stop.

The doors opened and she was flooded with light. _Spike must still be awake._ She thought.

Stepping into the penthouse, Cordelia's eyes immediately found Sabrina's sleeping form. She looked the exact same as she had when they left her.

Cordelia stepped into the room and started for the edge of the bed. But she came to an abrupt stop when her eyes fell upon Spike.

He was fast asleep on the floor, leaning up against the edge of the bedside table. His right had was resting on top of Sabrina's that was resting on the bed.

"Spike…" Cordelia whispered, a smile spreading over her lips as she watched him.

Cordelia tiptoed towards the bed. When she reached the edge she looked over Sabrina. She was smiling. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids.

"Dreaming?" Cordelia asked herself. "Of what?"

"Cordelia?"

"Oh! Spike, you're awake."

Shifting himself up onto his feet, Spike gave a large yawn. "Didn't mean to fall asleep. What time's it?"

"About three in the morning." Cordelia looked to Sabrina. "No change then?"

Spike shook his head. "Sodding 'ell." Spike cursed. "How long's it been then?"

"Maybe eleven hours." Cordelia assumed. "I'm not sure when she fell asleep exactly."

Spike sighed. "Mind watching her for a bit? I wanna get a mug a blood."

"Sure no problem." Cordelia smiled.

Spike smiled at her softly. "Great. Thanks." He looked back at Sabrina for a moment before walking away in his traditional 'Spike strut' towards the elevator.

Reaching it, he slammed his finger into the down button. As he waited for the doors to open, he looked back at Sabrina. "Think she'll be alright?" He asked, not looking away from Sabrina.

"Course she will. She's the Chosen."

Spike smiled when he heard that. "Yeah, she is." He whispered soothingly, bowing his head and looking to the floor.

The elevator doors opened and Spike lifted his head and looked in. "Well…seems there's a party I wasn't invited to." Spike grinned, before letting everyone out.

"How is she?" Edmond asked, as he rushed out and towards his sister. "Any change?" He asked, bending down to her level.

"None." Cordelia whispered.

"Dammit…" Edmond hissed.

"You lot find anything?" Spike asked.

"Not a lot of information no…" Wesley whispered. "But we know that's she very dangerous and that not non-magical item can kill her."

Spike sighed. "So then we got no choice but to wait for 'er to wake up."

Angel gave him a glance. "You were thinking of something different then?"

The platinum blonde vampire shrugged. "Figured if she didn't wake up soon, we'd have to take the bitch out."

"Why exactly?" Wesley questioned.

Spike shrugged. "She don't wake up soon, s'cause she ain't gunna wake up at all." His attention turned to the sleeping girl. "She's been out for a long time before that's true. But who knows how long it'll be this time."

Angel was starting to understand. "You're saying that we can't wait forever."

"Pretty much, yeah." He looked up to Angel. "As much as she'd hate to miss out, we can't just stay here and watch her…die. We have to get out there and beat down doors."

"So when do we leave?" Cordelia asked.

Angel looked to Spike, who nodded to him. It was almost like they had a split second conversation in their minds. "I think we're going to need a few days still…" Angel said, turning back to the gang. "We have to find something that can hurt her if we're going in without Sabrina."

"Um…question." Fred whispered. Everyone turned their attention to her. "If this Shaman is as powerful as we think she is…then what about the person she's working for?"

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked.

Fred looked worried suddenly. "Well…wont this person she's working for be even more powerful?"

Everyone looked around at one another. This new realization not only made matters worse, but sent a jolt of fear into them. This hadn't even come as an idea. No one was even worried about the person that Kari was working for.

"Alright…we'll take this one step at a time. Getting Kari is the priority because then Sabrina won't fall asleep again."

"Wait, hold on." Edmond was standing. "Are we sure of that?" He asked.

Wesley spoke now. "Sure of what, exactly?"

"That killing Kari will get ride of the spell." Edmond whispered. "Did we look into that?"

Wesley's face became hard, but with a hit of worry. "I never thought of that…-the book never said anything that I remember…"

"Get on it." Angel barked the order and Wesley left the room right away.

"Angel…what if it doesn't. What if killing her wont…" Cordelia was finding it hard to form words. "What do we do if it doesn't work?" She whispered.

Angel shook his head. "I'm not sure." His voice was small. "We don't have any other leads on this. She doesn't like any of the guys so we have no other plan."

"Well we can still kill Kari can't we?" Gunn asked.

"And get some information out of her right before we do that?" Fred added.

"It's the only hope we have if it turns out…"

The phone rang.

Gunn was fast and jump at it, picking it up. "Hello?" He asked, before the phone was even to his ear. "Wes? Yeah he's right here."  
Angel grabbing the phone out of Gunn's hand so fast that he didn't even realize it was gone until Angel spoke. "Wes? Yes." There was a long pause. "Fuck…" Angel cursed. "Yeah, thanks Wes." He hung up the phone slowly.

Before he even turned, everyone in the room knew what he was going to say.

"It doesn't change the spell at all. She'll still fall asleep and eventually die."

"Dammit!" Spike cursed. "What now! We 'ave no other choices. She's just laying there half alive and we've got…nothing!" Spike's anger was growing by the minute.

"We have to go after her none the less." Edmond said softly. He looked and explained. "Because she'll have information."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before their eyes turned back to the sleeping girl.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was standing in a bright room. Her feet here together and her hands were clasped together resting on her stomach. Her hair was blowing in the soft wind that was blowing.

"Where am I?" Sabrina asked, looking around.

_You are in a safe place, fear not._

She looked around for the source of the voice and found nothing. "Who are you?"

_Do you not recognize my voice?_

"If I did, do you think I would have asked?" She fired back.

Laughter came forward and Sabrina smiled softly. "Suquri."

_Yes, it is I, dear one._

"But where is this place? Where are we?"

_We are in your mind. _

"My mind? But my mind isn't a white room, it's the universal space that I created when I was born." Sabrina corrected.

_When something as powerful as what has happened to you occurs, that space is erased._

Sabrina was confused. "And what has happened to me exactly?"

Directly in front of her, the white wall started to shimmer. A black tint came over the white wall. And then slowly, slinking along as he walk, Suquri immerged from the wall.

_I believe you already know._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"There's nothing. Absolutely nothing." Edmond hissed slamming the book closed. "We have no choice Angel. We have to go now."

The vampire sighed. "Keep looking."

"Dammit Angel! There is nothing that can kill her!" Cordelia cried out. "We have to go now and get this over with before it's too late!"

"I know!" Angel yelled back.

"Well then?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to leave her unprotected." He answered. "I'm afraid that something will happen if we leave her alone."

"So then one of us stays. Problem fixed!"

"No, we'll all need to be there. This is going to be one of the biggest cases that we've ever handled." Angel looked up at everyone who was seated at the table. All of his friends, and Spike. They all meant so much to him, and Spike was alright too. He didn't want them in danger, hell even Spike was at risk here.

"Well there is someone who can stay." Wesley spoke.

"Who?"

"Lorne. He's a lover not a fighter. He wouldn't go with us if you gave him an Armani suit."

Angel smiled brightly. "Great idea Wes." Rising to his feet, Angel walked out of the board room and into his office. Reaching the desk, he picked up his phone, pressed a few buttons and waited.

"Lorne? No we haven't found anything. Well there's nothing that we can do anymore. WE have to go." Angel paused.

"I was hoping that you would stay here and watch her for us actually. Mhm. I think we're heading out tomorrow night. Alright, thanks Lorne." Angel swiftly hung up the phone and walked back to the Board room.

"Well?" Gunn asked.

"He'll do it, of course."

"Alright, that's one thing out of the way. Now to our other problems." Wesley pulled his glasses from his face. He looked up at everyone, his face stern. "How do we kill her?"

There was a hushed tone over the table as everyone thought on that note. No one had any idea, and they all knew that as a collective group.

"She's indestructible then?" Fred whispered.

Spike grunted with a small laugh. "No ones indestructible."

Edmond and Cordelia looked up. "Sabrina is." They said in unison.

"Well yes but that…different." Spike trailed off.

"What about a spell? Something that might weaken her or something?" Cordelia asked. "We have books on that right?"

"Whose gunna cast it dear?" Edmond whispered to her.

"Oh…right." The Pylean queen suddenly looked defeated.

"What is we simply do what we know we can do?" Wesley asked.

Angel asked, "What's that?"

"Go in with whatever we've got and do whatever we can." The British man smiled. "I find that, that tactic works well."

A smile crept over Angel face. "I agree."

"Alright then! Let's get this over and done with!" Spike grinned, thinking only of hurting Kari for hurting Sabrina.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"And make sure that she doesn't fall off the bed of course. And that if and when she wakes up she stays here no matter what."

Lorne smiled at his rightful king. "With all due respect your highness, I've taken care of a few people in my life before. A sleeping teenager isn't out of my control ranger."

Edmond grinned. "She's no normal teenager."

Everyone gave a soft laugh at the comment. They had been getting ready for what seemed like forever, but was really only an hour at the most. Weapons were in hand along with armor. Crosses were fixed to the members of the group who wouldn't have burn marks on them if they touched their skin. Spike thought the idea was useless, what evil mastermind would have simple vampires keeping guard?

"Seriously, she'll have demons s'what I think."

"Spike could you please just get ready?" Angel asked, in a rather calm and non angered tone.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde swatted the air in Angel direction.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Cordelia asked, turning and looking at the group.

Everyone looked up and they all suddenly seemed worried. This was one of the biggest things that they had faced in a while and they were slightly afraid.

"Even if we aren't we've still got to go. This is for Sabrina's sake." Gunn spoke up, breaking the slightly worrisome silence.

"Agreed."

There was another silence, but soon Fred broke it. "Should we say goodbye to her?"

"Why? S'not like we ain't coming back or nut'in."

"But still, just to let her know where we're going and why."

"I think that's a good idea." Wesley smiled, wrapping his arm around Fred.

"I do too." Cordelia nodded.

Angel nodded in agreement before her started walking towards the elevator that went to the Penthouse. "Umm…" Stopping her turned and looked at the gang. "Maybe we should do this one at a time? The elevator is small and I don't think that being cramped up like that…"

"We understand Angel." Cordelia whispered.

He nodded firmly before he entered the now open elevator, heading to say a farewell to Sabrina, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was sleeping soundly on the new bed in the penthouse. She looked dead practically. Angel had to take a moment and listen hard just to hear her breathing. She looked like she was at peace for the first time in a long time.

As he reached the edge of the bed, Angel looked down on her sleeping form and smiled. She was still beautiful even when she was sleeping. Truly a sleeping beauty.

Sleeping Beauty…he had heard that term used before in regards to Sabrina. No, Sabrina had said it herself. The first time they had met. The first time that she fell asleep.

And she had been looking at…Spike. Almost as if he had said it to her, but no one else had heard.

It was almost as if there was suddenly a light bulb over Angels head and everything fell into place.

The certain things that he did when she was near him. The way that he looked at her. The fact that he had little names that he called her, most importantly luv and pet. And the small amounts of jealousy that Angel hadn't noticed till now when they were looking at Sabrina's possible suitors.

"Spikes in love with you." Angel whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

juss around the corner !

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"He's in love with her."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Spike would you shut up. Angel's not in love with her."

"Clearly he is! Been gone ten minutes now. Don't need no ten minutes to walk in say 'goodbye' 'n then walk out. Blokes head over heels."

Cordelia was about to object to the comment when the elevator doors opened and Angel stepped out.

"Spike…" He hissed looking at him. "Your up." He finished.

"Bout bloody time you showed up." Spike muttered as he walked past him. "Thought you'd got lost or something."

"Spike…" Angel started to break out in anger, but stopped himself. "Just go."

Spike rolled his eyes before jumping into the elevator just short of the doors closing on him.

Angel slowly turned to the gang and looked up. "We might have a problem." He whispered.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The doors were open, but Spike didn't want to go in. He didn't want to say goodbye to her. He didn't want to see her. But deep down he did and he knew he had to.

Stepping into the room, Spikes eyes fell over Sabrina's body. A smile came to his face at the sight of how beautiful she looked.

"Well pet, this is goodbye. At least for now." He said to her, coming closer. "I'll make sure to give Kari a good punch or two…hell make it three, just for you."

Reaching the bed, Spike slowly say down on its edge as not to disturb Sabrina. "Look…Sabs; I want to tell you that I think you can do it. No matter what you may think, there is someone out there who will love you." Spike paused for a moment. "There is someone who loves you."

There was really nothing else to say, Spike felt. He had said good bye and made sure that she knew that she would be okay.

"Well…-I'll be off I guess." He whispered, rising to his feet and turning away.

_Spike …_

The vampire wheeled around and looked at Sabrina's sleeping form. "Sabs?" He called.

Silence. Total silence.

"Sabrina is that you?"

Nothing.

Spike rolled his eyes at himself. "Idiot." He hissed, before turning fast and marching away into the elevator.

The sound of Sabrina saying his name lingered in his mind till he reached Angel's office.

"Alright, who's next?" He asked.

Angel was fixing a stake to his belt when he spoke to Spike, in a harsh and angered tone. "We have to leave now. We haven't got time for this. She's getting weaker and weaker by the minute."

Spike was slightly taken back at the sudden movement in the room, which revolved around everyone, except for Angel, walking out and into the lobby.

The blonde shrugged it off however. "Alright." He said as he too started to march out to the lobby.

"Spike." Angel called.

"What?" He asked, as he continued to walk.

"Spike…" Angel's tone was more aggressive this time, telling Spike to stop and turn to look at his Grandsire.

And he did just that. "What?"

"Don't think about doing anything stupid. I'm watching you." Angel's eyes were a blaze of emotions as he marched towards Spike. "And _do not _test me tonight." He said before walking past him.

"Something got your knickers in a bunch old man?" Spike grinned, doing exactly what Angel had just asked him not to do.

Contrary to what would normally ensue, Angel getting angry and Spike having his fun, Angel completely ignored Spike and walked to Lorne. "Make sure that you contact us if anything changes."

"Will do boss. And you guys be careful. Lord above knows I can't handle this girl all on my own." The green man smiled and regarded everyone for a few moments, before pulling his sunglasses out and placing them on his face. "Well, I'm off." And with that, he walked to Angel's office, only to disappear into the elevator.

"Are we ready?" Cordelia asked softly. "We have everything we need?"

"I think so." Wesley answered. "Angel?"

Everyone turned to the leader. He had a sad, yet calm look on his face. He was thinking deeply.

"Angel?" Fred repeated his name, with the slightest amount off worry in her voice.

"Let's go to work." He said fast, before turning and heading to the elevator.

Everyone fallowed suit, no questions asked.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lorne watched from the Penthouse as they all filed into the elevator and disappeared. He watched still when they had left, just in case they came back up. And even still he watched, just holding the picture of them all together, standing in the lobby, in his mind.

"Here's to them saving the greatest thing that's happened to us in a while." He whispered softly, taking a sip of a martini he had decided to make as soon as he reached the Penthouse.

Turning slightly, not moving his feet at all, Lorne looked over at Sabrina's sleeping form. "You have no idea what they think when they see you." He smiled.

A thought came to his mind as he watched her and a smiled crept over his lips. "But I think that I should tell you. Just so that you do know."

In a hurried motion, Lorne walked to the bed and Sabrina down, placing his martini on the bedside table.

"Sugar lips, as far as you're concerned, you could destroy the walls around us, and with one smile we'd love you still." He whispered to her caringly.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"They are on their way Kari. Are you ready for the trials that you soon will face?"

The girl was shaking slightly as her master spoke to her. Her deep love for him made her strong, but his hatred for her made her want to die.

"I am Master." She whispered.

"And you know that you must not harm her. No matter what she does to you?" He asked.

Kari's rage started to seep into her. She hated that he hit her when she did the smallest thing wrong, and she hated that he treated her like she was nothing. But most of all, she hated _her_ for having his love.

Through clenched teeth, Kari nodded. "I understand Master."

There was movement before her in the darkness and slowly, her master stood up. "Then go and do what it is that I ask. But be warned Kari, do it right or you will die."

Kari fell down to the floor onto her knee and bowed her head. "My Master." She whispered, her blonde hair spilling into her face, obstructing her sight of him.

Blood red eyes were fixed on her and an evil grin was seen thought the darkness. "She killed me once." He hissed. "But this time, I shall kill her and make her mine."

Kari looked up now. "You have a plan my Master?"

The man nodded. "Oh that I do." He stepped out of the darkness and into the small amount of light that was seeping into the small chamber. "I will kill the one she loves, and the ones who love her. She will watch them die and she will be destroyed by her own terror. And just when she is about to die, I will take her."

The light shone onto the man's face. He's grin widened and his eyes grew even darker a red. "And the Chosen shall at last, be mine."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The large van stopped in front of the house that belonged to the Shaman Kari. Everyone's eyes were locked on the building, waiting for anything to happen, if it happened at all.

"Well are we going in or what?" Edmond asked. His face was hard, his expression emotionless. "We haven't got a lot of time."

Angel nodded. "Then let's go." He whispered, opening the drivers side door and slipping out. His hand fell to his side right away and he pulled a small dagger out from his sleeve.

Slowly but surely, everyone else exited the van and readied themselves for whatever lay beyond the front door. They stood in a line, just watching.

"Are we ready?" Gunn asked. "For this? For what we're going to face inside?" His eyes shifted away from the house and to the group. "There's gunna be some tough things in there."

"Nothing we can't handle." Spike grinned with a slight shine of pride, knowing that there was nothing that would take him out.

"Well maybe not for you immortal ones, but for us?" Fred whispered. "We could…"

"No ones dying." Angel said firmly. He waited a moment before he spoke again. "We'll be fine." He finished, before marching towards the house. Spike swiftly fallowed. Eventually, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Edmond and Cordelia fallowed as well.

When they reached the stoop, Angel stopped in front of the door. "Ready?" He asked. There was a general agreement of yes, and slowly, Angel pulled his hand up and wrapped his fingers around the door knob. "Here goes." He whispered, turning it fast and pushing the door open.

The suction pulled them all in so fast that they hardly had time to register what was going on. Their muffled cries were carried out into the street and disappeared in the wind, before the front door slammed shut.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Spike yelled as he rubbed the back of his head, which had collided with the stone floor.

"She knew we were coming." Wesley answered. "She set up a trap."

"And she's not finished yet." Angel hissed.

Slowly encircling them were more then one hundred demons, and angry looking ones at that. Snarling and growling at them as they came closer.

"This is gunna be fun." Spike grinned.

"Hold!" A voice called down to them.

The demons stopped in their tracks.

"I see that _she _isn't with you." The voice called.

The demons suddenly parted and Kari walked towards them, slinking her steps. "Then I shall have to take the next best thing." She hissed.

The demons charged.


	32. Chapter 32

IT'S HERE ! haha : )

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"And that's how I came to be in L.A." Lorne smiled to himself, before taking a sip of his second martini.

Silence filled the room again, and Lorne suddenly felt alone. "Good gosh, there has to be something I can do."

He stood up fast and walked to the window. "I know their alright, they have to be alright. But still…."

Silence was once again in the room.

"Err…"

Spinning around so fast that he thought he'd gotten whip lash, Lorne looked at Sabrina. "Sugar lips? Is that you?"

"No…" She whispered, before suddenly starting to toss and turn.

Lorne rushed to her side and sat down on the bed. "Sabrina, are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand on her arm.

"SPIKE!" She screamed, sitting up fast. She gasped before looking around, stopping only when she saw Lorne. "Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The guys? Where are they? Fred, Edmond, Angel. Where are they?"

Lorne smiled. "They went to get ride of Kari for you."

"Fucking hell." Sabrina swore, before swinging out of the bed. "I have to go."

"Hold on there! Go where?"

Sabrina stopped and looked back. "She took Spike and she's killing him. I have to save him." She answered.

"Well hold on sweets, you can rest easy, Spike's a tuffy vamp and he'll make it out a-okay."

Sabrina's eyes locked with Lorne's. "I have to save him Lorne. I have too." She finished before turning away.

Lorne caught her however and turned her around. "But _why_?"

She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "Because I'm in love with him." Sabrina whispered. "And I can't live without him. And she _will_ kill him unless I stop her."

"Your…in love with…Spike?" Lorne asked.

Sabrina nodded and smiled. "Yes. I am."

Lorne smiled. "I new it!" He cried out.

"You did?"

"Well…no not about Spike. But I new you would fall in love without knowing it."

Sabrina's smiled slowly went into a simple curve of her lip. "I think I did know it all along."

Lorne nodded. "Then go get him."

Smiling, Sabrina nodded, before turning and marching into the elevator. "Thanks Lorne." She said to him, before snapping her fingers. The elevator doors were almost closed when the flash of light appeared. And with that, Lorne knew that Sabrina was gone to save him.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She had landed outside of the house and was just about to walk towards it when it happened.

The vision hit her so hard that she felt pain all over. And what she saw, made her feel like she was about to die.

_"SPIKE!" Angel screamed as he chased after Kari who was dragging the unconscious Spike behind her. "STOP!" He screamed again._

_"Angel! Its no good, he's gone." Cordelia said to him, trying to console as best she could._

_"No, he's still alive. I know he is." Angel answered, as best he could while trying to catch his breath._

_"But he wont be for long if she has him." Wesley added. "And it's a maze down here, how will we be able to find him?"_

_"That's the thing…" Angel whispered. "We won't." He finished._

Sabrina crumpled to the ground when the vision was over. The pain was terrible. Never had she had a vision that painful in all her life. And she knew that it could only mean one thing. That it was happening, at that very moment. That she was already too late to save Spike before she got him.

But she wasn't too late to get him back.

Sabrina rose to her feet, if a little slowly, and started walking towards the house. Intent on killing whatever got in her way.

As her right foot hit the ground, another searing pain coursed thought her.

"ARH!" She cried out.

_"My dear vampire, how are you holding up?" Kari asked, as she circled Spike._

_He was chained up and dangling from the roof. There were gashes all over his face and body. His cloths were torn to shreds. He looked terrible._

_"I'm fine. How'r you?" He sneered._

_Kari brought her hand up and slammed it into Spike's face. Bloods spattered against the near wall. Kari laughed as Spike coughed._

_"You will soon learn that you want me to kill you."_

_"Never." Spike spat back._

_Kari stood in front of him. "And why not?"_

_Spike lifted his head and glared at her. "I got someone to…." Kari laughed then slammed her fist into his gut, stopping him before he finished.. A terrible painful cry escaped Spike._

Sabrina screamed out. She fell to the ground once again, but this time not in pain, in rage. She slammed her fists into the ground and two craters appeared under them.

Looking up at the house, Sabrina's rage came out. "You will die." She hissed, before jumping up and marching to the door.

As she neared the stoop, she pulled her arm up and outstretched it. "Shupantra!" She yelled.

The entire front of the house blasted away, wood was sent flying and glass went whizzing past Sabrina.

Just before she stepped into the house, Sabrina let her arm fall back to her side before clenching both fists. Fire, burning red and hot, appeared around her fists.

She slowly slipped into the house, and disappeared.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do you think it was?" Edmond asked as he helped Cordelia up after the large explosion that sent them all to the ground.

"No clue. But it was strong." Gunn turned to Angel. "Maybe Kari?"

Angel shook his head. "No I don't think so. It might have been…" Angel cut his words short however when his attention was drawn to the roof.

Right above them was the swirling portal that they had been sucked into. Someone else was coming thought. Someone, Angel was sure, that was going to try and kill them.

"Oh fuck." Angel whispered. "MOVE!" He yelled.

They all looked up and saw what the trouble was before they all jumped away.

Coming down fast and landing hard, the person was surrounded by dust. Angel looked over to Edmond, who was nearest to it, and nodded at him giving him the go ahead to strike it down.

Pulling the Royal Pylean sword up, Edmond rose to his feet. "AH!" He yelled, charging with the sword up.

Edmond froze suddenly however. But it wasn't Edmond that froze. It was the sword.

"Rina?" They heard him whispered.

"What?" Angel jumped to his feet and rushed towards Edmond. The dust was settling now. "Sabrina?"

"Where is he?" She asked, not looked at him nor Edmond.

"Who?" Angel asked.

Sabrina whirled around and her eyes burned blood red. "SPIKE!" She yelled, grabbing the collar on his coat. "WHERE IS HE!" She screamed.

"She…-she took him!"

"WHERE?!"

"We don't know." Angel answered.

"DAMMIT!" Sabrina screamed, letting go of Angel. "Fine then." She hissed, before turning and walking away.

Cordelia was now up along with everyone else. "Why is she here?"

"Sabrina, wait up!" Edmond called, before taking off after her. "What happened? Why are you awake."

"I saw him in pain. I saw that he needed me." She answered. She was keeping a steady pace as she walked.

"Who?"

"Spike."

"Wait…how did you see…"

"We don't have time! He's dying!" Sabrina screamed.

Everyone watched her as she walked away. She was terribly angry, but even more so worried.

"Spike will be fine Sabrina." Angel whispered, trying to reassure her.

"I don't think so." She answered.

They came to a corner and quickly rounded it. They stopped dead however, because they came face to face with a group of demons and vampire alike.

"Well, well, well. She has finally arrived!" Kari called.

Sabrina Looked across the room filled with demons to see Kari standing on what seemed like a stage. Fear swept her when she saw what was beside Kari, at her feet.

Spike, chained up at his hands, was lying there, beaten to a pulp. He looked dead already. But Sabrina knew that he was alive. Just barely at least.

"Spike…" She whispered. "SPIKE!"

"Sabrina…" Spike's voice was hoarse.

"Oh, isn't that just the sweetest." Kari bent down and pulled Spike's face towards her to that he was looking at her. "She came to save you!"

"Fuck you." Spike cursed, before spitting in her face.

Kari looked awe struck. "You foul being!" She screamed, before rising to her feet. "YOU DARE TO…"

"DAMNED RIGHT I DARE!" Spike yelled as best her could from his position on the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" Kari screamed, before kicking Spike in his side, so hard that he came up off the ground.

Laughter filled the air, coming from both Kari and the demons. "See, you are just a pitiful being." Kari giggled.

The laughter soon died down however, when a soft wind started to blow in the room with no windows. Dirt rustled on the floors, being swept to the other side of the room. Kari's hair was blown into her face, but she quickly pushed it away, trying to see what was going on.

Edmond grabbed Cordelia's hand suddenly. "Back away." He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"It's…her." He whispered.

Cordelia looked back at Sabrina and gasped. "Oh God no."

"What? What is it?" Angel asked. He then looked to Sabrina.

Her eyes were closed, and her hair was gently blowing to one side. Her fists were clenched so tightly, that Sabrina's nails had dug into her skin and a small amount of blood trickled down.

"Shit…" He whispered as he too, along with the others backed away.

Kari laughed suddenly. "Do hurry along Chosen, I wont keep him alive for too long."

Sabrina's eyes snapped open, pitch black. Fire suddenly rose up around her in a circle. Sabrina tilted her head to the side slightly. "You dared. And now you die." She hissed.

She sped forward and slashed her way into the group of demons and vampires, slicing them in half, cutting arms and legs off. And everyone that she touched, burst into flame. But not normal flames, black flames.

"Dear lord." Fred whispered, turning away from the carnage that was Sabrina killing everything and anything that got in her way.

Suddenly, however, Sabrina stopped her assault and stood still. "Let him go, and I won't kill you." She said to Kari.

"I welcome your challenge." She answered, before turning away, pulling Spike along behind her from the chain that was around his hands.

Sabrina grinned. "Very well." She whispered.

"Kill her!" Kari called lastly.

The demons and vampires all charged at Sabrina, who was standing still.

"Duck!" Edmond yelled suddenly, before he and Cordelia hit the floor fast. No one asked questions and they all too fallowed suit.

"Flaming Rage!" Sabrina screamed, raising her hands over her head. "BURN!" She screamed. She opened her hands, palms up and black fire shot up onto the roof.

The demons and vampires stopped and looked to the roof. They watched in awe as the fire crept along the roof, then to the walls, seeping down to the floor. Then lastly, the fire spread out over the floor, hitting every last demon and vampire, as they burst into flame.

"Come along then." Sabrina called to the gang over the cried of the demons and vampires, as she walked away to where Kari had gone.

The gang slowly fallowed her, a little fearfully of what they might see next.

They walked along a corridor for what seemed like ages, till finally they came to a room. A torture room.

Sabrina turned to them. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes were once again green. "I didn't mean to…she just…she has Spike and I…"

"We understand." Cordelia whispered.

Sabrina nodded. "Thank you."

A scream came from the room. A scream that belonged to Spike. Sabrina whirled around and walked into the room.

"KARI! WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed out,

The room was dimly lit. Only a few candles were burning. They couldn't see into every corner, so they knew that she was in here with Spike.

"Lumo." Kari's voice called.

Suddenly, the chamber became full of light.

Sabrina's heart almost stopped beating when she saw Spike.

He was chained to a wall, unconscious. Kari was standing beside him, a stake in her hand.

"Please, do come closer. For if you do, he dies."

"Let him go." Sabrina was practically begging her.

"I'll be expecting that none the less Chosen." Kari placed the stake right over Spike's heart. "And what if I killed him? What would you do?" She asked, as she pressed the tip into his skin.

Sabrina flinched. "Don't!" She called out.

Kari grinned. "Too late." She hissed before raising her hand up and plunging the stake into Spike's heart.

"Arh!" Spike cried out.

"NO!" Angel yelled.

Kari laughed. "I'm afraid so!" She called out.

Suddenly, the room started to shake violently. Everyone was having a hard time standing, even Kari. Everyone except Sabrina.

"Spike…" She whispered.

The vampire opened his eyes for a moment and looked to her. "Sabrina…"

"Still alive?" Kari asked. "That can be fixed!" She laughed, as she once again reached for the stake, intent on pulling it out.

Sabrina's eyes pulsed black. "No." She hissed, before she swiftly ran to where they were.

Kari cried out as Sabrina grabbed her hand, breaking it. She looked up at Sabrina and screamed when she saw her.

Pulling her hand back, Sabrina plunged it towards Kari, where it made contact with her skull. Sabrina pulled her hand free just as soon as she had killed Kari and let her body fall to the ground. Blood dripped from her hand as she held it up, looking at it.

"You dared, so I gave." She hissed.

"Ugh…"

Sabrina's hand fell to her side. "Spike." She whispered before turning to him, her eyes melting to green. "Spike, are you okay? Spike?"

The vampire opened his eyes as best he could. "What the sodding hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Sabrina gave a small laugh, as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "Here to save you of course."

"Didn't need the saving luv. I had it all under control."

"I really don't think so." Sabrina said.

Spike looked at her oddly, before realizing what she was talking about. Looking down, he cried out at the sight of the stake still in his heart. "Bloody hell…"

"Don't worry. I can save you." Sabrina nodded.

Spike shook his head. "Can't save me from that, pet. S'right where the spot is." He half smiled. "I'm gunna die no matter what."

"No dammit! I won't let you die." She was sobbing now. "I _will _save you."

"S'alright pet, I'm okay. You don't have to…"

"But I do!" Sabrina answered. "Spike…please. I can't let you die. I won't live without you." She smiled at him now, before placing her hand caringly on his cheek. "I…I love you Spike." She whispered. "I love you with everything I am. Since day one when I saw you looking at me with you ice eyes. I love you. Every part of you. And no matter what you do, I will love you."

The vampire grinned, and everyone else gasped. "Well then, I knew it would happen eventually." He joked.

Sabrina nodded, but she quickly lost control and bowed her head in shame and sadness. She wanted to turn away and run, but she couldn't. She was about to open her mouth to speak, when Spike spoke first.

"Sabs?" He called to her sweetly.

She looked up at him. "Yes?"

He smiled. "You have to know that I love you too, right?" His voice was soft now.

Sabrina looked at him with shock on her face. "You do?" She asked, still not sure if this was even real.

Spike nodded. "Since day one. Since I first saw you. When you first yelled at me. When you smiled at me. I loved you."

"Spike." Sabrina whispered, smiling through her tears as she pressed her hand to his cheek. Slowly, as not to hit the stake and push it into his farther, Sabrina pressed herself closer to him. Her lips gently pressed against his, tenderly at first but soon turning into a passionate kiss that brought a smile to Sabrina's lips.

Pulling away reluctantly, Sabrina closed her eyes and smiled. "Love…" She whispered.

"What?" Spike answered.

Sabrina opened her eyes. They were shimmering green. It was so magnificent that Spike almost wanted to cry. "Her destination unknown, but her future written in the magic that she held with in her love for the one." She answered. "The last words, the key to my power, the thing that will keep me from harm. It's my love for you."

Spike smiled at her. "I love you."

Sabrina touched his cheek again. "And I love you." She pulled her hand away however, much to the dislike of Spike. "And now I will save you."

In a fast motion, Sabrina wrapped her hand around the stake. "Don't worry." She whispered, before pulling it out.

Spike made a grunting noise. Angel yelled and everyone rushed forward.

Sabrina smiled at Spike. "I love you." She whispered to him, before pressing her hands over the wound.

Spike eyes slowly started to close as weakness came over his body. But suddenly, a jolt of warmth shot thought his body. Warmth that Spike hadn't felt since he was alive. His eyes opened with shock and were faced with Sabrina smiling at him.

"I love you." She whispered again.

Spike looked down to see her hands covering the wound, and a soft pink glow under them. He then looked back up at Sabrina, who was now pulling her hands away. "How?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled at him. "Love." She whispered as she reached up and touched the chains that were binding him.

Spikes hands were suddenly freed. He noticed that he was no longer in pain as well. And that his face was no longer swollen.

"My love, for you." Sabrina whispered, touching his cheek again.

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "And it'll never, ever go away." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

She placed her arms onto the nap of his neck and smiled. "Never, ever." Sabrina repeated in a whispered, before pressing her lips to his again.

"Now ain't that sweet?" A voice called out suddenly.

Sabrina pulled away from Spike, her eyes wide with shock. Backing away from him now, she turned and looked around the room. "No." She whispered.

"Sabrina?" Spike called.

"Thought that you'd killed me did you? Thought that I wasn't going to have you?" The voice called out. "You were terribly wrong my dear sweet Sabrina. Terribly wrong."

Sabrina was shaking now. "It can't be…" She whispered.

There was suddenly a cloud of black smoke to the right of Sabrina. A portal she knew. "Have you missed me my pet?" The voice called again.

Sabrina watched in horror as her worst fears were realized.

Stepping out of the portal was a tall and muscular man, with deadly fearful blood red eyes and a grin of pure evil. He was dressed in black clothing, along with a red lines cape. He had a black metal sword at his side that held one single ruby in the hilt. His jet black hair was somewhat falling into his face, however not hiding his terrible scar that was stretch across the left side of his face.

"Do tell me that you missed me." He grinned.

Sabrina's eyes were filling with tears. "Darthly." She whispered.

"No!" Edmond cried out.

"It can't be." Cordelia whispered.

"Ah, the beloved King and his whore of a bride. Now I have everyone that's on my list in one room." Darthly looked to Sabrina. "You've done better then I imagined."

"I killed you." Sabrina whispered. "You were dead! I killed you!" She cried out now.

"Oh darlin' you can't kill me! I'm the most powerful being to come out of Pylea, right next to you." He placed his hand onto the hilt of his sword. "I assume you remember this as well?" He asked.

Sabrina's eyes fell to the sword and they went wide with shock. "Death Blade." She whispered.

"Your blood did wonders on it you know. The evil seeped right into it." Darthly pulled the sword free and everyone was suddenly on guard, especially Edmond. "Almost like you gave me a part of you to keep forever pet."

"Stop it." Sabrina whispered.

"But why darlin'? Why stop what we started but five years ago? It was such great fun didn't you think? Killing them all. I had fun, as did…"

"STOP!" Sabrina screamed.

"It will only stop when you are mine." Darthly spoke. "And you shall be mine, just as was meant to be those years ago."

"I will never be yours. Never."

Darthly laughed. "You think that your love for a vampire can stop me?" His blood red eyes turned and looked to Spike. "Please, I will have you back sooner then I even thought."

"Shut it." Spike hissed.

"And a feisty one he is." Darthly turned the sword suddenly and pointed it at Spike. "Perhaps I'll deal with you now?"

Sabrina was in front of Spike in a flash. "Deal with me first. I dare you." The words left Sabrina's mouth and suddenly her eyes fell to the ground with fear in them.

"Oh dear, now look what you've gone and done!" Darthly laughed. "The memories are still there! You ever remember what was said. How sweet."

"Fuck you." Sabrina spat.

Darthly grinned. "If only you really would."

"I've had enough of this!" Spike yelled. "Who are you?"

Darthly smiled. "I'll let her tell you of the terror and destruction that we brought to Pylea." He then looked to Sabrina. "Don't leave anything out pet; he'll just die to know." Darthly laughed before turning away, and disappearing into the cloud of smoke again.

Spike turned to Sabrina then. "Are you…"

Sabrina turned and looked up to Edmond suddenly. "Ed…-I don't want to." She whispered.

Edmond rushed to her faster then anyone thought he could move. "It's alright. He's not going to get you. No matter what."

"But Ed…he can….He did! I don't want to!"

Cordelia was now there. "And you won't."

Sabrina nodded. "But I have to tell them don't I?" She asked. She looked almost like she was a child. She looked terrified.

Edmond nodded. "They need to know."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They were safely back at Wolfram & Heart. Safely back in Angel's office, in the board room. Safe from anything and everything.

Yet Sabrina was as scared as a small child who was lost in a store.

"Who was he?" Spike asked. He wanted so much to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. But she didn't want any of it. She didn't want anyone near her.

"Darthly." Edmond answered. "A pitiful, hideous child that deserved to be stuck in the ground." The King spat. "A demon that walks as a man. But truly is a man."

"What did he do to you?" Angel asked.

Sabrina's eyes were locked on the floor. "He made me…" She stopped. She looked up fast, directly at Edmond, who nodded at her. "He made me evil." She whispered.

"It was in our last year of what you would assume as high school. And there was going to be a dance for all those who were going on to greater things in their life. Darthly and I were two of those.

"We weren't dating by any means. We were just…friends." Sabrina paused and looked at Spike, whose eyes were burning with rage. "He loved me it was true. But I never loved him, not even close." Spike nodded, that he understood, but still the rage remained. "He and I we were the outcasts. Because of the power we had.

"I was hated, and he was fear. We were the perfect couple. Everyone knew that we would one day marry. But I knew otherwise. Darthly did not.

"He wanted me, more then anything in the world. He thought that if he married me, he would get the crown. And we would rule all of Pylea. So he knew that he had to make me want him. That he had to make me like he was. Evil." Sabrina stopped, seemingly unable to go on.

"He did it." Edmond said. "He found a way to bring out the darkness that was in her. Bring her to a full evil that no one had ever seen. That I pray none of you will ever see."

"He did it at the dance." Sabrina whispered. "We went together, not as a couple, but as friends. Or so I thought. And while we were dancing, Darthly whispered to me that he wanted me to be his. That he wanted…" Sabrina paused, and pulled her lips in tight as tears came to her eyes. "That he wanted to have me as his wife so that I, the Chosen, would give him the most powerful child in the Galaxy."

Spike pulled his fingers into a fist as he listened and watched Sabrina's pain. But he would not speak till she was finished.

"He said he wanted to take the crown and turned Pylea into what it should be, his kingdom. And that he would kill anyone who stood in his way.

"I was shocked. My brother was the king! He wanted to kill my brother. And clearly he wanted my help doing it. But I would have nothing to do with it.

"I pulled away from him, rage filling me. And he smiled. 'And now, you will be mine' he hissed, before pulling his hand up and pointing at me.

"He cast a spell, a spell of darkness. A spell of darkness so powerful that no one else in the history of Pylea had ever heard of it being used. And it was directed at me. And it worked.

"I felt the need for terror spill into me. I felt the need for pain seep into my mind. And I felt sudden lust for…him." Sabrina whispered. "I wanted him because I knew he was powerful. And I needed a powerful man at my side.

"He grinned when the spell was finished and I went to him, grinning as well. 'My queen, how you must love me' he hissed." Sabrina stopped, and her eyes went red. "And I did, I said I did. But I didn't, I never did. But I said it none the less.

"And then he…-took my hand and said, 'Then let us make our kingdom on this very spot. Let us start the carnage with these one who have mocked us.'" Sabrina stopped once again, and tears spilled over her cheeks. "'Let us make love and bare the child that will rule the galaxy here in our new kingdom.'" She finished.

Spike could feel the blood in his hand from where his finger nails were digging in. But still, he held his cool.

"Ed I can't…" Sabrina whispered.

"You have to."

"But I…" Edmond simply looked at her. Sabrina nodded. "I said yes." She whispered in shame. "I agreed. And so we set out. And so we killed. And killed and killed. Everyone. In terrible manors that I will not repeat. We burned the building and danced over the bodies. We laughed as they died, and killed when they wouldn't go down. And when they were all dead, Darthly laid me down onto the blood covered ground, hovering over me.

"'I knew it.' He whispered to me. 'I knew that you loved me Sabrernasus Amilyonette. And I knew that I would have you.'

"That was when it happened. The spell broke, because I didn't love him and I knew it deep down. It broke and my eyes went green. And he knew. He knew that he was going to lose me. And he wouldn't have it.

"He pulled away and rose to his feet, and I rose up as well. He watched me with terrible rage. He wanted me to be his, or to be dead. And he knew, that dead was the only way.

"He raised his hand over his head and screamed a spell. And it appeared. Death Blade. A sword forged from evil magic. He intended on killing me. But I wasn't going to let it happened so easily.

"My eyes went black, I remember the rage filling me. And I went at him, and screamed a spell. A spell that I have never heard of nor has anyone ever heard of. And one that I shall never repeat. And I pressed my hand onto his heart and he burst into flames. But not normal flames, black and red and blue flames. And they weren't burning his body; they weren't burning him at all. The flames were burning everything but his outer body. His eyes were melting, his organs were a flame. His muscles were melting. He was dying, but he would go without a fight.

"He moved faster then I thought he'd be able too. He struck faster then I thought." She paused. "He plunged Death Blade into my chest, and twisted it when he pulled it out. I fell to the ground, my blood spilling over. But I stayed awake just long enough to see him die. Hear him scream. And then I slept. And in my last moments, my rage seeped out into the world."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"She blew up the building with her rage." Edmond answered. "I was in the palace when I saw it. And I knew she was dead." The king looked to his sister lovingly. "But she wasn't."

"And all the better the world has been because of it." Cordelia smiled.

"But I didn't kill him…-he survived." Sabrina whispered. "How?"

"We're going to find out." Angel answered. "Wesley, Gunn. Look in to it. Anything and everything we can find. And Sabrina, your going to need to tell us that spell." She was about to object when Angel spoke again. "Write it down if you must." She nodded before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Edmond you know what happened, go and tell the historians, she what they have. And Fred, look into anyway that he could have still lived."

Everyone stood up fast and went on their ways, leaving Spike and Sabrina alone in the office.

"Angel…-do you mind if I just go to Lorne's place? I don't feel so well." Sabrina whispered.

When she looked up at Angel, he was shocked at how pale so looked. "Yeah, you're not looking well. Spike, drive here there and stay with her."

Spike nodded. "Was planning on doing it either way." He said, standing up. "Come on pet, let's get you to bed."

Sabrina smiled at him, before she slipped around the table and beside him. She knew that he wasn't holding her because he thought she didn't want that. But at this moment, that's all she wanted. She slowly pressed herself closer to him, and Spike got the message right away.

He immediately wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair. The pair never parted each others embrace until it was absolutely necessary.

Angel watched them as they entered the elevator. And when the doors were closed, he quickly grabbed the phone that was on the board room table and picked it up. "Fred? Yeah. Call them back in. We've got a lot to talk about."


	33. Chapter 33

Check out my profile for pictures that relate to the fic!

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina unlocked Lorne's apartment and slipped in, turning on the light as she did. Spike swiftly fallowed.

"Sit down luv. You aren't looking so well."

Sabrina did as she was told and sat down on the couch. It was late, very late. Probably just past twelve in the morning now. She closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep when suddenly she felt Spike sit down next to her.

"Here, take these." He whispered to her.

Opening her eyes, Sabrina saw that Spike was holding two little pills and a glass of water.

"They'll help." He assured her.

Sabrina took the water and placed the pills in her mouth before taking a sip of the water, before then placing it on the coffee table.

"Feel better?" Spike asked.

Sabrina slowly stretched herself out, resting her head in Spike's lap. "Now I do." She whispered.

Spike smile and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "Go to sleep luv."

"I don't want to." Sabrina whispered.

"Why?"

She didn't speak for a few minutes. "Spike…-I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?"

"What I did with Darthly." Her eyes were now getting heavy. "I'm sorry that I did those things."

Spike gave a small laugh. "Sabs, I could care less what you _did_. It's the past, and it's that simple." Spike leaned closer to her and she opened her eyes. "And this babe is your future. You and me. And I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

Sabrina smiled as sleep came to her. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." Spike's shinning eyes were the last thing Sabrina saw before she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with her happiness of being with Spike.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Wake up." His voice was practically angelic in her mind. "You've been asleep for hours pet."

"Please don't make me." Sabrina whispered, curling herself up more.

"I'm not making you, I'm asking you." Spike laughed. "Come on now, get up!" He called to her.

"No!" Sabrina shook her head. Suddenly, she felt Spike tickling her sides. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. "Stop! I'm awake! Stop!"

"Hello." Spike whispered, suddenly right there near here, his face by hers, his eyes watching her lovingly. "Sleep well pet?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes."

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"Good." Spike grinned, before pressing his lips to hers. Pulling away he smiled at her. "Because we have to go to work."

"Course we do. Cause everyone knows that the whole gang can't get their work finished at," She paused and looked at the clock. "Three o'clock in the morning?" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?" Spike shook his head. "Please?" Sabrina asked again, this time batting her eyes lashes at him.

"Ain't gunna work." Spike said before getting to his feet. He was, however, pulled back suddenly when Sabrina took his arm.

"What if I made you stay? By force?"

"Well that wouldn't happen now _would_ …" Spike was pulled back onto the couch and suddenly had Sabrina on top of him. "Well then…here we stay." He smiled.

Sabrina settled herself close to Spike, who wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Spike asked again.

Sabrina nodded against the fabric of his shirt. "I'm fine." She whispered. "But I do have a question."

"Yes?"

Lifting her head up, Sabrina looked up at Spike with shinning eyes. "How come you didn't tell me how you felt?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you loved me since day one, right?" Spike nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Spike chuckled. "Cause I didn't know I did, just like you didn't know. Think I would have hesitated a second had I known I loved you pet?" He asked. Sabrina shook her head, before blushing. "That answer your question?"

"Mhm." Sabrina nodded, before settling down against him once again.

Her mind was just drifting away to other things, like sleeping again, when a sudden twist in her stomach had her sitting up fast.

"What? What's the matter?"

Hands clasped together over her stomach, Sabrina shook her head. "I'm not sure. My stomach's all…swirly."

Spike's hand was suddenly on Sabrina's forehead. "You're a bit too hot for my liking." He whispered, running his hand down and cupping her cheek.

She shot a glance at him. "You want me to be less good looking?" She was more shocked then she had ever been in her life.

Spike started to laugh. "Not at all! You're running a fever. You're sick."

"But I can't get sick. It's impossible." Sabrina's stomach did another twist. "Am I going to die?" She asked, feeling worse now.

Spike shook his head. "Not at all. You'll be fine with some good rest and…"

Sabrina jumped up as fast as she could and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Spike shuttered when he realized what Sabrina was doing. He didn't want her to feel like this at all.

Sighing, Spike reached over and grabbed Lorne's phone dialing a number that he hated dialing. "Peaches? Oh shut it I know what time it is. And ain't you all supposed to be working? Yes I'm with her. No she's sick. Flu I'd 'magine. Where do you think she is? Just send someone up will ya? Yes I'll stay awake. Thanks."

Her hung up the phone and rose up. "Pet, you alright?" He called, heading to the bathroom.

There was a shuffle and the sound of the water being turned on. And then the door was being opened.

Sabrina immerged looking terribly uncomfortable. Her hair was a mess and some of the strand were wet from the water she seemed to splash on her face. "I fell terrible." She whispered.

"Come on pet, we'll get you all fixed up. The ponce is sending someone up."

Sabrina half nodded before she went to Spike's side. Her entire body was hot with the fever that had come on so fast. Spike gently helped her get onto Lorne's bed where he placed a blanket over her. Sabrina protested however, claiming to be too hot. Spike reassured her that it was for the best and she eventually gave up her fight.

Spike's last two resorts to keeping her in some amount of comfort was to place a cold cloth on her forehead and to lay down next to her, holding her hand and twirling his fingers over her skin in circles. She was soon asleep like a baby.

The knock at the door had Spike on his feet as fast as he could be without waking Sabrina. He bounded to the door and opened it without unlocking it. The chain lock broke right off and wood splintered into the room.

"Spike! What are you doing?" Fred asked in a shocked yet hushed tone. "Lorne gunna kill you."

Spike shrugged. "Wont know it was me. Maybe I'll just mess the place up and make it look like a robbery."

"Well that won't work." Fred rolled here eyes.

"Why's that?"

"Cause he's just parking the car now." She grinned.

"Bloody 'ell." Spike stepped aside and let Fred slip in. "How's the research going?" He asked. Fred gave him a 'not the time' look. "Right…" He just now noticed the small case that she had in her hand. "She's in the bedroom asleep."

"Wrong." Walking out lazily was Sabrina wrapped in a small blanket. "You make so much noise." She smiled at him.

"Your hair looks like a rats nest. But I like it." He grinned.

"Hi Fred." Sabrina whispered. "You here to make me better?"

"Well, I won't make you better but I can help." Placing the small case on the coffee table, Fred snapped it open. "Why don't you come here and sit down?" Sabrina obeyed, Spike at her side the entire time.

"Can you put this under your tongue?" Fred asked, handing the plastic object to her.

"Mhm."

"Not just wait till it starts beeping. Then take it out and tell me what it says."

"Mhm."

"What the hell happened to my door?" Lorne cried out.

"May bad." Spike said, raising his hand up.

"Spikester, if Sabrina wasn't sick I'd ream you good." Lorne then turned his attention to Sabrina. "How you feeling sweet heart?"

"Meh…" Sabrina whispered, trying not to open her mouth, fearing that she might get sick again.

_Beep beep beep._

Pulling the thermometer out of her mouth, Sabrina looked at the digital screen. "101.2" She spoke softly, trying to keep herself calm. Her stomach did another twist.

Fred took the thermometer from Sabrina's hand and placed it back in the case. "Okay, I think all you need is a little bit of Pepto and you'll be fine."

When Fred pulled the pink liquid from the case, Sabrina bolted up and rushed into the bathroom, the door once against slamming shut behind her.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next hour was pretty much filled with misery. She lay in Lorne's bed and tossed and turned. She went from being hot to being freezing cold.

The only thing that was really making her feel better was that Spike was there with her. Laying there next to her in the bed. His hand on her hand once again drawing circles. It seemed to calm her down. But why she didn't know.

It was soon apparent to her that Spike was asleep. He had stopped drawing the precious circles on her skin and was breathing at a light pace.

She simply sat there and watched him for a few moments. She smiled at him when he started to mumble in his sleep. She even had to stop herself from laughing when he suddenly said 'stupid ponce.'

Her thought soon drifted to the thought of falling asleep herself. She decided to settle herself down comfortable beside Spike and close her eyes, in hopes of falling asleep.

She was just about to fall asleep when a terrible ringing occurred. "Ugh." She rolled over and stood up fast, a little too fast. Her stomach did an acrobatic move and she sat right back down.

"I'll get it. Sit tight pet." Spike grunted as he stood up and went into the other room, before grabbing the phone in his hand. "Hello? What do you want? Now? She's sick you bleeding idiot. Fine. I said fine didn't I? Yeah sure." Spike finished by slamming the phone down and turning to the bedroom. "We've got to go meet with Angel."

"Why? It's almost three in the morning." Sabrina asked. She felt even sicker now at the thought of traveling.

Spike shrugged as he walked to the bedroom. He stopped short however at the door frame. "I have no clue. He just called us in."

Sabrina sighed. "I should probably get fixed up." She said, before slowly, very slowly getting up out of the bed.

"No need for that." Spike assured her. "You look lovely pet."

A grin appeared on Sabrina's lips. "You only think that because you love me."

"Ah but I do love you." Spike smiled as Sabrina retreated to his waiting embrace.

"I think Angel can wait for us for a few more minutes." Sabrina smiled, before leaning up and kissing Spike.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Your late." Angel said sternly as Sabrina and Spike walked into his office.

"And you're an asshole. 'Bout evens' it up don't cha think?" Spike grinned, before seating himself down.

"What took you ten extra minutes?"

Sabrina, who had seated herself on the edge of Angel's desk smiled. "Angel, we simply wanted to have a few extra minutes to ourselves before we came back here."

Angel's eyes went wide. "You idiot!" He declared, eyes glaring at Spike. "Of all the thing you had to do you went and…"

"Oh sod off, we didn't do that." Spike exclaimed. "We did just what she said, had a few extra minutes to ourselves."

Angel seemed to relax a bit. "Alright. Down to business." He stood up fast and looked at then intensely. "Everyone, including myself is greatly happy that you are alright Sabrina. Everyone is also very happy for you Spike." The blonde vampire looked at Angel with a surprised look. "Yes I am happy for you."

"Bloody 'ell." Spike sighed, moving around in his chair, now slightly uncomfortable at the most unwanted outburst of emotions from his most hated Grandsire.

"Now we do have a few things that we have discussed that we need to talk to you two about."

"Hold on, _we? _As in everyone but us?" Spike questioned. "What are you playing at you nit? Sneaking behind our backs?"

"Not sneaking…more like planning." Angel grinned. "It's about time that Sabrina had her own apartment." Spike was about to interject but Angel spoke before he could. "And you will be living there with her of course." He reassured Spike, who calmed back down.

"I agree on that. I don't like staying at Lorne's house. He has his own way of doing things and I just get in the way."

"Secondly," Angel continued. "You are to have someone with you no matter where you going. We looking at the members of the special ops team for a candidate." Sabrina was the one who was going to speak this time but once again, Angel did first. "You can screen them first, I promise." Sabrina smiled. "And thirdly," Angel paused and pulled two papers from his desk. "You two officially work here." He smiled, handing then the pages.

"We do…?" Sabrina whispered, taking the now visible contract in her hands. Her eyes scanned the page. "Angel this is…"

"How much money?" Spike asked.

"Enough." Angel answered. Spike wasn't satisfied. "Six figure salary for both of you." Spike grinned from ear to ear.

"Is that a lot?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes." The vampire said together.

"Now, as for the very last thing. You two both need to go shopping for some cloths."

"I can make my own cloths Angel." Sabrina told him. "I don't need to go shopping."  
"And I like my cloths just fine."

"You're working in a law firm now. You need to have some cloths to put in your closets. And I will not take no for an answer."

"If you say so Boss." Spike grinned.

"Don't start." Angel warned.

"Ain't starting." Spike fired back

"Is that all Angel?" Sabrina asked. She was still looking over the contract.

"You'll be needed to sign those for me. Then you can go on your way."

Sabrina nodded and reached over to his desk and grabbed a pen. She was just about to place her signature on the page when suddenly Spike snatched the paper from her hands. "Not so fast."

"Spike do you honestly think I would screw you over in a contract?" Angel asked.

"You've done slimier things." Spike noted as he looked over the pages. "Viable for a raise. Viable for a promotion. She's working with Special Ops team?!"

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"Are you out of you bleeding mind you wanker? I will not have her working with those men!"

"She's not working with the men Spike. She's working with the woman."

"Doing what exactly?" Sabrina asked.

"Training and such. Teaching them to use weapons and how to defend themselves." Angel looked to Sabrina and smiled. "Your good at it so I figured you'd fit right in."

"And where will Spike be working?" Sabrina inquired.

"He's working with Human resources."

"Fuck off." Spike cursed. "In front of a desk all bleeding day? You're out of your god damned mind."

"No not in front of a desk. You'll be out on jobs. We've got a huge cliental that are humans that have problems with demon stalkers and such. You'll be handling that."

"I think I'd rather him behind a desk." Sabrina whimpered, thinking of the sudden amount of fighting he would have to do.

"He will be. Where there are no more people to save." Angel gave Spike a look. "Because there eventually wont be anymore to save."

"Well I won't save them all in one night."

"You'll try." Sabrina groaned in discomfort.

"Worry not luv, I'll be fine." He assured her with a glinting smile. Sabrina wasn't so sure.

"So if you'll just sign those, you can head off to work."

"It's almost four in the morning Angel. We aren't supposed to be here till eight." Sabrina noted which was fallowed by a yawn she tried to hide but Spike saw.

"Someone needs more sleep." He said sweetly, before standing up. "Think we'll take residence in your little house up top till s'time to work."

"No, we can just…" The yawn that interrupted her sentence made her decided to stop talking. "Could we?" She asked Angel.

"Of course." The CEO nodded.

"Thanks' a bunch mate." Spike gave him a salute, before he stood up and took Sabrina's hand.

"Spike…" Angel called.

"Dammit." Turning fast, Spike grabbed the two papers from Angel's hands and the pen. "Here you are pet, ladies first."

Sabrina took her contract in hand and signed it promptly. "Thank you for this Angel."

Spike rolled his eyes, before taking the pen out of Sabrina's hand and singing his own contract. "Yeah, thanks." He snarled, before practically pushing Sabrina into the elevator.

Angel grinned to himself, realizing that he was now Spike's boss. And the buggar had to do what he said now.

"This is going to be fun."


	34. Chapter 34

Sabrina simply fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball. "A job and a place of my own." She whispered, smiling to herself happily. "I've never had either of those before."

"S'nothing special pet." Spike told her, as he pealed his leather duster off. "You'll get bored of it eventually." He added, as he slipped into the bed with her.

"I doubt it." She whispered. "I'll love working here. With everyone." A thought suddenly occurred to Sabrina.

"Spike…" She whispered turning and facing him. "Where you and Harmony every really friends?"

"What's bringing that on?"

"She told me…and I knew that she was lying but still…she told me that you and she were planning on getting married."

"What?!" Spike snorted as he laughed. "That's the stupidest thing that I've ever…" Sabrina's eyes told Spike that she was still worried about it. That she had a slight twinge or worry that he still wanted her perhaps. "Oh pet, Harmony's a loon. Has been since I turned her."

"YOU turned her?" Sabrina cried out. "Oh." She whimpered, turning away from him now.

"You silly girl." Spike whispered to her, sitting up and leaning over her shoulder to look at her. "You aren't worried are you?" He whispered in her ear.

"I just didn't realize that you shared that bond." Sabrina whispered.

"Well that and the fact that we…er a…dated." Spike finished.

Sabrina's face dropped and her eyes flashed red. "You and…Harmony." Her name was bit of venomously.

"Luv could you possibly be…jealous?" He asked with a small grin.

"No!" Sabrina cried out. "I just think that…well she's got…ugh I am." Rolling over, she faced him, green eyes shinning. "That's a terrible thing to be isn't it?" She asked.

"Looks cute on you." Spike grinned, before slinking down and pressing his lips to her cheek. "And you've got nut'in to be jealous of. You're my one and only from now on." Sabrina smirked up at him. "What?"

"I didn't mean it was a terrible thing as in I felt bad for feeling it. I meant it as why should I feel jealous when I know that you want me and only me?"

Spike's eyes lit up. "You sneaky girl you." He whispered, before kissing her passionately.

Pulling away from her, a little to fast for Sabrina's liking, Spike smiled at her. "Off to dreamland with you luv. Big day tomorrow."

An objection was to be made, but the yawn stopped her. Sabrina soon rolled over and closed her eyes. She felt Spike drape his arm over her, pulling her close to him. Sleep soon fallowed.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sabrina had never head an alarm clock go off right next to her ear before. It was terrible loud and made her want to hit someone. As she groped over the silly gadget's buttons to try and turn it off, she became even more enraged when she couldn't make it stop. But suddenly, a silky yet cold hand was pressed over her and with a small '_click_' the noise was gone.

But even still, the noise was left behind in her mind.

Spike kissed her cheek. "Time to get up luv. Full day today." He sounded cheerful, but when Sabrina looked at him he was anything but that.

His hair was a mess of bleach blond curls around his face and his eyes were puffy. She smiled, seeing that she wasn't the only one who looked terrible when she woke up. But she also liked this look on him. It made him more human.

"What do you think Angel has planed for us today?"

"Angel has you wringed in to see your new apartment." Strutting into the room was Angel, a mug of blood and coffee in his hand. "Good morning." He smiled at Sabrina. "Here." He said cruelly, practically dropping the mug into Spike' hands.

"Thanks." Spike hissed at him.

"Sabrina." Angel smiled, handing her the coffee. "Are we ready to go?"

"Where exactly will this apartment be? I'm not so good on prim locations in this city." Sabrina admitted. She hadn't even really been around the city at all. Only to Lorne's and to a few clothing stores that he had taken her too. That was it.

"You'll see." Angel grinned.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Angel pushed the door open and Sabrina nearly hit the floor. There standing in front of here was the entire gang, smiling at her.

"Welcome home." Cordelia smiled. "Hope you like it."

The loft was huge and magnificent. Way to huge and way to magnificent. Sabrina didn't know if she should scold Angel of the magnificence or the enormity of the place. She decided on just looking around.

Directly behind the gang was a wall of windows each with their own blinds to cover them, along with two drapes that would most likely run along the entire window line.

To her left was the kitchen. A fabulous kitchen with marble countertops and hardwood cabinets. All stainless steel appliances along with an assortment of boxed ones (which she had no idea how to use or what they were for) that she was sure Angel had bought for them.

And finally to the right, the living room along with the stairs that lead to the bedroom up top. The living room was a mess of misplaces furniture and boxes. Once again there were more boxes with simple pictures on them. A teevee and a computer. Things that Sabrina felt were over doing it.

Although she couldn't see upstairs she was sure that there was a bed in place with a dresser and other such items. Including the closet that Angel expected her and Spike to fill with cloths for their new jobs.

"Bloody hell." Everyone burst into laughter at Sabrina answer to what she was seeing.

"And the transformation beings." Angel rolled his eyes, walking past Sabrina and into the room. "We thought you'd like to organize the room, so we left it…"

"I have no idea what to do with it. Why would you think I'd know. Stupid of you really…" Sabrina was speaking so fast that she actually forgot to breath.

"Pet, it's just a loft. S'not like he's giving you the hope diamond." Spike explained.

"I can do that however." Angel noted, with great pride. Spike simply scolded him.

"Well then…why don't we get started? We…earthly folk know what's what." Cordelia said with a smiled. "Sabrina, you can just sit and watch and try not to freak out too much."

"I'm not freaking out." Sabrina growled, trying to sound angry. "I'm just very happy."

"Aren't we all! Considering you little sister is moving in with a vampire who's notorious in killing people and enjoys sex and…" Edmond continued to mumble as he walked away and picked up a box.

Laughter filled the air.

"So how does it feel to have your own apartment?" Cordelia asked as she and Fred sat down on the bed with Sabrina as the boys moved the furniture.  
"Its gunna be great. I can learn to do all those things that woman do one earth." Sabrina was happier then she had been since she was a small child. She had forgotten completely about the looming danger that involved Darthly. Looking up at Cordelia, here eyes sparkled with excitement. "Think you could teach me how to cook?"

Cordelia burst into laughter. "What makes you think I can cook?!"

"You can't?" The Queen shook her head. "Figures." Sabrina rolled her eyes.  
"Well just remember that you're welcome at any of our places when ever you want." Fred smiled, as she placed her arm caringly around Sabrina's shoulder.  
"Yah. Cause god knows we'll miss you." Cordelia added as she joined in the hug.  
For a moment, Sabrina was tempted to get angry and make them get away from her. But then she realized that they really did care for her, that they were her friends. "Thanks you guys." She smiled, hugging them back.

"Albright we're all done. Spike is still trying to move the couch by himself thought." Angel called as he looked back into the living room.  
"I'm fine!" Spike yelled back. Everyone gave a small laugh.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow for your first official day or work!" Cordelia said excitedly.

"Yes you will." Sabrina nodded.  
"Alright. See yah then." Cordelia waved.  
"Kay. Buy guys." Sabrina smiled as she waved to them, getting to her feet and showing them out as she did.  
"See yah!" Wesley called as he and Fred waved.  
"Make sure he doesn't hurt him self will yah?" Angel whispered.  
"Hey!" Spike yelled.  
"Don't worry. I will." Sabrina smiled. "Seeya." She smiled before shutting the door. Turning, Sabrina watched as Spike pushed the couch up against the wall with all his might. "I'll be in the bedroom." She smiled before walking away with her hands in her back pockets, before practically running up the stairs.  
As she sat there, thinking about how drastically finding love had changed her life, Sabrina smiled. She was happy, actually happy. Spike made her happy and she was smiling. And she was hugging people. She was completely different. A totally changed person.

There was a cry of joy from Spike downstairs before she heard him leaping up to the bedroom.  
Reaching the top of the stairs, he looked over at her. "I moved the couch." He said triumphantly. "I can relax now." He grinned, most likely intent on sleeping.  
"Nope. There's still one thing that you have to do for me."  
Spike sighed and mumbled under his breath, making Sabrina giggle.. "What's that?"  
"Come 'ere." She smiled, patting her bed.  
Walking over, Spike sat down on the bed. "What do you want?" He asked again. He was getting annoyed now, and she could tell.  
Sabrina smiled and leaned into him. "Kiss me." She said softly as she ran her hand over his chest.  
A smirk appeared over Spike's lips. "With great pleasure." The vampire whispered before pressing his lips to her and twining his fingers in her long curly hair.

She was happy, and that was all that counted.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Tomorrow we strike." Darthly hissed.

Kari was still slightly unhealed. True, her powers had saved her, but now she was weak and in danger of death at every turn. Not that he cared. He stuck her anyways.

"Is everything readied?" He asked.

"Yes master. The law firm has been informed and they will be notified tomorrow. The Chosen will surly be there with them. They are a team and will go together."

"Wonderful Kari." Darthly grinned. "The time is now. I shall rule and she shall be mine. Everything had been set into motion and soon, very soon, it will all fall into place."

His terrible laughter stung her ears. But she endured it.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He should have been working. Really should have been working. Saving all those ruddy cow's that got stuck in relationships with demons and what not. And the poor blokes that had crazy vampires after 'em. But what the hell, another five minutes wasn't going to kill anyone. Or so he hoped.

"Spike?" Angel, the one person to ruin everything. "What are you doing?"

"Watching." Spike answered with, a silly smiled appearing on his face.

Angel came towards him and stopped just short. "Watching what exactly? That's the training room and…" Peering into the room, Angel's mouth hit the floor.

Inside were both Sabrina and the six members of the Special Ops team that were women. They were all dressed in tight shirt, or in Sabrina's case a workout bra, and tight pants showing every curve to their bodies.

Angel's first instinctive move was to tackle Spike which he did right away.

"You bastard. That's considered sexual harassment!" Angel hissed, holding Spike pinned to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Spike yelled. "She was well aware that I was standing there watching here. She knew I was there! And considering I live with her s'not like she's gunna call the Feds!" Spike protested.

"You were…-wait?" Angel thought for a moment before it finally hit him. "You were just watching Sabrina? Not any of the other woman in there?"

"What do you think I am? A sodding nympho? I've only got eyes for one bird and Sabrina's it. Now get off me you wanker." Spike growled as he pushed Angel off of him.

"Sorry but it just looked like…"

"I know what it looked like! Don't need to send it to the press." Spike snapped as he dusted off his coat.

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah well I would'a…"

Suddenly, the training room door swung open and hit Spike right in the face. Three girls came out, laughing and talking amongst each other. They all check Angel out as they passed him before they started giggling again.

The door swung closed and Angel began to laugh. "Oh sod off." Spike snapped, touching his nose where a small red mark started to form.

The door swung open again. This time there was a moan from Spike along with a thud. Another two girls came out and smiled at Angel before walking on her way.

The door closed and Angel was in hysterics. "Why don't you move…."

The door swung open and out walked Sabrina and another girl.

"See you tomorrow then Sarah!" Sabrina called to her as she rushed down the hall after the others. "Angel? What are you going here? And where's..."

"Filthy heartlet's!" Spike cursed, holding his nose which was now bleeding.

"Spike?" Sabrina questioned as she wheeled around. "What are you…what happened to your nose?!" Sabrina asked, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I was trying to get him to move but…"

"Angel!" Fred cry came rushing at him as she Wesley and Gunn ran towards them. "We're got a problem. A big problem."

"What? What's going?" Angel asked.

Spike and Sabrina were too wrapped up in each other to even notice that Fred was speaking. Sabrina had casually locked her hands around his neck and Spike had placed his around her waist. Their foreheads were just touching, Sabrina's eyes closed, but Spike however was watching her intensely with love.

"There's been a mass abduction of children in the last hour." Fred said, handing him a group of papers.

"And all the abductees were Vamps. All headed to the same place."

Flipping thought the pages; Angel saw a small problem in this. "How did they go out in the day?"

"We aren't entirely sure. But they did and they have those kids." Charles looked to Angel. "We have to go. Now. Before it's too late."

"Agreed. Fred get Cordelia and Edmond. Wesley, get a car and something for me and Spike. Gunn, weapons."

The three nodded and then went on their way.

"And you two…" Angel turned to the pair.

"We heard. We'll get ready." Spike snapped, still looking lovingly at Sabrina whose eyes were still closed.

"Now." Angel said lastly, before taking off as well.

"Stupid brooding, prancing, old, big browed…." Spike's insults on Angel were blocked out when Sabrina's lips pressed against his.

Breaking apart, Sabrina looked up at him with a questionable look. "What on earth were you doing out here?"

"Did you know?" Spike asked and Sabrina shook her head. "Oh…-thought you saw me when you looked at the door."

"I was looking at the clock love. Now what were you doing?"

If he could blush he would be. "Well I was watching you. Work out and stuff." Spike paused and grinned evilly. "You're just too damn sexy not to be watched." He whispered to her, before kissing her neck tenderly.

Sabrina gave a small moan of pleasure. "You can't do that. It's not fair."

"Course its fair." Spike cooed in her ear, before giving it a small nibble.

"Really?" Sabrina asked before she grabbed his head and made him look at her. "Well then…" She grinned before she pressed her lips against his and ravaged his mouth with hot sweet kisses. Pulling away, she smiled when she saw the expression on Spike's face.

"Okay…-s'not fair." Spike whispered, still looking like he'd been hit with a hammer.

"We have to go to work." Sabrina said, before walking away. Spike immediately turned and caught her arm. "What?"

"Where did you learn to do that?" He smirked.

Sabrina touched his cheek. "The little children need saving Spike." She whispered, before walking away.

Spike smiled as he watched her. "God I love that woman."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What do you mean you've got nothing? We are the biggest enchanted law firm in the whole world and there isn't something that can make it so that Spike and I can go in the sun for five minutes?" Angel roared at Wesley.

For those who were gathering stakes behind him, they stopped and looked on. Sabrina was simply sitting there, watching the drama unfold.

"Forgive me Angel but it's not like I can just whip something up out of thin air!" Wesley fired back.

"I can." Sabrina answered. She was clearly listening to the conversation, but looked as if she didn't care at all.

Angel sighed before turning to her. "You can what?"

"I can make something out of thin air so that you can walk in the sun for a few minutes." Sabrina smiled. "It's rather simple really."

"Well then," Wesley looked to Angel and grinned, as if he'd won the battle. "That solved that problem didn't it?"

"Yes…well…Fred what else do we have on this place?" Angel asked, trying to drag the conversation away from his seeming failure to obviously notice Sabrina would be able to do such a thing.

The lab coat adorned girl flipped thought her pages. "It's in a warehouse. Abandoned by the docks." She paused to scan one of the pages. "Seems like they've been dealing drugs to fellow demons and vampires." Looking up, the girl seemed puzzled. "Drugs don't affect vampires, and why would demons want them?"

Angel and Spike looked at each other. "Blood induced drugs I s'pose then?" Spike asked.

"Clearly…" Angel answered.

"And what are they exactly?" Wesley asked.

"Say you're a vamp who likes a little high every now and then. So you pick up a junkie who's living on the streets, bite em and get what you want. Not so easy. Those blokes got God knows what from God knows where." Spike explained as he started placing more and more stakes in his duster. "So, instead, you grab a sober bird and hit her up yourself. Clean and tidy, and no nasty tastes."

"So you've done this before then have you?" Gunn asked. Sabrina's attention was suddenly noticeable. Especially to Spike.

"Shut your trap Charlie Boy."

"I'll take that as a 'yes I have, many a time or two.'" Gunn answered, imitating, with great difficulty, Spike's accent. "Do tell us _William_, what kind of nasty tastes?" Gunn teased, and everyone, except for Spike and Sabrina laughed.

"Shut up you git." Spike snapped.

"What else Fred?" Angel asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure but I think that this is to do with a ritual sacrifice of some sorts. I ran this with other cases that seemed similar and a few popped up that involve many children being taken and then found the day after drained of their blood hanging upside down with crosses on their foreheads." Fred paused. "Nothing ever came from it however so I'm not sure what the point was. However…"

"We understand Fred." Angel intruded. "Are we ready?"

"Might I ask a question?" Edmond spoke. Everyone was paying attention to the Pylean King now. "I'm not really used to handling wooden stakes as a weapon. Would it be too terrible for me to use the Pylean sword?"

"Ed, you idiot." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Can't kill a vamp with nothing but a wooden stake."

"Says the all knowledgeable vampire slayer." Edmond teased.

Sabrina's eyes shot up at the mention of the Slayer. Buffy, the slayer who had held Spike's heart for so long, who he perhaps could still have feeling for. The slayer…

"Ready pet?" Spike asked, looking up at her happily.

Sabrina nodded a little reluctantly before walking to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She melted into him right away, and any remaining thoughts that Spike would still love the slayer, were gone from her mind.

For one simple reason. He loved her.

"So what exactly will you be doing to us dust-able persons today?" Spike asked.

"A Blackout Spell."

"A what?" Angel was speaking now.

"Blackout Spell. Blacks out the sun for a few minutes. Like a small eclipse."

"You can do that?" Spike asked, in amazement.

Sabrina nodded and smiled. "You have no idea love." She whispered as they reached the elevator.

As the doors opened however, they were greeted with a sigh that they hadn't expected.

"Suquri?" Sabrina asked. "What are you doing here?"  
_I have come to give my greatest thanks to Spike for saving what matters most to me. Might I speak with you momentarily? _The large cat asked as he slinked out of the elevator. He walked past Sabrina and proceeded to swat her leg with his tail, causing Sabrina to giggle.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Spike reassured Angel and Sabrina both, before walking away with the cat.

"What's up?" He asked.

_May I firstly place mine and the Nines' greatest thanks for the joy you have brought to our Sabrina's life?_

"Ah…yeah sure. It was nothing really." Spike whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anything else?"

_Calm yourself William, I am nothing compared to her brother._

"Oh joy."

_The Nine have decided that something we have been in possession of for a long time now rightfully belongs to you. _Suquri said, as he sat down on his hind legs. _The Chosen gave this to me out of trust, and I took it out of love. But now...She has given this to you out of love and you have taken it out of love in return._

Spike's eyes caught the glint of the silver locket that was hanging around Suquri's neck. His eyes lit up when he realized that he was talking about that particular item.

"You're giving that…" He whispered pointing to the beautiful item. "To me?" He finished by pointing to himself.

_Its rightful place is with you. You, naturally, hold the other half which she still holds. It is fitting you keep the other half close to you don't you think?_

Spike was shocked to say the least. It was one thing when he was told that it was half of her heart, but something completely different that he should have it and keep it safe. "Are you sure? I mean ain't it a helluva lot safer with you?"

_On the contrary. It's much safer with the one who should hold it's entirety. And that is you William._

There was a sudden small _click _and slowly, the locket, along with a tailing silver chain, started to float up towards Spike. He watching it in awe as it slowly circled around in front of him. The two pink hearts were glinting in the light and the emerald was dazzling.

_Take it William, and hold it close to your own heart. _Suquri whispered to him. _And remember that she is special to those among you._

Spike reached out and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal. He felt a sudden power grow inside of him. But not a power that made him feel superior, a power that made him feel…loved.

_She truly did love you the moment she saw you. I saw it in her eyes when I spoke with her. _

"I know." Spike whispered, as he looked over the small trinket. "I did too."

_And forever will you be together._ A smile appeared over the cat's features as he watched Spike carefully placed the locket around his neck, and then tuck it safely inside his shirt. _Keep it safe, it has more meaning then even she knows of._

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"What took you so long?" Angel hollered to Spike as he ran towards them. "It's been ten minutes. What did that cat have to say to you?"

"Nothing to say." Spike smiled as he saw Sabrina leaning (rather sexily) on the back of the car. "Something to give." He finished before reaching Sabrina and sweeping her into his embrace and kissing her.

Sabrina was momentarily shocked, everyone was sure at the way her eyes remained opened and her arms still at her sides. But within seconds, she closed her green orbed eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did that cat do to you?" Sabrina asked, as they pulled apart.

"Nothing, gave me something." Spike grinned at her, waiting to see if she could guess.

Sabrina watched him, more then puzzled. She searched his eyes for the answer but still didn't know. She was about to give up when she felt it.

Her eyes went slightly wide with shock. Her left hand fell down and glided over his chest till she found the small item tucked away, right above Spike's heart. She felt a flutter in her stomach and she could feel her heart racing. Both in her chest and against Spikes.

"He gave it to you?" She whispered, still looking at the spot where her hand was rested.

"Sure did. And it ain't leaving that spot. Ever." Spike whispered, before kissing the top of her head.

"I don't mean to be rude but there are small children's lives at stake here." Fred said with a 'get a move on' tone to her voice.

Sabrina still had a silly smile on her face when they entered the large van that held the entire group of eight. And still, she held the smiled when they drop away from the building. But when they reached the docks some twenty minutes later, she knew that it was time to work and her happiness was boxed up and stored away, while her anger and rage took over.

"Stay here." She said to them all. Having seated herself on the window side of the vehicle, exiting seemed difficult. If she opened the door, both Angel and Spike would be roasted to a crisp. But instead, Sabrina had a better idea.

"I'll see you in a few." She smiled at Spike, kissing him on the cheek fast and turning back to the window.

"But pet, wont you…"

"Shush." She said back to him pulling her right arm up. She then pressed her hand onto the glass and waited a few moments. And then finally, she started to sink through.

"Oh my God." Wesley whispered as everyone watched her in awe as she started to disappeared thought the glass and outside.

Slowly but surely, she was fully outside. And sitting inside, safely protected from the sun, was Spike in utter amazement at what he had just seen.

"Atta girl." Edmond said proudly.

Sabrina, however had changed her attitude once again. She wasn't filled with rage and anger now. She was the Chosen. The all powerful being that could bend the will of the planets if she so wished it. And she was about to black out the sun.

She looked up at the sun. It was almost a thing she loathed because of the harm it could do to Spike. But still, she loved its warmth.

She pushed her hand upwards, palm out facing the sun. "La oscuridad a la vista, cubre el día ligero a la noche, cubre esta luz!" Sabrina cried out.

"What'd she say?" Spike asked still watching her. "What'd she say?" He turned to Edmond now.

"Darkness in sight, cover the light, day to night, cover this light." He answered.

"Look!" Fred cried out.

Sabrina slowly pulled her hand down. Trailing towards her was a shadow. It was working. Looking up once again, she saw that the sun was more then half blacked out. She grinned, more then proud of herself. And then The Chosen faded away.

"You can come out now." She smiled to the gang.

They all slipped out of the vehicle and into the new found darkness. Angel and Spike were a little reluctant but soon joined them.

"This will only last a few moments so I suggest that we hurry along." She said this to the two more fragile people in the group.

"Let's go to work." Angel said traditionally. And suddenly everyone, except for Edmond and Sabrina, pulled out their stakes and readied themselves.

"Edmond, darling, this is when you might want to take those stakes out and get ready." Cordelia suggested.

"Oh, right." Edmond clumsily reached into his coat and pulled out two stakes. "Stupid things really." He whispered before suddenly twirling them around on the palm of his hand. "Oh well."

Gunn looked from the fast finger motions up to Edmond's face. "And you said you weren't good with them."

"You too pet." Spike said, giving her a loving, and small jab in the side.

Sabrina shrugged. "They'll really just get in my way but if you think so…" She pulled her hands up and extended her digits slightly before pulling them back in. There was a small amount of spark and then suddenly there were two stakes in her hands.

"You trying to impress me?" Spike asked.

"Is it working?" Sabrina turned and beamed up at him.

"It is." He purred as he neared her, intent on a kiss.

"Do you mind? That's my sister." Edmond protested.

"And there are small children in there and they need…"

Sabrina pulled away from Spike and started walking towards the warehouse. Her eyes flashed red. "Yeah, yeah. Children in danger I got it." She snapped.

Everyone gave a glance to Spike, who shrugged before fallowing her, who was fallowed by everyone else. They all came to a stop however, when Sabrina stopped right in front of the door of the warehouse.

"Can you hear that?" She whispered.

"What exactly?" Wesley questioned. "Some of us don't have super human hearing."

"Their crying." She whispered. "But they aren't…crying at all." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Fred whispered.

"I don't really understand it." Sabrina's voice was filled with an emotion that no one understood. Both angered and saddened. "Let's go." She whispered, before pushing the doors open.

The group all entered the warehouse and were surprised to see nothing. Nothing but blackness. The lights were off and there wasn't a sound at all. And they all new instinctively. Something was wrong.

"Where's the vamps?" Spike asked.

"And where are the children?" Fred asked, continuing onto Spikes.

Sabrina simply stood there and looked at the darkness. She looked at it and through it. And she saw nothing. Nothing but the darkness.

She stepped inside, walking in pace but ready to kill at a moments notice. She felt the air around her and it was filled with death. And then, under her foot, she felt something soft.

"Brimo." She hissed flicking her wrist.

Light appeared in the room and Sabrina looked down. Fred and Cordelia both made squeamish screams before retreating to the arms of Edmond and Wesley. Angel and Gunn flew out a slew of curse words before sighing. Spike was trying not to burst into an angry yelling fit.

Sabrina only looked at the carnage that was around her. Bodies hanging from the wall of more then one hundred vampires. They were all gutted and cut up, chained and nailed in place over top of each other. And then, in the center of the warehouse was what Sabrina's foot had stumbled upon.

The group of missing children, naked and drained of their blood, tossed into a heap like they were nothing. Almost all of them still had their eyes open, staring at Sabrina with terrible fear and terror. Their little hands and feet were covered in dirt along with their chubby cheeks.

Sabrina's eyes pulsed and even deeper red. "Something's wrong." She whispered. "This isn't right." She added on. She was scanning her surroundings now.

"Of course this isn't right!" Cordelia cried out to her. She heard her foot steps coming closer fallowed by the others. "This is…disgusting. These poor children they never did…."

Cordelia's voice was nothing to Sabrina. She was paying attention to the other things in the room. There was still a living creature in the room. And a creature none the less.

"They didn't have a care in the world and…"

In the far corner of the warehouse she heard it. She heard its heart beating. And she heard it breath. And then, she heard it laugh.

_Ahahahaha._

Sabrina wheeled around. "NO!" She screamed. But it was too late. The warehouse doors slammed shut and they were alone in the room.

"What happened?" Angel asked pulling his stake up high. "What is it?"

Sabrina replaced her stakes with two balls of fire in either had. She sank down low and looked to the corner where she heard the laughter. She almost looked like a wild animal, and she seemed to be snarling as well.

"What are you doing?" Edmond asked, who was also now on alert.

"He's here." Sabrina hissed. "And he's watching."

"You are too kind Chosen." Darthly's voice came. "I wasn't simply watching, I was thinking as well."

"Hurt yourself doin' that did'ja?" Spike snapped back, now at Sabrina's side, who was still close to the ground.

"I see you feel into our trap did you?" A second voice joined the conversation.

"Still not dead?" Sabrina hissed.

Kari stepped into the light. "I doubt that the likes of you will ever kill me."

"Don't be so sure Kari." Darthly spoke again. Kari fell down onto one knee right away. Slowly, slinking out of the darkness as if leaving the only thing he knew, Darthly stepped into the light. "You're as radiant as ever my sweet."

"And you're as ugly." Sabrina fired back with a grin. Sabrina looked at his scar and smirked. "Want another one of those pretty things to match? Cause I can give you one." Rising to her feet now, Sabrina readied herself to charge him. She wanted him gone and fast.

"If only it meant I could give you one in return." Darthly paused and looked to be thinking for a moment. He then spoke. "However, giving you one none the less is just as fun!" He said before charging her.

"Move!" Sabrina yelled, pushing Spike out of the way and taking on the full force of Darthly hitting her. She flew back and into the wall, hitting a dead vampire, blood squirting at her.

"Remember the feel darling?" Darthly hissed in her ear. "The feel of the blood all over you?!" He yelled this time.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed before slamming him off of her. "I will NEVER be that person again." She spat, returning to the floor and looking at him as he recovered his posture.

Darthly grinned. "Oh my pet, but you will be. Kari!" Darthly yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at the blonde girl. She simply grinned before snapping her fingers.

Groans and moans surrounded them. Then the sound of chains and screeching metal. And then the sudden thud of people hitting the floor.

Sabrina new first what was happening, being the closest to the walls. She felt the vampires behind her looking at her. But they weren't vampires anymore. They were goules. And they were under Darthly's control.

"Get them." He hissed, as if on cue.

Sabrina turned fast and slammed her fist into one who had been right behind her. "Goules Ed!" She cried out to her brother.

"I knew I needed this." Edmond grinned, reaching to his belt and pulling out what looked like the hilt of a sword. However there was no blade attacked to it. That was, until Edmond pressed the tip of the hilt. Shooting out like a bullet from a gun, was the blade of the Royal Pylean sword. Edmond twirled it around a few times before taking it in both hands. "Let's go."

The goules rushed towards them. Everyone readied themselves with the little weaponry that they had on their persons. Sabrina, who had started the fighting firsthand, was still pressed near the wall. Every single goule that had been plaster to that wall was now rushing towards her. From her position, she saw Darthly grinning at her while she fought. And the more he grinned, the harder she punched.

"Fred! DUCK!" Edmond yelled before slicing the heads off of three goules that had been behind Fred.

She gave him thankful look before rushing off and stabbing on in the heart with her stake. It promptly burst into dust just like a normal vampire.

Angel and Spike looked like a tag team duo as they fought. Back to back, circling as they punched and kick and stabbed with stakes. They were making headway with their battle. Much less could be said for the human's on the floor.

Wesley now had Fred protectively behind him as a group of twenty something goules stalker their way towards them. It looked as if they were done for, and they seemed to know that.

"HIT THE DECK!" Sabrina screamed at them before she jumped up into the air and flipped herself around. From her position in the air, she looked down at where Wesley and Fred were and where the goules were. Closing one eye, she pointed at the group of goules. "Pin Sharp Blaze!" She screamed.

A small ball of light, no bigger then a dime formed at the tip of Sabrina's finger. And through that small ball of light shot millions of razor sharp needle heads. They struck the goules and that was it. Fred and Wesley game a moan of discontent. That was until the pins burst into flames.

When they looked up to the air to thank Sabrina, they were shocked to see her already on the ground, fighting once again. She was jumping and punching and kicking. But what shocked Wesley and Fred the most was the direction in which she was fighting.

Sure she was far away from him…but she was getting closer by the minute. Sabrina's fighting trail was heading right towards Darthly.

"Shit…Spike!" Wesley yelled.

"What Percy?! I'm busy!" Spike yelled back, before caulking his fist back then slamming it into the face of a goule.

"Sabrina!" Fred called back.

It was almost if Spike had momentarily forgotten she was in the room. Or that she was there with them fighting. He stopped dead and turned to find her. But his eyes found him instead. And to Spike's utter terror, he was walking towards her.

"SABRINA!" Spike yelled at her, before charging the goules, trying to get past them. "He's coming!" He yelled out.

Weather she heard him and didn't care, or if she didn't hear him at all, she kept on her course. And as did Darthly. But when Spike looked back at the enemy, his eyes latched onto Kari. She was standing there, mumbling. Or was she reading something? Spike wasn't sure.

"Edmond!" Cordelia's voice cried out into the air suddenly and Spike searched for her. "She's got the spell!" She added. Then there was a muffled cry. Spike's eyes found the Pylean Queen and his heart sank.

She was over run. All by herself. And there were goules all over her. And where the bloody hell was her husband to protect her! He should be helping her, not off fighting his own….

Spikes train of thought on the matter stopped when he realized that he was meant to be doing the exact same thing to Sabrina.

There was a scream from Fred and Spike saw Angel jerk to where it came from. He then heard Gunn cry out victoriously and Cordelia give an ear shattering slew or curse words at him.

Edmond was the closest to Sabrina from what Spike gathered. The spoiled king was good with a blade, Spike would give'im that much. With every turn he made, he kill three or four of ever five goules. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was getting to…

Sabrina cried out in pain and Spike's world melted away. He saw her go down and he saw Darthly right by her. He slightly knew that he had vamped out, but didn't really notice because he was busting heads open trying to get to Sabrina.

He heard her shout something and there was a flash of light. Darthly laughed. Angel called her name and was now trying to reach her along with Spike. But it just wasn't working. The goules were coming too fast and Darthly was already at Sabrina.

He heard Darthly say something. He felt the punches stop coming at him. And he felt himself rushing towards Sabrina faster and faster. When he paused to look a moment, he realized that the goules had stopped their assault.

"Go Spike! GO!" Angel yelled as he ran behind him.

"EDMOND!" Cordelia screamed suddenly. "SHE'S GOT THE SPELL!" She screamed it again. What the hell did that mean? Who had the spell?

Spike stopped dead and simply looked at her. Angel tried to rush forward, but Darthly swiftly pulled his hand up and Angel was sent flying back.

"No!" Sabrina cried out. She tried to move from her position on the floor, but Darthly simply moved and she stopped.

Edmond was there now, holding the sword up, ready to take on the man who held his sister.

"Say it now. Say it so he knows." Darthly barked the order at her as if she were his pet.

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. Spike didn't know if it was from Death Blade having punctured her shoulder, or because she was giving up. Blood was pouring down her shoulder.

"SAY IT!" Darthly yelled and pushed the sword more into her.

Sabrina cried out and Spike winched in pain. "I'm sorry." She whispered, speaking to Spike.

Spike felt a burning against the skin of his chest. He watched Sabrina with terror in his eyes. "About what luv?" He asked, before sinking down to his knees like her. "You didn't do nothing."

"No…-I did." She whispered. "I let you live with me for such a short time without me ever telling you what I really wanted you to know."

"About what luv?" Spike wanted to touch her, hold her, get her away from _him_. Anything to help her.

"Spike, my love, the sadness and the anguish that I felt when I was alone and unwanted. The terror I brought to those who I loved out of that sadness and anguish. My need to put up walls and keep people out. It all went away when I had you." She finished with a smile on her face.

"Sabrina…" Spike whispered her name and now realized that tears were filling his eyes.

"It didn't mean anything when you loved me. Because you loved me. And I never let you know…" She bowed her head now and sobbed softly. "I'm sorry I didn't fight harder. And I'm so sorry that I gave up…"

Edmond gasped and Spike's eyes went wide. "No…no you are not giving up! You are not!" Spike yelled at her. "You hear me?!"

"She does and so do I vampire. But she has spoken her peace." Darthly was taunting him. Showing him just what it mean when he said that Sabrina would be his. "Say your peace now vampire."

Spike shot him a glance, but held it back and looked to his beloved. "You listen to me you stupid girl." He spat. It got her attention and she looked up at him. "You are not a quitter. And you are not giving up. And I am NOT LOSING YOU!" Spike's eyes were starting to clear of the tears now as his anger and hatred for the situation came out. "Do you understand that?" Her eyes brightened up for a moment.

"I haven't had long enough to even think about losing you. So your ain't going no where!" Spike yelled. "GOT IT?"

Sabrina seemed to shutter. But she nodded her head. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love…."

"NO!" Cordelia screamed.

Everyone turned and watched as she and Gunn charged at Kari who had her hand out with her fingers pointed at Sabrina.

"The spell…" Spike realized what she meant.

Kari grinned evilly and suddenly black lightening shot out from her fingertips. Spike swung his head back to Sabrina. She was simply looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I love you." She whispered.

The lightening hit her and she screamed out in terrible pain.

"NO!" Spike screamed before he rushed forward.

Darthly shot up his hand and Spike flew back, right into Wesley who was now there with Fred. He hardly had time to get back to his feet before Darthly and Sabrina both started to sink into the floor, black pools surrounding them.

"SABRINA!" Spike yelled.

Her green eyes, her mystical green eyes, watched him lovingly. She smiled at him one last time. And just as she sank into the darkness, her eyes turned black and her smiled went ridged and evilly curved.

And Spike knew, they all knew that she was gone.

"NO!" Spike screamed out, slamming his fists onto the ground. His tears came and he toppled over.

He heard Wesley whispered something to him, something meaningless. Fred was there now, crying. Wesley was on his feet and holding her now.

He heard Edmond slam the blade of the Pylean sword into the ground. He too went to his knees and cried.

Angel was staggering towards him. He was saying his name. It didn't matter. He didn't matter. Nothing mattered without her.

Cordelia was screaming something. She was hitting something as well. What was it? He wasn't sure. Until…

"KARI! TELL ME!" She screamed.

Spike's head snapped up and looked to where Cordelia was. She had Kari by her collar and was screaming at her to tell her where they went. And every time she asked, Kari would laugh. And when she laughed, Cordelia punched her.

Spike was on his feet and rushing across the room faster then even he thought he could move.

"Spike…" Gunn whispered.

"Get out of my way." He ordered, before pushing Cordelia away. "You listen to me you ruddy bitch. Where are they?!" He yelled.

She simply looked at him and laughed. Spike flew his fish down into her face. "TELL ME!" He yelled.

Kari stopped laughing and looked at him. "You…really love her don't you?" She asked.

"YES! NOW WHERE IS SHE?!" Spike's anger was coming out ten folds.

"I only wanted him to love me…but he said that he loved her. He said that you didn't love her. He said that I couldn't be loved. Least of all by him." Kari watched Spike and suddenly smiled. "He lied."

"Kari….you have to tell me where they went!" Spike repeated.

"I don't think he understands love." She became pale now and her eyes were fluttering. "My master doesn't understand. My maters…my love." She whispered the last words and slowly slipped away from Spike, her eyes glazing over.

Spike simply let her drop from his grasp. That was his only chance at finding her. And he had lost it.

"Spike…" Angel again.

"What the sodding hell do you want?" Spike spat.

"We're going to find her." He assured him. His grandsire was now kneeling beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. "I promise."


	35. Chapter 35

It had been a week and all Spike was content on doing was what he was doing at the time.

"S'nothing." He slurred. "S'nothing they can find. S'not there."

"Spikester, she'll be back! Trust the munchkin's to do their work." Lorne said, trying to reassure him.

"Greenjeans you're as drunk as a lord." Spike laughed. First time in a week, he'd recon. Spike sighed before grasping the neck of his bottle of Jack Daniels and pulling it to his lips and taking a long slow drink.

"Take your time there. Don't want to…"

"I do want to." Spike snapped. He sighed before pacing the bottle back onto the table. "I'm sorry Lorne. It's just that…without her…it's so…."

"Pointless?" Lorne guess.

"More then you know." Spike rested his hand on his chest and felt around for a few minutes. Not finding what he was looking for, he ripped his shirt collar open, sending a few buttons all over the loft, and began a more extensive search,

"See this?" He asked, pulling out the locket. "That cat gave it to me the day that she was…" _Taken. _That was what she was. And Spike knew it. But it would never admit to it.

"And what is that pretty trinket?" Lorne asked, looking at its beauty.

"That my friend is all that's left." Spike sighed. "S'all I've got!" He yelled out now. "S'all I ever got from her was her heart. S'all I ever wanted." Spike paused and let a few tears fall from his eyes. "S'all she ever gave me. But it was everything at the same time."

"Don't fret oh peroxided one. She shall be your once more." But Spike didn't seem so sure.

He grabbed the bottle once more and raised it high. "Where ever you are luv, know that I'm coming. And know that I love you." He finished his toast, but in reality it was a promise and the truth.

"HERE HERE!" Lorne yelled out loudly before he grabbed his own bottle of vodka that was meant for martini's and gulped back as much as he could take.

Second laugh in a week, Spike thought, but it really didn't matter.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Fred and Wesley had been at it for hours. More then hours, days. Ever since she was taken, this was all they did. Nothing else mattered. And even if there was something else that was relevantly important, and their attention was pulled away for a moment, the sight of Spike had them back to the books.

"I can't see that he would simply hide her in Pylea. They would be found and he knows that." Fred expressed. She had been looking over the Pylean maps for more then an hour now. "There aren't any places to hide there. None at all."

"However there are plenty of places to hide here." Wesley whispered. "He would keep her near L.A. If not in L.A. But where?" Wesley looked over a page then swiftly stood up and grabbed another one, flipping through it.

"But where?" Fred pressed the question. "That's the problem!"

"I don't know." Wesley whispered. "There are many magical fortresses here, but they are occupied by powerful families. And had they taken over one of them, we would be the first people to find out about it."

"Well maybe their still planning on doing that?"

"Perhaps." Wesley whispered, before turning away from Fred and grabbing the phone. "Yes Charles? I want you to compile a list of all the major families in the L.A. area that have magical weapon, or very powerful spell books, anything of the sort that Darthly might want. And when you have it, send it to me, but also make arrangements for those families to be aware of the situation." Wesley paused and listened for a moment. "Yes that would be wise. Keep her name out of it. And not a word to Spike as well. God knows what he would do if he thought someone knew where she was…Thank you."

"Think he might go after something?" Fred asked as Wesley hug up the phone.

"Not at all." He whispered, looking over his book again.

"Well then why all the caution for the families?"

Wesley paused and pulled his glasses off. "It's not Darthly that I'm worried about." He hissed.

"You think she would?"

"I know she would. It's what she bases everything one isn't it? Power." Wesley sighed. "Darthly isn't in control anymore, that's what no one seems to realize. Sabrina is. She is ten folds more powerful then Darthly ever will be. And if she can get even more power, she will."

Fred didn't dare as the question to anyone other then Wesley. But she did need to know. "Do you think…that we can get her back?"

Wesley looked up at her fast. "Fred…"

"I know that she's been turned evil and all but…for my sake just tell me."

"I think there's a chance. A small chance but a chance all the same. But the biggest shot we have to get her back…" Wesley paused and watched, his heart torn, as Fred grew excited. "Is if we kill her first."

She gasped. "Wes! We can't do that! She's our friend! She's a part of our team now! She's Spike's…" Spike…what did he know of this? And what would happen when he found out if he didn't know?

Wesley took Fred's hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. "Fred I want you to know that I'm going to do everything in my power to find her. To find a way to save her. Anything and everything that is a possibility I will look into."

Fred nodded with a small smile. "We all will."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Edmond really, we should be here." Cordelia pressed. "I can help them! You can help them!"

"She's gone Cordelia and that's all there is too it. We have to get back to Pylea and plan for the war." Edmond was walking rather swiftly towards Angel's office intent on telling him they were leaving.

He wasn't listening and it wasn't helping her anger. She wasn't gone and there wouldn't be a war so long as Angel and the team were on the case. But he wouldn't listen to her and he was being stubborn.

"Edmond Pace! We are staying here!" Cordelia finally yelled out at him.

The King stopped and wheeled around. "Cordelia, do you not understand?! She is evil! She is gone and there is nothing that can get her back!"

"We got her back the last time! We can do it again!"

"LAST TIME WAS A FLUKE!" Edmond yelled out at her. Her sighed and bowed his head. "Forgive me." He whispered.

Cordelia smiled and walked up to him. "Edmond…" She whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, more then saddened. "She is your sister and it id our duty to stay and help her."

"I just don't want to lose her. I don't want her to be…gone again." Edmond whispered. He did love his sister and now that he knew it, he wanted her safe beyond anything. "It's too hard to see that again."

"But it's all the better that it's hard darling." Cordelia smiled at him. "This is what we do and we're damn good at it. We're getting her back and that's all there is too is."

Edmond nodded. "Your right." He straightened up and looked to Cordelia. "And we're going to help them."

"There's my husband." She smirked before kissing him sweetly. "Come on; let's go see what we can do." She smiled, taking his hand and leading him towards Angel's office.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He could have done more. He _should _have done more. But it didn't matter anymore because she was already gone. And for the first time in a long time Angel had failed. Failed as a Champion, failed as a vampire but mostly failed as a friend.

But he made a promise to Spike and he was going to keep it no matter what. They were going to get her back at any cost. And they were going to get her back the way that she was. They way that she was supposed to be.

"Thinking deeply are we?" A sickly sweet voice asked.

"Eve." Angel hissed, not needing to look up to know that it was the Senior Partner's laky. "What do you want?"

"The Senior Partners are worried about you." She said, walking around to the front of his desk. "You seem sad."

"Eve, get to the point."

The brown haired girl smiled. "We want her back Angel."

His eyes flashed up and looked to the liaison, filled with anger. "Excuse me?"

"Well _they_ want her back. They need her back. She is an asset to them."

"You're talking about the Senior Partners I take it?" He hissed.

She nodded, grinned as she did. "She is key to certain things that the Partners have been working towards." Pausing, she smiled at Angel. "They will help you get her back on one condition."

"What is it?" Angel asked, not all together sure to trust her but willing to listen.

"She will not be returned to the good hearted girl she once was."

"Out of the question!" Angel snapped, jumping up.

"It's a small price to pay Angel, to have her back. Simply her goodness and that's it." Eve grinned once again, and veil grin. "Surely you've seen our poor Spike sulking around? You wouldn't want to risk not taking this chance and see him die would you?"

"Get out." Angel spat.

Eve smiled, and slowly walked towards the doors. "Just remember, call on them anytime and they will help you. But she must be returned in the state that she is in." With her final remark, Eve turned and walked out.

However on the way she passed Cordelia and Edmond.

"Ah, the royals. I hope your stay here is…"

"Shut up Lilah junior." Cordelia spat as she and Edmond walked past her.

Turning, Eve looked utterly shocked. "I am nothing like her!" She called out. "She had bad hair..."

"So do you!" Cordelia added. Eve simply gave a huff and marched away.

"Angel what was she doing in here?" Cordelia demanded as soon as the souled vamp was in her sighs.

"Nothing." He whispered, trying to forget what Eve had told him. "Just being annoying."

"I'm sure." Cordelia knew that he was lying. But pressing the matter seemed pointless and she turned her attention to more important mattered. "What ca we do?"

"What can you do what?"

"To help Angel. We need to help. We need to get her back and we plan on helping you do that."

"There's nothing more that can really be done…" Angel whispered.

"To hell there isn't!" Edmond cried out in anger. "There's something that I can be doing and you're going to tell me what it is or so help me I will make the rest of your miserable life hell."

Angel looked up to Edmond, more then shocked. He then looked to Cordelia for her to ease Edmond up on the threats. She however was glaring at him as if to say 'you better listen or else.' And Angel did just that.

"Head to the library and look to see if there's anything we can use to find her."

"Thank you Angel." Cordelia smiled, before she and Edmond stood up and left the room.

When they had gone, Angel thought for a moment to consider Eve's offer. But tossed it out of his mind just as fast. There was no way that he was willing to do that. To see Sabrina the way that she was now. Not ever.

"Angel?"

Looking up, Angel watched as Harmony came into the office. "What is it?"

"I don't really want to do this. No I don't want to do this at all. But I will." She sighed and folded her hands in front of her. "I'm willing to help you all find Sabrina and bring her back."

"You are now are you?" Angel sneered, seeing through the lie for the real reason. "And whys that?"

"Because I want a soul." She whispered.

"You do now do you?" Angel watched her as she smiled at him. "Harmony, get out."

"But…But I want to help get…her back! For Blondie Bears sake!"

"'Blondie Bear' isn't much for help from the likes of you." Spike's voice was hoarse and slurred as he strutted into Angel's office.

"Spikey! Please let me help you. I only want you happy!" Harmony pleaded as she rushed to him. She stopped short however and slammed her hand over her mouth. "You stink!" She cried out.

"Haven't had a bleeding showed in a while Harm!" Spike screamed. Sighing, he pulled his hand up and placing it over his eyes, trying not to cry. "Harm, get lost will yah?"

"Don't need to take that kind of attitude with me you downer." She sneered. "Just because you stupid little bitch got herself kidnapped…"

All Spike heard was the mention of Sabrina being a bitch. That was all he needed. His fist flew up and slammed into Harmony's face, sending her backwards into Angel's desk.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT SABRINA!" Spike howled.

Harmony jumped up and regained her composure. "You not supposed to hit girls!" She snapped back.

"Get out Harmony." Angel said now. "Get out before I make you get out."

"Why are you all turning on me?!" Harmony cried out. "She's just some girl! I've been your friend for years."

Spike spoke this time, with more passion in his voice then Angel had ever heard in all their years together. "Sabrina isn't just some girl. She's the girl. She's my girl." He looked up at Harmony now and snarled at her. "And if you _ever _try and harm her in anyway, I won't hesitate to stake you."

She was shocked. Utterly shocked. "But you sired me! How could you stake me?!"

"With a bloody wooden stake Harmony! Now GET OUT!"

Harmony gave a muffled cry before rushing out and hiding behind her desk.

"Angel…" Spike whispered.

"You need to sober up before you do anything."

"No much for that right now." Spike whispered. "What's the news?"

"We're still working."

"S'been a week boss man. S'nothing you can do if you ain't found nothing in a week."

"Your being negative."

"Damned right I am!" Spike yelled.

"Spike…-your only hurting yourself with this attitude." Angel was trying not to sounds like he was a therapist, but it seemed to be coming out that way no matter what. "She wouldn't want you to act like this. She would want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy?" Spike asked. He sat himself down in one of the chairs in front of Angel's desk. "I didn't even have her for a week Angel. I had her for a few days and that was it." He glanced up at his Grandsire, his eyes harsh and red from lack of sleep. "That's not enough time for someone who can live forever."

"Spike…We're getting her back." He said sternly.

"Wish you were right big guy." He whispered.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like you already know that we aren't getting her back?!"

Spike sat up fast. "Why? You want to know why!" He yelled out. Angel just blinked. "THIS IS WHY!" He screamed before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the locket.

Angel looked at it in shock. His eyes started to well with tears.

The whole of the locket was black. As black as anything Angel had ever seen. There was no shine to it and there was no beauty left.

Where the hearts had been, were now two spikes sticking out to either side. And where the beautiful oval emerald once was, now resided a blood red tear drop ruby.

"She's gone Angel. Her whole heart, even the half that she doesn't hold is corrupted." Spike looked at the thing as tears came to his eyes. "There's nothing we can do…"

"You're damned right there is." Gunn grin as he marched into the office. "She's been seen."

"What?" Spike asked, jumping up. "Where? When?"

"About three hours ago. South side L.A." Gunn held the papers out to Spike. "She went to the Hem'garth manor and demanded their family spells. She killed all of them but the children."

"Did she get what she wanted?" Angel asked.

"No, and that's why she killed."

"I don't understand, why didn't they fight back?" Spike asked, looking over the report.

"I sent out a nation wide report to all of our affiliates that she wasn't of sound mind and wasn't herself. She was under someone else's control. And that under no circumstances should they attack at risk of dealing with us."

"Nice going Gunn."

"Did anyone see where she went?" Spike asked.

Gunn didn't speak. He simply took the file back in his hands and flipped to the back of the folder, before placing it back down on the table.

"This was pulled from the security camera in the lobby of the home." He whispered.

Spike didn't know if he should feel anger or sadness as he looked at the picture.

Sabrina was standing there, dressed in tight black leather pants and a blood red corset with her hair a mess of curls, holding her hand out to Darthly, who was grinning wildly. He looking pleased at the way she was dressed, pleased that he saw what should have only been meant for Spike too see. And please that she had killed.

Spike wanted to hit something, scream and then get drunk again. But then his eyes caught something unexpected.

Sabrina's expression was blank. There was nothing there. She looked as if she didn't care. Like she didn't even know what was going on. Like she was under a spell and wasn't doing these things on her accord.

"She looks so…sad." Spike whispered.

"What?" Gunn and Angel asked together.

"Look at her. She doesn't even care. She doesn't even have emotion on her face." Spike looked up at the pair. "She would have enjoyed the killing if she was all there."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Something's missing and she's not complete." Spike whispered, still looking at the picture. "Something that she needs to make sure that she's whole."

Everyone eyes fell to the locket that was handing from Spike's neck.

"Her heart." They all whispered at the same time.

Angel turned fast and went for his phone. When he picked it up he slammed his finger into a button and waited. "I need double security around the building. Yes right now!" He yelled, before slamming it down.

"We haven't got time to simply look for an answer." Gunn whispered. "We need one…like yesterday."

"Where else can we look? We've been going thought our resources for the last week." Spike said. Then a thought occurred to him. "Is there any way that the big bosses might help?"

"No." Angel spat. He realized he made a mistake however because Spike saw through him.

"What do you know?" He demanded.

"It's nothing that would help us Spike. I would have taken the offer had it helped." Angel tried to explain.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Spike screamed.

"They will get her back, but she wont be Sabrina anymore. She'll be evil still." Spike didn't understand. "They'll use her for evil. To gain things that you know Sabrina wouldn't want. And she… she wouldn't…" He paused, but pressed on knowing that it was what Spike needed to know. "She wouldn't want you anymore because she needs power beside her. And there are so many more powerful people in this building then you."

The vampires eyes went from filled with rage, to sadness to understanding. "Your right." He whispered. "She wouldn't want that and I don't want that for her."

"Then we'll find something else." Angel whispered. "I promise you Spike if I ever do one good thing for you, getting her back will be it."

"I'm holding you too that." Spike grinned, before turning and taking off, headed to the library.

Gunn waited till he was out of ear range to speak. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to look in the vault records. See if there's something there that we can use." Angel said, in a typical brooding fashion that would have been deserving of a remark from Spike.

"I'll go talk to everyone else. See what they've found."

"We have to get her back Gunn…there's no alternative to this."

"I know it." Gunn whispered, before smiling softly. "I've started to see what everyone likes about her." He added. "She makes me feel…happy in a laughable way."

Angel nodded. "I know what you mean."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Anything?" Edmond asked.

"Nothing." Fred answered.

"Cordelia?"

"No."

"Wes?"

"Nothing."

"Dammit!" Edmond cursed, slamming his book shut. "What the fuck do we do now?" He demanded.

"We have to keep looking!" Cordelia fired back. "That's all that we can do Edmond."

"But there's nothing…"

"Nothing what Kingsley?" Spike asked as he strutted into the room. Edmond gave him a strange look at the new nickname before speaking.

"Spike… we were just…"

"Looking?

"Yes." Edmond nodded.

"Good." Spike spat before sitting down at the table the four were sitting at and grabbing a book.

Fred watched him with a worried expressing. She thought it best not to speak to him but all she wanted to do was ask him. "Spike?" She whispered.

"What?" He hissed, flipping thought the pages.

"Are you doing alright? Is there anything you'd like us to get you? Anything you need or want?" She whispered.

Edmond, Wesley and Cordelia all looked up at the vampire with sad eyes.

"The things I want are pretty much the same Fred." Spike whispered.

"And they are?" She pressed the question.

His ice blue eyes shot up at her. "I want Sabrina back, but I need her more." He hissed.

"What?" Wesley asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I want her back but…I need her more." The vampire repeated, becoming depressed again.

"Need and want! That's it!" Wesley cried out, jumping up fast and searing the piles of books that were on the table.

"Wes what are you doing?" Cordelia asked, watching the man as he frantically searched.

"I know I saw it…where is it!" He yelled. "GOT IT!" Wesley cried out in triumph pulling a book from the table. He quickly opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"Percy…you're scaring me now." Spike whispered. "What are you on about now?"

"The Stones of Need and Want! That's how we get to her!"

Everyone was on their feet in seconds, looking at the pages as Wesley flipped thought them.

"What are they?" Fred questioned.

"I know I saw it…" Wesley repeated. "Yes here it is!" He said, stopping on a page. "The Stones of Want and Need are what brought those to what their hearts truly desired."

"Care to bring that down a level for those of us who don't speak Smart?" Cordelia whispered.

Wesley smiled at her. "With these stones, you can get to what your heart truly desires. You want and need Sabrina? They'll get you to her." He smiled.

A smile appeared over Spike's lips. A true smile. His eyes lit up and he felt happy for a moment. "Then let's get them." He said.

"Yes, where are they Wesley?" Edmond asked. He too seemed happy at the news.

"I'll have to look it up in the magical manifest to see where they last were. That might take a while to do however."

"You have two hours." Spike hissed. "I'm going to tell the boss man. Get to work." He gave everyone a last look before bolting out of the library, heading to see Angel to tell him the news.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Do you remember what I told you my sweet? About what they did to you? About how they treated you?"

Darthly was casually stroking Sabrina's hair as she sat at his feet. There was a chain around her neck, keeping her close to him. She was wearing the equivalent of nothing. A simple band of fabric around her chest and a skirt which had two large slits up the sides. She was adorn in black jewelry and her hair was pulled back and intertwined with black ribbons.

"I remember." She whispered. Her voice was almost that of a robot. No control to what she was doing or why she was doing it. And that was just the way that Darthly liked it.

"And you will do what I tell you when they come? When they try and take you away from me?" He asked.

Sabrina didn't answer. Her mind was on the images that she saw when she thought of what these people did to her. Calling her names, trying to kill her, trying to make her the lesser being.

"My sweet?" Darthly called when she still didn't answer. "HEY!" He screamed, grabbing her hair and pulling it hard so that Sabrina's head was jerked upwards. "ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!"

"Yes." She whispered.

"YES WHAT?!" He screamed at her, pulling her hair even harder.

"Yes my love." She finished, and her eyes went red.

Darthly watched her with anger as her eyes became redder and redder. "You dare you show your powers against me?" He demanded.

"I show no power." Sabrina said. "I show that I have them. As you sometimes forget." She hissed.

He watched her for a long time, wanting nothing more then to hit her till she caved in. But then he smiled at her. "You are so much more then what I expected when I captured you to be mine."

"What do you mean?" She asked her eyes still red.

"You're more vivacious then I remember. Even when I have you chained up and sedated from what you really are." He grinned. "It's time that I let you be free." He said, standing up. Sabrina shot up with him right away. "You will be the evil queen that I once had. And you and I shall rule the universe together."

Pulling his hand up, Darthly brushed her cheek caringly, before letting his hand find the chain that was around her neck.

"Umtenpto." He whispered, pressing his fingers to the chain.

It quickly came loose and fell to the floor, making a metallic sound as it did.

Darthly grinned evilly. He suddenly grabbed Sabrina around the neck tightly, almost choking her. "How do you feel my sweet?" He hissed.

Sabrina watched him for a few minutes before closing her eyes. "I feel wonderfully evil." She hissed.

Darthly started to laugh evilly as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be pitch black.


	36. Chapter 36

Well this is it! The final chapter of Part 1 of the SpikexSabrina series. I hope you enjoyed it ! And look out for the sequel, Foreseen.  
Byess ! xoxo

"Shit...!" Spike landed on his feet, everyone fallowing behind him.

"Everyone alright?" Gunn asked as he pulled a sword loose from his belt.

"Yah." They all whispered as everyone fallowed suit and pulled weapons out.

Spike looked around and listened intensely. "You smell that?" He asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"What is it?" Gunn asked.

"Sabrina." Spike whispered. "She smells like lilac and honey…" A smile appeared on  
Spike's lips. "I'd know it anywhere."

"So she's here." Edmond said.

"Exactly." Spike whispered before he and Angel ventured downward into the room before them, with everyone fallowing behind them.

Spike entered first. "Sabrina?" He called.

"So you think you can stop me?" Sabrina asked as Spike, Angel and the gang entered the room. She was wearing a skin tight, black leather top that made her very busty. The jeans that she was wearing were a lighter wash, and clung to her. Her boots had a deadly look about them. Almost like they were a weapon, not an article of clothing.  
Her eyes, black, were distressed looking. Evil in a sense. She had black eyeliner on, and blood red color of lipstick. But, very visible to Spike were the bruises on her silky skin. Her right eye was puffy and slightly blue. And around her neck was a bruise shaped like a hand. Spike nearly lost it.

Stopping, the gang marveled at Sabrina's presence. She looked purely evil.

"We plan on it." Edmond snapped as he watched his sister, his heart breaking with every moment.

"Brother, how foolish of you. Think that you can attack you little sister?" Sabrina said, taunting him.

"I can, and I will." Edmond snapped back to Sabrina's surprise.

"Well, well, well. The gang have arrived." Darthly said as he came forward from the shadows, his long cape swinging behind him.

"You bastard!" Fred yelled.

"Now, now Winifred. Such behavior is not what I expected from you." Darthly smiled.

"The southern bell." Sabrina laughed.

"Yah well I bet you didn't think I'd wanna kick you ass either did you?"  
Sabrina blinked and turned to Darthly, a little shocked. "What's gotten into them?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Their terrified. Can you see Fred shaking?" He asked. He had rested his had on Sabrina's shoulder, and Spike didn't much like it.

"Yes..." Sabrina hissed.

"You think that you scare us Sabrina? You think that your powers can save you? I don't think so." Wesley hummed.

"My patience is wearing thin." Sabrina whispered, turning to Darthly.

"In time, pet. In time." He smiled as she stroked Sabrina's hair.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it!" Spike yelled as he stepped forward.

"Touch her?" Darthly asked. "I've been touching her in more ways then one William." He grinned.

"You son of a bitch!" Spike screamed as he got ready to attack.

"Stop, it's not time." Angel said as he held him back.

"Angel he...-he...Fuck!" Spike cursed as he backed away.

Watching him, Sabrina couldn't help feeling that he was trying to protect her from Darthly's touch. He had hit her, abused her. And Spike, even after he had 'hurt' her, was still trying to help her.

"Pet, shall we do away with them?" Darthly asked.

Sabrina couldn't speak. She could only look at Spike. _He protects me? Why? Darthly said…  
_  
"Pet!" Darthly yelled before slapping her.

"Hey!" Cordelia and Fred yelled at the same time.

"Please, she loves it." Turning to her, Darthly rubbed his finger against her cheek where he had slapped her. "Don't you love?" He asked a sick smile on his face.

"Yes master." Sabrina grinned, her cheek turning red.

"Sabs..." Spike whispered.

"Shall we begin?" Darthly asked as he held out his hand for Sabrina to take.

"We shall." She smiled taking his hand.

"No..." Spike whispered. "No! I'm not letting you do this Sabrina!" He screamed.

"You have no power over her William. She's at my control." Darthly smiled.

"No she's not. She has a mind of her own." Spike smiled. "She's pushy, bossy and annoying as hell. But that's Sabrina! And you can't make her change to fit your perfect being!" Spike yelled.  
_  
He liked me the way I was? But Darthly said that he hated me. Every part of me. Even the way I spoke. But still..._

"Spike..." Sabrina whispered.

"Pet...-pet?" Darthly turned and watched Sabrina as a smile started to form on her face.  
"Pet!" He screamed.

"Wha...what?" Sabrina seemed confused.

"Pay attention you bitch!" Darthly screamed, once again hitting her, only this time harder. The force was so hard that Sabrina fell back, blood starting to trickle down her lip.

"You hurt me." She whispered, trying to hide the pain.  
_  
Spike would never hurt you_. A voice called in the back of her mind_._

"Sabrina are you alright?" Spike asked as he started to walk towards her.

"Keep away vampire!" Darthly yelled. Waving his hand, he shot Spike across the room.

"Spike!" Angel yelled as he rushed over with the others to his side.

"This isn't good. It's confusing her." Wesley noted as he watched Sabrina, who was still perched on the ground.

"Pet! Get up here!" Darthly yelled.

"Who said that?" Sabrina asked. "Who said that!?" She screamed as she got to her feet.

"Pet...-what are you talking about?" Darthly asked as he looked around the room.

"Someone spoke to me. In my mind...-they said that Spike..." Stopping herself she looked to Spike who was getting to his feet as well. "Spike..." She whispered.

Watching her, Darthly realized what was happening. "Pet, you're confused." Darthly smiled as he walked down to her. "They are using mind tricks to make you think that Spike loves you. But he does not. She how he glares at you with hatred?" He asked as he pointed to the blond vampire.

"Yes..." Sabrina said softly. "I hate him." She whispered.

"Yes...-you do. Now kill him." Darthly smiled.

"With pleasure!" Sabrina screamed, swinging her arm down, a large sword appeared in her hand. "Die!" She screamed as she ran towards the group.

"Sabrina!" Fred yelled as she stood in front of the girl, her hand poised in front of her.

"Please Fred! You can't stop...me?" A large ball of fire had appeared in her hand.

"What?"

"Here!" Fred screamed.

Two daggers shot towards Sabrina with incredible speed. She had no way out. She had no where to go.

"No!" Spike yelled as he watched the blades went to hit Sabrina.

There was suddenly a rising wall of flames. Everyone gasped in shock. But then it was gone. And there stood Sabrina, and on the floor were the two daggers, burnt to a crisp.

"Thank god." He whispered.

"Spike. We have to hurt her! That's the only way to save her. If you're not going to fight, then stand back." Edmond whispered.

"You're her brother! How can you even think about hurting her?" Spike asked.

"Because I love her." Edmond smiled, finally saying it.

"That hurt Fred." Sabrina smiled. "I thought we were friends?"

"Oh, so sorry." Fred smiled. "Want another?" She asked.  
_She's changed. More powerful._

"No thank you. I'd just like to fight Spike if you don't mind!" Sabrina waved her hand in front of her and Fred went flying.

"Fred!" Wesley screamed as he ran towards her.

"That's right, run to her side like you always do. She's just a pathetic little..." The sting of pain came from no where. Turning, Sabrina watched as Fred walked towards her with more daggers in her hands.. "How!" She yelled.

"That's for being a bitch!" Fred yelled. "And this...-this is for the pain you've cause us!" She screamed, tossing another one. Sabrina raised her hand a swung it out of the way, but she was still shocked.

"And this if for Spike!" Fred screamed, before she shot three at Sabrina with great speed.

"Fuck!" She yelled, before jumping out of the way. The daggers hit the wall behind her, sticking into the stones deeply. Sabrina was confused. Fred was never the fighter. Where had she learned this?

"Nothing that you can't handle pet." He grinned.

"To afraid to fight for yourself?" Angel called as he started to walk towards Darthly, Edmond beside him.

"Hardly, vampire. But I have a slave to do the work for me." Turning to Edmond, Darthly smiled. "She really is good you know. Always listens to me. I could beat her senseless and she'd still call me master." He was smiling.

"Fuck you!" Edmond yelled before he and Angel charged him.

"Pet!" Darthly yelled.

Suddenly, Sabrina was in front of Darthly, taking the blows from Angel and Edmond.

"See? Every call, she's right there." He grinned.

"Sabrina! Stop this!" Edmond asked, still dealing out the attacks.

"NO! I have nothing else but fighting." She whispered.

"You have us! You have friends and family."

"But I don't have...-Shut up Edmond!" She screamed before slicing his arm with her sword.

"Arg!"

"Edmond!" Cordelia yelled as she ran towards him. "Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt beside him.

"Just a scratch." He smiled, before getting up and returning to the fight with Sabrina.

"Spike!" Fred yelled as she shot another dagger at Sabrina, as she fought with Edmond and Angel.

"What?"

"Try and reason with her!" She called.

"Got it!" Turning, Spike faced Gunn. "I'm gonna need your help on this one."

"Sure thing."

"Angel! Sword!" Spike yelled as he tossed a sword to Angel.

"Thanks!" He said as he blocked a blow from Sabrina's sword.

"Two against one eh? Alright, I can play fair!" Sabrina yelled as another sword appeared in her other hand.

"Alright then." Edmond smiled as they attacked her.

They were in a blaze of twisting and turning, with daggers hitting Sabrina every now and then.

"Gunn, I need you to go and get up as high as you can. Like on one of those rafters." Spike said, pointing upwards at the large beams that were spread across the roof of the tomb.

"What? Why? I can fight too you know!"

"I know! But this is more important." Reaching into his shirt, Spike pulled out the locket that contained half of Sabrina's heart.

"Oh...-okay."

"When you get up there, make sure that your above me at all times. When I give the word, dropt he heart."

"You have a plan?" Gunn asked, taking the small item in his hands.

"No, plans are for ninny's and nancy boys. I have an idea." The vampire grinned.

Gunn smiled. "Got it." Gunn said, before taking off.

"Kay." Looking back to the others, Spike got to his feet and started towards them. "Sabrina!" He yelled.

Looking at him, she grinned. "Yes, vampire."

"I know you. I know this isn't you. I know who you are!"

"You know nothing!" Sabrina yelled as she kicked Edmond down.

"I know that I love you. And you love me too."

"She doesn't love you. She loves me!" Darthly laughed.  
_  
Spike loves you!_ The voice called in Sabrina's head.

"Who's saying that?!" She screamed.

"Pet! Fight them!" Darthly ordered.

"Yes master." Sabrina said before hitting Angel over the head with her swords handle.

"And then...-kill Spike."

Stopping, Spike watched Sabrina. She was facing him now, looking deadly. Yet confused at the same time.

"Take this!" Fred yelled again and shot another dagger at Sabrina. But this time it was a larger one. A more powerful one that would do a large amount of damage to Sabrina. And it did just that, sinking into her arm.

"What?" Darthly yelled.

"Ugh!" She cried out as she ripped the small blade from her skin. She hadn't even seen it coming, she hadn't even noticed that Fred held a weapon.

Looking at Sabrina then to Spike, Angel grinned. "Spike! It's you! It's you!" He yelled.

"What?" Spike asked.

"You! Keep telling her! Keep telling her you love her!" Angel yelled as he and Edmond got up and started to fight her again.

"Yes...-Sabrina! I'm not giving up on you! I love you."

"Liar!" She screamed as she swung and nearly missed Edmond.

"Fred, Wes, lets hit her really good! Distract her from the fight." Cordelia said as she stood beside Fred and Wesley.

"Yah." They said together.

"I love you!" Spike yelled again.

"No!" Sabrina screamed.

There was a swirl of action and Sabrina turned just in time to see three daggers from Fred, and some rocks from Wesley and Cordelia flying towards her. They were trying to distract her.

"What?" Darthly yelled as he rose from his chair.

As if in slow motion, Angel and Edmond jumped out of the way as daggers and rocks came flying towards Sabrina.

"Shit..." She whispered as the rocks pelted her and the daggers hit her skin.

"Pet!" Darthly yelled, running to her aid.

"No you don't!" Angel yelled, tackling him to the ground.

Sabrina was laying there, in pain. She felt the blood from the daggers and she felt the welts forming from the rocks hitting her. She felt cold and alone. But then she felt someone wrap their arms around her and hold her close. "I love you." The voice whispered

Sabrina looked up to see Spike looking down at her smiling. "You lie." She spat.

"Never." He said as he took her injured body into his arms. "I love you. I love everything about you. Your hair, your amazing eyes. You voice and the way you love me! I love you and I'll never stop loving you." He whispered as he stroked her dirt ridden hair.

"Don't listen to him pet! He lies!" Darthly yelled as he struggled to free himself from Angel.

"Shut up!" Edmond screamed before kicking the man in the face.

"But you hate me!" She hissed. "He said you hated me!" Spike shook his head and smiled at her lovingly.

"But you...-you." Looking from Darthly to Spike, Sabrina didn't understand what was happening. "Master?" She called.

"Yes Pet. Stay with me."

"No!" Spike yelled as he pulled Sabrina closer to him. "I love you. And you love me  
dammit!" He screamed.

"I do?" She asked. Her eyes were slowly turning the amazing green that he loved so much.

"Yes! Yes you do babe."

"No..." Darthly whispered. "No! I won't lose her! She is mine! I own her!" He yelled. Flinging Angel off of him, Darthly stood up and placed both of his hands in front of him.

"She will be mine! Forever!"

"Shit!" Cordelia yelled.

"Get down!" Edmond screamed.

"Tamprino Mestranty Poumnart!" He screamed.

Spike looked down at Sabrina and fear struck him. Sabrina's eyes were burning blood red and surging black. She was clenching her teeth so hard that he swore they were cracking. She was scratching at him with her long nails. He was losing her again. "NO!" Spike yelled as Sabrina's body shook in his hands.  
"Feel the evil! Feel the hatred!" Darthly laughed.

"AHR!" Sabrina screamed, pushing Spike away from her. "ARG!" She cried out in pain as he body convulsed. But ten she stopped dead. And she laughed.

Rising to her feet, black fire appeared around her. "Die!" She screamed.  
Running towards Spike, another swords appeared in her hand. This sword was the weapon she intended on killing Spike with and she was going to do it now.

"No! NO!" Angel yelled as he and the others ran to help Spike.

"Gunn!" Spike yelled, looking above him. Everyone, including Sabrina, looked up to see Gunn straddling a rafter looking down at them.

"Right!" Opening his hands, Gunn let the locket fall.

Grabbing it in his hands, Spike noticed that it was starting to glow. Looking back up at Sabrina, he smiled.  
_  
HE LOVES YOU!_ The voice screamed in Sabrina's head.

"Kill him Pet! Kill him!" Darthly screamed.

"NO!" Angel yelled as he and Edmond, fallowed by Wesley, Fred and Cordelia ran towards him and Gunn came flying down from the rafters. But it was too late.

"I love you." Spike whispered, as a tear ran down his cheek  
_  
...I love you. _The words rang in Sabrina's ears.

Suddenly, in a flashback, Sabrina was in her apartment with Spike. He was standing in her doorway, shirtless and sweaty.  
_  
"I moved the couch." He said triumphantly. "I can relax now." He grinned, most likely intent on sleeping.  
__  
"Nope. There's still one thing that you have to do for me."  
Spike sighed and mumbled under his breath, making Sabrina giggle.. "What's that?"_

"Come 'ere." She smiled, patting her bed.  
Walking over, Spike sat down on the bed. "What do you want?" He asked again. He was getting annoyed now, and she could tell.

Sabrina smiled and leaned into him. "Kiss me." She said softly as she ran her hand over his chest.

A smirk appeared over Spike's lips. "With great pleasure." The vampire whispered before pressing his lips to her and twining his fingers in her long curly hair._  
__**  
Wait!**_ She yelled to herself.

Stopping, Sabrina's eyes went wide as she looked down looked down. She had run him through. Pierced his heart. She had pinned him to the wall with the sword. She was too late.

"No..." She whispered, looking down at the blood that was hitting her hands now.

"I love you." Spike whispered again, before his head lolled to one side. The locket stopped glowing and simply fell from Spike's hand. It hug by it's chain, swaying back and forth.

"Spike?" Sabrina whispered. "Spike wake up. You have to fight me! Wake up!" She screamed as she hit his chest. "WAKE UP!" She yelled, pulling the sword from his chest.

"Well done my Pet. You've killed him." Darthly laughed from behind her.

"Spike!" She screamed, pulling the sword from him. "Spike wake up please! You can't die! You have to fight me!" She yelled as she fell to her knees, Spike's dead body in her arms.

"Sabrina...-he's gone." Angel whispered.

"No...-No!"

"Pet! Come back to me now. It's over. Come back." Darthly called.

But Sabrina's didn't budge.

"Pet!" He yelled.

But still, she remained on the ground, holding Spike.

"Spike...-please. I'm sorry. Please! I'M SORRY!" She screamed. Bringing him closer to her, she hugged him. "I love you, still..." She whispered as she started to cry.

Suddenly, the locket that was now resting on the ground started to glow, brighter then it had ever glowed before. The colors swirling into the air from it's glow were changing, from red to blue, to green and pink.

"Wha...-what's happening?" Sabrina asked as she looked down at the locket.  
_  
He loves you! _The voice called.

"Yes..." Sabrina whispered as she opened Spike's hand and pulled free the chain. Holding it close to her chest, she smiled. "And I love him." She whispered. Closing her hands around the locket, it glowed brightly in her hands.

The light grew to such an intense light that everyone had to shade their eyes.

"Spike." Sabrina whispered as she and the others were enveloped by the light.

"Sabrina." Spike whispered back.

As the light dissipated, everyone looked to each other. "What's happening?" Fred asked as she looked around. The light was still over Sabrina, shinning brightly so that they couldn't see her.

"I have no idea." Wesley replied.

"Look!" Cordelia cried with joy.

Looking up, everyone gasped, even Darthly.

As the light faded, everyone soon realized that Sabrina wasn't standing alone. Standing behind her, his arms locked around her waist was Spike, smiling with his head resting on her shoulder. Sabrina was also smiling, her eyes closed.

"How?" Darthly hissed as he started to rise.

"Love..." Angel smiled.

Turning, Sabrina looked up at Spike. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine." Spike answered. Looking into her shimmering eyes, Spike grinned.

"Beautiful."

"I love you." Sabrina whispered.

"I love you."

Wrapping her arms around her neck, Sabrina pressed her lips against Spikes. His hands resting just on his hips, he pulled her closer to him so that there bodies looked almost like one.

"No! No, no, no!" Darthly yelled.

Breaking apart reluctantly, they lingered for a moment looking at each other, smiles upon their faces.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina whispered.

"I don't care. I have you back."

"Yah, you do. But not for long! I corrupted her once. I can do it again! And now that she has her whole heart inside of her, she'll be mine forever!" Darthly laughed.

"Shut up!" Sabrina yelled. "I've had enough of you! And I'm done being your 'pet'." She screamed as she walked towards him.

"Ready to die then, _pet_?" Darthly asked, taunting her.

"No. But you should be!" Sabrina yelled.

Folding her hands in front of her and closing her eyes, she started to whispered words.

"Ha! That won't work on me!" Darthly yelled as he charged her, a ball of blue light in his hand.

"Oh yes it will." Sabrina smiled. "Think back and remember oh pitiful man!"

Opening her eyes, they were a blood red. "Die!" She yelled.

A large fire grew around her, burning a bright red matching her eyes, an evil green and deadly black.. "Death be swift and fire burn! Deadly rage turn and turn! Eclipse his heart and blind his mind. Death be swift…" She paused and pushed her right hand out towards him. "AND FIRE BURN!" She screamed.

Darthly stopped dead. "What? No! NO!" HE cried out. "Not again!"

"Oh yes." Sabrina smiled. The fire that was around her swirled up around her forming a ball just above her. Sabrina swung her hand up just under it. "Good bye." She grinned, before flinging the blazing ball at him.

The fire swirled and twisted around in the form of a ball, reaching out and slashing Darthly. Each blow did different things to him, cutting him, burning him, slicing his flesh clear off his body.

Darthly's eyes went wide with fear as the ball came at him. "NO!"

It his him square in the chest, and flew into him, before it blew up, igniting all of Darthly on fire from the inside out. There was a sizzling noise as Darthly fell to his knees. His body slowly slipped away into ashes.

As the flames dissipated and the ashes blew away, Spike walked up behind Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her. "God you're amazing." He whispered in her ear.

Turning in his embrace, Sabrina wrapped her arms around his neck so fast that Spike didn't have time to analyze the situation.

"Sabs?" He asked, pushing her back. Looking down into her eyes, they were filled with tears to his shock. "What's the matter?"

"I thought I'd killed you." She sobbed.

"Heh...-can't kill me. I love you to much too just leave you here." He smiled.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly. "Sorry to everyone." She said turning to Angel and the gang.

"Sabrina...-we're just happy to have you back." Edmond said as he came out from behind Angel.

"Ed?" Sabrina asked, taking a few steps towards him.

"Hey sis." He smiled.

The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "You came for me?" She asked, as they grew closer and closer to each other.

"You're my sister. And I…I love you. Of course I..." His words were cut short as Sabrina jumped into his embrace and held him. "Heh..." Edmond smiled as he stroked her soft hair.

"Hey! Don't we get hugs?" Fred called.

Turning around, Sabrina smiled. "Guys." She whispered as she ran to them and hugged them all.

"We missed you." Angel smiled, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry guys. I wasn't...-I didn't..."

"We don't care! We have you back! What else do we need?"

Turning to Spike, Sabrina smiled. He looked so amazing, just standing there all dirty and sweaty. As she watched him, something happened. She felt different. She felt almost animated.

"Can we go home?" She asked.

"Sure can." Spike smiled. He reached into his pockets and pulled the Stones out.

"HOME!" He cried out, slamming them together.

"Home..."Sabrina whispered.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She wanted to be sleeping. She should be sleeping. She was so drained but all she could do was look at him. Watch him as he breathed in deeply.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him. There was a small scar over his heart where the sword had pinned him. She lightly touched it, her fingers soft against his skin.

Spike looked at her hopelessly. It was the twelfth time she's asked him. And every time he answered yes, she still didn't believe him.

"We came home to relax, not for you to pester me." Spike said. "You know, for being so small, you're a huge annoyance to me."

Sabrina grinned. "Liar."

"I'm fine Sabs, stop fussing." Spike smiled.

Sabrina nodded, and placed her head down against his bare chest. Sabrina took a deep breathe, breathing in the smell of his cold skin. She turned slowly and kissed his chest, smiling.

Spike shivered. "What do you think your doing?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled and kissed his chest again. "Nothing." She whispered as she made her way up to his face. She kissed his jaw line, then kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling away. "Something wrong with it?" She asked, before she pressed her lips to his firmly.

Spike moaned under her lips. When Sabrina pulled away, he looked start struck. "What's gotten into you?"

Sabrina smirked at him. "I don't know." She whispered.

Spike grinned. "I like it." He said before he placed his hands onto her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

She hovered over him for a moment smiling. "I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you." Spike smiled, before kissing her with great force. Sabrina's tongue glided across Spike's lower lip as she ran her hands into his hair. She pulled away breathlessly.

Spike smirked. "Not look what you've gone and done." He whispered.

"What?" She said playfully. She knew what she had done and was enjoying it.

Spike's eyes lit up. "I'm gunna shag your brains out luv." He grinned, before flipping her under him as she laughed at him in happiness.

Spike pressed his lips to hers once again and Sabrina lost herself in the moment. Lost herself in his embrace and the feel of him near her. And she lost herself in the love she felt from him.

_He really does love me…. _She thought happily.


End file.
